My Boys: Beyond the Horizon
by Jordan202
Summary: As requested, this story tells the lives of Owen, Amelia and their children years after the installments of Bright Future. Omelia all the way. OC included.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys!

Like I promised a long time ago, here is the first part of the new My Boys multichapter. This one follows up with the events of Bright Future, a few years after the latest installments. I won't give any details of the plot because I think half the fun will be to slowly figure out what everyone is up to.

Now, I have to point out that this story will be more like a multiple arc story than strictly an Omelia fanfiction. Writing about Owen and Amelia is and will always be my favorite thing to do but I am saying this in advance because my main goal with this piece is to keep the promise I made to the many readers who've asked me to write a sequel to the stories of Lucas and Emily, Thomas and Kate, Megan, the twins, etc. But of course Owen and Amelia will be a part of everything too, and I am going to include a lot of Omelia scenes!

Just a heads up for those who may not be familiar with sports teams: I often point out how the Hunts are fans of the Seahawks, a Seattle based _American football_ team. The Seahawks share their stadium (and fans too) with the Sounders, which are a _soccer_ team. I just thought I'd point that out so that people won't get confused with the events about to unfold.

Anyway, enough talking, let's get to the point. Thank you everyone of you who's helped me somehow by suggesting prompts, supporting this sequel and taking your time to give me feedback!

Merry Christmas, everyone :)

 **My Boys: Beyond the Horizon - Chapter 1**

"Are you sure you're all set?"

"Yes, Addie, don't worry," Lucas flashed his most adorable smile, following his godmother to the living room of his own house. "I'll be fine."

"You know… How am I going to adapt to this new reality of not having you here anymore?" Addison asked, trying to contain stubborn tears from gathering in her eyes.

"I guess you're just going to have to visit me often," Lucas replied with a supportive expression.

Addison turned around one last time and wrapped the young man in a tight embrace before finally leaving for a work conference out of town.

As soon as she left, Lucas made his way to the back porch at the same time he took a sip from an overpriced beer. The sun was starting to set at the horizon, sending a vibrating orange shade to the full extension of the pool with an infinite border at his home. From a distance, he could hear Rachel's excited voice, probably talking to one of her friends on the phone. He smiled to himself with satisfaction at the realization that the house wasn't empty as he'd previously imagined and focused again on the street outside.

He watched as Addison got inside a city cab to make her way to the airport. Lucas couldn't contain a smile when he remembered how worried about him she always was. He was really thankful that, while living distant from his mother, Addison had stepped up to play a maternal role in his life in a very natural way.

When Lucas had moved to Los Angeles, five years before, she had been fundamentally important in his adaptation away from his family and everything he knew. Back then, Lucas had been a naïve, gullible nineteen year old with a lot of promises in his heart and the innocence of a young man brought up in a household surrounded by love and support.

It didn't take Lucas long to find out that the world wasn't exactly that kind or generous. Outside the security of his home, he'd come to find viciousness, excessive competitiveness and even cruelty. Being a professional athlete wasn't at all easy and he'd struggled with loneliness and unkindness during the beginning of the process. Several times, Lucas had thought about dropping everything and running back home.

But something inside of him had prevented Lucas from doing so. He couldn't explain what it was, but there was a force within his heart that moved the boy in a way he couldn't understand it himself. While to most people soccer was just a game, to Lucas it meant much more. Where most athletes saw consternation, he saw new possibilities. While the well established tactics were followed like the law by his coaches, Lucas had dared to question them. And when they had put his capacity to follow orders and lead into question, he'd proved to them that talent, innovation, creativity and hard work were the most basic secret to success.

At first, it had been a real struggle but now, at twenty four, Lucas was not only extremely successful as an a professional athlete, he was also charming, handsome and had more money than he would need in a lifetime, added to an indecent amount of charisma and the attractive liveliness he'd inherited from his mother, making him an irresistible combination.

"There is someone in the living room waiting for you," Rachel went outside, distracting his thoughts. "Also, which one do you prefer?" she asked while holding a different dress with each hand.

"They look the exact same," Lucas replied with casualty, putting the beer bottle back on the table beside the pool. "Who is there?" he asked with a puzzled expression, wondering why security hadn't called to notify him that he had a visitor.

"They are so not the same," Rachel followed him into the living room, wiggling the two midnight blue dresses. "This one is a Cartier and it's made out of silky fabric," she cheerfully explained, pointing to the piece with her eyes. "While this baby here is made entirely of satin."

"This one," Lucas randomly pointed to the first dress he saw. "Looks expensive," he added, uninterested. At least he knew Rachel would like to hear that.

"You should know," the young woman winked at him before they finally made it inside the house. "You paid for it."

Lucas furrowed a brow, processing the information but before his mind could focus on what Rachel had said, his eyes captured the image of a young man who was almost as tall as him. The visitor's eyes had the same shade of baby blue as Lucas' father and his slim, athletic physique contrasted with his intelligent exterior.

"Tommy!" Lucas' face transformed into a wide, heartfelt smile before he excitedly jumped forward, unceremoniously hugging his brother, "what are you doing here?"

Thomas hugged Lucas back just as warmly and only when the two young men pulled apart, he was finally able to explain with his usual serenity.

"I wanted to surprise you."

"So you flew all the way from Boston to do that?" Lucas asked with a jovial grin, clearly knowing there was more to it.

"Well, not really," Thomas confessed a bit awkwardly. His eyes went from his brother to the unknown companion in the room, the reason of his hesitation to talk more openly about his reason to be there.

"Oh," Lucas belatedly realized how rude he was being. "Sorry. This is Rachel."

"Hi," Rachel leaned forward and in a clearly flirtatious manner, shook Thomas' hand.

"That's my brother Tom," Lucas explained to her.

"Oh, the one who's a doctor?" Rachel excitedly spoke, looking at Thomas with a whole new glance of interest. "Damn, Luke, you never said he was this handsome."

"It's the family genes," Lucas gloated with a lazy smile.

Thomas frowned in confusion, obviously having a hard time figuring out what was going on.

"Anyways, I got to go get ready for the party tonight," Rachel blew the two brothers a kiss and grabbed the dresses she'd left on the couch. "See you later, Tom," She winked at him one last time before leaving.

Thomas waited until the gorgeous woman had made her exit before turning to his brother with the heaviest frown he ever remembered having.

"What the hell is going on?" he asked, torn between amusement and confusion. The woman had flirted with him in front of his brother and hadn't even bothered hiding it. "Who is that?"

"Rachel," Lucas replied with simplicity, going over to the mini fridge and grabbing two bottles of beer.

"Yeah but _who_ is she?" Thomas asked, reluctantly accepting the bottle his brother was offering.

"A friend," Lucas said like it was obvious. "She lives here."

"Oh, she lives here?" Thomas shook his head in denial, ironically repeating Lucas' words as if now they made sense. "So she's not your girlfriend?"

The way Lucas mischievously smiled, without denying or confirming, made Thomas give up trying to understand his brother.

"Jesus Christ, will you ever change…" Thomas finally took a sip of his beer and sat down on the couch opposite to Lucas. "Anyway, nice place you have here."

"I feel personally offended you haven't come to visit me before."

"I was in med school!" Thomas justified, not believing the act Lucas was putting. "When would I ever have time to catch a flight to Los Angeles while Harvard was whipping my ass every day?"

"Well, no one forced you to enroll in an accelerated program," Lucas threw a couch pillow at him, clearly finding it hard to get rid of old habits. "How's Kate?"

The silence that followed the question and his brother's hesitation let Lucas know that something was wrong.

"She is fine, doing very well," Thomas broke eye contact with his brother, uncomfortable with the subject.

"Why isn't she here with you?" Lucas pushed.

"She went to London to visit a friend," Thomas swallowed hard and took a deep breath before finally looking his brother in the eye again. "I mean, can you blame her?" He scoffed, trying to sound as natural as possible. "We spent the past years working our asses off, taking back to back courses… Now that we've just graduated, she wanted some time to breathe."

Lucas studied his brother's features, looking for the things that were left unsaid. He knew both his brother and Kate Karev had succeeded remarkably at Harvard, having just graduated at the young age of twenty-three. Lucas remembered from childhood how his brother and Kate had always been friendly competing with each other, challenging each other to do better, from kindergarten all the way through med school. Kate and Thomas' relationship had always been steady as it could be and the fact that his brother had randomly showed up alone at his door made Lucas very alarmed.

"Anyways…" Thomas picked up on the uncomfortable lingering silence and tried his best to maintain a normal conversation. "I have news."

"So do I," Lucas smiled, having fun at how his brother sucked at hiding his feelings. "You go first," he teased with a wicked smile.

Thomas took a deep breath and his eyes regained some of its usual brightness when he confessed:

"I applied for residency programs all over the country over the past year. In March I got my match results back. But yesterday I just made my final decision of where I want to go," he saw the happiness and pride in Lucas' eyes growing as his brother clearly reached the obvious conclusion, "I chose Grey Sloan."

"You're going there?" Lucas got up, excitedly celebrating. "What the hell, Tom, this is the best news!" Thomas could see how visibly happy his brother was for him. "Wait, does this mean you're working under mom and dad now?!"

Thomas confirmed with an embarrassed head nod and Lucas had the time of his life mocking the younger one.

"Oh my God, you're going to be mom's little bitch!"

"Luke!"

"You are," Lucas laughed heartily. "You're still focused on the brain thing, right?"

"Yeah…" Thomas rolled his eyes with pretend impatience. "I still want to be a neurosurgeon."

"That is perfect!" Lucas celebrated, making his brother wonder why he was so happy. Thomas expected Lucas to be supportive and happy for him but the oldest one's reaction seemed a little exaggerated for what Tom's news meant. "I haven't told mom and dad this yet because I was going to surprise you all but…" The soccer player cheerfully confessed with a wide grin. "For the past two weeks my manager has been going back and forth with several contract proposals… Some dude flew in from Spain and offered us more money than you could possibly imagine for a two year contract."

"Did you sign it?" Thomas' eyes shone with excitement for his brother's career.

"No, I did not," Lucas swiftly turned around and opened the minibar again, trying to avoid his brother's eyes. He didn't want to be asked why he hadn't signed with the prestigious Spanish team. "Instead, we got a new contract drafted. LA Galaxy can afford the difference but this time, it was me who didn't want to sign again with them."

"Why?" Thomas asked with interest. His brother had played there during his entire professional career. He was the biggest idol in the team and never before had Lucas mentioned anything that slightly made Thomas believe his brother wasn't happy in Los Angeles.

"Because I got a new contract with the Sounders instead."

It took Thomas a fraction of a second longer than usual to process the information.

"What?" he cheerfully celebrated, still finding it hard to believe. Now Lucas's reaction made perfect sense. "You're kidding me, right…? You're not…?"

"I am," Lucas interrupted him with a wide grin. The Seattle Sounders were their childhood soccer team. Lucas, Thomas and their siblings had gone to their games countless times and ever since he was a little boy, the oldest brother had dreamed of playing for them one day. "You can stick around to help me pack because I'm coming back home too, little brother."

.

"Hey guys."

Amelia lazily dumped her handbag on the couch and made her way to the back of the house after seeing that her husband and daughter were in the kitchen.

"Hey mom," Megan gave her a smile at the same time Owen leaned over to give her a kiss on the head.

"Something smells good," Amelia's face was vivid with excitement as she went sniffing around the stove. "What is it?"

"It's a new recipe dad and I are trying," Megan explained with good humor, showing her mother a spoonful of the sauce but getting it out of her reach when Amelia tried to taste it. "You have to wait for dinner, no spoilers."

Amelia laughed and left the two of them to do their usual cooking while she showered. About half an hour later, they had dinner together while casually talking about their days.

"Hey, the premiere of the new season of Jungle Survival is tonight, right?" Owen looked at Megan expectantly as Amelia got up to collect the dishes. They had always watched the show together on Friday nights since his daughter was barely a teenager. "Let's go turn on the TV before your mom hides the remote."

Amelia let out a chuckle at her husband's playful attack at the same time her daughter's smile slowly faded as she explained:

"Sorry, dad, I can't," the neurosurgeon noticed how the teenager looked away before adding. "I am going to the movies with my friends tonight."

"Oh," Owen tried not to sound too disappointed. "That's okay," he said with consternation but Amelia could tell how let down he was. They were in the first days of summer and it wasn't surprising that Megan wanted to spend some time in the company of her friends after tough weeks of final exams in school, "we can save it to watch later."

"Thanks, dad," Megan blew him a kiss and hurried to the top floor through the kitchen stairs. "I already took Peanut for a walk earlier this afternoon and changed his bowl, so he should be good for the night."

Amelia nodded assertively. The dog had been with them for years now and since her brothers had all left for college already, it was up to Megan to do most of the caretaking. The neurosurgeon waited a few minutes until Owen was distracted enough and followed her daughter upstairs.

"Hey," she knocked on Megan's room twice before entering, instantly noticing the girl was changing her outfit from yoga pants to something more appropriate to go out, "that shirt looks good on you."

"Thank you, mom."

"So," Amelia stood behind her daughter, purposefully looking at her reflection in the mirror. "Now that we've established how good you look, will you care to tell me why you were lying to your dad?"

Megan swallowed hard, void of any reaction to be caught in the act. Slowly, she turned around and faced her mom.

"Was it that obvious?" the girl asked with an embarrassed grin.

"Well," Amelia shrugged playfully, "not to your father, apparently," she let out a chuckle before resuming the conversation. "So, what's really going on?"

"I didn't exactly lie," Megan carefully explained, "I _am_ going to the movies," she reinforced, letting her mom know she hadn't meant to break her parents' trust. "But I'm not going with friends," the teenager smiled with amusement before clarifying, "I'm going with _a_ friend."

"Megan," Amelia tried to contain her laughter, "when will you tell your father you are going on a date with a boy?" she asked trying to keep serious. "He is a grown man, sweetheart. He can take it."

"Can he?" Megan raised one eyebrow, obviously doubting her mother.

Amelia couldn't help the fit of laughter that followed her daughter's line and much to her own dismay, she agreed with Megan.

"Yeah, maybe you are right…" the neurosurgeon finally caved. "But just remember this the day you show up here with a boyfriend. It's going to be much worse if you don't give him at least a heads up first."

"Don't worry about it, mom," Megan winked with an adorable smile. "I have a plan."

.

Amelia waited until Megan was out to go join her husband in the living room. Owen was idly running through the channels on TV when she quickly got past him and sneakily stole the remote from his hands.

"You little…" Owen bent over her in an attempt to get it back but Amelia swiftly got it out of his reach.

"No jungle show tonight," she interrupted him before her husband could finish his sentence. Amelia had spent the entire day in the OR and could use something to distract her mind. "Let's watch something decent."

"Amelia," Owen growled, trying to regain the object from her hands, but his wife kept using all her four limbs to stay away from his reach.

Ultimately, Owen lost his patience and with a very mischievous grin easily wrapped both arms around her, keeping her tightly trapped inside his arms without any chance to free herself.

"You can hold onto the remote if you want," he calmly told her while firmly keeping her in his grasp. "But I'll also hold you so you can't change the channel."

Amelia blew her hair from her face in a clear sign of antagonism.

"You'll tire out eventually," she dared him.

Owen didn't bother replying; instead he looked deeply into her eyes and suggestively raised one eyebrow. His wife still couldn't move her arms and the way she angrily stared back at him, incapable of making any movements, was absolutely adorable. Amelia could say a lot with her eyes, especially when she was irritated.

"Oh, shut up," she groaned after seeing the annoying smirk on his face.

"Are you ready to give me back the remote now?" Owen asked with a patronizing tone, provoking her.

"You're not getting it back," Amelia's stubborn side got the best of her.

"Fine," Owen dodged her attempt to bite him and tightened his grasp around her, leaning over to steal a kiss much to Amelia's dismay. "We'll just spend the rest of the night like this. Not that I'm complaining," he looked at her with a playful grin. "I am very comfortable."

The way her husband looked at her as if daring her to say the same annoyed Amelia more than she would imagine.

"Alright…" Amelia let out a breath through her nose, "I'll give it back as long as you promise no football channel."

"Fine," he replied a little too quickly.

"Owen!" Amelia looked at him in disbelief.

"Alright, okay, I promise," he finally gave his wife a genuine smile and slowly let go of his grasp around her.

Amelia caved and gave back the remote, settling for lying back on the couch with her feet propped on his lap while they watched the news. She thought about suggesting they put on the jungle survival show, but she knew that for Owen, watching it without their daughter wouldn't be the same.

While the reporter went on about the most important news of the day, Amelia thought back about Megan and with a curious smile on her face, wondered how Owen would react when he finally found out that the teenager had gone out on a date with a guy.

.

Emily Spencer heard the buzz of her cell phone at the same time her notebook beeped with notifications. Reaching out, the young woman checked the small screen and dismissed the few emails she had yet to read.

Her mind was racing with the big change that was about to happen. Looking out the window, Emily caught a glimpse of the Central Park lawn, where tourists walked back and forth enjoying a carefree, fun afternoon. For a minute, she envied them but quickly the scattered objects around her brought Emily back to reality and she focused on the open bag on the bed.

She was going to miss New York. The vibration, the liveliness, the way the city never slept and how rushed life there always was. In New York, every new minute brought new information, countless opportunities and there was never time for distractions. Each day came with a new challenge and the crazy rhythm made Emily feel more alive than she could put in words.

But now, after two years of working for The Wall Street Journal, the Yale graduated journalist was finally leaving the city.

Shaking her head to clear those depressing thoughts, Emily heard the click of the front door and moments later, her fiancé walked into the room.

"Hey, you ready to go?"

"Yeah, I am just double checking if I got everything," Emily coyly smiled.

Turning around, she took one last look through the window of the apartment she'd come to love and then left, hoping with all her heart that this wasn't goodbye. Maybe someday soon, she would be able to come back. But right now, it was time to go. Thinking about her career and the fiancé she adored, Emily was sure that her entire future was there in that city, but sadly, for now it was going to stay on hold. Because at that moment, her past needed her the most.

And after so many years of staying away, it was finally time to go back to Seattle.


	2. Chapter 2

**My Boys: Beyond the Horizon – Chapter Two**

 _Dear Kate,_

 _It kind of breaks my heart not to know how you are doing. I am writing this email in the hopes it reaches you before your next destination._

 _I have decided to take the spot at Grey Sloan. I suppose I might regret this decision at some point, but I just long to be with my family for the time being. Koracick called me from Hopkins yesterday and my ears still ache after his thirty-minute monologue about how I am screwing up my entire future. I came to LA before heading back home. You won't believe this, but Lucas is also moving to Seattle. I spoke to my mom this morning and she told me the twins are flying in from West Point next week. I haven't seen them since Christmas, so I am excited we're all going to be together again._

 _I also saw Joey today. He is still working as Lucas' assistant while juggling his career at the agency. I honestly don't know how he does it. I think they might have to canonize him before we understand why he puts up with my brother._

 _I wish I could tell you all of this in person._

 _Love,_

 _Thomas._

.

"Are you seriously contemplating leaving?" Thomas asked with a smile at the same time he pulled up his sunglasses, revealing his light blue eyes that matched the clear water inside the pool he was in. "I honestly don't see a reason to."

Lucas looked around and smiled with a mix of mischief, pride and satisfaction.

Because of the time zone difference his body was still in, Thomas had woken up at six on that Saturday morning. He'd gone into the kitchen to get something to eat but to his surprise, had found his brother outside surrounded by a group of people he'd never seen before. He'd noticed that, as a general rule, none of them had much to say, but they were pretty interesting to look at.

Especially the girls, Thomas realized.

"Welcome to LA," Lucas raised his glass in an imaginary toast and crossed his legs at his ankles, leaning back on his chair.

"I should have visited you more often," Thomas decided when two young women left the pool exhibiting their shapely bodies.

"You never listened to me," Lucas gave him a wink of wisdom.

The older brother wanted to ask if that meant Thomas was single now, but it wasn't the right time or place to have that conversation. Lucas knew that while his brother was a normal guy and like any other noticed attractive women, never had he ever shown real interest in anyone besides his girlfriend. And Thomas and Kate were the steadiest couple he knew, so it seemed illogical to even consider that.

"Hey, do your team mates know you're moving to Seattle?" Thomas asked with curiosity. Some of Lucas' friends who were there were also athletes in his team but so far, no one had touched the subject.

"No, I can't tell anyone before the Sounders make the public announcement," Lucas explained. He was bound by a contract and couldn't disclose the information until the following week, when the marketing department at his new team decided on a new campaign to promote their big hire.

"Is that why you haven't called mom and dad yet?"

"Precisely," Lucas replied with a wink. He couldn't wait to share the news with the rest of the family but he knew how easily information could spread around if the secret was out. "Joey is going to bring me some documents to sign tonight and then I am officially released from my team. Then we can fly back home."

"Awesome," Tom replied, looking forward to seeing his old time friend again, but mostly to go home.

"We gotta go out to celebrate it," Lucas decided, getting his phone to send a message to Joey.

"Don't you ever sleep?" Thomas noticed it was past ten am and his brother had been up and running since the previous evening. He knew Lucas had gone to a party the night before but judging by the mess on the terrace of his house, they had extended the fun to the afterhours. And now he was planning a new outing for that evening.

"I think I am just about to," Lucas replied, struggling to contain a yawn. He was finally getting tired.

"Where is your… Your… Where is Rachel?" Thomas asked with curiosity, looking around in amidst of all the people.

"I don't know," Lucas answered with casualty, getting up from his chair in an obvious motion to leave.

"Wait, are you going to bed, just like that?" The young doctor looked over his shoulder, noticing there were at least a dozen friends of his brother still present. Judging by Lucas' reaction, he planned to simply go inside and leave all the guests there. "What about all these people?"

"They can carry on with what they were doing," Lucas shrugged, unaffected.

It wasn't until a couple days of spending time with his brother that Thomas came to notice the situation wasn't uncommon at Lucas' place. The house felt pretty much like a summer camp, where a lot of people would come and go. Some would spend the night, some would stay during the day in a giant game room, playing videogames and pool, and others would simply spend the sunny afternoons inside his swimming pool. There was always someone to talk to, and Thomas found the situation quite unusual, but nonetheless entertaining.

When asked about it, Lucas had simply answered he liked having people around. But the shadow of sadness behind the playfulness of his brother's eyes caught Thomas' attention. He had no idea how much of that was involved in Lucas' decision to move out. But Thomas only hoped that whatever it was that prevented his brother from being happy stayed in Los Angeles for good when they finally made it back home in a few days.

.

"I told you for the sixth time, already, Hunt. I am not going out with you tonight."

"You know, there was a time in your life when you very much wanted me to take you out," Lucas teased, sending a teasing flirtatious wink in Joey's direction, misinterpreting his friend's words on purpose.

Joey Avery rolled his eyes with playful impatience and followed his best friend to the terrace outside, holding a glass of expensive wine in one hand while carefully scanning his eyes through a long stack of documents.

"I wouldn't go out with you if you were the last man left on Earth," Joey replied, hiding his smile behind a sip of his drink. "You are way too straight."

"That's just mean," Lucas said with pretend offense and sat down on the marble counter near the pool. "I liked you better when you were into me."

"Oh, sweetheart, that ship has sailed long ago," Joey couldn't contain a chuckle. "You will always be the love of my life, but I haven't been _into_ you since the moment I experimented what was out there."

"Still, I was the first guy you kissed," Lucas gloated with a smile. He had spent the past seven years pestering Joey about it and probably would for the rest of his life. "I am going to tell Jonathan that," he added, referring to Joey's long time boyfriend.

"Yes, what was I thinking back then?" Joey replied with a look of self-criticism, not bothering to take his eyes off the document to deal with Lucas' recurring jokes. "Jon already knows that story, by the way, smartass."

The two remained in silence for long seconds while Joey carefully read through documents and Lucas played with the label of his wine bottle.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with me?"

It was the change of tone in Lucas' voice rather than the question that made Joey finally look up to meet his friend's eyes.

Joey Avery had known Lucas Hunt ever since they were little kids and they had always played soccer together but it wasn't until adolescence that the two of them became best friends. Joey easily remembered the day when he, as a teenager confused by his sexuality, had misinterpreted Lucas' words of encouragement and kissed the guy.

Back then, Joey had completely understood Lucas' irritation with his impulsive move. And he'd sort of expected the guy to make fun of him or expose him to the rest of the soccer team. After all, in Joey's opinion, despite having a crush on the boy, Lucas had always been a bit of an empty head that was way too popular and didn't take anything seriously.

But instead, Lucas had offered him selfless support and been the first male friend Joey had come out to. During his senior year in school, Lucas had become one of Joey's closest friends and the only one besides Kate Karev who knew about his struggle.

After Lucas had graduated and left school to go to University of Washington, Joey had only seen him in a few occasions. But then, when Joey had also moved out to go to UC Berkeley in Los Angeles, Lucas had dropped out of university to play for the LA Galaxy and before the two of them could even realize it, they were living in the same city and had become best friends.

And once inside a college campus and away from the judgment of everyone he knew and loved, Joey had been able to come out in public and embrace his sexuality, always leaning on Lucas' full support. The youngest Avery kid had never dreamed of becoming a professional athlete, but he very much enjoyed sports and liked working with it. So while Lucas' career skyrocketed, Joey finished his degree in college, only to slowly find himself being the one to represent his friend in his business deals and professional contracts, which later on became his own career.

"Oh, Luke, you know I hate leaving you alone, especially when I know you couldn't cook spaghetti if your life depended on it," Joey mocked Lucas at the same time he felt genuinely sorry to see his friend go. "But I have a company to run and how the hell am I going to run an LA based enterprise if I go back to Seattle?"

"I know, I know…" Lucas sighed, trying to accept it. He perfectly understood why Joey couldn't go with him, but it didn't mean he hated it any less.

"But, for all that's worth, and we know it's worth a _lot_ ," Joey said with a sad smile, "Tom is also going to be there and I am going to count on him to take care of you."

"How amazing is that?" Lucas asked with his most boyish smile, leaving Joey touched by how genuine his friend's love for his brother was. "I couldn't believe it when Tommy told me."

"I couldn't either."

Lucas noticed in Joey's expression that he knew more than he was trying to show and furrowed a brown in question.

"Hey, Joe, where is Kate?" Lucas tried to sound casual and realized instantly the discreet change in Joey's expression. "Is she going to a different hospital for her residency?"

"I don't think she has decided that yet," Joey replied and Lucas sensed he was telling the truth.

"What's going on between Tommy and her?" he straightforwardly asked. Kate was very close to Joey and if there was anyone she would have shared that with, it was definitely him.

Joey took a deep breath, apparently pondering what to say.

"Look, I don't know the details, okay?" he said, and once again Lucas felt like he was being genuine. "All I know is that they had a big disagreement about what to do after the graduation. Kate told me they had a big fight and I think that's why she traveled to London, to be away from everything…" Joey confessed with a heavy frown. "I am not even sure if they're together anymore."

Lucas scoffed with incredulity.

"What are you talking about, of course they are," Lucas affirmed, unable to believe any other possibility. "I am sure this is just a phase. Tom and Kate are meant to be together… They are like Carl and Ellie, ok? If they can't work it out, no one can."

"Except life isn't a Pixar movie, Luke," Joey gently reminded him.

"It can be," Lucas stubbornly chided. "For some people, it can be."

Joey was just wondering if Lucas needed to believe in that fairy tale love because of his brother or for himself when Thomas walked outside, warmly greeting Joey.

"Hey, dude, I didn't know you were already here." He threw a censoring glance in Lucas' direction, condemning his brother for not letting him know.

"We were talking business," Lucas justified with excessive dignity.

"Actually, we were talking about _Up_ , the movie," Joey corrected him.

"It's my favorite movie," Lucas defensively scowled at his friend.

"Oh, so your favorite movie is a cartoon?" Thomas raised one eyebrow. "I can't really say I am surprised…"

"It's called an animated film, thank you," Lucas grumpily answered.

Thomas looked from one to the other, trying to understand why his brother was in a foul mood and Joey was so quiet but none of them said anything else, so the youngest guy gave up soon after.

"So… Are we going out tonight or what?" he asked, getting a positive grin from his brother in return at the same time Joey raised his arms in surrender, realizing he had just been outnumbered.

.

"By the way… how was your date last Friday?"

Megan lifted her eyes from the computer on her hands to meet her best friend's mysterious expression. Claire was Maggie Pierce's only daughter and had been Megan's best friend since the day they were born. There was nothing they didn't tell each other and now, Claire had the same kind of expectant/joyful face as her mother often did when they were excited about something.

"I was going to wait until Marianne got here to ask you that because we're dying to hear it, but I have no idea where she is and I can't wait any longer," Claire confessed with a wide smile.

Megan noticed the curiosity mixed with excitement and was amused by her friend's clear high expectations.

"It was okay."

"Okay?!" Claire asked with disappointment. "That's a not good enough answer. I want all the details."

Megan gently closed her laptop screen and looked at her friend. They were sitting in the living room of her house simply hanging out together as they often did during school breaks.

"Claire, you've known Aaron for as long as I do," the girl stated with conviction. "What could I possibly tell you about him that you don't already know?"

Claire seemed to think for a second and then nodded her head in acceptance. After years of vouching for everyone else's happiness and acting like a modern version of Jane Austen's Emma trying to bring couples together, Megan had finally accepted to go out with someone. Claire knew her standards were high and just because she was admired and well liked in school, Megan didn't take advantage of it. So if her friend had said yes to Aaron, Claire expected him to be special. She was very pleased with the girl's choice, considering they all knew each other since their earliest school years.

And the fact that Aaron played in the school's football team with her own boyfriend also wasn't a bad detail. Claire longed for double dates and she wasn't one bit sorry for pushing Megan towards the guy in such an obvious manner.

"So, how serious is it?" Claire didn't give up. "Are you officially dating him? Are you two seeing each other again? Did he kiss you?"

"Oh my God, slow down on the questions…" Megan answered with a chuckle, too entertained by her best friend's devotion. "And yes, he did," the teenage girl added, unable to prevent the rush of blood to the cheeks that became obvious on her very fair skin.

Claire had just opened her mouth to ask for more details when the doorbell rang, interrupting her thoughts. Supposing it was their friend Marianne, who had been mysteriously absent for the past few days, Megan got up and fixed her shirt before distractedly opening the door.

But her eyes grew wide with shock and raw contentment when she spotted the two young men standing on the doorway with huge smiles on their faces.

"Megan, why are you squealing, I am trying to…"

Amelia's words trailed off and her face transformed when she walked into the living room. Ignoring everything about the reprimand she was just about to give her daughter for disrupting the quietness when she was trying to focus on her reading, the neurosurgeon took large strides forward and immediately wrapped one arm around each of her son's necks, nearly strangling them both.

"What are you guys doing here?" Megan asked with excitement, surrounding Thomas's waist with her arms for another embrace.

"We wanted to surprise you," Lucas said with mischief in his eyes, feeling his heart blissfully happy with the warm welcome. "Hey Claire girl," he stepped inside the room while Amelia closed the door after them. "I haven't seen you in a bit, how are you?"

Amelia watched as Tom dumped two duffel bags next to the couches and proceeded to greet Claire too.

"Where is dad?" her second son asked, looking around.

"He's still at work. Does he know you were coming?" she asked with wide eyes, ready to murder her husband if he knew about it and hadn't told her the news.

A few years before, Miranda Bailey had had to step down as Chief of Surgery and the position had been offered to Owen. At first, he'd been reluctant to take it back, but after an honest conversation with his wife, who'd wisely pointed out their kids were basically raised and he had more free time to pursue his own projects while she went further with her Harper Avery Award winning research, Owen had taken the position, ultimately finding pleasure again in it.

"Nope," Lucas chuckled, reading the unsaid threat in his mother's eyes. "He is in for a surprise just like you two."

Amelia smiled and completely forgot about the paper she was planning to read, decided to focus on a much more pressing matter instead: her adored sons.

"But, wait, did you two set this up? Did you fly in at the same time…?" she asked with confusion.

"No, I actually went to LA a couple of days ago to meet Luke and then I was going to come here," Thomas replied with a wide grin, anticipating his mother's reaction with the news he was about to share. "I had no idea he planned to come too," Thomas added with honesty. "But I had to be here in person to tell you about my news."

Amelia knew her son had just graduated med school. A couple of weeks before she, Megan and Owen had flown to Boston to be there for the ceremony. Her other sons hadn't been able to make it but they had been in touch during the entire week, catching up with Thomas' remarkable achievement.

"What?" Amelia asked, excited and curious.

But as Thomas smiled grew wider by the second and he just kept staring into her eyes with the thrilling look of someone who had something amazing to share, Amelia had an epiphany.

"No way…!" she shouted with exhilaration, unable to believe. "Are you serious?! Are you…?"

When Thomas nodded yes with his head, Amelia let out a hysterical shout that Megan promptly classified as squealing and wrapped her son in a hug so tight that she left them both breathless.

"Oh my God, I can't believe you're coming back home!" she added with sheer joy.

Thomas had been debating with his parents quite a lot in the past year about where he should apply and choose to go for his medical residency. Amelia knew her son wanted a career in neurosurgery and therefore he took into account everything she had to say about the matter. Unsurprisingly, Thomas had matched all the places he was interested in. And in the end, he'd narrowed down his choices to going to Hopkins to study under Tom Koracick, staying in Boston to go to Mas Gen where he knew everyone already or moving back to Seattle to work at Grey Sloan.

Amelia had been as impartial as possible while giving her son professional advice but in the end, she hadn't been able to hide she favored Seattle as a choice, exactly because she wanted him near.

"I can't believe this, I am the happiest I could be!" the surgeon proclaimed, unable to stop grinning like a child.

"Are you sure?" Lucas asked her with a teasing smile.

"Am I sure of what?" she looked in his direction, trying to interpret the meaning of his words and that smug smile on the corner of his lips.

"You couldn't be happier than you are now?" he asked, looking her in the eyes with heartfelt joy.

"I don't think that's even possible," Amelia answered with honesty.

"Well, what if I told you I am coming back to Seattle too?"

The silence that followed Lucas' question let him know he had just left both his mother and sister in shock.

"I'd say you are kidding," Amelia defensively looked at him, hesitant to believe it because it was too good to be true.

"I wouldn't judge you on that," Lucas playfully replied, knowing he had no credit whatsoever considering how often he was pranking people. "But yeah," he looked into his mother's eyes and saw how thrilled she got when he delivered the news. "This time it's true. I am moving back to Seattle."

"You're trying to kill me, aren't you?" she felt tears accumulating in her eyes and pulled Lucas in for a hug.

Amelia took a while to be convinced that those amazing moves were actually happening and sooner after, Owen returned home, proving to be just as surprised and pleased as she was. Together, they had dinner with Megan and the boys, eager to hear every single detail of the decisions.

When his parents inquired him about what Kate had decided for her residency, Thomas said that so far, she was still going for Mas Gen as her top choice but hadn't fully made her up mind yet, only planning to do so when she returned from London in the following days.

Lucas kept staring at his brother, trying to pick up more than what Thomas was saying but he couldn't achieve anything. When he looked sideways, he noticed Megan had been doing the same and the girl instantly met his eyes, silently agreeing that she was just as unconvinced as he was.

By the time dinner was over, the teenage girl had already decided the plans for the following days, unsurprisingly devoting most of her brothers' time to her. Since Thomas and Lucas hadn't yet made any living arrangements, they were very excited with the idea of moving back home temporarily.

And even though it had been a while since Amelia had had so many of her children together sharing a meal with her, when Lucas came with a horrible pun to tease his dad and Thomas made a sarcastic comment about it, it felt like nothing at all had changed.

.

"Why do you have that sad look on your face?" Owen asked arranging the pillows near the bedframe as he looked at his wife. "I thought you would be smiling for days after the surprise the boys gave us tonight."

"I know…" Amelia turned her head over the shoulder, standing near the window through which she'd been gazing outside, lost in her own thoughts. "It just kills me that Danny and Robbie aren't here."

Owen silently went in her direction and wrapped his arms around her from behind, giving his wife a kiss on the cheek before gently touching her shoulder with his chin. He didn't say anything because there was nothing to be said. It took a toll on him too, but he knew that for Amelia, the twins' departure had been especially worse. As she liked to say it herself, that day the twins had left for college, she'd "lost" two at once and that had it made it twice as hard to bear.

"They are okay," Owen settled for saying, staring at the dark sky outside from behind her.

"I know they are," Amelia intertwined her fingers with his and leaned backwards, putting the back of her head on his shoulder. "It's me that is not."

Owen chuckled lightly and gave her another kiss, settling for silently contemplating the quiet view outside. Sometimes, he couldn't believe the amazing things he and his wife had built together and how far in their journey they'd come.

But all it took was one happy evening like the one they'd just had to remind him that, despite the absences and the time apart that their kids' education demanded, he felt absolutely accomplished and proud of all five amazing people he and Amelia had raised together.

.

Thomas took large strides through the well-known halls of Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital. On his way to the education department, he passed by a lot of friendly acquaintances and had to make several stops to catch up with people he'd known all his life.

The soon to be intern knew that having his father as his boss and his mother as his direct mentor weren't details that would exactly make his life easier, but all things considered, Thomas was up for the challenge. He supposed that, like his brother, he longed to be near his family after so many years living away from home.

He'd expected to see a lot of familiar faces during his time there, even on the first day he set foot inside the hospital. But there was one person Thomas had absolutely not imagined crossing paths with him that afternoon.

"Emily?" he frowned, confused, and hurried to catch up with the girl who walked in the same corridor, just a few yards ahead of him. "Emily Spencer?"

A short, petite woman with auburn hair turned around at the sound of her name. She had dark circles around her eyes but they were every bit as hazel as they'd ever been. And judging by the look on her face, Thomas supposed she was just as surprised to see him as he was to see her.

"Tommy?" she hesitated at first but after a second, a genuine smile lit up her entire face. "You're… You're… You're so grown!" She chuckled, noticing the differences that time had invariably caused. Thomas looked just as friendly and angelical as ever, but his facial features were more evident and masculine. "Is that an attempt to a beard?" she teased, watching him laugh with delight.

"Is it really so bad?" he asked with consternation, running his hand through his own face trying to find almost inexistent facial hair. "When I asked my sister about it, she said that I aimed for Ryan Gosling and hit Mrs. Elliott," Thomas confessed, making Emily crack up laughing at the mention of their high school chemistry teacher who now taught Megan too. The woman was a nightmare and students mercilessly made fun of her rough appearance as a way to rebel against her tyranny. "I suppose she didn't mean it as a compliment to me," he added with good humor.

"Or to Mrs Elliott," Emily stated, trying to be serious but failing. Once she was finally able to stop laughing, she breathed in and added with genuine longing. "How is Megan?"

"She is great," Thomas answered, happy that Emily had asked. "She is starting her senior year soon and she is determined to beat all my school records," he added, unable to hide how proud he was of his sister.

"Sounds kind of impossible," Emily teased him. Thomas had an outstanding school record. Even though Emily had graduated a year before him, everything Thomas had achieved before she left had already been remarkable.

"Nah, she is making me look like a dud," Tom exaggerated, smiling with modesty. Megan was just as good as he'd been but she was a lot more organized and assertive going after what she wanted than he had been as a teenager.

"And how are you, Tommy?" Emily gave him a fraternal smile. She hadn't seen him in five years and none of them were exactly active on social media to stay in touch through that time. "You look good."

"I feel good," Thomas said a bit quickly, hurrying to change the subject. "I'm actually here to hand in some documents," he smiled, happy to share the news with Emily. "I got into the surgical program."

"Oh, wow, really?" Her eyes got wide with amazement. "That's great, Tommy, I've always known you'd achieve everything you set out for yourself…" she smiled, but the shadow beneath her eyes caught Thomas' attention.

"Thanks, Emily…" he studied her further, unable to define her expression. "And what about you?" Thomas blinked to focus again on the conversation and stop seeing too much into things. The girl seemed hesitant to reply, even a bit uncomfortable, so he tried to make it easier for her to talk. "Are you back to visit your folks?"

The insistent hesitation from the girl alarmed him and it was then that Thomas realized the full extent of the context they were in.

As far as he knew, Emily Spencer lived in New York and had been doing so for the past years. He hadn't heard much about her because she was a forbidden subject whenever Lucas was around and there was no one else Thomas could ask. But now, she was standing in the middle of a hospital corridor, back in her hometown, looking paler and more drained than Thomas ever remembering seeing her.

Almost instantly, a red flag rose in his mind and even though he knew he was being nosy, Thomas cared too much not to ask. Trying to be as gentle as possible and hoping to somehow be able to help her, the young doctor looked deeply into her eyes before asking.

"Emily… Are you sick?"


	3. Chapter 3

**My Boys: Beyond the Horizon – Chapter Three**

Thomas kept studying Emily's features, patiently waiting for a response to his direct question. He had just asked Emily if she was sick, but the young woman seemed to hesitate quite a few times before she finally managed to speak.

"Can we… can we talk?" Emily finally raised her eyes to meet his and Thomas could see something was definitely going on with her. "Not here, I mean. Do you have time to go for a coffee?"

"Sure," Thomas pointed outside with his hand, gently leading the way for them.

The young doctor stopped near one of the many coffee carts outside and got two cups before sitting down next to Emily on one of the outside benches.

"So..." Thomas tried to make her feel at ease to start talking. "What's going on with you?"

Emily twisted the lid of her cup a couple of times before finally gathering the strength to look into his eyes.

"Something _is_ going on," she admitted with a heavy sigh, "but not with me," the journalist added with an apologetic expression. "It's my mom. It's her that is sick."

"Oh," Thomas frowned, feeling relieved that apparently Emily was fine but feeling sorry for her that she was going through that. That could explain why the girl looked so tired and pale. "Is she here at the hospital?"

"Yeah, she is upstairs in the ICU."

During the following minutes, Emily filled Thomas in on her mother's deteriorating medical condition and how that led her to take a break from her life in New York and come back to Seattle to sort some things out. The young man patiently listened as the journalist explained that her father had passed away a few years before and that after that, her mother's mental and physical health had only worsened. Emily had an older sister who, according to Emily herself, was irresponsible, immature and unreliable.

"So basically, for the past two years I have been sending home some money to help pay the bills, including my mother's medical insurance, only to find out that my sister was spending everything on clothes, hair products and night outs. She pretty much emptied my mom's bank account the minute I transferred the money every month and Mom never had the guts to tell me about it," Emily admitted, unable to look into Thomas's eyes as she made the confession.

She hadn't talked to anyone about that, not even to her fiancé, because it was just too difficult to open up. But Thomas was someone who had been like a brother to her once and he knew about her life before she'd become a prestigious journalist and the strong, independent woman she was today.

"Did you confront your sister about it?" Thomas asked, unable to believe how outrageous the whole thing was. He couldn't ever imagine betraying one of his siblings like that.

"I did, yeah," Emily confessed. "A few weeks ago she called me to ask for money and when I questioned what for, she told me that mom wasn't feeling well and had to be admitted to the hospital. So I asked her about the insurance and she was too evasive. That's when I knew something wasn't right," the young woman felt her throat constricting but forced herself to hold it together. "I asked to talk to our mom but she wouldn't let me, so I threatened to call the police if she didn't tell me what was going on. That's when she admitted what she'd done with the money I sent every month," Emily didn't realize she was nodding her head in denial, almost unable to believe it herself. "A few days later, she finally told me that mom didn't have the flu like she'd led me to believe, but rather pancreatic cancer."

"I am sorry," Thomas stated with genuine compassion. He wondered if Emily had ever spoken about this with anyone. As a doctor, Thomas knew that no matter how early it was caught, the prognosis for pancreatic cancer was often very limited. "I can talk to my dad, you know," he offered. His father was the chief of surgery. If there was anyone who could pull some strings to help a friend in need, it was him. "See what we can do for her… If there is any chance we could-"

"Thank you, Tom, that would be amazing… But I already spoke to the team of surgeons… They told me about the options but also that they don't think it's going to change what's going to happen," Emily admitted, holding back her tears. The attending on her mother's case had been incredibly sensitive and professional as he presented her with all the facts. Later on, he'd proceeded to take the young journalist to see her mom in the ICU. And when the girl finally saw the amount of tubes, drains and other things hooked to her fragile body, she knew that time wasn't on their side. "I know she doesn't have much longer."

Her mother had been a victim to her father's abuse her entire life and she'd never really been in shape enough to be a mom for Emily and her sister. The two of them had never been close and despite moving on from that toxic environment, now that her mother's days were coming to an end, Emily felt the stabbing pain for all the things had never gotten to be or share.

Thomas took a pause to process the meaning of her words. He knew Emily wasn't a cold person, far from it. Even though she was holding it together, it was obvious she was carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders. It was too much for a person to bear and he wasn't sure she had anyone to share that with.

"Have you talked to anyone about this?" the young man asked, genuinely worried. He had no idea if the girl had any friends or anyone who could help her through the difficult situation. "Your friends in New York, do they know why you came back?"

"My fiancé knows," she admitted sheepishly. "He is going to come here in a few days but right now he can't leave the newsroom. Peter has just made editor and he doesn't get a lot of free days," Emily confessed with a heavy sigh.

Thomas couldn't help thinking about Kate at that moment and his heart constricted inside his chest. If he saw Kate in so much pain like Emily was trying to conceal right now, he doubt he'd ever be able to see her leave and not go after her.

And yet, right now she was thousands of miles away from him and he couldn't tell what emotion exactly she was feeling.

"So, what do you plan to do about the medical insurance?" Thomas asked, watching as Emily finished her coffee. "Is there a way you can reach an agreement with the company or…?"

"My mother's plan is cancelled for lack of payment. I've read the contract through and through, and offered to cover all the missed payments. But of course they won't budge. There is nothing I can do about it," Emily breathed out heavily, trying to come to terms with what she knew she had to do. "So I am probably going to sell the house to cover the hospital bill."

Thomas noticed the subtle change in her expression when she explained what she had to. It became clear to him that Emily wasn't the least comfortable being in that position, but she was going to do it anyway, because it had to be done.

"I am so sorry," he reached out and offered her a supportive nod. "If there is anything I can do to help you, please don't hesitate to ask."

"Thank you, Tom," Emily said before he could add anything else, feeling genuinely grateful. "You and your family have always been so amazing to me, but I don't want to be a burden on you guys anymore than I have already been many times before."

"Don't say that, you are no burden," Thomas stated convincingly, "you know my mom adores you. She would love to see you if you have any time."

Emily smiled for the first time. It was a shy smile, but a real one. Amelia Shepherd had been probably her first ever female role model and for the brief months in which Emily had been lucky enough to be a part of her family, she felt like Thomas's mother had inspired her to go after what she wanted by setting an example that if she tried hard enough and committed, anything was possible.

Including getting out of rock bottom and pursuing a dream.

Emily was about to say that she would love to see Amelia during her stay in town when she noticed how Thomas seemed to be struggling. It felt like he was debating whether or not to say something and it was so easy to read his body language that before she realized it, Emily heard herself asking:

"What?"

Thomas averted his gaze for a few seconds but then finally made eye contact with her.

"Hmm… I am not sure you know this but my brother is here too."

Emily's face seemed expressionless for a good few seconds before she finally frowned.

"Here…? You mean, at the hospital?"

"No," Thomas clarified, not knowing exactly what that information would mean for the girl, "here in Seattle."

Because of his brother's contract, Tom couldn't disclose what was the reason Lucas was there, but he had pondered whether or not to tell Emily about it. Because if the girl somehow decided to show up for a visit to see Amelia, he figured she'd better be prepared than surprised.

Emily swallowed hard and kept staring into Thomas's eyes. The young doctor couldn't see the amount of energy it was taking Emily to show so much indifference about that information.

"I am sure your parents are very happy to see him."

Thomas wasn't exactly surprised by Emily's neutral comment, but he had expected her to show some kind of reaction to the news, even if a non verbal one. From what he'd gathered, she and his brother hadn't seen each other in years despite their turbulent and intense romance in the past. And he knew that once they had parted ways for good, things had been left unresolved… to say the least.

"Well, I don't want to take much of your time," Emily said, motioning to get up. "Thank you so much for listening, Tommy," she smiled, feeling her head still shaky with the news she'd just gotten, "I wish you nothing but the best with your residency here."

"Thanks," Tom said, stepping forward to give her a brotherly hug, "if you need anything, please call," he smiled sheepishly, "it's still the same number."

"Got it," Emily reciprocated his kindness and watched as he slowly made his way back to the parking lot to leave.

After Thomas was out of her sight, Emily sat back on the bench and took her hand to her temple, feeling the start of a headache assault her. Life had to be screwing with her, it couldn't be true… Everything she'd learned those past few weeks had already been enough to cause an emotional turmoil in her life… and now _this._ She was too overwhelmed to process anything at the moment, but the realization that her ex-boyfriend was back in the city had messed with her a lot more than Emily ever imagined it would.

It could only be because she was in a fragile state, Emily told herself. Being back in Seattle brought up a lot of memories Emily wish she could forget, but then hearing about Lucas and the Hunts reminded her that even though briefly, she'd lived some pretty amazing moments in that city too. And even though her entire life was in New York right now, it still made her heart constrict inside her chest to think that as soon as she got her mother's life in order, she was leaving her hometown to never again come back.

Five years before, during her sophomore year at Yale, Emily had stepped foot in that city only to hours later be again in a plane to New York, drowning in tears and devastated by the discovery that no matter how much one hoped for something, she got what she was given and that was it. Letting her walls down had only served her the purpose to be hurt. And that had been especially hard to process when it involved the only person who Emily had ever allowed to get close and eventually even take care of her.

But she knew better now. At twenty-four, Emily had already learned to count on herself and herself only. She was engaged and her life had turned out to be exactly what she'd always planned. Emily kept repeating that to herself in the hopes that at some point, the mantra would bring her the joy she'd always expected it would when she finally fulfilled those dreams.

Soon enough, she would be in a plane to leave Seattle one last time. The only difference was that now, there would be absolutely no tears.

.

Megan had just locked her phone after checking her messages when a pair of hands touched her shoulders from behind, startling the girl.

"Hi!"

A pair of warm brown eyes stared at hers expecting the same kind of excited response.

"Hey, Aaron," she smiled in return, embarrassingly unaware of what to do.

The teenage girl was sitting at the bleachers of the school stadium, waiting for her best friend to show up. As usual, a few of her friends had gathered around her. Megan didn't really pay attention to it, but a lot of the other kids in school looked up to her and therefore tended to orbit around her presence. This time it was no different. And generally, the girl didn't mind being in spotlight.

But now, seeing all those people looking at her in that expectant way wasn't quite easy to ignore.

It was very unusual for Megan to feel insecure about something but ever since adolescence had struck, a few vulnerabilities began to arise. For starters, the girl knew that where dating was concerned, she was a disaster. Even though she had been admired by a lot of boys during her high school years, most of them had refrained from approaching her, too intimidated by her independency and self-security. The fact Megan Hunt didn't seem too affected by their opinions like most girls served to confuse the hell out of the school guys. And the few ones who had actually gathered the courage to ask her out had been mostly turned down. Not because Megan was arrogant and put herself above others, or wasn't interested in dating, but because none of them had ever appealed to her enough.

And now, when she was just about to start her senior year, Megan found herself to be lacking experience in a way that none of her closest girlfriends could relate to.

"You look beautiful," Aaron said. Megan smiled because that's what she supposed she should do and gently reached out to hold his hand before asking him about his day.

Aaron Cole was one of the few interesting guys in school in Megan's opinion. She had to be honest and admit to herself that she'd had a crush on him ever since they were younger, but while Aaron had always treated her with cordiality and respect, he had always been too surrounded by girls for Megan to think he could ever look twice in her direction.

It was Megan who had best report card in school, but Aaron wasn't that much behind. The teenage girl liked the idea that Aaron didn't settle for reducing himself to a cliché. At the same time he was an amazing athlete, he was also on the top of his class and was genuinely nice to people around him instead of acting like a prick who treated people in a nasty way just because he was popular.

And the fact he was easy on the eyes was also a redeeming quality. Megan had always found attractive the combination of his tanned dark skin, lively brown eyes and slightly curled black hair. After growing up in a house where everyone but her mom had light hair, it had become a secret pleasure to fantasize about running her hand through Aaron Cole's dark locks and finding out if they felt as smooth as they seemed.

And yet now that Megan could do it, she found herself embarrassingly holding back a lot more than she'd expected.

"Are we going out tonight?" Aaron asked with an innocent smile. "The guys want to play video games at Steve's place. Claire might come too. Wanna go?"

"Sure," Megan replied with a smile, watching as he leaned over to kiss her lips.

The girl reciprocated the kiss and furrowed a brow when Aaron pulled apart.

"Will you practice today?" she belatedly asked. Even though it was summer time, Megan knew the guys in the football team tried to keep in shape for the try-outs when the season started, so they often came to school campus to practice during their vacation. She had accompanied Claire there today because Claire's boyfriend was also on the team.

"Every day," Aaron smiled smugly at her and gave her a wink before grabbing his gym bag. "See you on the field later?"

"Yeah," Megan discreetly nodded goodbye, watching as Claire approached her at the same time Aaron left. "What took you so long?" the teenage girl frowned at her friend, "I was starting to think you wouldn't come!"

"Steve got me busy," Claire replied and laughed at her friend's scowl of disapproval.

"Where the hell is Marianne?" Megan ignored Claire's plight, preoccupied with their friend. "I haven't seen her in days and the last time this happened she was struggling with…"

"Marianne is up to something," Claire interrupted her, apparently excited about it. "I think there is a new guy in the mix but she won't tell me and…"

"But surely she would tell us if she was seeing someone?" Megan frowned, growing more worried.

"You know Marianne," Claire playfully rolled her eyes. "The only reason why she doesn't forget her head somewhere is because it's attached to her neck."

Megan watched as Claire went on listing the new things she planned to do during summer, but her mind was far from there. The girl used to trust her intuition and she'd picked up on something that wasn't quite right. She just didn't know what yet.

Marianne had joined their school at their freshman year and she'd struggled a lot before Megan had taken her under her wing and they became friends. The slightly overweight girl with gorgeous blue eyes suffered from low self-esteem and moving to a school where she knew virtually no one hadn't helped. She had unsuccessfully attempted at making friends, but everyone in there seemed to know each other from childhood, so every day she felt more like a misfit.

And when everything was starting to fall apart and Marianne was considering giving up, Megan Hunt had asked if she could sit beside her at the cafeteria table during lunch and that had been the start of a cherished friendship. The girl had confessed to Megan that she often felt guilty to think that Megan added a lot more to the friendship than she did, but Megan had been quick to rectify that it wasn't true. And while Marianne caused her and Claire a lot of headaches when she pulled stunts like disappearing for a few days, Megan knew she could count on her friend's devoted loyalty and that was worth all the worry.

Megan and Claire kicked back on the bleachers of the high school sports field, laughing at each other as they watched the athletes in the football team arrive. All faces were very familiar and at a distance, they could spot some girls and other guys who weren't playing but had gone there to accompany their friends. Megan was just about to comment on how she planned to cut her hair shorter for the summer when a luxurious steel grey sports car took a turn by the field's main parking lot.

While it wasn't uncommon for kids in their year to drive personal cars to their private school, it also wasn't usual or even seen with good eyes that exaggerated display of wealth. Megan was just about to ask Claire who that was when the convertible car pushed open and a slim, dark haired boy she had never seen before stepped out of it.

From a distance, Megan couldn't see his face but she noticed his eyes were hidden behind an aviator pair of glasses. The way everyone around them stopped talking to each other and held their breaths to gaze at the stranger who'd barely even bothered to return their attention made Megan feel strangely uneasy.

"Who is that guy?" she asked Claire through a whisper, under the impression she was the only person on that sports field who wasn't holding her breath at that moment.

Claire waited until the unknown boy was out of their sight and the conversations had resumed in busy chatters to turn her attention back to her friend.

"You don't know?" she asked, at the same time feeling impressed and worried.

Megan rolled her eyes impatiently. For some reason, Claire was always updated on the latest gossip and Megan often wondered how in the world that happened, considering the two of them were always together and the girl felt like she was usually the last one to know about most of the news.

"That's JD Callaghan, the transferred student."

"Who?" Megan raised one eyebrow, wondering why Claire and everyone else around them seemed so affected, to the point of looking even a bit intimidated.

"Oh my God, do you really live in the same social circles that I do?" Claire asked, unable to believe her friend. "That's JD, the guy we were talking about at Steve's last week!"

"I am sorry, I really don't remember," Megan laughed at her friend's shocked expression, wondering if she had even paid attention to the conversation to begin with. She supposed that probably not. "But you will tell me all about it anyway, so I really didn't have to."

"Hopeless…" Claire rolled her eyes, unwilling to discuss how Megan never picked up on the latest gossip. "They said this guy transferred here after being kicked out of his house in Philadelphia by his parents. He came to Seattle to live with his lunatic grandmother or something like that," Claire made a strategic pause, determined to keep the suspense so that Megan could show a little more enthusiasm with the juicy news, "rumor has it that he was expelled from his last school…"

"Oh yeah?" Megan tried to keep up with the conversation at the same time the boys started practicing on the field. Aaron's eyes met hers and she gave him a shy smile before focusing back on Claire. "What for?"

"They said he took a knife to school and got caught."

This time around, Claire's expression didn't have any traces of excitement. Instead, she looked rather preoccupied.

"That's insane," Megan rolled her eyes, disregarding the idea completely. "Some of these people have way too much free time," the teenager looked around at the other students who attended their school, "they will come up with the most creative stories."

"Megan, this is serious," Claire said, unable to contradict her friend. Megan noticed how her friend swallowed hard before adding with a suspicious tone, "some of the guys even said he sells pills too."

The youngest of the Hunt children narrowed her eyes, trying to examine all the facts. A guy who drove a Maserati GranTurismo didn't strike her as the kind who'd need to sell drugs to make money. And yet, Megan knew people did things for the craziest motives. Maybe that's how he'd gotten the car in the first place, she considered.

"You know, sometimes I think you watch too much TV," Megan laughed, disregarding what she knew could only be gossip. Their school had a very strict admittance system and there was no way their principal would allow someone with that background to be there if he really had something that didn't quite add up.

"I guess we'll find out soon enough," Claire settled for saying, not surprised that Megan was being much more rational than passionate.

"I guess we will," Megan replied, reaching out to steal a handful of chips from her friend's bag.

.

Amelia tried to contain her excitement as she waited for the hours to pass. In just a few hours, her twin sons would be home and she couldn't wait to see them. Especially now that every single one of her kids would be reunited at home.

As she thought about that, Amelia noticed Megan's excited chatter in the living room. She was sitting between her father and Thomas, detailing to them a project she'd begun on her advanced biology class just the year before and expected to continue throughout her senior year in school. Even though Megan was explaining technicalities to them, considering both guys had a Harvard medical degree, Owen and Thomas easily followed the conversation, at times making suggestions and asking questions about the procedures.

The neurosurgeon spent the next few minutes listening to the details of the project she had helped Megan come up with herself when her eyes noticed a presence in the farthest corner of the room.

At six foot two, it wasn't surprising that Lucas took up the entire space of the doorframe when his long arms touched its top as he leaned his hips onto one of its sides. He looked casually relaxed observing the rest of the family but Amelia could see past his friendly expression. When their eyes met, her oldest son instantly smiled and Amelia at once reciprocated it, but she couldn't help feel her heart constrict when she realized the shadow of sadness behind her son's extrovert manners.

Instead of inviting him to join her in the living room, Amelia got up and went in his direction, keeping a smile on her face. It was no news to her that sometimes Lucas felt like an outsider in their family, especially in moments like these. And every time Amelia thought about the reasons behind it, her heart broke in a thousand pieces.

"I think we should prepare some snacks for when you brothers get home. It's fair to assume they will be hungry after such a long flight," the neurosurgeon affirmed, getting a head nod in agreement, "do you want to help me?"

"Sure," Lucas smiled, following her to the kitchen, "I can't wait to tell those two about my return. I bet they're in for a surprise when they hear Tommy and I are here to stay."

Amelia was contaminated by his happy expectation, realizing it was the perfect cue to start the conversation she longed to have with her son.

"Do you know how happy I am that you're back here?" she asked, looking deeply into his eyes.

"Of course, mom."

"No, I mean it," Amelia watched as he sat on a stool near the kitchen counter and stood facing to him, on the opposite side. Reaching out, she held his hand and squeezed it tightly before making eye contact once again. "Do you realize how happy it makes me that you're closer to me now?"

Lucas opened his mouth to answer affirmatively, but held it back the last second. He wasn't sure his mother meant physical distance or emotional. He supposed she was talking about both.

"I am very happy to be here, Mom," Lucas added, looking right into her eyes so she could see he meant it.

Amelia waited for him to say something else. She believed him, of course, but in her heart, she wished Lucas knew he wasn't any less special to her than his siblings.

Just minutes before, she'd watched how he'd kept his distance while observing his father with his brother and sister. Unlike the rest of the family, Lucas wasn't academically accomplished and Amelia knew that growing up, that had caused her oldest son to feel like an outcast in the family. He wasn't any less intelligent than his siblings, but because of a severe case of dyslexia, Lucas had never made it far in school. And even though throughout his entire life both Amelia and Owen had made sure to repeatedly tell him he wasn't worthy any less because of it, it was no doubt that more often than not Lucas had felt that way, despite his parents' support.

"And you know I love you, right?" Amelia felt her throat constricting when she invariably remembered the disagreement they'd had five years before. They had never really talked about it and their relationship had gotten strained at the time, something that had broken her heart. Over the years, she and Lucas had slowly become as close as they ever were, but never had the two of them directly addressed the conflict or expressed how they'd felt in the face of what had happened. "I know it's often Dad that that says this, but I love you too much."

Lucas distinguished the emotion in his mother's eyes as she said the words and he got off his stool, swiftly making it around the counter to wrap her tightly in his arms.

"Mom, are you getting sentimental now?" he teased her with a big smile, on purpose trapping her inside his embrace like his father often did to them. "I am kidding... You know you're my number one."

"Right," Amelia rolled her eyes playfully, but was unable to contain her happiness. She loved seeing Lucas was still himself. "Stop giving me that look, I taught you that look, it won't work with me."

"It works with everyone," Lucas defied her with a smirk. He was very good at getting away with things by charming his way into people's good graces. And he had to give it to her, his mother really was the pioneer when it came to that. The reason why he was so good was because he'd learned from the best. The realization brought a wave of nostalgia to his heart. "Remember when Dad fixed that gas outlet in the stove that night we had a storm and you wanted to make us waffles, and then you renamed it Oven Hunt to torment him?" he laughed at the memory from roughly a decade before. "We spent nearly a year renaming every piece of furniture in the house after one of us. I miss that."

Amelia felt her son loosening up his grip around her and looked up to meet his lively, adorable blue eyes. She knew exactly what Lucas was talking about. Her kids had had a happy, healthy childhood and she also thought back with nostalgia about the days when they were younger, still lived at home and the whole family was together every night. But Lucas was grown now and she was damn proud of the man he'd become.

"Of course I do," the surgeon smiled, causing her dimples to make an appearance. "Are you saying you think I should make waffles for when your brothers get home?" Amelia raised an eyebrow, tempted.

"I am saying you absolutely should," Lucas returned her smirk, giving his mother a kiss on the head before stepping up to help her out.

.

"So after missing the alarm clock, Rob basically hid in the barracks to sneak in and camouflaged between the benched players… I really have no idea how he didn't get caught by the coach," Danny excitedly shared the last part of his tale with the rest of the family, making everyone laugh at the twins' lighthearted stories about their daily routines in college.

Danny and Robbie had just finished their second year at West Point Military Academy, or as they liked to say, "survived" it. Among tough and demanding classes, football practices and reduced time for everything in between, the twins were being tested to their limit. Amelia knew that the military school served the purpose to provide their students with skills to cope with extreme stress, develop new abilities and gain a full round education, but after two years of having her sons there, unlike Owen, she still was reluctant to embrace the university as her top choice because she feared what would come next. After graduating West Point, her sons were expected to serve a minimum time of five years with the US Army and that was exactly what the neurosurgeon dreaded the most.

Despite her worries, it was crystal clear on both Robbie and Danny's expressions that they were absolutely happy. At twenty years old, the twins more than ever looked like a younger version of their father. And the time they'd spent training football and other physically demanding activities had given the once slightly chubby toddlers a much broader physical structure, with large shoulders, toned abs and absolutely dazzling smiles.

"I really can't deal with Robbie getting away with being late to a game day," Owen laughed hours later once he and Amelia were already alone in their bedroom, preparing for bed. "Those kids make it look like it's one hell of a ride at West Point."

"For them, sometimes I think it is," Amelia laughed, just as amused. Their sons were succeeding remarkably at school. Danny had just finished the year ranked top of his student division, while Robbie wasn't that much further behind. They were both in the football team as starting players and they had never looked happier or healthier than they did now. So while their future gave Amelia a lot of stress, her main concern in the present was her other two sons. "You know, I talked to Luke today."

Owen had just motioned sideways to turn off his bedside lamp but after his wife's mysterious comment he gave up on it.

"What about?" the surgeon asked, realizing by the way Amelia crossed her legs and sat on them that she was worked up about something.

"I told him that I am happy he decided to come home…" Amelia took a deep breath and scratched the top of her head restlessly. After a few seconds of hesitation, she finally looked into her husband's eyes to confess, in need of his support, "Owen, he didn't even talk to us before making a huge move in his career, I…"

"Amelia, you got to be easier on him but especially, on yourself," Owen stated firmly. He held her hands and forced her to look into his eyes. His wife was the most amazing and caring person he'd ever met, but she had the tendency to blame herself too easily. And while Amelia was understanding with everyone, when it came to herself, she was often too strict. "I can pretty much see your head twisting while you ask yourself where you failed that Lucas didn't call to discuss this with us first."

Amelia shrugged, trying to dismiss the importance of that, but after so many years, Owen could read her as easily as a book. He had guessed it correctly.

"Tommy did…" Amelia said it like it was a plausible argument to make her point. Her voice sounded hoarse and it became obvious she was struggling to keep her cool. "He spent the past months discussing with us the biggest decision of his future."

Amelia didn't ask the question, but Owen could pretty much hear her thoughts. _Why hadn't Lucas done the same?_

"Before you go blaming it all on yourself, let me ask you this," he slightly tipped her chin up and smiled with comprehension and playfulness, "what the hell do you know about professional soccer to be eligible to give Luke any advice?"

Amelia couldn't contain a chuckle as she realized her husband made absolutely sense.

"Tom on the other hand… Of course he came to you," Owen added. Thomas was also going into neurosurgery and no one better than his mother to advise him on the decisions about his career. "But I don't think this is what you are really worked up about, is it?"

Amelia took a deep breath and sighed heavily, trying to come up with an excuse as to why Owen wasn't right.

She couldn't.

"You know what I think?" her husband leaned over and gave her a gentle kiss before lying down and giving her hand a gentle tug until she was curled up against the warmth of his body. "I think it's time you and Lucas finally have a long overdue conversation about what happened five years ago."


	4. Chapter 4

**My Boys: Beyond the Horizon – Chapter Four**

Megan clung tighter to Lucas' arm as they walked through the mall corridors. Sometimes, she wished it wasn't that obvious that the two of them were siblings just so random girls wouldn't openly flirt with her brother. She couldn't do anything about the eventual sports fans that recognized him in the street and asked for an autograph, though. Those she tolerated better.

"Is it always this bad?" she gazed at her brother when a group of giggling teenagers left after taking a picture. "I suppose you couldn't walk the streets of Los Angeles."

"No, in LA it actually wasn't half this bad," Lucas explained, amused by his sister's jealousy. "Over there, I am just another athlete, no ones bats an eye."

"You have a freaking Olympic gold medal," Megan pointed out impatiently, but her pride couldn't be hidden. "That accounts for something."

Lucas shrugged with a smile and stopped by the shopping window of a game store. Megan watched as her brother examined the stacks of games, either oblivious or indifferent to the looks of recognition he got.

A few years before, Lucas had led the US under-23 soccer team to win their first ever gold medal on a men's soccer tournament. It was a huge moment for his career, but what really got him on the news was the rumor that he was dating one of the girls in the gymnastics team, which up to this date the boy didn't deny nor confirm.

Megan was still waiting for her brother to finish sorting through the stacks of games when her eyes saw a very familiar figure not too far from where they stood.

"Marianne!"

Caught by surprise, the teenage girl turned in her friend's direction, instantly smiling at the unexpected encounter.

"You've been missing, where the hell have you been?" Megan complained, giving her friend a disapproving look.

Marianne fidgeted nervously, trying to contain her obvious excitement.

"Hey Meg… I have to tell you something," the teenager blushed before looking sideways, very anxiously. Megan followed Marianne's gaze and noticed a group of teenage boys standing opposite to them near a coffee shop inside the mall. "I am seeing someone!"

"You are?" Megan smiled in face of her friend's obvious joy. She wasn't really surprised because Claire had already spilled the beans, but it was great to hear it from the girl herself. Marianne was insecure about her personality and self conscious about her looks. For the past year, Megan had been trying to help her recover her self esteem and realize she deserved nothing but the very best. So it made the girl very happy to see her friend was obviously feeling proud of herself. "Marianne, that's great! Who is the lucky one?"

Hearing Megan's compliment only added to Marianne's expectancy. Trying to suppress a giggle, the teenager pointed to the group of boys across the hall.

"Oh, you haven't met him, Meg, but I am sure you'll love him just as much as I do," she cheered, waving to get the guys' attention but none of them seemed particularly inclined to look in her direction.

And when a few of the boys moved just inches to the side as they soundly laughed at something one of them had said, Megan spotted the tallest among them all. It was the same dark-haired, mysterious broody guy she'd seen getting off a sports car just days before.

It was hard to believe he was the object of Marianne's affection. But apparently, that was just the case.

"Isn't… Isn't that the transferred student?" Megan frowned, alarmed. "Marianne, isn't he the one people are saying is the absolute worst kind of human being?" she asked, unable to take her eyes off the scene.

Marianne chuckled lightly, almost proudly.

"Meg, don't be silly, how can people say something like that about JD, he is a wonderful person."

Megan looked over in the boys' direction one more time. JD Callaghan looked everything but a _wonderful person_.

For starters, while the other guys laughed and openly teased each other, he settled for simply standing there with an aura of cool superiority, gazing down at the others almost as if he was…bored? Megan knew it was wrong to judge people, especially when she'd never even had a conversation with them, but something about that particular boy didn't inspire a lot of trust in her.

"Marianne, what do you know about this guy?" she stared into her friend's eyes, preoccupied. It was no secret her friend was emotionally fragile. The last thing Megan wanted was to see Marianne hurting.

And JD Callaghan looked like he had all the potential to hurt people.

"We went out a few times during summer! Our grandmothers are neighbors and they introduced us, isn't that sweet?" the girl couldn't contain a sound sigh. "A match made by grandmas! It even sounds like a movie story!"

In Marianne's dreamy eyes Megan realized the girl was a lost cause.

As Megan pondered about it, she noticed her friend was still unsuccessfully trying to get the boys' attentions with discreet waves.

"Hmm, Marianne, I am just about to go for a burger with my brother before he heads to work," she gazed at the other girl, seeing she was one step away of making a fool of herself. "You're welcome to join us if you want."

"No, thanks, Meg… JD invited me to go hang out with him and the guys, I better get there soon."

Megan nodded yes and watched as her friend walked in the boys' direction, visibly making an effort not to run. When she noticed the borderline indifferent welcome with which Marianne was received by the guy she claimed to be dating, Megan wondered if her friend had indeed been invited or how much of that "invitation" her dreamy mind had made up.

"Hey, you ready? I am starving."

Lucas' voice brought Megan back to present time and she smiled back at him when she noticed the big grin he had on his face after having purchased a new game.

But as they strode together towards the restaurant her brother had chosen, Megan couldn't fight the urge to look over her shoulder one last time, noticing with a mix of surprise and confusion that the guy Marianne seemed to be so in love with had been discreetly staring in her direction for the past few seconds.

.

Amelia rolled over in bed, holding back a long yawn. She really wanted Owen's attention but he looked too focused reading some notes on an iPad.

"Do you really have to bring work home?" she sneakily ran a hand on his chest, slowly descending to his abdomen, "to bed, of all places?"

Owen took a fraction of second to finish the paragraph he was reading and put the notes aside, smiling.

"You are unbelievable," he stated, too amused to hide it. Amelia was often reading articles and reviewing things for her research on their bed. Owen didn't have a lot of time to think about it because his wife slowly moved to his top, straddling his hips at the same time she wrapped her slim arms around his neck. "And now you're trying to avoid a discussion by seducing me," he affirmed with a smirk.

"Is it working?" Amelia pulled apart just enough to look into his eyes.

"Yes."

He heard her happy chuckle before capturing her in his arms and parting her lips with his. Amelia ran her hands through the back of his head, affectionately caressing him as Owen rolled over in bed, moving to her top. Amelia barely had any time to protest it because soon enough, a large hand slowly made its way to her thighs, easily pulling them apart. Owen's lips were on hers and then on her breasts. Before Amelia could make sense of what was happening, she felt her underwear being sneakily taken off by very experienced fingers.

"I thought _I_ was going to seduce you," Amelia reminded him with a sweet smile, laughing as Owen brushed the angle of her jaw with his lips. "This is not how it works."

"Are you complaining?" Owen whispered in her ear, loving how she was melting in his arms. "Because I can stop."

"Don't you dare," Amelia's eyes sparkled with a mix of desire, happiness and affection before she closed them again and gasped for air at the same time his hand touched her intimately.

Owen smiled with contentment and leaned over, capturing her lips in a kiss that left no doubt about how he felt. He just loved seeing Amelia surrender herself to him with so much abandonment. To see her drown in pleasure like that and know that he was the one causing it made Owen proud and even more eager to give her everything she deserved.

He broke their kiss only to be delighted with a vision he'd never get tired of. Amelia had her eyes closed and her cheeks flushed, her smooth, porcelain skin vibrating with every touch of his body. Even though they'd been married for years, Owen knew that he'd never loved her more than he did now. That realization served as fuel and Owen bent over her again, pulling her shirt just enough to expose her breasts to the sweet touch of his lips.

Amelia took her hands to the sides of his face and pulled him closer, loving to feel him pressed against her body. Owen never disappointed when it came to sexually satisfying her. In fact, she had to admit that he hardly ever really disappointed at all.

She was already gasping for air, anticipating the moment when her husband would give her an orgasm just with the touch of his hands and lips when the loud noise of his cell phone interrupted her plans, frustrating them both.

A heavy sigh broke the silence in the air as Owen pulled apart against his will.

"Babe, I am so sorry…" he glanced apologetically in her direction after recognizing the ring tone he used only for hospital calls, "I really have to take this."

Amelia narrowed her eyes at him, outraged by the way things had been left unfinished. A few seconds were enough to show that Owen was just as frustrated, and she rejoiced in the realization. His entire face looked rigid and tense as he went on giving orders on the phone as to how his staff should proceed regarding a minor accident with some OR equipment.

Amelia knew in the rare moments Owen was angry, he could be quite intimidating by being fierce about what he wanted. But it wasn't until he was _really_ angry that his voice would sound more like a dangerous whisper. In those occasions, Owen didn't simply give out orders. He commanded.

And right now, she had just been reminded of how big of a turn on that could be.

It didn't surprise Amelia that a late night work call to deal with a crisis which could be resolved by the chief of staff on call would bother her husband. But getting such a nonsense call that was, on top of it all, interrupting them at such a pleasing moment was more than enough to get Owen completely frustrated.

Amelia quickly forgot all about her disappointment with the sudden pause in their foreplay and instead focused entirely on how she would get back at Owen to torment him.

"Collins, stop dissecting to me the events of two hours ago and focus on what you have to do to fix it," Owen interrupted the person on the other side of the line, not bothering to hide how infuriated he was with his employee's lack of practicality. He was just about to tell off his chief of staff when the gentle weight of a very familiar body sneakily covered his. "Just call maintenance on line four and make sure they-"

Owen's angry narrative was suddenly cut short when his wife unceremoniously captured his lips with hers, completely dismissing what he was doing. Judging by the fallout caused by her interruption, Owen thought it was fair to assume that the employee on the other side of line must have at least picked up his boss was _busy_.

"Amelia, stop, this is serious," Owen scolded her with his eyes, angrily whispering so he wouldn't have his voice captured by the cell phone. His orders were promptly disobeyed when instead of aiming for another kiss, his wife's lips started to brush his face. "Collins, are you still there?" Owen angrily returned his attention to the phone call.

Or so he thought he did.

As Amelia's lips traced a path on the column of his neck, her hand sneakily made its way further south. She was now caressing the inner part of his thigh and the immediate reaction on Owen's body became very obvious against his pajama pants. Amelia smirked with satisfaction when she watched her husband having a hard time forming a coherent sentence on the phone once her hand sneakily invaded the inside of his boxers.

Owen noticed the wicked smile on her face as she forced eye contact with him. Amelia knew very well just how seductive that intense stare was and what she was doing to him. His wife was taking control of his body, well aware she was absolutely testing him. The devilish look on her face said it all and Owen fought the impulse to throw away the phone, roll over her body and bury himself in her to end that delicious agony.

Amelia saw the reddish tone on her husband's face once a rush of blood went to his head, popping the veins on his neck as she resumed her touch inside his pants. Preparing for her final blow, she slowly slid her tongue from his lower abdomen to his chest, only to give him a sound kiss that definitely could be heard through the phone that time around.

Owen was just about to contain her when Amelia quickly snatched the cell phone from his hand.

"Hi, Collins," she whispered against the phone, instantly smiling at the scandalized expression on Owen's face once she began talking. "It's Dr. Shepherd here," Amelia added with a pretend nice voice. "Yup, that's right, Dr. Shepherd from Neuro," she confirmed once the guy on the other side of the line showed the first sign of disbelief. "Listen, you are really, _really_ pissing off your boss," the neurosurgeon continued, struggling not to laugh as Owen's face grew more livid by the minute. "But don't worry, I can totally relate to your predicament… " Amelia giggled, knowing she was mortifying both men. "The thing is, Dr. Hunt looks like he is about to spank someone right now, so… which one is it going to be," she couldn't contain a fit of laughter once Owen looked the most horrified he'd ever been, "me or you?"

When Amelia heard a sullen silence filled only by heavy breathing, which could only indicate Collins was just as mortified as her husband, she settled for giving the situation a much needed closure.

"Yeah, I didn't think so… You never really struck me as a brave one, Collins. I'll take this one for the team."

Owen narrowed his eyes at her, absolutely scandalized by Amelia's unpredictable, impulsive manners. She was laughing like a child who'd just gotten her way and even though Amelia often did, it wasn't always that she got to do it so triumphantly.

"Collins, I want that headlight fixed and the sockets replaced by tomorrow. Do what I told you and don't you dare call me again tonight unless the hospital is literally burning to the ground," Owen authoritatively said before hanging up the phone. He had a much serious matter to get to and that would demand his entire attention. Looking at his wife with a mix of shock and disbelief, he gazed at her, still not believing her impertinence. "Are you out of your mind?"

Her dismissive laughter showed him that if she was, she didn't care one bit.

"You started it."

And just when Owen thought he couldn't be any more horrified, she surprised him with an accusation like that.

"You took that phone call to begin with," Amelia raised her eyebrows in defiance once she saw the outraged questioning look on his face. Her eyes became much less smug and a lot more sincere as she sheepishly added, not entirely aware of how much her next words would affect him. "I wanted you and went for you before Collins did. Not my fault you chose him over me, you know."

And just when Owen thought she couldn't get away with embarrassing him and facing his wrath for at least another day, she went and made one of those comments that absolutely took his breath away.

"Come here you little…" he couldn't complete his sentence as he pulled her in for a kiss, rolling over on her top. Owen kissed her with passion, knowing the anger he'd previously felt now only boosted his desire for her. Possessively chucking her under the chin, Owen made sure to look straight into her eyes. "Do you have any idea how crazy you make me?"

Amelia wasn't sure if he meant she turned him on or pissed him off. She supposed a bit of both.

"I have a vague idea," she smiled, wrapping both arms around his neck to pull him in for a sweet, lazy kiss.

"You're so goddamn unbelievable that I can't even stay mad at you," Owen admitted with a heavy sigh, frustrated at himself for being so vulnerable to her sneaky manners.

"I know," Amelia smiled. But instead of smug satisfaction, her face was filled with loving affection. "Do you think Collins will hand in his resignation letter tomorrow?" she chuckled as she noticed Owen cracking up too.

"Why do you ask?" he gently kissed her lips before smiling into her eyes as their foreheads touched. "Are you afraid that people will think you're sleeping with your boss?" Owen flirted with her, well aware the entire hospital knew they were married.

Amelia pulled apart just enough to laugh with heartfelt contentment.

"I'm afraid that they'll think I'm not."

Owen threw his head back in a fit of laughter and took a deep breath, too enchanted by her charming charisma and delightful smile. He loved everything about her, but Amelia's sharp wit never failed to amuse him.

"Now, let's get back to business," he decided once he was able to recover his breath. Swiftly moving around, Owen buried his face on the curve of her neck, breathing in her amazing scent as his lips trailed a path of kisses on her body. "Shall we?"

Amelia accommodated underneath him to welcome his touch and closed her eyes, absolutely determined to go all the way this time around.

"I am surprised you even have to ask," she muttered, soon after losing all her reasoning abilities.

.

 _Dear Kate,_

 _I'm really worried that you'll miss the deadline to enter a program. I know it hurts and that it feels like you can't ever do this job again but, sweetheart, no one can do it better than you._

 _I miss her too._

 _All my love,_

 _Thomas._

.

Lucas impatiently tapped his foot inside the manager's office. He'd had a rough day. After spending the entire morning undergoing physical exams at his new team training facility, the young athlete had been escorted by the Sounders representatives to be submitted to more thorough exams inside the hospital where, by coincidence, his parents also worked.

After spending so many hours feeling like he was being turned upside down by a team of orthopedic surgeons and physiologists, Lucas was scheduled to make his first public appearance as the newest and biggest Seattle Sounders signing contract later that same afternoon.

Taking one good look around, Lucas sunk on the chair, hating that he had to be kept out of public sight until the team officially announced his transfer. He still had a lot of bureaucracy to catch up with, contracts he needed to examine, not to mention he had been offered three different rental homes and needed to give the real estate company an answer in less than a week.

Looking at the stack of papers in front of him with countless tiny letters and long sentences on them, Lucas let out a heavy sigh, wondering if he'd ever make it through all those paragraphs with endless clauses.

How the hell was he going to get through all of that paperwork without Joey's loyal assistance?

.

The high cement walls didn't intimidate Emily nearly as much as they once had in New York.

Her life seemed to have taken a full spin in the past few days but she was trying her best to keep all her balls in the air because she knew if she so much as dropped one, everything else would fall apart.

At first, Emily had thought her visit to Seattle would be quick. Her plan was to be there for her mother during her hospital admission and then hopefully solve the financial crisis her sister had brought to the family with all her debts and careless spending. But nothing had happened exactly the way she'd expected.

After adding up all the figures and realizing the debt her family was in was way worse than Emily had predicted, the girl figured out with a killer headache that only her savings wouldn't be enough to cover everything. She would actually have to sell her parents' old house to pay the medical bills and even so, she wasn't sure the money would be enough, considering her mother's prognosis worsened by the day. And as if losing her mom and having to clean after her sister's mess wasn't enough, on top of it all the entire situation meant Emily would have to stick around to actually get things done because the journalist knew she couldn't risk having her sister intervene and potentially make matters even worse.

So after a long conversation on the phone with her fiancé, Emily decided that the leave she'd taken from her job in New York would actually have to be extended. She knew there was a big risk of losing her position by the time she made it back, but there was no way she'd turn her back on her family when her mother had no one else to care for her. Even though they had never been close, she was still family and at the end of the day, that mattered the most.

And since Emily had no idea how long she was staying in Seattle for, she figured it made sense to go after a temporary paying position, since she needed to make money to support herself throughout that awful situation.

After a quick search online, Emily had gotten in touch with a few of her former Yale classmates who worked in the northern pacific region and during a phone call, one of the guys who had graduated Journalism with her had offered Emily a temporary job to cover a medical leave of one of his employees on the _Seattle Times_ headquarters. After a quick inquiry, the young journalist had promptly taken the job.

But it wasn't until Emily had actually gone in for her first day that she'd found out the man she was supposed to cover for was a sixty seven year old bald guy who specialized in sports coverage.

At first, Emily had been absolutely confused, considering how well her colleague knew she was a finance and economy expert, not at all what one would hire to write pieces on baseball match highlights. And when she'd made sure to ask him if he'd accidentally made a mistake by taking her, the guy had simply shrugged off and said that a Yale graduate didn't have to place any limitations on their abilities to report.

Much to her dismay, Emily had decided to test how bad it could it be. And it took her only a few hours to find out.

After a single day of dealing with sports jargon and unknown words like _Hail-Mary, Hat-trick_ and _blitz_ , and being mercilessly made fun of due to her more than obvious lack of familiarity with the field, Emily spent the entire night seeking new opportunities that could allow her to do the job she was used to do back in New York.

But unfortunately, her attempts proved to be unsuccessful. After realizing she really couldn't afford losing the job that actually paid decent money, Emily had decided she would swallow her pride, forget all about her status as a consultant for the prestigious _The Wall Street Journal_ and actually dive her head into the new challenge. After all, she could use something to keep her mind busy while she put her personal life in order, because being at home every day and dealing with her sister would surely cost her mental sanity.

So, for the following three days, Emily had read and studied everything she absolutely could about the field she'd accidentally landed on. The journalist knew she was far from being an expert on the subjects she now had to write about, but at least she was giving it her best and that was already a start, at least to feel some sort of accomplishment at night.

Except that morning, as Emily was being driven through the crowded streets on rush hour to go to a field job she'd been assigned for, work was the last thing on her mind.

Instead, she could still hear the loud beeping of machines that had begun to buzz as she paid her mother the usual morning visit at the hospital. At first, Emily hadn't fully grasped what was going on, but when she saw a team of doctors and nurses rushing in as a guy dressed in white gently pulled her out of the ICU room, it finally dawned on her exactly what was about to happen.

And then, after all the noise of alarms, verbal commands and vigorous manual work was over, a heavy silence filled the air, drowning Emily in the awful realization that as of now, she had just lost the last person she truly considered family.

The thought was so hard to process that Emily felt numbed as a young doctor, probably a resident, came over to communicate the loss. The empathetic woman had offered to call someone but Emily was so completely in shock that all she could do was to automatically deal with all the bureaucracy paperwork and sign every paper they handed her before leaving the hospital on foot, absolutely unaware of what to do next.

Her mother had passed away. It really had just happened.

Emily had watched as it did. They had never really been close and the girl had always assumed that she would be able to move on just like she'd move on from her father's death, or after the day she'd decided to cut all ties with her toxic sister.

Yet, the loss of the only person who perhaps really loved her felt too overwhelming to even be true. And Emily just couldn't process it.

Before she realized it, her feet had taken her to the headquarters building of the _Seattle Times_. Her mother was dead. She had dealt with the paperwork. Nothing else could be done. It was better to be practical and do what needed to be done, because that's how she'd survived all these years. Life had to move on.

As she strode around the halls dodging people who ran through the bullpen taking notes and faxing documents, no one seemed to notice the frozen look on her face when she automatically rejected a cup of coffee and listened to the field assignment her boss gave to her team.

Just minutes later, two of her colleagues chatted happily on the backseat of the car, heatedly discussing the results of a basketball game they'd watched the previous night. It never crossed their minds to ask why their newest co-worker didn't have a single word to add on the subject, or why she kept quietly staring through the window during the entire way, without really looking at anything. Emily had barely listened to where they were going or what they were doing.

Which was why she couldn't quite figure out the cold feeling that assaulted her stomach the minute she found herself getting off the car at CenturyLink Field Stadium.

Still in absolute shock, Emily watched her two colleagues showing their credentials before they were escorted inside the facilities of the stadium. As they took seats on the first rows of an enormous press conference room, Emily felt her stomach churning, realizing with unforgiving self-disapproval that for the first time in her life, she had no idea what she was doing.

The lack of control over the situation drowned Emily in anxiety. And then all at once, all the events of the past few weeks caught up with her.

 _Her mother was dead._

 _Her sister was gone. How was she going to sell their parents' house now?_

 _They owed the hospital more money than they could afford._

 _Did she even have a job back in New York at this point?_

The girl nervously looked around, feeling her heart flutter as her hands got sweaty. She needed to breathe some fresh air and just get the hell out of that suffocating room full of strangers or she'd loser her mind right there and then.

Just as she motioned to get up to leave, the whispering sound of several conversations near her ceased when everyone looked towards the small stage situated before the first rows. Several flashes filled the air as Emily turned around, taken aback by the scene that hit her like a bucket of cold ice freezing her soul.

But only when she saw a familiar pair of blue eyes and the tall, blonde man they belonged to, Emily fell back on her seat, absolutely certain that that day had now just acquired the full potential to officially become the worst one of her life.

I'd love to hear any input you guys might have to add!


	5. Chapter 5

**My Boys: Beyond the Horizon – Chapter Five**

Emily swallowed hard as she fell back on the chair, instantly noticing the look of recognition on Lucas' face and just how absolutely stunned he seemed.

But as quickly as the surprise became evident on his face, it disappeared. The star soccer player easily pulled himself back together, allowing his momentary response to go unnoticed amidst a wave of questions and photography flashes.

The way Emily's stomach churned as the car had pulled up to the stadium parking lot now made every sense. A few days before, the girl had heard Thomas saying his brother was back in town as well, but at first, Emily supposed it was only for a visit. The obvious dimension of what really was happening caught her off guard and yet now, the journalist couldn't even properly process it, because she had a job to do and needed to focus on it.

Emily wasn't one to believe in things such as fate or conspiracy from the universe, but right at that moment, she was wondering if maybe some of that could be true. After all, what possible reason could there be for her past to be catching up with her, all at once?

Across from the stand, Lucas leaned over the microphone and politely answered a long series of questions, once or twice flashing his most charismatic smile. He was genuinely happy to be back in Seattle and that was evident in every answer he gave the reporters gathered in the press conference.

But even though his eyes would sway back and forth according to the journalist whose turn it was to talk to him, his mind couldn't let go of the figure seated in the third or fourth row, hiding in plain sight. Since he was much too experienced in those events, during the round of questions Lucas was able to figure out a few things. One, Emily was in a party of three journalists and amongst the entire audience, she seemed the least inclined to actually ask him anything, settled for making rapid notes on a yellow paper pad instead. Two, she was having a hard time keeping up with everything, he assumed, judging by how out of place in that environment she seemed to be.

And at last, not only did she seem uncomfortable to see him there - and Lucas felt absolutely surprised -, something about the way she'd so blatantly avoided his gaze made him wonder if Emily wasn't as shocked as he was.

The conference extended for another thirty minutes. It ended with Lucas breaking protocol and instead of flashing the jersey number 3 with his name on it, the athlete actually took off his own shirt and put the jersey on, expressing to the fans that when it came to playing for the Sounders, his commitment wasn't only because of his contract but rather to genuine devotion to the team.

By the time the interview was over, Emily planned to get out of there as soon as possible and hopefully take the rest of the day to come up with a piece that would thoroughly make use of all the information she'd gotten on her notepad. Some of the journalists had been able to plan an individual interview with the athlete for after the conference, and those were scheduled for the next hour, but Emily had no interest in being a part of it. The last thing she wanted that day was to face Lucas Hunt. Much to her dismay, she found the group of journalists being escorted to an adjoined room where a coffee break was taking place.

Before she left the auditorium, Emily had the distinct impression of watching from a distance as Lucas whispered something in the ear of a middle aged woman who was dressed as an executive figure for the team. The woman laughed, obviously delighted as the young athlete flashed her a satisfied smile.

Emily sighed impatiently, rolling her eyes. She bet those habits were too hard for him to let it go.

Fifteen minutes later, the journalist was about to suggest to her two colleagues that they left at once when the executive woman she'd noticed moments earlier discreetly came in her direction.

"Miss Spencer," she started, noticing by the way Emily raised her eyes that she had come to the right person. "Will you please come with me?"

The unknown lady then gently made room for Emily to pass and before the journalist could take notice, she was being guided to a room across the auditorium. Emily was just about to ask what was going on when the woman walked in after her.

"Can I get you a coffee? Tea?" the stranger offered, looking at her with warm friendly eyes.

"No, thank you, I…"

"Please make yourself comfortable," she smiled through the lenses of her glasses, moving around with the practicality of a businesswoman who didn't waste unnecessary seconds on small talk. "We'll be right with you."

After saying the words, the executive left, leaving Emily alone in the room. She wondered if they'd made a mistake and gone to the wrong person, but her name had distinctively been said. After a few minutes of waiting that felt like an eternity in the state of mind she was in, the journalist decided to look for someone to ask why she'd been separated from her colleagues.

But just as her hand reached out to exit the room, the doorknob turned around and the one person Emily least expected to see walked into the room.

In a fraction of a second, it felt like all the air had been sucked out of her lungs, making Emily unconsciously hold her breath. Steely, blue eyes met hers and studied them carefully, taking their time to purposefully torment her with that thick silence.

The idea that the slight crease on the corner of lips could mean a smug smile was enough to make Emily lose her head with how impetuous, shameless and absolutely annoying her ex-boyfriend was.

"Spencer," his voice broke the heavy atmosphere between them just as Emily was about to say something. She wondered if he had waited on purpose until she was just about to talk to interrupt her thoughts. "I am ready if you are," he raised an eyebrow, politely pointing to a couple of comfortable chairs next to a coffee table.

Lucas secretly was having a hard time understanding what was going on. He had a million questions in his head. Why was Emily there? Wasn't she in New York? Since when did she work covering sports news?

Emily's confusion was evident on her face though, and she lost her patience completely.

"What the hell are you doing?" she asked when she saw Lucas taking a seat in one of the large chairs, crossing his long legs at his ankles as he leaned back on it.

"You're a reporter, right?" he smiled almost wickedly. "I suppose that's what you're here for. To interview me? Well, report away."

"I'm not…"

The sound of the door opening interrupted Emily and she looked over her shoulder to find the expectant face of the same executive woman who'd led her there.

"Miss Spencer, you have fifteen minutes."

Just like that, she left again, pretty much sentencing the girl to being stuck with Lucas in that private audience for the next quarter of hour with the risk of looking extremely unprofessional if she walked away like she'd been about to do.

Emily took a deep breath, trying to understand how she'd come to find herself in that situation to begin with. Her career was very important to her, but no more important than her dignity. So far, she didn't have a concrete reason to leave the room, but if she had to, even though she couldn't afford to lose that job, she wouldn't hesitate to storm out.

"So… Are you planning to ask me any questions in the following fourteen minutes?" Lucas raised one eyebrow at her, his excessive confidence irritating the girl more than it should.

Emily followed the trail of his gaze and noticed the small round clock atop one of the high walls. Feeling undermined and angry, the journalist took a seat on the chair opposite to him.

As she did, their eyes made contact once again and she couldn't help being assaulted by a flash of memory. Events of days past ran in front of her face like they'd happened just yesterday and Emily swallowed hard, refusing to go back there and open that box of feelings.

Reaching out to her pad, Emily scanned through the notes she'd taken. The journalist had conducted several interviews before, with many businessmen and women who ran the most notorious and influential companies and corporations in the country. She'd had publications printed on Forbes magazine, discussed economy policies with important CEOs and even debated state taxes with a senior senator.

But it was only while interviewing a soccer athlete that she had ever felt that nervous.

"Okay, this is obviously not working out very well," Lucas pointed out, straightening in his chair and bending forward as he narrowed his eyes. Her silence was getting to him, more than he imagined it would. "I don't have to explain to you how it works, do I?"

Emily looked up, directing at him her most despicable contempt.

"Five years later and you're still the same obnoxious, condescending, cocky idiot, aren't you?" Emily acidly replied before she could contain herself.

Lucas chuckled and the way he seemed delighted by her answer enraged Emily even more. She was irritated at him. Great, now they had walked into known territory.

"You know, Spencer, this is the very first time I see you have absolutely no idea what you're doing," he stated, looking from the notes on her lap to her fiery hazel eyes, exposing her lack of experience with the job she was supposed to perform.

And God… her eyes! Lucas had full conscience he wasn't being the most pleasing person at the moment, but he couldn't help it. For too long he'd been hoping for a twist in his life, something that would defy and test him, and get him out of his comfort zone. Moving from Los Angeles to Seattle had seemed like the toughest challenge of all.

But to see Emily Spencer so unexpectedly and realize she was still as gorgeous and stubborn as she'd ever been had completely thrown him off balance. Lucas had spent the past years convincing himself he was now indifferent to her and yet in less than five minutes, she had just proven him wrong.

The athlete kept staring at the girl with a satisfied smirk, watching as the fair skin on her face was now reddened with a flush of sheer anger. It was obvious he could still get to her, and the realization boosted Lucas' desire to mess with her just as much as she didn't know her presence was messing with him.

"I wish I could say that this is the first time I am seeing you and you're not being a complete jerk, but unfortunately, I can't," Emily fired back, too upset. He had gone exactly where it stung her ego by attacking her professional abilities and she wondered if he was aware of it. But Emily wasn't ever going to give him the satisfaction of knowing how easily he could get to her. "Now we got that sorted out, I am going to ask you a few questions so we can get this unpleasant encounter over with as fast as possible."

Lucas chuckled, once again too amused by her bluntness. It was obvious she was just as uncomfortable as he was, but he had no idea what to take from it. He had never imagined they'd see each other again and yet, there she was, openly defying him in his own territory, calling him out on his own bullshit and refusing to be intimidated by what he said.

As she flipped opened her notepad and scribbled down the answer to her questions, refusing to make eye contact with him, Lucas took his time studying her.

At seventeen, Emily had been an adorable teenager, with cute hazel eyes hiding behind glasses and a charming smile that hardly ever made an appearance. Back then, on their first encounter, she'd made it pretty clear to Lucas that he needed her and she didn't need him, embarking the two of them in a journey that lasted months before they could figure each other out and become aware of their own self worth.

Now, at twenty-four, she still looked just as stubborn and determined. But her eyes now sparkled with fury, her soft, straight auburn hair descended down her shoulders in easy cascades, adding a delicate fragility to her looks. And even though it was obvious she hadn't grown an inch, still being adorably short, her figure had changed. Despite the fact she was wearing an appropriate formal business attire, it was very clear that time had been generous enough to add feminine curves to places Lucas really shouldn't be looking at right now.

Feeling angry with himself for not being able to resist it, Lucas forced himself to focus on her question, unconsciously deflecting his anger on her.

"So you said being close to your family played a major role in signing with the Sounders," Emily's voice sounded impersonal and focused. "Do you think that could also potentially be a distraction for you when the season starts?"

"No."

"Okay…" Emily waited for an elaboration, but Lucas just sat back on his chair, looking to be somewhere between bored and irritated. She couldn't wait to get that over with and even though Emily hadn't planned that interview, despite her mind being distracted, it was in her nature to give it her all and do the best she could, always. She might not have liked to be given that assignment, but it didn't mean she wasn't going to give her one hundred percent to come up with a good piece, like she always did. "I was wondering if you would authorize the _Seattle Times_ to publish a childhood picture of you wearing the Sounders uniform? I think it could be a great way to tell the story of how you…"

"No," Lucas cut her short, knowing exactly which image she was talking about. His mother had a picture of him all dressed up with the Sounders uniform in a frame somewhere in the living room of his parents' house. Lucas must not have been more than four or five at the time. "My personal life is private," he added with an angry tone, confusing Emily.

"I am sorry," she sheepishly said, regretting having asked. She respected his privacy, but at the same time, her request hadn't been outrageous enough to invoke such a negative reaction in him. Feeling like she'd had enough, the girl got up to leave.

"You know, I know it's a little hard for you to understand that, Spencer, but in my family, our personal feelings are more important than our work."

Emily frowned, completely taken aback by his outburst. She turned around, ready to face him and call him out on the nonsense.

"Why are you attacking me, I didn't…"

"I hope you know I absolutely do not authorize you to report anything personal that you know about me other than the answers you got today." Lucas defensively said, mistaking her intentions. He got up too, taking three large strides in her direction and easily catching up with her. It was then that became very obvious to Emily that he was nearly a foot taller than her.

"Why would I even…" Emily gasped, more confused than when she'd first arrived. "Are you _accusing_ me of something, Hunt?" She scowled at him, infuriated. "Because if you are, stop being such a dick and just say it to my face!"

Lucas took another step towards her, engulfing her within his shadow. He hoped that would be intimidating enough for her to give up and retreat, but Emily just kept on proudly sustaining his gaze, looking at him with anger boiling in her eyes.

"I am not accusing you of anything," Lucas cruelly affirmed, looking at her with the resentment that had been bottled up for years. "I am merely stating the truth that to you, your career is more important than people's feelings, than family, than…"

"How dare you," Emily interrupted him, feeling the low blow. Her stomach took a turn and she felt a sickening wave of nausea that momentarily left her lighthearted. "How dare you accuse me of that?" she asked, her wrath present in every word. "You're nothing but a selfish, arrogant jock who's never…"

"Yeah, I am." Lucas stated, sounding convincing. "I am all of these things. It's just easier to accept to truth than to be outraged by it, Spencer." He narrowed his eyes with despise, bringing his face down just inches away from hers. "Just stop pretending you care about anyone when you obviously only worry about yourself."

A small pair of hands pushed his chest with determination, claiming her personal space back.

"God, grow the hell up!" Emily shouted before turning around to grab her things.

How did he have the nerve to accuse her of not caring enough about the people she loved when she'd just turned her life upside down to be with her relatives? Emily wouldn't tolerate that. Especially not today, when she'd just lost her mother.

She didn't need to hear any of that. If that was the idea Lucas had of her, Emily wouldn't give him the pleasure of knowing how destroyed she felt on the inside. Before the tears started to accumulate, she walked past him, striding towards the door with determination.

"Great, run away…" Lucas shouted, too irritated and ashamed of his own behavior. But he couldn't help it. Even though he knew he was acting out, he couldn't contain those feelings anymore. "Run away, Emily!" he added, unaware that for the first time that day, he'd called her by her first name and that long ago, their interaction had crossed the line between professional and absolutely personal. Lucas' thoughts were still on the day when, five years before, she'd left him in the middle of a discussion to never again come back. "It's what you always do, anyway."

He expected her to lash out at him, to call him names or even come in his direction and shove him away with outrage.

Damn it, if he had to be honest, Lucas had to admit he pretty much hoped that she would.

But instead, she looked as if she was trying to stiffen up her lip and control her own reactions. A pool of tears had gathered in her eyes as she straightened to look at him, too proud to shed any of them.

"Screw you, Hunt," her voice sounded hoarse and weak as she ended their discussion.

The last thing Lucas saw before she walked out the door was the way her hazel eyes were shinning. Except now, instead of fury, they were stained with nothing other than pain.

And Lucas wasn't at all prepared to acknowledge how that absolutely bothered him.

.

"Did you bring your own body guards?"

Megan looked from Aaron's adorable brown eyes to the spot over her shoulder that the boy had been staring at.

"Those are my brothers," she smiled with contentment as she noticed Danny and Robbie engaged in a conversation with Claire on the top rows of the football field bleachers, occasionally throwing a glance in her direction. The twins were spending time at home during their summer break and today, they'd gone with Megan to watch the football practice.

"I know who they are," Aaron smiled back at her. By the time he was a freshman, Megan's twins brothers were seniors and both guys had played in the school football team. "Do they know we are going out?" he asked with careful expectancy.

Megan looked back at her brothers and then again at Aaron, an amused grin growing on her lips.

"Why?" she asked with unmistakable curiosity. "Are you scared of my brothers?"

"Of course not," Aaron denied a bit too quickly. He'd only spent a year in the company of the Hunt twins, but even then he'd noticed they were very protective of their younger sister by the time he and her had made their high school debut. And judging by their size and shape, Danny and Robbie Hunt weren't exactly the kind of people a guy would want to mess with. "I know they are not violent," he winked at her, hoping to lighten the atmosphere.

"They are godsend angels compared to my dad," Megan reminded him, hoping that didn't sound like a challenge.

"Let's slowly climb up the family hierarchy," Aaron suggested, studying her brothers once again. Megan had four big brothers and a former military father. Judging by what Aaron knew about the guys, he wasn't looking forward to meeting them just yet. Especially her dad. "At least, I am a guy with the best intentions," he reminded her.

Megan looked at the twins, noticing Danny was now staring at her talking to a guy with narrowed eyes, and then back at Aaron.

"Yeah, they are _not_ going to care about that," she informed him, knowing it was true. It didn't matter if she brought home the epitome of perfection. Her dad and brothers would always find a long list of faults in any guy who ever dared to date her.

Aaron seemed a bit alarmed, but by the time it seemed like he was going to say something, one of the assistant coaches called out the boys to the field. Megan planned to go up the bleachers and sit next to her brothers and Claire, but she saw her friend Marianne approaching.

"Hey, stranger," Megan greeted the girl with a hug. "It's good to finally see you here," she mixed her censoring tone with a smile, hoping Marianne would understand she was just missed and Megan wasn't reprimanding that for once, she and Claire weren't their friend's center of attention. "How have you been?"

"So good," Marianne sighed happily, looking from Megan to the football field. "I think I am in love."

Megan wasn't sure whether she should laugh with joy or get seriously worried at the confession. She followed her friend's dreamy gaze with her eyes and noticed the object of her affection standing just a few feet away from them, putting on dark green cleats while being instructed by a coach.

"Meg…" Marianne hesitatingly started, clearly unsure whether she should go on or not. But the girl looked so obviously excited that Megan didn't need to wait more than three seconds to hear the rest of her sentence. "I think I am going to do it. With JD."

Megan frowned, unsure if she'd understood it correctly.

"You are?" the girl asked, trying not to sound too judgmental. Marianne was her friend and she didn't want the girl to think she was against her. "Are you sure, Marianne? I mean… Have you thought this through?"

"What is there to think about?" Marianne asked as if it was obvious.

"This is your first time. It should be with someone special. Someone you care about, and who cares about you." Megan stated firmly, absolutely sure of what she was saying.

The two girls knew that while Claire had lost her virginity to her boyfriend Steve the year before and most of their other girlfriends also weren't virgins, they shared the common opinion that the first time they had sex it should be special, and not a random hookup with just any guy just for the sake of taking that step before school was over.

"Don't you think about it?" Marianne asked her with interest. "With Aaron, I mean?" she raised her eyebrows, looking like a young child who was unsure of many things. "Do you two talk about it?"

"Aaron and I have gone out on three dates," Megan reminded her. "I barely even know him yet. Really know him, I mean. If that's the agenda he has for now, then there won't be a fourth date."

"Gosh, you make it all look so easy," Marianne confessed with honesty. Megan had always been opinionated and didn't just say things, but also lived by them. And she had everybody's respect. Marianne always felt like her friend always knew exactly what to do.

"Why, is that guy pressuring you?" Megan asked, unable to contain the anger on her voice. Her eyes drifted to the bench and she spotted the tall figure of JD Callaghan as he put on his shoulder gear and then his helmet, ready to walk into the field. "If he is, I swear I am gonna…"

"No, he isn't," Marianne cut her short, thankful for her friend's loyalty. "It's that I really feel like I should do it."

"If you are comfortable, then I will support you," Megan said, studying her friend's features to learn more than what she was really saying. Deep down, she feared Marianne was doing it for the wrong reasons. "I just don't want you to get hurt."

The girl lifted her shiny blue eyes and gave Megan a look of appreciation.

"Thank you, Meg… hey are those your brothers up there?" she changed subjects as quickly as customary. "Wow, they look _hot_."

"I thought you just said you were in love with someone else," Megan laughed, walking up the bleachers with her friend close behind.

"That doesn't mean I am blind to all the other guys," Marianne wisely pointed out.

From their place up in the highest rows, the small group had a privileged vision of the field. Claire wasn't that much of a football fan like Megan, but she enjoyed coming to watch her boyfriend play.

"It's good to see most of the freshmen stayed in the team," Robbie pointed out after the round of warm ups was over. "And Cole made it to starting QB… I have to say I am surprised."

"Why? Megan frowned heavily.

Robbie shrugged, keeping his eyes on the field. When he and Danny had last played at school, Aaron Cole was still a freshman and didn't really have a space in the team yet.

"He has never really liked taking hits."

"Does anyone?" Megan looked at her brother, hoping he'd do the same, but Robbie was still watching the practice.

"I meant he avoided it at all costs. He prioritized it over passing the ball. Cole seemed to have grown up and filled in a little, so that's good." Her brother admitted, closely studying the play. "And he has a good throwing arm, I see."

"He led us to State finals last season," Megan pointed out.

"I know you're a big supporter of the team, but you can't really compare these guys to the group we had back in the… wow." Danny meddled the conversation but early on interrupted himself. "Who is that guy?" he asked, pointing to one of the defensive players who had just intercepted a pass Aaron Cole had thrown.

"Which one?" Megan frowned, secretly hoping her brothers didn't have such a weak opinion of Aaron.

"The Free Safety," Robbie answered instead of Danny. "Number twenty nine."

Megan rolled her eyes, unwilling to believe her brothers had actually been impressed.

"That's TJ Callaghan," she said, unaffected. "He is new."

"It's JD," Claire corrected her.

"Whatever," Megan sighed impatiently.

At that point, Marianne had already made her way down the field to cheerfully scream the guy's name in a celebration that was obviously exaggerated for the achievement in question. A few other girls around her did the same, chanting his name like the new guy had the potential to actually save their team, which wasn't true, and Megan thought they looked pretty pathetic trying so obviously to get his attention. Especially considering he was a guy who judging by what she knew didn't deserve it one bit. As she watched the scene, Megan overheard her brothers talking in the background, discussing the plays and the chances that that year's team seemed to have.

Usually, Megan would be up for that kind of conversation, but right now, her mind was too distracted. She just couldn't stop thinking about Marianne, the important news her friend had shared and how, considering Callaghan's apparent indifference to Marianne's attempts to get his attention, that situation slowly seemed to be boiling to an impeding disaster.

.

Lucas paced back and forth inside his room, nervously trying to come to terms with the events of the day. After an exhausting press conference and many interviews, the only thing that had stuck in his mind was the look of utter disappointment and heartbreak in Emily's face by the time she'd left earlier that afternoon

He had so many questions… Why was she even there? Her presence had caught him completely by surprise and Lucas felt like he was going to explode if he kept all those feelings to himself.

Storming out his bedroom, he went downstairs, hopeful to find someone he could talk to.

"You look like you've seen a ghost."

Lucas diverted his gaze over his shoulder and found Thomas lying back on the couch with a laptop computer on his legs.

"I sort of did," he confessed, finally putting an end to his nervous pacing. Lucas looked around, trying to make sure there weren't any distractions before he finally added, "you won't believe this, but I saw Emily today." The athlete finally sat down. "Emily Spencer."

He looked at his brother, expecting some sort of reaction, but Thomas kept staring at him, waiting for more details that didn't come.

"How did that happen?"

Lucas was so immersed in his own confusion that he didn't noticed his brother's calm façade.

"She was at the press conference today," the athlete shared, shaking his head in disbelief. "I… I don't know what the hell is going on."

"I do."

Lucas stopped nervously running his hand through his hair and faced his brother with a puzzled expression. Thomas finally closed off his laptop screen and put it aside, dedicating his full attention to the oldest one.

"I'm sorry I didn't say anything to you before," Thomas said sincerely. "I really thought it would disturb you to hear it and you were busy enough with your move and everything."

"You knew?" Lucas frowned, unable to believe it. "How come you didn't tell me? Why would you even know that she…?"

"I ran into her at the hospital a few days ago," Thomas explained, realizing how worked up his brother was getting. "I went there to sign some papers and I saw her near the main entrance."

"Wait… I don't…" Lucas raised his head to meet his brother's gaze. "You never told me."

"I'm sorry, I wasn't sure if I should," Tom said with honesty. "You said she was at your press conference today, though?" The young doctor found it just as strange, watching as his brother nodded in agreement. "That's weird. When I ran into her I had the impression she wouldn't stick around for long… At least not to the point of getting a job."

"Why?"

"Well…" Thomas adjusted on the couch, not really knowing what the information would mean to Lucas. "Emily briefly filled me in on the reason why she came here," he admitted, noticing by his brother's expression that he was about to ask the question. "Her mother is sick. She has terminal stage cancer."

"What?"

"It's a long story but she told me her mom is too sick and she found out her sister had left the family in a nasty financial situation. So she came back to clean up the mess and set her mother's hospital bills in order. I think she even left her job or something like that back in New York… I am sorry, Luke. I know you weren't expecting to see her, I should have said something."

"No…I get it." The young athlete said, falling back on the couch with turbulent thoughts going on his mind.

Lucas was taken aback, feeling a mix of anguish and empathy. He then remembered the nasty way he'd treated Emily earlier that day and the things he'd accused her of.

"I hadn't seen her in five years and when I walked out to the conference I spotted her face…" He confessed, reliving the moments. "I was so shocked to see her there, I didn't even bother to ask why she…" his voice trailed off as he increasingly felt worse about himself. "And then when I finally got to talk to her, I was horrible."

Thomas studied the expression on Lucas's face, seeing how tormented he looked.

"What did you do?"

"I accused her of not caring enough." Lucas ran both his hands through the sides of his hair. "I am such a dick…"

Now, it made every sense as to why Emily hadn't fought back when he'd said all those horrible things to her.

Lucas wasn't about to admit that to his brother, but he'd spent the past five years convinced that if he ever saw Emily Spencer again, he would be absolutely indifferent. She had been his first love, but they had grown out of it and he had long ago told himself that it was over.

But today she had walked back into his life and nothing occurred the way he had hoped it would. Her presence was still able to bring a lot of unresolved feelings back and the minute Lucas noticed he was _looking_ at her in the least professional way possible, he just got too mad at himself for not being able to control his reactions. Then Emily had gone and indirectly made a reference to his childhood, bringing back all those memories of the happiest days Lucas had ever had.

And how she'd been a part of many of them.

Blinded by anger and resentment, Lucas had attacked her in a nasty way, unconsciously hoping for a fight. But after firing back some blows, Emily had walked out of that room looking the most defeated Lucas had ever seen her. He had never met anyone as proud and determined as Emily, so to see her show any sign of vulnerability had really messed with him. And afterwards, realizing how that vision so easily constricted his heart completely added to his restlessness.

"What did you do, Luke?" Thomas asked, concerned. "Did you bring up the fight you guys had all those years ago? You can't possibly still be angry with her for it."

Lucas opened his mouth to immediately answer no, but on a second thought, he held it back.

Was it possible that was the reason he had become so irrationally angry so suddenly?

"She left me, Tommy," Lucas reminded his brother as familiar emotions got him worked up again. "Should I rejoice in the memory?" he asked sarcastically, too mortified to have indirectly admitted the event in the past had affected him so deeply.

"She didn't leave you," Thomas stated with security. "She didn't agree with your decision at the time and then you two had a fight and she left. And you were too stubborn to do anything about it."

Lucas rose to his feet, completely outraged.

"She and Mom plotted against me behind my back and tried to sabotage my career." He stated, irritated at his brother for apparently taking their side.

"Don't be such a baby and grow the hell up, Luke," Thomas advised, unaffected by the tantrum. "Mom called her and she flew from Yale to Seattle to see you and just because she caught you in an uncomfortable situation it doesn't mean that…"

"It means that she betrayed me," Lucas heatedly replied.

"That happened five years ago," Thomas reminded him. "You gotta get over that and move on."

"I did!"

"Well, clearly you didn't," Thomas got up too, grabbing his computer and heading towards the stairs, "otherwise you wouldn't be standing here regretting that you weren't able to hold a conversation with her because you are still too angry to be reasonable."

Lucas wanted to shout out at Tom and said he was totally wrong by making such accusations. But they were so absolutely true that he couldn't even think of what to say.

As his brother left the room, Lucas stayed back, processing everything that had happened that day. When he felt like his mind was going to explode, he went to the back of the house, finding his mother in the kitchen preparing dinner in the company of his twin brothers.

"Mom… Do you have a second?"

Lucas' unusually serious tone of voice interrupted the cheerful laughter that was taking place as three different pairs of blue eyes stared at him.

"Sure," Amelia diverted her eyes from the stove to her oldest son. "Are you okay?"

"I am," Lucas lied, deciding to go straight to the point. "I need to ask you a favor, actually… Can you get information about a patient for me?"

Amelia frowned, finding the request strange.

"A patient?"

"Yeah, it's a forty something woman with pancreatic cancer… I have no idea where in the hospital she is."

"Luke, baby, you know that patient information is confidential," Amelia gently reminded him. "As a hospital employee, I am not authorized to…"

"It's Emily's mom," Lucas cut her short. "She is at Grey Sloan. And apparently, she is not doing so well."

Amelia stopped talking immediately, noticing by the dark shadow in her son's features that something terrible was happening.

"I am right on it."

Lucas watched as his mother grabbed her cell phone on the counter and started making phone calls. In the meantime, he dealt with his brothers' curiosity and concern, briefly filling them in on what had taken place and the discoveries he'd made that day.

About a minute that felt like an eternity later, Amelia hung up and looked at her son with heavy eyes filled with sadness.

"Luke, I am so sorry…" she started, just as confused about the meaning of the situation, but aware now it wasn't the best time to ask questions. "Mrs. Spencer passed away early this morning. The resident on call said her youngest daughter signed all the paperwork already," the neurosurgeon shared. "Emily's mom died today. I am so sorry."

In any other moment, Lucas would notice the look of sympathy and concern on his mother's face and be thankful for it. But at that moment he was so shocked that he simply couldn't process anything.

Emily Spencer was back. She had dropped everything behind and come home because her sister had buried her family in a financial crisis and their mother was sick.

Earlier that morning, Emily had just lost her mom.

And on that very same day, Lucas had been the one to stand in front of her face and accuse her of horrible things, including being too selfish and focused on her career to care about anything else, family especially.

It was no wonder she had left that room looking so destroyed. Emily was already hurting. And he had only made it worse.

Feeling like the worst of human beings, Lucas turned around and grabbed his car keys, storming outside after making a quick stop at the living room to snatch an old photograph. His impulsiveness and unresolved issues had caused too much damaged already.

It was time to finally start repairing it.

–


	6. Chapter 6

**My Boys: Beyond the Horizon – Chapter Six**

Owen finished the knot on his tie and grabbed his things, ready to go downstairs to have a quick breakfast. It was early in the morning and he couldn't be late to an important meeting with a supply company, even though it was Saturday.

He left his bedroom and strode down the hall, supposing all kids were enjoying the opportunity to sleep in a little later during the summer. But the door to Megan's room was opened and as he peaked inside, he noticed his daughter standing in front of the mirror, apparently too focused to notice his presence.

"Are you looking for any flaws?" Owen asked with a smile, startling the teenager. "Because you won't find any."

"Dad!" Megan censored the way he had sneaked inside and scared her, but quickly smiled widely when she noticed his presence behind her through the mirror. "You're up early."

"It is me who should be saying that," he pointed out.

"I promised Tommy I'd join him for tennis this morning at the club," Megan clarified. "It's his last weekend before his intern rotations start and he wants to make the most of it."

"You are a good sister," Owen affirmed with conviction. It was a little past seven in the morning and he knew how the kids cherished not waking up with the alarm during their vacation. Looking at the teenage girl through the mirror, he added, "now that your brothers are back I feel like I never see you anymore."

"Aww, are you jealous?" Megan turned around on her stool with a teasing smile on her lips. "There is enough Megan for everyone."

Owen looked at his daughter up and down. Unlike his sons, who had all grown up to his height or up, Megan had barely made it to her mother's already small size. He raised his eyebrows in doubt and saw how she chuckled in response, giving in to his provocation.

"Alright, fine, maybe not that much, but I can still manage," she said.

"I know how busy you've been, but maybe," Owen suggested with a playful voice, "maybe you can find time in your extremely busy schedule to have dinner with your father every once in a while?" he looked deeply into her eyes.

"I promise," Megan said, touched by the importance he gave to her company and spending time together.

"Okay, kiddo," Owen leaned over and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "You have a good day. I love you."

"Love you too, dad."

.

Amelia was busy checking her schedule for the following week on the phone at the same time she served hot fresh coffee on an indecently big mug.

"Are you planning on leaving some for me?" Owen asked with a friendly smile as he made his way to the kitchen, not surprised to find her awake that early on a Saturday.

His wife rewarded him with a mischievous grin and a kiss before he took a seat on the stool near the kitchen isle with his own coffee mug. Owen took his time briefly checking the news on the morning newspaper and once he was nearly done with the sports section, proud to see Lucas' picture stamped on it, he heard his wife's voice.

"Did you know that Emily's mom was at the hospital?"

"Huh?" Owen looked up, surprised with the random question. "Emily as in Lucas' Emily?"

"Yes," his wife confirmed. "I didn't know either…" Amelia sighed. "She passed away a few days ago. From what I gathered, Tom ran into her and found out. I've been thinking about maybe calling, checking up on her?" the neurosurgeon suggested, unsure of what to do. "You know, just to let her know we're here if she needs anything."

"That's an excellent idea," Owen suggested with a smile, still trying to process the news. "I'd hate to think she is dealing with this alone, if that is the case."

He saw as his wife focused back on the dirty mug inside the sink and figured Amelia didn't look so stressed about the issue anymore once she had talked to him about it and made a decision. So Owen decided to share what was on his mind too.

"So… next weekend I have the Medtronic thing that I need to attend," he started.

"Oh, is it next weekend already?" Amelia turned over from the sink to face him. "Are you going to Minneapolis?"

The neurosurgeon knew that the medical technology company was one of the largest providers of surgical equipment to their hospital, so it was often that as chief of surgery, her husband had some kind of meeting or conference with them. Their headquarters was situated in Minneapolis and at least once or twice a year Owen traveled there for a couple of days.

"Actually, no," he said, finishing his coffee under her curious gaze. "They are hosting this event here in Seattle this year and it's not a formal meeting, it's more like a gala to promote this new line they are launching," Owen explained.

"Oh, so you don't have to fly there," Amelia realized with a genuine smile, finishing storing the coffee pot back inside the cabinet and collecting the things she'd used to make breakfast. "That's good."

"It is," Owen smiled mysteriously.

Something in his enigmatic and yet obviously satisfied expression made Amelia stop what she was doing.

"What?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Can you guess in which hotel this event is taking place?"

Amelia was distracted for a moment, wondering why he was talking about the business event as if it meant anything. But then she realized his question had been about the location and instantly had an epiphany, which became evident in her wide smile.

Many years before, a few months after she'd moved to Seattle, the neurosurgeon had slowly come to fall madly in love with Owen. At the beginning of everything, they had struggled for a while to even manage to go out on a proper date. It wasn't until Amelia had discharged Nicole Herman, one of the biggest cases of her career, that she and Owen had really been given the opportunity to focus on each other.

And the result had been extremely gratifying. Back then, the grandfather of a young child Amelia had operated on had showed his gratitude by taking Owen to meet several businessmen who weeks later had injected a lot of money in the hospital. Back then, as chief of surgery, Owen had done a brilliant job turning a low potential situation into one that had brought amazing gain to the hospital.  
Not only that, but he had also taken Amelia as his company to the event, making it their first official date. At the time, Owen had secretly booked a room for them, but their plans to spend their first night there hadn't exactly worked out the way both had wanted to.

The following evening, after a misunderstanding was resolved, Owen had taken Amelia to his trailer and there they'd finally been together for first time. Amelia didn't regret anything that had happened between them at any time, because it had taken their relationship to the exact place it was at today, and she loved everything about it.

"Oh my God, really?" she went around the kitchen isle and stood closer to him. "Don't tell me they are having an auction again! Are they?"

Owen laughed heartily, assaulted by the same memories as she. At the time of their first date, the hotel was hosting a benefit auction and he had bought Amelia the ugliest painting they had ever seen.

"I wish we still had that painting," he commented, looking straight into her eyes as her laughter slowly subsided.

Weeks later, after their relationship had gone through a darker time and Amelia's brother had died, Owen had left on a tour with the Army. Finding herself in perhaps one of the worst states of mind she'd ever been in, after an entire day of agony for hearing uncertain news about Owen being caught in a gunfire situation and not being able to know if he was alive or dead, Amelia had gone home and smashed the painting against the wall in a fit of rage.

"We do," Amelia confessed with a playful smile.

"No way," Owen gave her a doubtful look. "Really?" he wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her closer, seeing on her face that she was telling the truth.

"I still have it stored upstairs somewhere," Amelia leaned in on his embrace and looked into his eyes. Owen was sitting on a kitchen stool and that leveled their heights. She splayed her hands on his shoulders, fixing an imperceptible wrinkle on his shirt. "I tried to glue it all back together. Of course it didn't work out. It looks even uglier now."

"Like that time in Connecticut when Robbie and Danny tried to glue back together a moth?" Owen relived the memory, laughing along his wife. "God, that was memorable… I still remember the look of horror on your face when the thing came flying in your direction."

"It wasn't at all that funny," Amelia pretended to be censoring him, failing to convince her husband. "You keep laughing at my expense and I won't accompany you to your fancy gala," she smirked proudly. "Yeah, that's right, I know you're going to ask me to."

"I was not," Owen lied, his smile making it obvious.

"Oh really?" Amelia played along, laughing as he bent over and kissed the column of her neck, burying his face on the crook of her shoulder. "I guess I can continue with my plans of scheduling a trip to Pittsburgh for a lecture at the-"

Amelia's words were interrupted when Owen sneakily kissed away the rest of the sentence. Unable to hold her amusement, she watched as he stared into her eyes with a loving expression.

"No Pittsburgh for you because next weekend you're mine," he decided, tightening the grip around her waist.

"Only next weekend?" Amelia raised an eyebrow in defiance, testing him.

"Don't test me," Owen spoke possessively. He gently pulled a lock of brown hair away from her ear before he whispered, causing a shiver to run through Amelia's spine at his seductive tone, "and I'll make damn sure no one interrupts us there this time."

"So you're determined to make the best of that hotel bed?" Amelia cracked a joke, causing her husband to close his eyes to control his chuckle.

"I absolutely am," Owen notified her with a wink, giving his wife one last peck on the lips before he finally left for work. "I'll even make sure to book us the exact same room."

Megan tried to control her laughter as she was challenged on a silly cell phone game. Each time she lost a round, Aaron would lean over and attack her with kisses.

"This party is pretty boring."

Megan straightened herself on the seat as her smile died down. The girl lifted her eyes to gaze at the author of such negative comment.

"Marianne, what's wrong?" she asked with genuine interest. "You have been expecting this date for weeks now," Megan pointed out. They were at Claire's boyfriend's birthday party and everyone from their school seemed to be there too.

Steve was an only child to very wealthy parents and his house was every teenage boy's dream, with a large outdoors swimming pool, a fancy backyard area and a huge game room right across the yard inside the pool house.

"I am fine," Marianne lied.

"You clearly are not," Megan sighed, preoccupied. The obvious conclusion came to her mind. "What did that son of a bitch do?"

"Nothing," Marianne was quick to answer. She looked into Megan's eyes and repeated reassuringly, "JD did nothing, that's the problem."

Megan knew Aaron was present, making it impossible for her to address Marianne's intimate life out loud, so she settled for asking the question with her eyes. Marianne then gently nodded affirmatively, letting Megan know that she had indeed had sex with the guy like she'd planned.

"So he just didn't say anything after?" Megan was confused. She had no idea what to expect in a situation like that, but the guy doing nothing certainly seemed like the wrong option. "Hasn't he called you or…?" she shook her head, hoping to encourage her friend to talk. "Marianne?"

Megan realized things were probably much worse than what she'd initially imagined when her friend broke down crying. Aaron looked at her with an expression of absolute alarm, as if he wanted to help but had no idea what to do.

"Aaron, do you think you can get Marianne some Pepsi or something like that?"

It was obvious the look of relief on his face when the boy was given something concrete to do. Once alone with her friend, Megan supposed the girl would feel more comfortable to talk.

"What happened?"

Marianne turned her head up, struggling to contain her tears.

"I saw him talking to these other girls…" she confessed, hesitating to look across the pool. Megan instinctively did it and she noticed JD was surrounded by a group of students that included boys who played in the team and girls who were in their year and younger. One of them was standing on the tip of her toes to whisper something in his ear and the guy seemed pleased enough. "I passed by him earlier and all he did was to say hi. He didn't even ask me how I am feeling…"

Megan took a deep breath and slowly exhaled it, thinking of what she should do. Deep down, she wanted to go to the guy and tell him off, but at the same time, she knew it would probably expose Marianne to ridicule. And she didn't want to see her friend hurting any more than she already was.

After noticing one of her friends was in distress, Claire left the pool and went to join the girls, having the same reaction as Megan once she found out that just days later after losing her virginity to JD Callaghan, the guy was now treating Marianne like they were mere acquaintances.

After hearing words of encouragement for a few minutes, Marianne finally calmed down enough. Aaron came back with the soda as requested and subsequently left. Megan nodded her head in gratitude for his thoughtfulness to leave the girls alone for the time being.

"You know what…" Marianne sniffed, looking from one friend to another. "I am tired of always being the victim."

Megan and Claire looked at each other, positively surprised by the girl's unexpected empowered comment.

"I am sick of people treating me like this and walking all over my feelings," she said, rising to her feet with determination. "I am going to let him have it."

Once again, Megan and Claire exchanged looks of surprise. But this time around, Megan was growing preoccupied.

"What, you're doing it now?" Megan read Marianne's thoughts, unable to believe it.

"Hell, yeah," Marianne replied, devoted to using that bravery that she knew could go away at any second.

"He is with his friends now," Claire tried to reason why the girl's decision shouldn't be made on an impulse. "Everybody is there! You don't need an audience for that, Marianne, wait!"

Megan and Claire got up too, promptly following the girl.

"Marianne… what are you doing, get back here!"

By the time Megan said the words, the girl was furiously walking in the opposite direction. Judging by Claire's wide eyes, she supposed her best friend was just as alarmed about Marianne's impulsive, potentially stupid decision. But the minute the two of them caught up with the girl, she was already standing in the middle of the students group, defiantly facing the guy who'd hurt her feelings.

Megan didn't realize she held her breath at the same time a thick silence involved them. The sounds of conversations all around ceased immediately as all eyes were now focused on Marianne and her strange attitude. Megan noticed her friend's lips trembled as she seemed to hesitate. She took a step forward to stand right behind Marianne and hopefully stop her from having that confrontation in such an exposed place, but it was already too late.

"JD! I just wanted to say," Marianne started and Megan wished her friend's voice didn't sound so unsure, "that it's absolutely awful the way you are behaving, pretending nothing has happened."

Around them, a large of group of teenagers looked from one to the other, expecting some sort of response.

"What?"

Megan frowned, just as confused as her friend seemed to be. Because she was standing just behind Marianne, she had a clear vision of JD's face and she could tell he really seemed to have no idea what she was talking about.

"I am talking about the way you're pretending nothing has happened and how you're avoiding talking to me."

Megan didn't notice exactly when, but Aaron materialized near her, and his voice was clear as he intervened.

"Marianne, your cell phone is ringing, I think it's your dad," he lied.

Megan looked at him and realized he had made up a lie to get her friend from the uncomfortable spotlight and for that she was extremely grateful.

"I don't think we fully understand each other here," JD's voice resonated, ignoring Aaron's words and interrupting Megan's thoughts. It was the first time she was listening to him speak and the calm, controlled way with which he pronounced each word with his deep voice was intimidating enough. "I am not pretending anything. Nothing has really happened."

"What?" It was Marianne's turn to gasp and Megan noticed how she faltered, looking like she was about to cry.

Everyone had at some point heard Marianne talking about the guy, be it at the school football practices or when the teenagers hung out in smaller groups. So it became instantly obvious that while the girl had obviously gotten romantically attached, JD didn't reciprocate her feelings. And worse than that, he was acting like her emotions didn't mean anything and were in fact an inconvenience.  
Marianne stood there for a second longer, looking the guy in the eyes, secretly hoping for a recertification. But JD settled for staying completely in silent, sustaining the girl's gaze with no emotion in his mysterious eyes.

Megan didn't clearly see when her friend broke down in tears and ran away as fast as she could, being promptly followed by Claire. She also didn't notice how the people around them started to whisper, immediately fueling the new hot gossip that was about to be spread to the entire school. All Megan could focus on was the despicable person in front of her, who looked like the entire scene had done nothing but bore him.

"Wow," her voice resonated loudly, involuntarily recapturing people's attention. "What a great person you are," Megan added with sarcasm, not making an effort to contain her anger. "I can't begin to imagine how pathetically insecure you must be to treat people like that."

Megan's insult had the desire effect because everyone around them seemed perplexed, although not exactly surprised that Megan had stood up for her friend. And yet people were absolutely baffled by the way she was fearlessly calling out the new guy with the worst reputation without even flinching and showing any signs of retreat.

But unlike their classmates, who looked anxious and bewildered, JD Callaghan seemed slightly amused. Did he look like he was… approving of her? The discreet smirk on his lips served only to infuriate Megan even more.

"You're the worst kind of person there is," she decided, looking at him with absolutely disgust. "I bet deep down you know that too, but you don't want to admit it, so you treat people like crap to make you feel better about yourself, don't you? Since you know you're not enough, I mean," Megan sustained his gaze, unable to hold the words and insults that poured out of her mouth. "So what was it?" she scoffed, oddly taking pleasure in insulting him. "Didn't your mom go to your ballet recitals?" Megan tilted her head to the side, failing to see the shock on people's face at the scene she was making. "Or was it your dad who never wiped your butt and left you with a daddy complex?"

The girl stopped, unaware of how worked up she really was. Her cheeks were flushed with rage and her blue eyes were sparkling like bright jewels as she couldn't control the words coming out of her mouth.

Instead of getting angry and insulting her back like Megan expected he would, JD settled for a light chuckle as he continued to stare into her eyes. His reaction irritated the girl even more.

"Either way, you have to seriously get over yourself and start behaving like a human being," Megan finalized, seeing she wasn't getting anything from him and probably wouldn't. "Be a man. And stop walking around with that I don't give a damn about anything look on your face because all it does is make you look like a freaking cliché. And you're already pathetic enough."

Megan turned around to leave. She was already a few steps away from him when JD finally decided to talk.

"Does the look on my face really bother you?"

The girl turned around and when she noticed the smug smile on his lips, she decided it wasn't worth it. People around them were whispering even more than before. A few had even gotten their phones to text friends, but Megan was oblivious to all of that. The most pressing thought on her head was Marianne, so Megan resumed her way, determined to check on her friend and forget all about that confrontation with the most obnoxious guy she'd ever met.  
.

Thomas flipped the phone in his hands, debating whether or not he should make the phone call he'd been dying to make. Hell, he didn't even know if Kate would pick it up.

Reaching out for his wallet, Thomas opened it and easily found the picture he had been looking for. A few months before, Kate had given him a small photo strip with a collage of several of their pictures. The first one showed the two of them around age five or six, on their last day of kindergarten. Thomas was smiling widely to the camera with one arm wrapped around Kate's shoulder as she stared lovingly at him. On the second image, they were about fourteen and wearing matching T-shirts as they finished eighth grade, both scowling and making funny poses. The third picture showed the two of them with large graduation caps on their last day of high school, their faces glued together as they celebrated the excitement that was about to come when they left together for college. And then on the fourth one, a picture taken recently at a Harvard pub, Kate was sitting on her side on Thomas's legs, both her arms tightly wrapped around his neck clinging to him with her eyes closed and a large smile that was Thomas's favorite sight. This time around, Kate was the one facing the camera as Thomas looked at her like she was the only thing present in the room, even though there were lots of other people around them.

The young doctor kept examining each scene, reminiscing about them. His heart felt constricted and it had been for weeks. At times, it got so bad that he felt like a part of himself was missing.

Kate was the love of his life. Throughout their entire lives they had stumbled upon people who had doubted their connection or even suggested that what they had between them was nothing but a silly puppy love and that they'd grow out of it soon. Others praised and encouraged their relationship, confessing them too wish they had a love story like the young couple. But none of that mattered to Thomas at the moment because without Kate, there simply was no story to tell.

She had been there in absolutely every moment he could remember. And he'd never gotten tired of it. Not once. Kate was his best friend, his cherished half, his favorite person in the entire world. He loved the wrinkle on her nose when she laughed, the light freckles on her face that were only evident under the sun, the way she always whistled when she was nervous about something and how he could tell which mood she was in just by the tone with which she pronounced his name.

Thomas could still remember the last time he'd seen her right before she'd left for London. At the time, he had tried to convince her to stay, but Kate was determined to be away from everything. Thomas knew how hard their last year of med school had been, particularly on her. And he wished for nothing but for Kate to be happy.

Unfortunately, Thomas couldn't be happy with her. Not if that meant being away from his dream. But also, after weeks without her, he was starting to realize he didn't think he could be happy without her either.

The following morning, his first shift as a surgical intern would begin and for the first time since Thomas could remember, Kate wouldn't be there to share a first with him. He had no idea where she was or what she was up to and not knowing it was killing him. His old bedroom in his parents' house was filled with so many memories that reminded him of her that at that moment, Thomas made a decision.

A few days before, his brother had signed the lease agreement on a penthouse apartment just a few blocks from the training field where he would spend most of his time. Lucas had insisted that Thomas went to live with him because the place was too big for one person. And Thomas knew his brother hated being alone. For the young doctor, it was a great deal because the place was also very close to the hospital and he'd save a lot of time in traffic. On top of that, Thomas also knew that he couldn't live with his parents for much longer.  
Almost as if intuitionally summoned by his thoughts, Amelia knocked twice on his bedroom door before walking in.

"There you are," she cheered with a smile. "You look so calm, I think I am more excited about tomorrow than you are!"

"Mom!" Thomas frowned, "are you trying to make me nervous?"

"I am saying you don't look nervous," the neurosurgeon pointed out with a teasing smile. Thomas had already put the photograph back in his wallet he'd been staring at, so it was only fair that his mother really had no idea why he looked so disconnected from the world.

"I am thinking about moving in with Luke," Thomas confessed with a sympathetic nod. "I know what you are going to say," he anticipated her reaction, knowing he was right by the obvious way his mother shut her mouth right after immediately opening it to reply to his news. "I know you'd love having me here but mom," Thomas reasoned, raising his eyebrows with a mirthful look on his face. "Just think about it. I can't really live with my boss."

"What?" Amelia shook her head, completely dismissing that as a reasonable argument. "Of course you can."

"And my boss's boss," Thomas added.

"That is not a good enough reason for you to move out," Amelia insisted, holding back a smile as she tried to convince him. "I do it. I live with my boss."

Thomas thought about it for a moment and had to acknowledge she was right.

"But well… To be fair, I do sleep with him too, so your dad being my boss is the least of my problems," she added, laughing at the way Thomas scowled when she mentioned sleeping with his father.

"I am going to pretend you didn't say that," Thomas replied with a smile, but still averse to the reference his mother had made. "So, what do you think about what I said?"

"I think…" Amelia took a deep breath and tried to be fair, "I think it's an excellent idea, baby," she did her best to be supportive. It made sense, considering how close Lucas apartment was to the hospital.

Their oldest son had taken Owen and Amelia to the penthouse apartment a few days before to show them the place and ask for their opinion about the rental agreement. Owen had then taken the document for one of the hospital lawyers' to have a look on and after everything was settled, they had helped Lucas choose and buy new furniture for his new place.

"I think it's going to do Luke some good to have you around as well," Amelia wisely pointed out. "You keep an eye on him and make sure he takes care of himself and he keeps an eye on you to make sure you're not overworking yourself."

"Sounds like a good deal," Thomas smiled back at his mother, glad he could count on her support.

Amelia then gave him a kiss on the head and wished him good luck on his first day the following morning. As she went downstairs, Thomas was once again left alone with his own thoughts, trying to make sense of his confused feelings.  
With his mind made up, Thomas picked up the cell phone again, ready to text his brother an affirmative answer. He tried to ignore how anxious and scared he felt about what the following day would mean for his life and his career. But most of all, he tried to ignore the fact that not having Kate there was the main source for all of those unwelcome feelings.

.

Emily felt disoriented and as it had been becoming quite often lately, unsure of what to do.

"What's up with you? You've been so quiet since we got here."

The young journalist looked up to find the eyes of her fiancé. Peter had flown in to attend her mother's funeral that morning and for that she was extremely grateful. Emily knew he was on a deadline, so unfortunately for her, Peter would have to fly back to New York in just a few hours. At the moment, he was sitting with her in the kitchen of her parents' old home, the place Emily would announce in the market soon.

"I don't know, I just got the strangest news today," Emily shared. Taking her time to process what was happening, the young journalist elaborated, "I spent the last three days dealing with organizing my mom's funeral and trying to locate my sister that I barely had any time to do anything else," she stated, seeing on Peter's face that he understood what she was saying. "But then, when we left the cemetery and I asked you to drive us back to the hospital, I did it because I wanted to have a first look on the billing for my mother's case… You know, just to start thinking of a plan on how I'd come up with the money" Emily looked astonished, but she leveled her eyes with Peter as she shared. He could nearly see her brilliant mathematical mind adding up figures and calculating interest rates to see what was the best solution available to get her out of that financial mess. "And they told me that there is no debt."

"Huh?" Peter frowned, just as confused. For the past week, Emily had filled him in on the details of what her sister had done and how much money they now owed the hospital for the many procedures and days in the ICU her mother's treatment had required. "I thought you said the insurance company refused to pay for anything."

"They did refuse it," Emily confirmed it. "At first, when I got the news, I was expecting something like that too, but they said the cost for my mother's treatment had reached over three hundred thousand dollars… and yet it was already covered," she blinked repeatedly, trying to make sense of what could have possibly happened.

"Maybe the insurance company people changed their minds?" Peter asked with furrow, knowing that possibility was extremely unlikely.

"They said the money came from an anonymous donor," Emily shared, not quite sure why the term bothered her so much. "I tried to think about it, but I really can't think of anyone who'd care so much about my mother to clean up her name like that."

Peter stayed in silence, just as curious as she was. For the next half hour, he drank coffee with Emily as she tried to think of who could have done that, or how it could have happened. The hospital had refused to disclose the name of the generous anonym who'd helped, claiming it was against their policy. But as the journalist she was, Emily was too intrigued to let it go so easily.

Soon enough, it was time for Peter to leave to the airport. Emily kissed him goodbye, hoping that the house sale would happen soon enough. She was grateful for the generosity of whoever had it been, but too proud to simply settle for that. The house probably wasn't worth a third of the money they'd need to cover the expenses, but if she donated to the hospital whatever amount she got from selling it, at least she wouldn't feel so bad about not having any control over a stranger's overbearing generosity. Or even about how she didn't have a way to properly thank them.

With that thought in mind, Emily felt a little more hopeful for the first time since that nightmare had begun. As if hearing about her sister's backstabbing betrayal hadn't been enough, she had lost her mother way too quickly. And then there was the other thing that Emily refused to think about, because unlike her sister and her mother, who Emily would never again see, Lucas' face would still pop on the TV or cover the front page of the newspaper every now and then. And each time it did, her heart would shatter with all the mean, cruel words he'd said to her the last time they were together.

Deciding that Lucas Hunt wasn't worth any more seconds of her thoughts, Emily decided to be practical and get back to work. She was still mourning her mother, and her editor at Seattle Times had been kind enough to give the journalist a couple of days off, even though she was new there. But he had made it clear that since the paper's sport section wouldn't properly cover Lucas Hunt's millionaire transfer from LA Galaxy to the Seattle Sounders on the immediate moment it happened, they should at least devote a proper segment to talk about him in one of the followings days.

It was still early in the evening so even though she was physically and mentally exhausted, Emily decided not to go to bed until she got a message from Peter saying he was in the airplane. With the TV noise on the background, the young journalist sorted through the mail, seeing a couple of expired bills and two folders with discount coupons. Next to them, she spotted a much larger folder that she'd gotten at the office earlier that day, with all the material her colleagues had judged important for her to take a look at before resuming her activities the following day.

Knowing she was about to get bored with so many sports info, Emily took off her shoes and kicked back on the couch, instantly remembering how uncomfortable that thing was. Her back was still protesting the lumps when she finished reading a two page description of a baseball match and a extensive chronicle about what the teams should expect with the latest NFL draft and how much it would cost each to keep their new players.

After wondering if writing about how poorly the teams were conducting their many six digits contracts would geut her fired, Emily proceeded to sort through the rest of the papers, for the first time noticing a small white envelope. It contained nothing but her name and work address, which was unusual for business mail, that generally had a return address.

But the moment Emily opened the envelope and saw the picture it contained, she realized that letter might not be entirely professional, after all.  
On the background of Lucas Hunt's very familiar childhood picture, in which he was fully dressed with the Seattle Sounders uniform while holding a soccer ball and smiling to the camera, she identified a yellow post with it in his familiar handwriting, dated from three days before.

 _I am sorry about the mean things I said to you today. I know this picture won't take back what I did, but I hope it serves you to know I regret the way I treated you. Feel free to use it on your article if you still want to. I know for sure that you won't share anything about my life that I wouldn't feel comfortable with and I am sorry that I suggested otherwise._

Emily read the small note three times. The fact that there wasn't one single spelling error only wasn't more impressive than the actual content of the note. She could swear Lucas had been wishing that that was the last he'd seen of her the minute she furiously walked out of the door on their last encounter. She could still see the look of anger on his face and remember the despise in his voice as he'd made accusations against her.

Why had he changed his mind? He'd seemed so insulted when Emily had merely suggested using a childhood picture for a piece. Lucas had refused it instantly, looking at her as if the girl had made him a personal threat. Yet now, he had actually mailed her the picture himself, authorizing the journalist to use it.

Emily frowned once again, unable to concentrate on any other task anymore. That entire day, everything, it was just wasn't making any sense. She took her hand to her temple, realizing that the minute Lucas Hunt walked back into her life, once again she began losing control over things. It really couldn't be a coincidence.

At first, the thought came as an innocent supposition in her head. But the gut feeling she had once she realized that prerogative actually did make sense was enough to make her get up and pace back in forth, immersed in her own web of reasoning.

Emily had a very logical mind and it was automatic that she tried to combine all facts.

She had grown up in a very poor family and fought her way up throughout most of her life. The only few times someone had ever given her anything had been six years before, when an anonymous donor had magically funded her Ivy League school trip, unexpectedly allowing Emily to finally see Yale for the first time and become sure that studying journalism there was what she wanted. At the time, she had asked the principal where the money had come from and he had told her the information was confidential. And now, when once again an anonymous donor had covered perhaps the most expensive bill of her life overnight.

Emily was still in denial about the whole situation, but if she gave it proper thought, the only common denominator for both situations was that she had met Lucas not long before both. The idea that he could have somehow found out about her debt and paid for it seemed ludicrous, comical even, considering how much he hated her.

But then Emily thought about the picture sent and the message it contained, and just like that, she realized it was the obvious explanation. It was all linked. Somehow, she supposed through his brother, Lucas had found out about her mother. It couldn't have been anyone else. Emily had spent a big portion of her evening learning about salaries of high profile athletes. What other person that she knew would easily have at his disposal over three hundred grand like that?  
And because Emily's mind was so logical, it kept thinking about why on Earth would Lucas ever do anything like that. When realization finally hit her, she felt the worst she'd been all night.

He _pitied_ her.

That had to be it, Emily told herself. Her stomach churned inside her abdomen and she felt nauseated. It really couldn't be it, she hoped with all her heart she was wrong about her supposition. But deep down, Emily knew she probably wasn't. Feeling disgusted at the thought, the journalist looked around, searching for her cell phone. On their first encounter, Thomas had said he still had the same number as always. She supposed she still had his contact saved. If anything, Emily would force him to give out his brother's current location, so that she could find him and let him have it.

Because of one thing, Emily was sure. No one pitied her.

And she was going to pay Lucas Hunt back every cent of that money. Even if it meant staying in Seattle for longer than she'd planned.

if people are wondering, the Megan/JD scene was really based on an episode of Skam :) I'd love to know if you guys are enjoying the story!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry for the long delay guys, I was out in vacation with the fam and haven't had time to write. But now I am back and updates should come in regular intervals. Thanks for keeping up!

 **My Boys: Beyond the Horizon – Chapter Seven**

Lucas woke up with the sound of the doorbell buzzing incessantly. He was still disoriented and trying to fully grasp what was happening when he finally got out of bed and went into the living room.

For some reason, it felt like the middle of the night though through the elegant curtains of his penthouse he could see the sun brightly shinning in the sky. Supposing his brother had left to work and came back for his keys, Lucas didn't bother checking through the peephole before opening the front door with a yawn.

Much to his surprise, instead of Thomas' rushed disposition, he stumbled upon a pair of hazel eyes that stared at him with a much familiar glare.

"You are unbelievable!"

Lucas was yet too numbed by sleep to properly process what was going on, but the surprise of having Emily at his doorstep was the only information he could register.

"Spencer…" Lucas studied her features carefully, trying to figure out what was happening. "What are you doing here…? How do you even know where I live?" he shook his head in question.

Emily noticed the frown on his forehead and before she could realize what she was doing, her eyes ran over the semi naked guy standing right in front of her face.

Lucas had on only a pair of loose boxers, but his muscular thighs were still very evident. Emily had never particularly cared about soccer – or any other sport for the matter – but after a few days working in the business, she'd have to be blind not to notice how particularly attractive athletes' bodies were. And there was something about soccer players and the muscles on their legs that simply didn't…

"Are you okay?"

Lucas' question interrupted her thoughts and Emily swallowed hard before bringing her eyes up to meet his.

 _Oh God_. She had been staring.

 _And he had noticed it_.

Emily felt an imminent rush of blood that probably gave her cheeks an unwelcome tone of pink. Judging by his lazy smirk, Lucas had indeed noticed where her eyes had been.

"Did you come here to inspect me?" he folded his arms in front of his chest and leaned his hip sideways on the doorframe, suddenly compelled to provoke her. Lucas didn't know why, but whenever Emily was around, he had this uncontrollable urge to torment her. "Because if you did, then it makes sense why you're not talking and simply staring."

"Get over yourself," Emily snapped, hating the way his smile made him look even more boyish. "Can you please put on some clothes? I need to talk to you."

"Does it really require clothes?" Lucas raised one eyebrow, seeing she was growing uncomfortable by the minute. Emily couldn't turn away, so she simply put one lock of hair behind her ear, letting him know she was getting nervous. For her own dismay, Emily Spencer was easier to read than she would have liked. Belatedly realizing he was being rude, Lucas took a step back, making room for her. "I am sorry, do you want to come in?"

He noticed how she hesitated for a few seconds before simply nodding yes with her head and walking forward, closing the door behind her.

Lucas led the way inside the penthouse apartment but Emily didn't follow. He turned around, only to find her standing next to the entrance foyer looking at the surroundings.

Lucas' place was spacious, with glass walls that provided the most amazing view of the Seattle skyline. Most of the furniture was designed in deep brown, associated with dark hues and some green plants. But the smartly placed lights and some earthy tones and glossy finishes gave the decoration a perfect balance, making up for a cozy, warm and personal feeling.

"This is a great place you have here," Emily sheepishly admitted. She knew she had walked in ready to fire some blows at him, but seeing Lucas in his own environment had strangely calmed her down a little.

"Thanks," he appreciated the compliment, although not exactly interested in discussing the decoration of his apartment. "So, will you ever tell me why you came here?" he smiled genuinely this time and Emily felt her heart skipping a beat. "Were you just in the neighborhood? Passing by?" Lucas chuckled, surrounding them in a lighter atmosphere.

Emily took a deep breath, trying to control her feelings. She was very good at keeping her emotions in check and yet whenever Lucas was around, it was like he sucked that power out of her. But this time, he didn't seem angry or resentful, and she owed him as much as trying to make up for a polite conversation.

"Your brother gave me your address," Emily explained, hoping that wouldn't put Thomas into trouble. "I pretty much forced him to."

"Did you want to see me that desperately?" Lucas teased, seeing in her eyes that he was testing her.

Emily rolled her eyes, knowing she probably should get mad at the way he never took anything seriously, but at that moment, she couldn't.

"I did," she played his own game and her voice sounded much harsher when she added, "I had to ask you if you have anything to do with a _generous donation_ that magically covered my hospital bill."

Emily noticed how he instantly turned his gaze away, walking in the direction of the kitchen.

"Are you hungry? It's so early, we should have some breakfast," the guy asked, opening the fridge to get a box of orange juice.

"Lucas!"

He turned his eyes up one more time, gently frowning. Emily never called him by his first name… Not when she was mad. And especially not when they weren't getting along. Sadly, lately that seemed to a permanent state.

"I am really sorry about what happened to your mom," Lucas placed the juice box on the kitchen counter, looking deeply into her eyes so she could see he meant it. "You never talked about her much, but a mom is a mom," he wisely pointed out. "I had no idea what had happened…" Lucas recalled the events of the day with the interview and how nasty they had been to each other then. Him especially. He could be such an idiot sometimes. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Emily seemed to process his questions because she didn't say anything for the following seconds. But she bravely sustained his gaze, making Lucas wonder if the sparkle he thought to have seen in her eyes was due to emotion, determination or both.

"Why would I tell you?" her voice sounded hoarse, as if she was one step away from breaking down.

Lucas opened his mouth to voice an answer that in his heart was very obvious but strangely, he couldn't think of what to say. Why should Emily tell him that, indeed? They hadn't spoken to each other in years and in their first encounter after the horrible way they had parted ways, he had been nothing but arrogant and mean to her.

"I am sorry about the way I treated you too."

"I read that in your apology note," Emily bit her lip without realizing she was doing it. The note still messed with her, but she wasn't about to allow herself to go there. "I am sorry too. I wasn't exactly easy on you."

"We should just let bygones be bygones, then," Lucas proposed truce with half hearted smile, offering her a glass of orange juice as if he was proposing peace. Emily wondered if he was talking about the interview a few days before or about their entire past. She really didn't want to find out. "Breakfast?"

Emily followed his gaze, only to find out Lucas was offering her a bowl of cereal.

"Lucky Charms?" she tilted her head with disbelief and something that resembled disapproval. "Really?"

"They are the best," Lucas replied unaffectedly, sorting through the bowl and picking up the marshmallows. "Nothing can beat the Irish."

"How about some healthy food for an instance?" she nodded her head unable to hide her smile, "aren't athletes supposed to have good nutrition and be on a healthy diet?"

Lucas grabbed a carton of milk from the fridge and added it to the bowl, making a big messy mixture.

"Proteins, fat, energy source… very healthy," he looked at the bowl and then at her, as if selling the idea with a smile. "By the way, you seem to know a lot about athletes these days," Lucas pointed out, offering her a spoon. Emily took it but unlike him, didn't dig it into the bowl to grab a bite. "What happened? Did you get tired of all that financial market mumbo jumbo you had going?"

Emily rolled her eyes at the way he had shamelessly insulted her profession and watched as he ate the cereal, pondering whether or not she should tell him. But the words left her mouth before she could control it.

"I didn't have a choice," Emily explained. "It was the only job I could find."

"Why do you even need a job in the first place?" Lucas frowned, realizing she still seemed too tense. He ran his eyes on her figure, noticing the sophisticated look in her attire. Emily was wearing a wool-cashmere shawl collar white sweater and a fitted dark pants that, added to her stilettos, made her seem like she belonged in a New York business office rather than a Seattle sports section newsroom. "I thought you had a job already."

"I did… I mean, I do." Emily corrected herself. "I think I still have it," she explained. "I just need to sort some things out here and then I can go back and resume it, I hope."

The girl didn't add that for the time being, she needed to stay in Seattle and fix the mess her sister had made. And in the meanwhile, she really couldn't afford not having a paycheck. Especially considering she still planned to cover the hospital medical bill on her own.

"Are you in trouble?" Lucas asked with genuine interest. He knew her mother's death had left her with a huge financial debt, but he had no idea if the sad event had had other repercussions. "Do you need anything?"

"I think you've done enough already," Emily admitted with a shy smile, hating it that she couldn't hate him. Why did Lucas have to be so frustrating? It was like in one minute she was ready to kill him, and in the other, she wanted to hold him in her arms and thank him for what he'd done. "I am going to pay you back," she stated gently, but firmly. "And for the love of God, don't you dare try to deny that it was you who…"

"Okay, okay, I admit it," Lucas gave in. "I donated the money," he affirmed, looking into her eyes with conviction, "but you don't have to pay it back. It wasn't a loan."

"I can't accept that much money," Emily affirmed. "I am paying you back."

"I don't need the money," he reassured her.

"It's not about needing the money, it's about doing what's right," she stated with confidence. "And you have to stop going around paying stuff for people, it's not…"

"I don't pay stuff for people," Lucas chided, knowing it wasn't true.

"The _Times_ reported on the social column a week ago that you rented a two hundred feet yacht to celebrate your teammate's contract…"

"He just resigned with the Sounders! And since when do you follow the social column?"

"… and Thomas told me that you got Megan a Jeep."

"It was for her sixteenth birthday," Lucas explained, as if that made her argument invalid. "And Lorelai Gilmore has a Jeep… She is pretty awesome," he noticed the surprised look on Emily's face and rushed to add, "you know Megan likes Gilmore Girls. That's why I did it."

"No, y _ou_ like Gilmore Girls," Emily corrected him.

"You can't say that Jeeps aren't cool, though," Lucas dodged the accusation, but the happy look on his face made it clear how he really felt.

"Yeah… they are." Emily's eyes met his and when they did, both smiled instantly.

It felt like time had frozen for a moment and Emily felt seventeen again. But just like that, the moment passed.

Except she was still the responsible girl who excessively worried about life. And Lucas was still the kind-hearted jock who never took anything seriously. Including himself.

"I have to go to work," she said, carefully placing the unused spoon back on the counter. Lucas glanced sideways and saw on the kitchen clock it was nearly nine in the morning. He also had to leave for practice soon, but he wasn't the least inclined to see her off.

"Do you need a ride?" he teased. "I don't have a Jeep but I can take you there."

"Yeah, I don't doubt you could…" Emily failed to contain her laughter and walked towards the door, holding her elegant briefcase back in her arms. A long day of sports coverage was about to begin and she couldn't say she was excited about that. "I am going to pay you back, Hunt, I mean it."

"You don't have to," he repeated. "I hope you know that I really am sorry for what happened to your mother…" Lucas walked over to her direction and after hesitating, gently touched her arm. "I really wish things hadn't turned out that way."

Emily held her breath at the brief contact, unsure if she should ask what _things_ exactly he was talking about. But she chose to believe he meant only her mother's fate.

"I am writing you a check as soon as I can," she reaffirmed. "Of course I will add the interest."

"Of course you will," Lucas rolled his eyes, unable to keep that pointless discussion going. Emily really seemed determined to give him back the money, but he didn't care about getting it back. He had more than enough money he could possibly need in a lifetime and wasn't going to accept a check from her.

As he was seeing her off, inside her small pile of papers Lucas noticed some briefings and a sheet with equations complicated enough to make his brain twist in a knot. And suddenly, an idea popped in his head.

Lucas really didn't want her money. But… Maybe there was some other way Emily could return him the generosity?

"I am selling my mother's house and that should give me enough leverage for a head start. After that, I plan to get a low APR loan and then…"

"You won't," Lucas smiled and by the mischief on his face, Emily could tell he was up to something. "You know, you look very sexy talking that financial business jargon," he blurted out, making Emily blush. "I know just how you can pay me back in a way that doesn't involve giving me money I'll have absolutely no use to."

"What are you talking about?" Emily was alarmed. He took a step closer and when his presence engulfed her, involving her in a web of senses, she realized he was standing too close.

"I want something else from you," Lucas' voice was determined as he looked deeply into her eyes.

Oh God, he couldn't be serious, could he? After all those years? After everything that had happened between them?

It took Emily a while to have a reaction. But when she did, it felt like she was breaking an enchantment that if carried out much longer, might have potentially led her to do something very stupid.

"Oh, no! Absolutely not!" she claimed her personal space, pushing him aside.

Lucas seemed confused enough, which prompted her to ask.

"What?"

"You haven't even heard my proposal and you're already saying no," he pointed out, not quite sure why she seemed so worked up.

"I am not going to sleep with you," Emily stated with conviction.

"That would be great, but it's not what I had in mind," Lucas shamelessly admitted, smiling widely once he realized what she had been so nervous about. "Did you seriously think I was going to suggest that?" he chuckled.

"What were you going to suggest?" Emily brushed his question aside, absolutely mortified about her stupid supposition and the even stupider way he had actually considered it to be a good proposal.

Lucas stayed still, staring down at her with intensity and Emily instantly realized he was on purpose provoking her.

"What?" she snapped, losing her patience completely.

Lucas chuckled, feeling like he had accomplished his mission before finally confessing.

"Well, I have a problem that I think you can help me with," he stated with sincerity. "A big problem, actually. And your help would be more of use to me than any money."

Emily seemed intrigued, but she kept staring at him, waiting for the boy to resume talking.

"Back in LA, I used to have Joey sorting out my life for me. You know he has a Sports Agency, right?" Lucas asked and Emily agreed with a head nod. "Well, the thing is, because he is my friend, he still manages that from a distance, but I am not a client of his company anymore so I don't have anyone to sort out through my financial stuff like I did back in LA," Lucas pointed out. "And Joey can't do it because… well, he is very good at getting me contracts, but he is not schooled on what I should do _after_ I sign these contracts, do you know what I mean?"

"Are you saying you want me to tell you how to spend your money?" Emily judgingly raised an eyebrow at him.

"You were doing just that five minutes ago!" Lucas seemed offended.

"No," Emily corrected him, hoping to make it very clear. "I was telling you how to _not_ spend your money," she stated, very convinced.

"How is it any different?" Lucas sighed impatiently.

"Are you seriously asking me that?" Emily raised her eyebrows. After taking a deep breath, she realized. "You really do need some financial aid."

Lucas smiled brightly, hoping they had reached an agreement.

"Great! We're all settled then!"

"No," Emily made things clear. "If you want financial help, I can recommend you someone. But I can't do that for you, Hunt. I am leaving town soon," Emily said, somehow feeling like she was making up excuses. "And I will pay you the money back."

"I already said I don't you want your money," Lucas hoped not to sound too harsh. "Look, just try to see things rationally here, okay? I don't want you to get a loan with some bank just to pay me back, especially when you can give me something that would be much more useful to me than money," he pointed out. "Besides, if I were to hire someone to do it, they would charge me and I would have to pay them. So why not have you do it since you are so determined not to accept it was a donation?"

"Because the amount you spent on my bill is many times more what someone would charge you for a few accounting tips."

"A few accounting tips?" Lucas raised an eyebrow, wondering if she knew what he meant. Turning around in silence, he went into the small office on the bottom floor of his penthouse and returned with three large folders, dumping them on the first surface he found on the foyer.

"What's that?" Emily asked, but didn't wait for his answer.

As she sorted through the first page, her eyes let him know she was surprised by what she was seeing. After a quick check on all folders, Emily finally returned her attention to him. There were hundreds of pages of complicatedly drafted contracts, investments, trust funds and several different types of bank accounts. She wondered how in the world Lucas was able to keep track of all of that. Her best guess was that he didn't.

"This is insane."

"I told you I didn't need the money," Lucas replied with a smile, supposing she was surprised about the digits in the several contracts he had. Aside from the team he played to, Lucas got fat bonuses check about the rights to use his image, not to mention his personal sponsors and a few companies he advertised to.

"How can you just show this to people, like that? These are private documents," Emily looked at him, this time absolutely enraged. She used one of the folders to slap his arms with. "Are you nuts?"

"What?" Lucas laughed with how offended she seemed that her hit hadn't caused any reaction of pain in him.

"You can't just go around showing that to people. It's not safe. These files have privileged information."

"I don't show it to anyone else," he stated. "I only showed it to you."

Emily held the folders for a few seconds longer, finally raising her eyes.

"Why?"

Lucas swallowed hard before finally admitting.

"Because I know I can trust you."

Emily was in silence, processing the content of his information. He stayed mute for a few seconds too, but after not figuring out her emotions, he admitted.

"Look, I know we didn't exactly… Well… I know we both said things that hurt each other. And I am sorry," this time, Emily was sure he was talking about their past. "I really am," Lucas took one step closer and after noticing she was reluctant to hear what he had to say, he gently tipped her chin up with his finger, looking straight into her eyes. "But I am sure that no matter how bad things turned out to be, you are someone that can be trusted. I know you, Spencer… I know about your integrity and how you always do what's right," he stated, absolutely sure of what he was saying. "I know you'd never be dishonest or do something in bad faith."

Emily swallowed hard, deeply touched by how he held her in such a high regard. It honestly wasn't something she expected, and she felt grateful that while their relationship had ended, they were still able to appreciate each other's characters and recognize the good things in one another.

"Okay."

Lucas smiled so widely that even his eyes lit up.

"Okay, it means you'll do it…?" he attempted, unable not to get his hopes up.

"Fine," Emily rolled her eyes, trying to be pretend like she was bored with the situation. But in reality, after days of reporting about knee injuries and how many times someone had dunked a ball in a basket, it felt great to finally be back in her comfort zone.

"You just can't resist an equation, can you?" Lucas teased her, knowing it was true. "You read the words _stock market_ and get all fired up… it's like you need to be fed with an interest rate… just admit it."

"Shut up," Emily playfully snapped back, hoping to sound more convincing than she actually did. Praying to God she didn't regret the stupid decision that was to give Lucas Hunt financial advice, Emily grabbed the three folders containing what she considered a feast of possibilities for her to put her skills into action and notified him. "I will be at work until late this afternoon. When I get home, I will go through these carefully and as soon as I done with a plan, I will stop by here to discuss it with you."

"Deal," Lucas agreed with a satisfied smile.

"Next time I come, please put some pants on," Emily rolled her eyes, finally reaching the door to exit the apartment.

"It was good seeing you, Spencer."

"I'm afraid I can't say the same," Emily replied, more for habit than anything else as she stepped outside.

"I am sure you can't," Lucas answered with a smile before the elevator doors finally closed, allowing him to move on with his day.

.

Owen Hunt didn't fully understand just how intimidating he could be when he stood up straight like that, intensely staring at a young group of doctors as he demanded an explanation only with his eyes. Especially to a small party of four interns that, after a few days into the job, already had to face the disapproving gaze of their stern boss.

"Sir, we are really sorry," a brunette girl finally broke the silence.

"Yeah, we should have known better…" another one added.

"Yeah, you should have known better!" Owen replied unceremoniously, making sure to look each one in the eye. His gaze met Thomas' and he made sure not to linger longer than he would have with any other intern. "What were you told on your first day?"

"That we should write our own charts," Thomas replied with his head low, same as the other interns.

"Oh, so since lack of memory apparently isn't the problem here, what the hell have the four of you been doing to neglect doing just that?" Owen ran a hand through his hair, trying not to be excessively harsh on them. He knew he needed to be firm and reprimand the new doctors, at the same time he had to be careful not to discourage them.

Earlier that day, a patient's chest tube had accidentally come out in the surgical ICU and when the doctor on call had asked for his charts to be up to date on the case and check whether she should pass another one or not, the attending had found out that the patient had been lacking notes for the previous three days. After successfully assessing the case, much due to her own abilities, Maggie Pierce had taken the case to the Chief of Surgery, rightfully informing him about the mishap of the resident on the case and her four interns.

"We are really sorry, sir," the fourth intern finally spoke, unable to take his eyes off his shoes to face Owen.

"You guys better be," Owen let out a long sigh through his nose. He stayed silent for the following minutes, letting the young doctors process the importance of that moment. "Isn't anyone going to justify why this happened?" he asked with an inquisitive gaze.

Silence followed and Owen was careful not to show he approved of the loyalty the interns were showing. Truth was, he knew very well what was happening. The resident on the case was a problematic one and as someone who held very tightly the reins of his workplace, Owen could easily figure out what was going on. Their resident had probably misguided the interns on which assignments they should work on. But he admired the young group for not pointing a finger on one of their own.

"You guys are forbidden to step foot inside an OR," he declared, not surprised by the look of absolute disappointment on the faces of all four interns. "For the time being, every order you sign and every chart you write has to be co-signed by a senior resident or an attending."

"Until when, sir?" the most daring intern asked.

"Until I say otherwise," Owen replied without hesitation. "Until you prove to me that you're worthy of my trust again," he watched as the group turned around to leave, looking extremely defeated. But before they could properly exit through the door, the Chief of Surgery added, "just keep in mind you guys didn't get into this program by accident or chance. Everyone who is here earned their spot. I want you all to start acting like it from now on."

"Yes, sir," they all replied in unison.

Owen noticed they still looked devastated, but at least now the young interns also looked hopeful, and after hearing they were capable of it, they were also eager to do better from now on. Feeling like his job had been properly done, Owen turned around to go back to his office, not looking forward to the pile of documents he had stacked to read and sign.

.

Amelia watched as her husband came to the living room looking lost in his own thoughts.

"Everything okay?" she took her eyes from the screen on her lap and studied his expression. Owen's hair was still wet and even though he'd just had dinner and a hot shower in the comfort of his home, her husband looked anything but relaxed. "You look preoccupied."

Owen spotted his wife sitting on her legs on one of the large couches and smiled at her, grateful that she'd noticed. The trauma surgeon sat on a comfortable armchair opposite to her before explaining:

"Tom and the rest of his intern group screwed up today," he shared, noticing the surprise on Amelia's face. "They failed to update a patient's chart and the whole thing blew on their faces when the team on call needed to know details about the case… the patient was a day three post thoracotomy and they couldn't find any info about the chest tube output on the charts, so the surgeon on call had to resort to checking nurses' notes… Of course she didn't like it one bit."

"Who was it?" Amelia asked, putting away the article she was reading.

"Maggie," Owen replied, wondering why his wife looked so relieved after hearing who had been on the case.

Amelia knew Maggie was extremely fair to the residents and genuinely liked to teach. Judging by what Owen had said, it was totally justifiable that she'd taken the case to the chief. A lost surgical drain wasn't that urgently hard to replace, but the interns could have seriously compromised patient care if they had failed to report the case properly and the patient had had a life threatening complication.

"What happened?" Amelia asked. "I mean, why would the interns fail to update their charts? They are new but this isn't a rookie screw up, they should know the importance of charts already by the time they enter the program."

Generally, dumb mistakes made by interns were too common to hold her attention, but since her son was involved in the story, she wanted to know the details. Even though he hadn't mentioned it, Amelia knew Owen was just as intrigued as she was. None of them could easily remember a situation when Thomas hadn't been absolutely flawless at performing whatever it was he was committed to do. It was a very rare event, and Amelia feared how much it would affect his confidence. Thomas wasn't arrogant, but he was very good at everything he set out to do. If there was one thing she knew was that her son wasn't very used to failure. And Amelia feared Thomas might not know how exactly to deal with it.

"They didn't say it, but I am pretty sure Brown has something to do with it," Owen shook his head in disapproval. "The interns weren't willing to tell on her, but I am sure she screwed up. Either way, they are her interns and she should've kept an eye on them. It's her patient too and her screw up too."

"I don't know how this girl is still in the program," Amelia rolled her eyes. Susan Brown was one of their most troublesome residents. Much to her own dismay, the girl was very interested in her specialty and kept pushing to get in her OR more often. Amelia hated to admit it, but she had talent. Unfortunately, what she exceeded in skill she lacked in empathy, good bedside manners and teamwork. "Thomas really drew the short stick when he was assigned to her."

"Well, most times in life we don't get to choose whom we work with," Owen wisely pointed out. "It's part of the process of growing up and learning. It's part of the job. Tom is just going to have to find his own around it," he added, seeing as Amelia agreed with a head nod. "Learning to be on a team with people you don't like or people who aren't as competent is an important part of the residency program, just like any other."

"You're right," Amelia let out a heavy sigh, unsure she should share with Owen how worried for Thomas she was. Truth was, they didn't use to talk about work at home, but now their own son was a part of their work lives and with Owen being chief and Amelia also being Thomas's boss, the two of them were also learning where exactly to draw the line. "Owen, I know you're very determined to make sure Tommy doesn't get any special treatment," she started, hoping to assess the delicate subject as easily as possible, "and for what is worth, I absolutely support that, also because I know he doesn't want to feel like he is being treated differently," the neurosurgeon went on, watching as her husband took in her words. "But I am afraid the exact opposite is happening."

It became clear in Owen's frown he wasn't quite sure what she was talking about.

"What do you mean?"

"Well…" Amelia let out a heavy sigh and straightened herself on the couch, looking her husband in the eyes. "For starters, on the interns' first day, that new attending from Plastics… what's his name again?"

"Lewis," Owen kept eye contact with her, interested in what Amelia had to say.

"Yeah, that one. I heard he draw up a contest for the interns and whoever got to solve a case would scrub in with him to watch a skin graft transplantation," the neurosurgeon explained. "It so happened that Thomas was quick to come up with the correct and most thorough answer and the guy failed to reward him claiming he didn't want to look like he was favoring the Chief's son. So he took the runner up to surgery instead."

"Tom never said anything about that to me," Owen looked at his wife with surprise.

"And a few days ago, Maggie told me that a fourth year was teaching the interns how to draw suture lines but refused to let Tom participate. He said Thomas didn't deserve to be there and the only reason why he has made it into the program is because he is your son. And my son. And Maggie's godson… Meredith's nephew… The list goes on."

"That is not true," Owen replied with absolute disgust.

"I know that," Amelia pointed out. "You also know that. Anyone who spends more than two minutes with Tom will also know that," she added, hoping to make her husband see it. At times, despite being thrilled to have her son being taught by her and the colleagues she worked with and admire, Amelia wondered if perhaps it wouldn't have been better if their son had gone to Hopkins to be trained by Thomas Koracick like she had been once. "But you know how gifted Tommy is, Owen," Amelia sighed. She wasn't just saying that because Thomas was her son, but because it was true. Thomas had amazing knowledge and was fairly experienced inside a hospital for an intern. And she knew it wasn't the first time her son had to withstand questioning looks and prejudice due to his young age and impressive resume. She knew how hard it could be because she'd gone through the same thing once. Like her boy, Amelia had also graduated top of her class at Harvard at an impressively young age. Except unlike Thomas, she'd never had to endure the pressure of that added to the one of being the Chief's child. "People see him and they immediately look down on him. Colleagues feel threatened. The residents won't make it easy on him, I know. They will make him jump through a lot of hoops until he can prove himself."

"Well, like I said, it's all part of the process, babe… Tommy is young and you know how hard the job can be. He needs to mature faster than he should and I know it's not the best thing, but this is the choice he made and we have to support it," Owen replied. He noticed the worry on Amelia's face and tried to ease her concern. "Don't get me wrong, I am not saying I am happy to see how tough things are on him," he rushed to explain. "But my point is that this is a surgical residency. It's tough on everyone. I know he is young and he is connected to us, so that doesn't make it any easier. And I know you're used to seeing Tom soaring through everything he does," Owen smiled tenderly at her. "We know exactly whom he took after with that precocious brilliance," he teased, receiving an adorable scowl in return. "But just like you did once, and me and every other surgeon out there, Tom is learning that actual, real life medicine is a lot different than all that theory they teach us in med school."

Amelia seemed to ponder about it for a moment and ultimately, she gave him a nod of resignation.

"Yeah, I know…"

Her heavy sigh made Owen smile and get up from his armchair, promptly joining her in the opposite couch. Amelia was an amazing mother and he was proud of her for it.

"I am just worried about him, you know?" she reached for Owen's free hand the moment he sat down next to her and turned the TV with the remote before comfortably leaning on the couch, bringing her down with him. Amelia played with his fingers between hers before explaining her concerns. "First this mysterious break up with Kate that Tommy refuses to talk about and deeply concerns me, and now this whole thing at work… I am afraid he might explode at some point."

"Explode?" Owen laughed, giving her a kiss on the head.

Amelia chuckled, knowing she was probably being overprotective.

"You know… it's like when you have all these feelings inside you that you don't share with anyone and just store and hope they will vanish on their own, but then at some point they all come back to bite you in the ass?" Amelia sheepishly asked, recalling the many moments in her life when that had happened to her. She shifted in her husband's arms, gently running her hand on his chest before resting her head on it. Owen's steady and calm heartbeats comforted her and made Amelia admit, "I don't want that to happen to Thomas. I don't want him to ever feel any pain. Even though I know he needs to go through things to learn, I don't want him to suffer any more than he has to."

Owen processed the meaning of her words and unconsciously held his wife tighter in his arms.

"He won't," he assured her. After a few moments when they both got distracted with the TV, Owen finally voiced what had been bothering him the most. "I just don't get it why Tom didn't come to me when those things you mentioned started to happen. When Lewis casted him aside like that and then the others."

"Owen," Amelia brought her eyes up and smiled when their eyes met. "Do you seriously think he is just going to add more fuel to the fire by coming to his dad with a complaint? You know Tom. He will take it and fight back in the way he knows how. They will come at him with fake accusations. He will answer with good medicine."

"Yeah," Owen agreed with resignation. It made sense considering how Thomas was usually rational and very strategic. He was probably avoiding more trouble by not making a big deal out of a situation that would probably be reversed in the short run. "I will talk to him, though. And I will make sure he is okay, alright?" he suggested, seeing in Amelia's expression that she was pleased by it. "Do you think you can you get him and Luke to come over for dinner some time this week? It would be good to have them here."

"I know I can," Amelia replied with pretend cockiness.

"Why did I even doubt it?" Owen chuckled, kissing the tip of her nose before bringing his attention back to the news reporter on the TV.

.

Megan felt the smooth grass against her bare shoulders as she looked to the clear fall sky. It was unusually warm for that time of year and she planned to entirely enjoy her day on the sunny outdoors. Soon enough, Aaron would join her at the park and hopefully they could make the most of that Saturday before it got too chilly.

"Hey."

She heard the familiar voice at the same time a large figure blocked the sun from her face. Aaron's warm brown eyes gazed at her with a smile when he sat down on the grass and gave her a loud peck on the lips.

"I was starting to worry you wouldn't come," Megan lied with a teasing smile.

"You think I'd stand you up?" Aaron lay down next to her, laughing at the face she made. "What do you think I am, crazy?"

"Maybe," Megan smiled with a sparkle of appreciation in her eyes.

"You're right, then," Aaron leaned over her. "Because I am crazy about you."

That was the last thing Megan heard before the boy captured her lips with his. For some reason, with Aaron Megan felt like she never knew what to do. It was hard to admit that, even to herself. But his captivating smile sort of made her feel uneasy and the girl wondered if that meant she liked him even more than she thought she did.

"I actually can't believe I don't have to share you with a group of followers today," Aaron teased, playing with a lock of Megan's dark blonde hair between his fingers.

"What do you mean, followers?" she chuckled.

"You know, those girls that are always following you around, taking your advice, asking you what to do," Aaron smiled. Megan was pretty much a lead figure the rest of the school looked up to and he admired that about her. She was opinionated at the same time she was humble and that made up for an interesting combination.

"Excuse me, mister, I am definitely not the one here who always has a bunch of girls following me around," Megan raised an eyebrow, pestering him on purpose. Aaron laughed at her provocation and heard as she added, "besides, it's me that has to celebrate I don't have to share you with the football team today."

"Being with you is a lot more pleasing than throwing a football," Aaron informed her with an infatuated smile.

Megan enjoyed the rest of the afternoon in Aaron's company as they talked about nothing and everything on the park grass. Afterwards, they rode their bikes up to the lake to get some ice cream and the girl had fun trying to combine unusual flavors for them to try. After she mixed macadamia and pistachios with a suspicious blue looking gum flavor, Aaron gave up trying to keep up with her.

"This was a pretty fun day," he admitted as they pushed their bikes from the ice cream cart back to the park lane. "We should do this more often."

"We definitely should," Megan agreed with a smile. It was probably better if they went home since it was getting late but she pondered about what exactly that relationship meant and if it was going forward or not. Aaron had said to her a few times before that he was absolutely serious about going steady, leaving the ball on her corner for the girl to decide. Supposing the invitation she was about to extend made up for a very clear answer about what she intended for them, Megan heard herself proposing, "my brother's first game with the Sounders will be this upcoming weekend," the girl informed him. Aaron knew Megan's oldest brother was a professional soccer player and judging by the way she always talked about him – and her other brothers – Megan held him in a high regard. "Luke reserved a whole box of seats for our family at Century Link Field Stadium," the girl added, referring to the sports Arena that the Seattle Sounders shared with the city's football team, the Seahawks. "You're welcome to come if you want."

Aaron was caught off guard by the unexpected and intimidating proposal but recovered fast enough to reply.

"An invitation to meet your dad and four brothers, all at once?" he raised his eyebrows in mock excitement.

Megan laughed contagiously.

"I don't know why you're so afraid of my dad and my brothers," she teased him. "Anyway, Marianne, Claire and Steve are coming, so you can be there as a part of our group. I actually think it would be better if my family met you as my friend before I introduced you as my boyfriend. It would just be easier, I guess."

"Okay, you're not making the prospect of meeting them any more inviting," Aaron notified her with a smile, wondering if Megan was aware she wasn't exactly selling the idea. "Easier how?"

"Well, you know…" Megan bit her lower lip, just realizing she had probably made the guy more nervous than he was to begin with. "I have four brothers. And a dad," she shrugged, like that explained it.

"I also have a dad," Aaron pointed out with a teasing grin. "But I don't talk about him like he is the big bad wolf and then invite you to be Little Red Riding Hood like you are doing to me right now."

Megan threw her head back in a fit of laughter.

"He is not that bad," she explained. "He is just protective of me, that's all."

"Does he have a gun?" Aaron raised one eyebrow.

"No," she shared, seeing the look of relief on his face. "My twin brothers probably do, though. They are training to be elite Army."

Megan had to hold back not to laugh at the look of utter panic on Aaron's face, and how much fun she was having with the situation.

"I am kidding," she finally notified him. "They are not allowed to carry it outside the grounds of their school…" the girl added, wondering if what she saw on her boyfriend's face was relief. "…probably."

"You just stop!" Aaron laughed, pulling her by the arms before planting a kiss on her lips. He deepened the contact before finally answering her question. "Okay… I will be there."

"Yeah?" Megan raised her eyebrows, unconsciously testing him.

"I might wear a bullet proof vest, but I will do my very best to make it through the night in one piece."

The teenage girl smiled mischievously before getting back on her bike, ready to finally go home.

"If that's what you want, then don't worry, there is no need for a bullet proof vest," she informed him as she blew a kiss on his direction and then turned around, already laughing in anticipation at Aaron's panicked reaction. "If you want to make it through unscathed, what you'll probably need to wear is a power armor instead."

 **I would love to hear your thoughts and expectations for whats coming next! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**My Boys: Beyond the Horizon – Chapter Eight**

"There it is," Owen excitedly smiled as he loosened the knot on his tie. "Room 802."

Amelia turned on her heels and smiled widely at her husband, unaware of how much he loved seeing her dimples dancing on her cheeks.

Just like him, she could easily recall the first night they'd ever spent together. Even though to their frustration nothing had happened between them at the time, that room and the hotel still represented just how absolutely amazing their first date had been.

Back then, Owen was the Chief of Surgery and Amelia had been his company to a work event. Today, history repeated itself. Except now, they had many years of marriage, five amazing kids and an incredible journey together between both dates.

Amelia watched as her husband swiped the key card, opening the door to their room. He made way for her to enter, following with his hand gently placed on her lower back.

"Did I tell you how gorgeous you look tonight?" Owen put the card on his coat pocket and threw it aside, much more interested in the woman standing right in front of him. He wrapped one arm tightly around her waist and used his free hand to smoothen her hair, studying her features with delight. "God, you're beautiful..."

"Owen…" Amelia shyly protested his chivalry when her husband dug his face on her neck, not wasting any time exploring her skin with kisses as he slowly untied the strap of her dress on her back. Just like it had always been, Owen could still sweep her off her feet with the passionate way he looked at her and said the most amazing words.

"That's one of the three words I want to hear you say tonight," he smiled seductively as he held her face between his hands, watching with delight as her dress slowly slid through her slim body, forming a pile on the floor. "I love it when you wear red… You should do it more often."

"I will."

"Or maybe not dress anything at all?"

Amelia laughed heartily as she heard her husband's husky voice. Owen was generous and very caring. She missed being alone with him more than she could say it. The neurosurgeon smiled to herself, determined to please him. Owen guided her to bed and lay on his back, swiftly pulling her to his top.

"How long have you been waiting to have sex in this bed?" Amelia leaned over him as she slowly unbuttoned his shirt and covered his chest with teasing kisses.

"Too long," Owen realized, grabbing her wrists before rolling over her. He splayed her arms on the bed and slowly slid his hands on the surface of her smooth skin until his fingers met hers and they intertwined at the same time he covered her lips on a kiss that left Amelia breathless.

She closed her eyes and gave in to the amazing sensations. Her husband slowly traced a path of kisses through her neck and shoulders. When his lips captured one of her breasts, she arched her back and moaned in pleasure, freeing her hands to firmly grasp his head.

"Yes…"

Owen stopped what he was doing to slowly move over to her top until he was facing her. She opened her eyes just enough to noticed the smug smile on his lips.

"That's the second word I wanted to hear you say tonight," he confessed with pride.

Amelia ran her fingers on his soft hair, gently caressing him. She pulled Owen down for a kiss at the same time she wrapped her legs around his hips, immediately turned on by the hardening pressure against her thighs.

"What's the third?" Amelia smiled against his lips, too amused and turned on.

"You'll find out as soon as you say it," Owen answered with confidence, delighted to let her unzip his pants and slowly pull them down.

"How are you so sure I'll say it?" Amelia raised one eyebrow before fully devoting herself to using her lips and her tongue to return him the pleasure.

"God…!" Owen was once again thrown on his back as his wife's head disappeared between his legs. He kept his conscience long enough to reply before her lips mischievously surrounded him exactly where he wanted to be touched, "you'll say it."

Owen let her have her way with him until he was on the edge of losing control. It didn't surprise Amelia when her husband pulled her up, gently moving to her top.

She eagerly got on board as he took on the task of giving her pleasure, alternating between kisses and intimate touches. And just when she thought she couldn't take it any longer, Amelia watched as her husband sneakily pulled apart.

Using her arms to force him back on her top, Amelia grabbed his strong thighs against her hips as she sweetly demanded.

"Now."

When Owen smiled a little too proudly, Amelia realized she'd just said the third word he'd been hoping to hear. He noticed the unasked question in her eyes and nodded affirmatively before finally supporting his body on his elbows and slowly entered her body.

Amelia quickly caught up with his rhythm, watching with delight as her husband waited until she had already exploded in pleasure beneath him to finally follow suit.

"That was great…" Amelia whispered seconds later, still out of breath.

Owen kissed the top of her head before rolling to her side, all the while keeping her in his arms.

"Now I can scrape one more item off my list," Owen jokingly teased, smiling with his closed eyes. "I knew we had to come back here some day. I am glad we finally did it."

Amelia noticed how worn out he seemed and she wasn't surprised. Her husband had been working late nearly every night that week and after an early morning, he had barely had enough time to get ready for that evening's event. Throughout the gala, Owen had withstood conversations with various people, often having to repeat the same things as he was introduced as Chief of Surgery to yet another group and invariably gotten asked similar questions.

Owen was pretty much lying on his stomach, nearly dozed off. Amelia rolled on her side and gently struck his hair from his face, bending over to give a kiss on his temple.

"Babe, wake up," Amelia whispered in his ear, determined to prolong the night for as long as she could. "Come on, you won't fall sleep on me now, will you?"

"No…" Owen lazily replied, just enough to look into her eyes before falling asleep again.

Amelia noticed his sad predicament and sighed heavily.

"Owen," she complained, "you can't seriously fall asleep now. This is our date. Our special date," she laughed at how worn out he was, barely able to show any kind of reaction as she pestered him. "Talk to me."

"How about you and I lie here close together and just stay real, real quiet…" Owen proposed, pulling closer and sneakily wrapping his arms around her.

Amelia laughed at his obvious agenda and smiled wickedly, determined to provoke him.

"You promised me dinner, don't forget that," she made up a lie, knowing he was too tired to refute her.

"You ate downstairs," Owen groggily informed her.

"You just made me burn all my calories," she held his face and unceremoniously kissed his lips, deepening the kiss at the first chance she got. "Babe, here is what we should do," Amelia broke the kiss and insistently held his attention, laughing at how hard he seemed to struggle to remain awake. "First, we will order dinner. Then we will have a shower while we wait for it. And finally, when we're done eating, we're going at it again."

Owen blinked repeatedly, trying to stay awake and alert. Amelia's energy was never ending. What his wife was proposing was absolutely tempting, but after an insanely busy week, he just needed to recompose himself before keeping up with her.

"Or maybe we could have a two hour nap and _then_ do all those things," Owen charmingly smiled at her, already pulling her back to bed and keeping his wife trapped in his hug.

"Nope, no one is sleeping right now," Amelia pestered him, gently biting his chin to convince him. "Come on, pick up the phone and make the order. I am going to start the shower and if you're not there in five minutes, you'll be in trouble," she playfully threatened him, breaking free of his embrace to do as planned.

"I want you so bad…" Owen yawned. It was true, but he just needed to restore his energy first. "But why can't we wait a couple of hours? Do we have to do those things now?"

Amelia was already gone and soon enough Owen heard the sound of the shower being turned on before she sneakily popped her head out of the steamy bathroom, looking absolutely delightful and provocative as she walked naked in his direction to drag him out of bed.

" _Yes_ , _Owen_ , " Amelia on purpose used the words he'd teased her with, noticing by the large smile on his lips that he'd picked up on her plot as he finally caved, already too seduced by her looks and her wit. " _Now_."

 **.**

"You look like crap."

Thomas raised his eyes from the food he was distractedly about to burn and met his brother's disapproving gaze. It was Sunday evening and even though Thomas had just arrived from a day shift, he was again in a rush, swallowing his food apparently to get back to the hospital.

"You're charming," the younger brother replied ironically.

"Seriously, dude, look at you, you look awful," Lucas went on saying, genuinely preoccupied. "I haven't seen you any more in the past week than I have in the past years," he added, approaching his brother. "And now we live together."

"I'm busy. I am an intern," Thomas finally made eye contact with his brother.

Lucas studied the youngest one. Tom had always been tall and slim, but he had always had a healthy appearance, with an athletic figure and always properly groomed clothes. Now, however, he looked a bit thinner and paler than Lucas ever remembered seeing him.

"But do you have to be there all the time like that?" Lucas chided. "I mean, don't they give you at least a few hours to be a normal person and do normal things?"

Thomas knew his brother so well that he didn't take offense.

"I had last Thursday night off," Thomas shared. Then he saw the look of confusion on his brother's face and explained, "but I didn't come home because as I was leaving they had a trauma coming in and I stayed."

"You are insane," Lucas decided.

"It was a good opportunity for me to learn," Thomas justified. For the past days, he was making his transition between medical school and working at an actual hospital. Even though he wasn't naïve enough to think things would be exactly like he'd been taught, reality was still a little overwhelming. And every day, he thought he had yet a lot to learn.

"You will have like, what? Five years to learn?" Lucas pointed out. "I know you're hyped about this but you have to chill a bit too. Tell you what," Lucas went around the kitchen and grabbed a bowl of strawberry ice cream from the freezer, "one of the guys in the team is throwing a small party at his house, nothing too fancy… We'll just play some poker, have a few drinks, relax a bit. You ditch work and come with me."

"Luke, I can't do that," Thomas sighed. He would love to have some time off, but he really couldn't afford giving anyone a reason to criticize him at work. It already felt like he was being monitored more closely than anyone else and the pressure was enough already without adding to it. "I would love to, but I can't."

"Of course you can," Lucas insisted, even though he knew it was a lost battle. Squinting conspicuously, Lucas examined his brother's appearance one more time. "When was the last time you had a haircut? I think this is the first time I see your hair one inch longer than it should be," he reached out, "you could have a braid now."

"Shut up," Thomas slapped his hand to get away from his brother's pestering reach and took his empty plate and cup to the sink. "Be a good brother and deal with this, for me, okay?" he pointed at the used utensils with his eyes. "I gotta run."

Lucas rolled his eyes, giving up the argument. As Thomas left on a rush, he went to get a shower, thinking about the small gathering he was going to attend that evening. But just as he finished putting on a pair of dark jeans and a fitted black T-shirt, his intercom buzzed notifying he had a package. With curiosity, Lucas got the device and noticed through the camera that Emily was just about to exit his building.

On an impulse, he buzzed the doorman and asked him to tell the girl to wait. After having to be convinced by the loyal employee, Emily finally agreed to hold on, thinking it was something related to the package she'd just dropped off. But to her surprise, no more than one minute later it was Lucas who was standing outside by the sidewalk with the object in his hand.

"Hey," Lucas greeted her with a wide smile, pleased by her unexpected arrival. "What's up? I didn't expect to see you tonight."

"Hi," Emily sheepishly replied, noticing by his clothes that he was probably just about to go out. "I didn't say anything because I didn't want to bother you or interrupt your plans," she honestly confessed. After noticing the doubtful look in his eyes, she sighed and explained, "I had to come downtown to meet a co-worker who needed assistance with live interviews and thought about dropping these off for you to take a look at when you can," she pointed with her eyes to the large, heavy folder he held.

"What's this?" Lucas asked with surprise, for the first time examining the files.

"Some business proposals, investment possibilities, a couple of suggestions as to where you should save money depending on what you want to do with it in a short or long run… I think I covered pretty much all bases but if there is anything you don't agree or aren't happy with it just let me know and I will think of something else."

Lucas frowned, briefly scrolling through the many pages of the huge dossier she had put together in such short time.

"Did you do this in two days?" he couldn't help to ask, absolutely impressed.

"No," Emily looked at him as if he was crazy to be asking that. "It barely took me an afternoon."

Emily really had no intention to see him that evening and she really had thought she could get away with leaving the folder there at his building. It was a good way for him to have what he wanted while she put her plan to earn the money she needed to finally pay him back into action. Emily knew she was giving Lucas something he valued more than money, but it didn't mean she had quit her desire to pay him back for the hospital bill money.

After their last encounter, which she had to admit had deeply messed with her, Emily had gone home and spent the following hours thinking about it. Even though the things Lucas had said were sweet and very comforting, it was foolish to think it meant any more than it did. He had apologized for her behavior, she had accepted it, and that was it. What had happened between them in the past hadn't changed because of their conversation, and even so, Emily had moved on from it. She had a life of her own now. Lucas was a part of her past and it was better for the two of them if he just remained there where he belonged.

"I am really, really impressed," Lucas said with honesty. "But I can't say I am surprised, though," he added, smiling widely at her. Emily had always been bright and absolutely devoted to whatever task she set for herself. He remembered very well how good she had been as a student once and how she'd flourished in Yale. The fact that she was a competent professional didn't come as a real shock.

"Thanks," Emily politely nodded her head, ready to turn around and leave. "I have to go… If you have any doubts you can email or call me and I will be happy to assist you."

"Wait, are you just dropping these off like this?" Lucas frowned heavily. "How do you expect me to understand what these mean if you don't tell me?"

It was no secret between them that because of his dyslexia, Lucas had a hard time with any type of written language, reason why they'd met in the first place at seventeen, when Emily had become his Spanish and later math tutor in their senior year.

"Check inside the folder," she instructed him.

Lucas raised one eyebrow at her, but without asking any further questions, did as told. After running his hand inside it, he found a small flash drive.

"I've recorded exactly what each proposal means because I knew that even if I explained it to you now, there is just too much information to process at once and it would just make it easier if you needed to revise something later, or hear about it again to make a decision," she explained, seeing in his eyes he looked grateful for the considerate gesture.

It was like she came with his manual, Lucas thought. He didn't even need to explain a thing. Emily knew that even though he had always been upfront about his neurological condition, it didn't exactly mean Lucas was entirely okay with it. At times, it really embarrassed him and made him feel unworthy and incapable. It wasn't uncommon that people who weren't educated in the subject simply assumed he was lazy, or didn't try hard enough. Lucas had endured that situation more times than he could count. And the fact she'd stepped up to cover that as if it was the most ordinary thing in the world really touched Lucas.

"Thank you," he said looking deeply into her eyes. Words failed to explain what her gesture meant. Somehow, Emily had always been able to get through to him. And Lucas just couldn't see her go like that. "But wait… Aren't you going to go over these with me at least once?" he hurried to ask. "We can go upstairs and get some coffee and you can tell me," he saw the obvious hesitation on her face. "Or we can go somewhere to have dinner if you're hungry. I know I am," Lucas added, making her laugh. He was always hungry and that was something she'd teased him about many times in the past.

Emily held her breath and pulled the strap of her handbag closer to her body.

"I am not sure that is a good idea," she explained, hoping not to come off as ungrateful or mean. Lucas had done something extremely generous for her and he'd asked that in return, she helped him with a situation that for her was absolutely easy and simple and yet extremely difficult for him. "I am all for translating the financial market jargon for you and explaining everything you need to know about these as many times as it takes, but I really am not sure it's such a good idea we spend time together, Hunt."

"Why?" Lucas impulsively asked, determined to see the opposite happen. He and Emily had never really had a chance to talk about what had happened between them and even though he had once told himself that never seeing her again was the best thing that could happen in regards to that, after a few moments in her company he was suddenly reminded of why he had been so crazy about her once.

And just like that, Lucas was willing to change his mind about her.

"You know why."

Lucas intensely stared at her, hoping for some kind of verbal explanation, but nothing else came out of her mouth. So he had to take initiative.

"I thought we had agreed that this would be a business partnership and I was counting on you to keep your side of the deal," he sneakily dropped the line, knowing it would bother her to feel like she was failing at a "job". "Why do you think that would be such a bad idea?"

"Because we are not seventeen and I am not your math tutor anymore," she embarrassingly smiled at him. "I know this could feel like we are somehow recreating some of the good days of our adolescence, and I can see how inviting that can be… But we are past that," she stated very firmly. "You have your own life now, I have mine and soon enough, I will have to get back to it. I just need to sell my mother's house and I'll be gone from Seattle for good."

"Well, that's just one more reason why you have to take the time to educate me on the business proposals you have for me now. You might never get the chance to do it again," Lucas charmingly folded his arms in front of his body and raised one eyebrow at her. Deep down, he knew she made absolute sense. It was just better if they avoided going there. But he couldn't help it. He just couldn't see her and not long for her company.

She was so grown, he realized. Even though her thick mass of auburn hair was still the same, and that killer smile could still knock him off his feet whenever it made one of its rare appearances, Emily looked, if possible, even more desirable. Time had turned the bright, strong girl into a gorgeous, insanely hot young woman. Despite the fact that she was wearing leggings and a pale blue tunic rolled up on the sleeves, he couldn't help to notice the shapes of her feminine curves. But it was the expression on her beautiful hazel eyes that really captivated him.

"You might never see me again if you leave town so soon," he added, hoping to sound convincing. "How would you feel about leaving knowing that I could completely misinterpret the work you have so brilliantly put together?"

Emily rolled her eyes. How come he always did that? He always knew exactly which button to push. And she hated that about him, at the same time it was such a hard quality to ignore.

"Okay… If you need it so bad, we can make an appointment or something and I will go through these with you," she sighed, pointing to the folder, determined to strictly talk business with him.

"How about now?" Lucas smiled at her and looked deeply into her eyes, hoping to sound convincing. "I am not doing anything, I can't think of a better way to spend the rest of my weekend than to be educated on how to properly invest my money."

Emily couldn't help but to chuckle at his obvious irony and took a deep breath, pondering why she should share more information with him or not. Instantly telling herself that she had no reason to keep this a secret from the guy, Emily calmly explained:

"Right now I can't because I have to be home in half hour," she saw he was paying attention and added, completely unaware if the following information would have an impact on him or not. "I promised my fiancé I'd facetime him tonight and it's late already in the East Coast."

Emily waited for some sort of reaction from him, but Lucas just stood there, looking at her with an expressionless face.

"But I will have some time during the week," she added, uncomfortable by the silence that had established between them. "If you're free, of course."

"Uh, sure, okay," Lucas automatically replied, too distracted to really pay any attention to what she was saying.

Emily had lost him at _fiancé._ After that, everything had become a blur. And he had been so unprepared to hear it that Lucas was surprised with his own reaction.

He barely processed what was happening when she discreetly waved him bye and hailed a cab at the corner of the street. Lucas stood on the sidewalk, hands on his pockets, trying to think about what she'd just shared.

And more importantly, the unexpected churn it had suddenly caused on his stomach.

Surely, it couldn't come as that much of a shock, could it? As Lucas made his back inside the building, he tried to remind himself of the current reality. After he and Emily had broken things off years before, her life had become her own and just because he hadn't really been in any serious relationship after that, it didn't mean that she hadn't.

In fact, Lucas thought as he reached his penthouse apartment and closed the door after him with a little more force than she should have, it made absolute sense that Emily had moved on. She was a gorgeous, smart and amazing young woman and any guy would be lucky to have her as his girlfriend. Trying not to imagine about the number of guys who had probably lined up to chase after her during their university years, Lucas took off his shoes and abandoned them near the entrance.

Suddenly, the gathering at his teammate's house didn't seem so appealing anymore. He couldn't quite process why – and to be honest didn't know if he really wanted to – but the conversation with Emily, or rather the discovery he'd made, had somehow disturbed him. Maybe it was because everyone else moved on to meaningful relationships and he didn't, Lucas told himself.

Yes, that was exactly it, he decided. He had grown up in a household surrounded by love with two amazing parents who deeply loved and respected each other. Up until now, his brother and Kate had also been living a similar story. The one girl he'd ever dared to dream building that with had left his room and his life five years before, but it didn't mean the dream was over.

Maybe he just needed to find someone else.

Lucas knew that the main reason for him to leave LA and come to Seattle was that lately, he'd been growing tired of shallow relations with people. He had some true friendships there, like Joey and Addison, but nothing could replace what he had in Seattle. He missed his family, the people who really loved and supported him unconditionally. And maybe unconsciously, he'd also been longing for a meaningful relationship.

Seeing Emily again had probably brought back that longing that had been cast aside for years. How silly of him to think that he could somehow still have feelings for her after all that time.

Deciding that Netflix and his bed were a better company than other athletes and a poker table that evening, Lucas went to bed, determined to feel better about the entire situation.

But as he lay down, trying to convince himself, he couldn't help but for the first to sympathize with his brother's plight and maybe understand a little better just why Thomas sometimes preferred the quietness of his bedroom when the girl he thought was the love of his life had left his heart entirely broken.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys, thank you everyone for the awesome comments you've left. Here is another installment.

 **My Boys: Beyond the Horizon – Chapter Nine**

"Did Mom really cook those?"

Owen laughed when he heard the incredulity on Danny's voice through the computer on the kitchen table. They were having the planned family dinner on that stormy Monday night and since the twins were away at school, Thomas had had the excellent idea to call them just as the family sat down to eat.

"I did and I can prove it," Amelia flashed her son a smile, proudly showing off a perfectly grilled portion of salmon on her plate. "Dad just made it home so you guys can't say I am lying. I did it."

"I bet it was Meg who did it," Robbie playfully nudged Danny's shoulder with his own so he could fit in the tiny screen too. Everyone knew that aside from their father, the youngest child of the house was the only one who could successfully scrape together a recipe.

"How dare you," Amelia replied with mock outrage, but she had to hide her smile behind the fork not to be caught so easily.

The way Megan and Owen chuckled in unison pretty much confirmed Robbie's suspicions.

"I did everything, mom only set on the stove," Megan confessed with a wide smile.

"Which is, of course, the most important part," Amelia defended herself with an aura of dignity.

"No, the most important part is the part when we eat," Lucas corrected her, reaching out for his portion. "Hey, you two dorks, are you guys making it this weekend?"

"Yeah, we are looking forward to it," Danny answered while Robbie agreed with excitement. "We have to stay until Friday night but we'll try to be free as soon as possible."

Since Lucas had his first official game with the Seattle Sounders in the upcoming weekend, he had been adamant about having the whole family there. Robbie and Danny were currently living at a five hour flight distance and aware of their brothers' difficulty to make it to the city and back in a single weekend, Lucas had decided to charter a private aircraft to pick up and later take his brothers so they could make it in time without it being too exhausting on them.

"I can't wait to see you two," Amelia added with a smile.

"Hey, is it okay if we bring a friend?" Danny tried to sound casual but the reddish look on his face didn't go unnoticed.

"It depends," Lucas asked after swallowing his food. Once he noticed the look on his brother's face, he teased, "is she single?"

"He is kind of hoping she won't be single anymore by then," Robbie answered playfully.

As he heard Megan stealing the phone from Lucas' hand to immediately start a lighthearted questionnaire on Danny's possible date, Owen looked around and saw that while Amelia and Robbie laughed at Lucas and Megan's quarrel and Danny's predicament, Thomas remained in silence, observing the situation with a distant smile on his lips.

He waited until everyone was pretty much done with their meal and the twins said their goodbye following the strict hours at Westpoint to finally take action on what he'd been planning to do since the week before.

"Hey buddy, can you help me with the dishes?" he looked into his son's eyes. "Mom and Meg already cooked," he said in a convincing manner and then looked at his eldest son. "Can you take Peanut for a walk tonight? We'll wait for you to have dessert."

Lucas didn't know how, but he understood the message that he wasn't supposed to rush Thomas to go home or even offer to help wash the plates. With a head nod, he went outside followed by his mother and sister, eager to see the family's loyal Golden Retriever.

"Kepner said you handled a hypertensive pneumothorax on your own today," Owen started the conversation as soon as he and his son started arranging the dishes on the washer. "That's pretty impressive," he added, hoping for a positive start.

"Thanks," Thomas shyly smiled. He'd been so used to not getting any positive feedback for the past weeks that the comment cheered him up a little.

"She said that if you had waited thirty seconds longer the guy would have most likely not made it," Owen went on. Kepner had told him that the ER had been hit with a large number of casualties following a bus crash and by the time a supposedly low risk patient had started showing signs of instability, Thomas was the one in the room with him suturing the guy's forehead. On the seconds it'd taken her to leave one critical case to answer the code call, the trauma surgeon had found the intern already decompressing the chest. "Not everyone would have the guts to make the call," the chief of surgery admitted. "Especially after the rough few weeks you've been having. So… it was a great thing what you did."

Thomas stopped stacking the plates and looked up to meet his fathers' eyes.

"It's fine, dad," he shrugged. "It felt amazing to do it and I'm glad I had the opportunity to. I am just glad the guy made it through. He works delivering pizzas at night so he can go to school during the day. It wasn't his time to go yet." Thomas affirmed with conviction.

"Tom," Owen stopped him from going back to the task his son had set to perform. Seeing he had the young guy's attention, the surgeon proceeded, "how have you been?"

The intern seemed to think about his answer for a moment before he finally started to talk.

"Okay, I guess."

Owen wasn't convinced.

"I know the hours are long and…"

"They are long for everyone," Thomas said, hoping to sound positive. "It's a part of the job, right?"

"Why didn't you update your charts?" Owen completely gave up on doing the dishes and looked his son into his eyes while serenely asking the question. He hoped not to sound judgmental.

Thomas hesitated, visibly uncomfortable.

"Dad, should we really be talking about this?"

"I am not asking you as your boss," Owen assured him with security. "I am asking as your father. Nothing we discuss here will ever make it to the hospital. I promise."

Owen had a pretty good feeling about what was happening, but he wanted to hear it from Thomas. The intern struggled a little while longer before finally admitting.

"Brown told us we weren't supposed to do it," Thomas admitted after long seconds. His resident wasn't exactly the most inspiring teacher for them but they were still her subordinates and hoping to stay out of trouble with his immediate boss, Thomas had done what he'd been instructed. "She said that if we took care of pre and post ops, she would take care of the charts," he shared, visibly embarrassed. "A few times I tried to argue that it was better that we wrote our own because we were the ones actually doing things, but she had us pick up her coffee and run labs saying she would do it and we should just focus on the tasks she gave us. I figured she just preferred to sit down and do the easy work," he confessed. "I had no idea she was just using us to do her obligations and spending all those hours in the OR the entire time."

Owen took a deep breath, believing every word his son had shared. Just like he suspected, Brown had failed her interns but it still didn't mean they weren't responsible for breaking a rule.

"Don't beat yourself up about this," Owen held his shoulder with his hand and looked deeply into his son's eyes. "It was a naïve move and you fell for it, but the time to fall for it is now," he wisely pointed out. "This is a job where most of the time we can't afford to make mistakes, but we are not machines and we will make mistakes," his role as father spoke louder than his role as chief when Owen added the words, "what you did wasn't right, but it wasn't the end of the world either. You learn from it and that's it. Next time, you won't swap your obligations just because it's more convenient for someone else. I know it sounds scary, but sometimes it's important to stand up to your resident and challenge them too, okay? They are not the infinite source of knowledge they think they are and remember that just a year ago, they were standing exactly where you are. You didn't know better. They should."

Thomas took in his father's words and nodded positively, accepting them.

"I just thought…" he struggled. "I thought that this was one of those things we learn in med school but do differently in real life, you know?" Thomas confessed. "She spoke so comfortably about it that I figured it was probably one of those things they tell you that you absolutely can't do but just as standard protocol… Kind of like having a cell phone inside the OR. Everyone does it, even though it's not right."

Owen chuckled, fully understanding what he meant.

"I know you're at some awful crossroads, Tom," he sighed heavily, feeling sorry that his son was paying the price for it. "I know you're hesitating to come to me or Mom when you have questions or doubts because you think this will make up for special treatment or put you in a different position than your peers but just keep in mind that before being your boss, I am your father, okay?" Owen held the back of his son's head, making sure he was listening. "I am your dad and I am always here for you if you have something on your mind."

Thomas seemed touched by the words because his eyes sparkled with what his father considered to be unshed tears. The boy just looked exhausted and it broke Owen's heart.

"I know it's overwhelming sometimes," the surgeon added. "But it helps to talk," he shared the truth he'd learned by experience. "Mom and I are here for you," the chief of surgery gave him a gentle pat on the shoulder before crouching down to the dishwasher again. "Always."

Thomas heard the words of support and nodded his head with a shy smile, unable to find the right words to express his gratitude.

Owen kept silence for the following minutes, waiting for his son to process everything he was saying. He knew just how much pressure Thomas put on himself. It had always been like that, ever since he was a young boy. Even though he was particularly brilliant, Tom had always set high goals and didn't stop until he got what he wanted. Owen admired his resilience, but just like his wife had wisely pointed out, Thomas wasn't used to failing. And right now, looking at the way things were going in his life, it seemed like his son wasn't in control of a lot of things. Owen could only imagine how much that was setting him off.

"I know you'll think I'm on your back today," Owen started out, knowing the following subject would most likely make his son even more uncomfortable, "but I think it's past time we talk about what happened between you and Kate."

Owen paused his speech, expectantly. This was a side of Thomas he could relate to, because to him, talking about his feelings and opening up had always been a challenge. He really admired people like his wife who, even though sometimes couldn't quite understand what they were feeling, did a much better job at expressing their emotions than he did. And much to his own dismay, unlike his oldest brother, Thomas hadn't taken after his mother in that regard.

"I wish I had a concrete story to tell you," Thomas admitted after long seconds. Owen noticed that despite his son's will to hold it together, the subject messed with him. The trauma surgeon wasn't surprised. "But I try to look back and even I can't make sense of it."

Since at that point the dishes were already properly washed, Owen pulled another dishcloth from one of the drawers and handed it to Thomas, knowing by his own experience it would probably help him talk if he had his hands busy with something.

"Well, you know… Just like learning how to perform an appendectomy, talking about these things require practice…" Owen smiled, hoping to sound convincing. "So, how about we take it from the start?"

.

Megan said goodbye to Claire and Marianne in the cafeteria, hurrying to her afternoon class. Her music course was about to begin and despite engaged in a conversation with her friends, Megan didn't want to be late. Even though Marianne was still pretty upset over the heartbreak she had experienced, she had been doing better for the past week. Megan was particularly determined to cheer her up. Even though they shared most of their classes, twice a week the teenage girl enjoyed her alone time in music class, something her two friends weren't very fond of.

Ever since she was little, Megan had always been enthusiastic about music. She supposed it was something her father had passed onto her and her twin brothers. While they were still in school, Robbie and Danny had also been a part of the arts program and just like their sister, they'd done it mostly for their own entertainment. Megan knew she didn't want to pursue a career in arts, but those two afternoons a week were like an outlet, a place where she could be away from the academics obligations and simply have fun enjoying one of her favorites hobbies in school.

Megan particularly liked to sing and while she knew she was no Celine Dion, the girl had also been given some pretty amusing compliments on her voice over the years. Looking forward to making the most of one her favorite classes in her senior year, the girl walked into the well-known room, spotting many familiar faces that greeted her with warm smiles.

And much to Megan's dismay, a not so friendly companion stared right back at her as she entered the room.

Almost instantly, her smile vanished and she lost most of her previous excitement.

"What's he doing here?" the girl grumpily asked a classmate, who shrugged her shoulders in response.

Before Megan could say anything else, their teacher walked in with her usual punctuality. Megan tried not to pay any more attention to JD Callaghan and focus instead on the warm welcomes by Mrs. Julian but for some reason, anger was already building up inside her at the mere sight of that annoying guy and just how bored he seemed.

As the teacher kindly welcomed everyone back and asked if they'd practiced over the summer, Megan couldn't help but wonder what in the world JD was doing there. She would never think of him as someone who enjoyed music. In fact, it was hard to associate him with enjoying anything at all, mostly because he usually looked absolutely annoyed in most situations she'd seen him in.

Belatedly realizing she'd failed on her resolution not to divert his attention to the most obnoxious human being she'd ever met, Megan looked back at Mrs. Julian, being greeted by the smile of the short teacher with a powerful voice and large glasses that made her eyesight as sharp as her hearing.

"It's good to see you have all returned for what I hope is a year of growth," Mrs Julian warmly saluted her students. Most of them she was already familiar with, with the exception of a couple of freshmen and the boy with dark hair sitting alone in the back. "You must be JD Callaghan," she supposed, after a quick look on her sheet. "Why don't you come a little closer? I promise you we won't bite," the cheerful old lady proposed with a kind tone.

JD looked around and noticed all pairs of eyes were on him. There were about fifteen others students and everyone was engaged in conversation, except for him. He had no desire to be there, but after being forced by his coach with the risk of losing his position in the football team, the teenage boy had invariably wound up in that classroom.

Without any other choice but to approach the group, JD sunk in a chair beside the excited duo of freshmen who seemed to only giggle about anything that was said.

"Today's class will be all about introductions, so I want you all to say your name out loud and then I am going to hand out these sheets with questions… You can think of them as a music survey that will help me guide you through the course," Mrs. Julian informed them, already giving each student a sheet of paper.

As introductions were over, JD furrowed his brown heavily as he read the first line on the questionnaire.

 _Do you play any musical instruments or sing? If yes, which ones and for how long?_

No.

 _Have you ever taken any music classes?_

No.

 _Would you rather perform on an instrument or sing for the class, (solo or with a classmate)?_

Neither.

 _What is your favorite musical genre?_

I don't have a favorite.

After ten minutes, the teacher collected the papers and suspiciously looked over at her students as she read some of the answers.

"JD," she started, studying him meticulously. "Your answers were not very informative," she opted for a lighter approach, thinking about the best way to engage the new student. "Judging by what you wrote here, I wouldn't have a reason to think you're interested in music," Mrs. Julian added, hoping for some kind of response but the teenage boy simply sustained eye contact with her, without saying a word. "Did you discuss this decision with your football coach or…?"

JD picked up on the clue that she was offering him the opportunity to explain himself and purposefully replied as evasive as possible.

"He found a guitar in my car and assumed I was interested in music," the boy shared, not really impressed by the deduction. "He told me I either enrolled in this class or was out of the team, so here I am."

JD failed to add that the decision to bribe him into joining an arts program had come after the coach had decided he had _anger issues_ and therefore needed something to channel his energy with. Football clearly wasn't enough, because according to the man himself, JD was _resorting to excessive force_ and therefore needed some other way to clear out that energy.

"Well, if you are interested in learning how to play the guitar, we can help you with that," Mrs. Julian tried to sound encouraging, well aware that she wasn't going to win the boy over in one day. Knowing that patience was the best approach, the teacher went on to once again engage the students in a group game, watching as most of them seemed to have fun with the activity.

After noticing they only had ten minutes before the bell rang, the teacher quickly scribbled some notes in her pad. To the students, the activities they'd performed that afternoon might have felt like a game, but to her it was rich material of observation. With many years of experience, it wasn't hard for Mrs. Julian to figure out how to proceed.

"Okay, so I saw your answers and I think I have figured out what most of your interests are," she cheerfully gave the class feedback. "I think for starters we would highly benefit if we could split the class in small groups and the most experienced students can help the new ones. Soon enough, everyone would be on a more leveled position and we can move forward as a group," Mrs. Julian proposed wisely, looking at each student in the face. "Jack, you're with Sean and Andrew," she once again took note on her pad. "Sam and Barbara can train those high pitch notes together," she winked at them, knowing the suggestion would please both girls. "JD, I think you'd benefit from getting some tips from Megan," the teacher quickly turned around. "Brian, what do you think about having Tess and…?"

"Excuse, Mrs. Julian?"

Megan was shocked to hear that the same words she was about to say had already been spoken. Her surprise – and outrage – to be chosen as JD's partner had promptly invoked her to raise her hand and protest it, but he had been quicker on the initiative to ask for the teacher's attention.

"Yes, JD?" Mrs. Julian didn't seem bothered with the interruption.

"Can I please switch partners?"

Megan later figured she shouldn't be that much surprised, but at the moment, she was shocked. The girl had several reasons not to want JD as her partner, but he really couldn't be serious.

Everyone else around them seemed to feel the same, unable to figure out why the guy would want to ditch Megan Hunt as his partner. Not only was she the best student in class, she was also friendly, kind and very generous. Many of the students there had benefited from Megan's aid once or twice during the previous year. One would have to be a fool to…

"May I ask just why you feel like you need a new partner?" Mrs. Julian asked, finding the situation just as surprising. Megan Hunt was one of the best students and everyone in school seemed to like her. It was clear that JD Callaghan was having a hard time adjusting to the new school and judging by everything she knew about Megan, it was obvious there was no better person to help him fit in. Mrs. Julian had seen her do it to quite a few students before and it hadn't been a coincidence that she'd paired them together.

"Sure," JD replied unaffectedly, looking into the teacher's eyes. "For starters, I really think I wouldn't appreciate the company of someone who is rude, arrogant and absolutely disagreeable."

"What?!"

Only when she heard the words Megan realized she had been the one to say them.

But despite her tone of outrage and obvious fury, JD simply glanced over his shoulder, looked at her and without a word looked back at the teacher.

"So, can I please be on someone else's team?"

"Hmm…" Mrs. Julian had been caught off guard but following her peaceful nature, she tried to resolve the situation in the best way she could think of. "It really surprises me that you have that opinion of Megan, JD," the teacher said, being supported by the other students in class. "I really think you are not being very fair to her."

"Well, I am not interested in being his partner either," Megan interfered. The flushed look on her face showed how enraged she was, contrasting with the easy, calm manners JD was showing. That infuriated Megan even more. "Why would I want to be near someone who has his head too high up his ass to actually be a decent human being?"

Mrs. Julian was left in shock. Never before had she seen one of her favorite students acting so emotional. But to her surprise, the nasty comment was enough to make the problematic student on her left actually laugh.

"See, she is a bully," JD added, as if proving a point, even though a smile still lingered on his lips. "I don't want her near me."

"You are the worst kind of human being!" Megan abruptly stood up. How could he call her a _bully_? She was absolutely against any kind of discrimination and did her very best to make sure everyone could fit in, no matter how different they seemed at first glance! She was even…

"Enough!" Mrs. Julian cut the discussion off, using a harsher tone than she was used to.

Megan figured things had gotten a little out of control when she realized she was the only one in the classroom standing up. More than a dozen students had their eyes fixated on her, most of them holding her breath. Hoping she would just be left alone, the girl slowly took her seat back, taking deep breaths to regain control, absolutely embarrassed by her impolite display of wrath.

Much to her dismay, Mrs. Julian spent the last five minutes of class finishing dividing the class and handing out assignments. When inquired about it once again if Megan and JD could change their partners, the teacher simply said that the assignment was given and if they didn't work together, it would reflect on their grades.

Megan felt personally offended and unjustly attacked, considering how much she looked up to the teacher and imagined that somehow, Mrs. Julian would have her back. Even though it'd become clear the teacher didn't agree with JD's nasty accusation, she hadn't given Megan the way out she wanted, but rather insisted that she stayed partners with a person who obviously didn't like her.

As she walked out of class, Megan thought about it and wondered if the anger and sadness she felt was really only about her teacher or the injustice of the situation. Today, she had been accused of things she knew in her heart she wasn't, and yet she'd felt powerless in face of the situation. Megan knew she was well liked in school but it didn't mean she was always right about everything. Sure, she had her own opinions and lived up to her ideals, but she respected what others think and felt too. It wasn't often that she was antagonized but in the few times it had happened, Megan had dealt relatively well with it, because she genuinely respected that people could think and feel differently.

Yet now… it just had felt too personal. As if she had been _rejected_. The girl had never been so straightforwardly accused of anything like that and she had to admit, it bothered her.

She was just being silly, Megan told herself. Who cared what JD Callaghan thought of her? Even if he'd accused her of a bunch of lies, she shouldn't mind it one bit. He was a jerk and he'd proven it many times over.

And yet, when Megan saw him walking down the empty school hallway alone, her feet acted faster than her mind could control.

"I really cannot believe you," she stood up to him, wondering why lately that seemed to have become a habit. "What is wrong with you?"

JD stopped walking, quickly noticing how worked up the girl still seemed to be. For the first time since he could remember, she wasn't surrounded by a large group of friends.

"You are very annoying," he declared with a sigh of impatience. "I have football practice, can you please let me pass?"

"No!" Megan irrationally stood in the way, failing to realize he was at least ten inches taller and much wider and therefore could easily force his way through should he wish it. "You are staying right here and telling me what that little scene of yours was all about."

"Oh, wow," JD faked surprised. "Not only are you annoying, you're also bossy as hell," he added, discreetly leaning over her. "You are way too small to be this nasty. Move, you're standing in the way."

"Will you stop accusing me of things?" she chided, determined not to move an inch backwards even though he had approached her.

For the first time, Megan was looking straight into his eyes without any distractions and she couldn't help noticing how strangely green they were. Not the kind of green that sometimes looked like blue, or the hazel kind with some brownish strands. But rather, a shade of green so bright and vibrant that made his eyes look like emeralds.

"You mean stop saying things about you without even knowing you like you did to me when you called me out in front of everyone last week?"

Megan opened her mouth to reply but the way he'd put the situation left her without arguments to defend herself. JD seemed to have sensed he somehow got through to her, because the guy smiled with the corner of his lips before adjusting the strap of his bag on his shoulder.

"Can you get out of the way now?" he asked, still noticing how pensive she looked. Had any of the guys done a third of what that bratty girl was doing, JD would have long before shoved them out of the way. He wondered why that hothead was able to amuse him at the same time she annoyed him. And he didn't even like her.

"I am not a bully," Megan childishly pointed out.

"Okay."

"Okay?" she furrowed her brows, thinking she was being set up.

"If you say so, I believe you," he pulled the strap of his bag, shifting it to his other shoulder.

"Really?" Megan frowned heavily.

"No," JD smiled widely and for the first time, Megan thought he was actually being friendly. He looked straight into her eyes and added, looking more amused than she'd ever seen him be. "But I am kind of hoping you prove me wrong."

Megan's initial reaction was to feel flattered but she quickly regained her senses.

"Well, I don't have to prove anything to you," the girl folded her arms in front of her body, regaining control of the situation.

"No, you don't," JD agreed with a head nod, and once again Megan noticed he meant it. "Still, it would be nice if you did."

Megan didn't know exactly what to answer to that, so she settled for finally stepping out of the way.

JD looked at her one last time before stepping ahead but Megan's question made him turn on his heel again.

"Were you really forced to join music class?" the girl didn't notice her face looked more intrigued and confused than she would like to let it show.

"Yes," JD affirmed with conviction, making eye contact with her.

"Why?" she unceremoniously asked, unaware of the confusion on her face.

"According to the coach, I have been using excessive force," JD shrugged, uninterested. "But it was for a good cause."

"How can any kind of excessive force be for a good cause?" she widened her eyes, still unable to believe him.

"Because that boyfriend of yours is a softie and he is going to cost us the season if he doesn't lose his fear to be tackled," JD calmly explained, unaffected by Megan's horrified expression. "Yeah, the coach doesn't want to admit that your precious Aaron despite having a good arm, isn't exactly reliable when it comes to facing a tough opponent. The coach is failing to see that. But our opponents aren't. They are going for him and when they do, it's going to hurt way more than when I tackled him in practice yesterday."

"So, is that how you justify your horrible manners?" Megan ironically asked, making sure to show her disapproval. "You hurt him, but it was for a greater cause?"

"Exactly."

She still couldn't believe how absolutely obnoxious he was when JD resumed his way, apparently not bothered by the situation he'd just exposed.

Megan was then suddenly reminded of a comment her twin brothers had made on the day they'd joined her to watch the school's football practice. At the time, she had been reluctant to believe it, but maybe it was true that Aaron didn't like taking hits.

Well, who did, she asked herself. Football was a very physical game and players were constantly being tackled. As long as Aaron did his job well – and he did – there was no reason for anyone to be on his back like that. JD was probably just being the jerk he always was, because it felt like whatever he set out to do, he eventually ended up hurting someone.

The realization scared Megan more than she would care to admit and the girl strode the hallways, ready to go home. If there was one thing she knew she wasn't at risk for, it was being hurt by JD Callaghan. That whole music partners scenario was too cliché to be true and it annoyed her too much. She simply had no patience for it and it was better for everyone if they simply found a way to go make Mrs. Julian change her mind. JD's rough manners and uncaring personality didn't bother her so much at the moment though, because her biggest concern was exactly what it would take to make sure they never had to speak to each other, ever again.


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you everyone whos been kind to leave some sort of response or feedback.

This chapter focuses mostly on Megan and a situation that I think will ultimately serve to add a lot of personal growth to her. As a teenager, she is just uncovering the world and being challenged is a big, important part of the process of self discovery IMO.

It also has a cute Omelia moment that I just couldn't resist not adding. Cute bubbly Omelia flirting just makes my heart very happy.

I hope you guys enjoy it!

 **My Boys: Beyond the Horizon – Chapter Ten**

JD looked away from the music sheet. For the third time in less than five minutes, he caught blue eyes intensely staring at him. Just like it'd happened in all previous times, Megan looked away quickly, too embarrassed to be caught in the act.

For the past hour, they had been quietly sitting facing each other inside the music classroom. Every now and then, their teacher Mrs. Julian would walk by and ask if they needed any help, but Megan would quickly and politely refuse it, only to immediately go back to studying her own sheets.

But since she couldn't seem to stop stealing a peek at him every ten minutes, JD could tell she was probably making a big effort to continuously stay in his presence without saying a word.

"You can just ask me, you know," he decided to break the silence, instantly regaining her attention.

Megan turned her eyes up to meet his, mortified that she hadn't held back the urge to look at the guy, especially because he'd caught her doing it every single time. Trying not to think about that, the teenage debated with herself whether or not to accept his suggestion. It would be too much of an obvious lie if she said there was nothing she wanted to ask. Megan was usually very good at reading people and she took pride in having a good intuition. Everything JD had showed so far had led her to think he was a terrible person and yet, for the past two days she hadn't been able to stop thinking about what he'd said in the school hall.

Sighing with resignation, the girl gave in, finally voicing the doubt that had been bothering her ever since.

"Were you really upset about what I said that day at Steve's party?" she asked carefully, unaware of how adorable she looked when she frowned like that. In her mind, JD wasn't really the kind of guy who cared about anyone or anything. So the fact that he had openly pointed out he thought she had accused him unjustly could only mean that… well… maybe he had actually been bothered by it?

JD successfully hid his surprise with the question. He lazily tapped a pencil on the sheet while thinking about an answer. He had never been one to lie and usually, the consequences of his excessive honesty didn't bother him. But for some reason, that annoying girl looked so vulnerable and legitimately concerned with her widened blue eyes that he caught himself measuring his words not to come out too aggressive.

"I guess I was," he replied sincerely. "You weren't very fair to me," the boy added, instantly noticing how she turned her chin up very proudly.

"You treated my friend like garbage!" Megan hissed, the fair skin on her face instantly flushing as made eye contact with him. "What was I supposed to think, that you-"

"Wait, what?" JD unceremoniously interrupted her, "how did I treat her like garbage?" the boy frowned heavily. "Only because I told her I didn't want to be with her?"

At the same the boy admired Megan's loyalty to Marianne and understood why she'd take her friend's side in the messy situation, JD was also aware that the girl probably had been told about relationship only through her friend's point of view.

Megan went silent for a few seconds. She knew Marianne was no saint and often idealized things too much, but it still didn't justify JD doing things such as taking the girl's virginity and then openly ignoring her days after.

"You were horrible to her," Megan said, noticing a few people around had turned their heads to look because she'd just raised her voice.

"Because I treated her with honesty and truth?" JD replied unaffectedly.

Megan narrowed her eyes, suddenly not as compelled to give him a chance to talk. Did he seriously think he had actually been anything resembling nice to Marianne?

Megan had been there. She had witnessed firsthand how the guy had mostly ignored her friend. After what she'd heard about it and the alarming energy she'd felt in his presence, it really shouldn't have come as a surprise.

There had been so many rumors… The girl thought back about the day she'd seen him for the first time. Claire had come up with absurd tales about his past and Megan had quickly dismissed them, judging the stories too ludicrous to be true. Over time, however, she'd come to wonder if Claire wasn't right after all. Megan had never heard or seen anything remotely positive about the boy sitting right in front of her. He was cold, uncaring and absolutely selfish, exactly the kind of person she didn't want to be around.

And yet, the shadow sparkling in his emerald green eyes made her question whether he was really being truthful or if he was just very good at manipulating people.

Well, not her, Megan decided. There was simply no way he could possibly charm her into believing he was worthy of her time or energy. Not after everything he'd showed. People often teased her about the way she couldn't see an outcast and not reach out. This was probably just her nature tricking her into thinking she could somehow rescue that estranged boy from his own awful manners. It really was better to stay away and simply focus on the music work she had to do.

Restlessly fighting the urge to find out more and end her agonizing doubts, Megan couldn't help herself. He'd said she could just ask him. On an impulse, the girl fired the first question that came to mind.

"Did you really take a knife to your old school?"

Megan raised her eyes and met his, immediately regretting having touched such an alarming subject. It had been bothering her ever since the day Claire had whispered that in her ear over the summer. Megan wished she had controlled her impulsivity a little better.

"Yes."

His direct answer sent a shiver that ran up the girl's spine.

So, there she had it… Megan had been brave enough to ask and looking into his eyes, she realized that JD really wasn't lying. His voice had sounded so serious, there were no traces of playfulness in it. Nothing that made her think he felt sorry for doing what he'd just admitted either.

How did JD have the nerve to do such an inconsequent, horrible thing like that and openly confess it without even trying to justify why he'd done it?

"I don't know how you sleep at night," the girl whispered in alarm, more to herself than to him, but the boy caught up on her remark.

"I have a clean conscience, thank you for your concern," JD replied in an ironic, dangerously low tone.

Megan noticed on his expression that his mood had gone from bored to suddenly very irritated. She could tell by the way his jaw was clenched that something she'd said had really gotten to him. And instead of making her feel satisfied, the realization made her feel strangely… agitated?

It didn't matter, Megan thought. He had just admitted the worst and she was the one who had the right to be angry, not him. Her curiosity about his sudden mood change wasn't enough to make her want to speak to the boy again.

For the following hour, Megan tried to devote her attention to the music sheet, not really sure how she should work as a team with JD, since after their brief dialogue he had simply pulled out what she later realized was a football playbook and remained focused on it for sixty whole minutes, completely ignoring the subject of the class they were in.

Even though rationally Megan had already decided that the best thing to do was to simply stay away, by the time class was over, she found herself waiting for the other students to leave the room so she could finally speak to him about the subject that had been bothering her. The girl had all the facts, she knew what JD had done. But what she couldn't figure out was his motivation… And that was consuming her.

"Okay, so…" she started hesitantly, hoping to hold his attention. JD still looked like he was angry, but at least he had stayed back to listen. "Do you really, honestly believe you treated Marianne with respect and honesty?"

Megan could tell by the look on his face that he wasn't expecting her question. She wondered if his surprise also had to do with the patient tone she was using. It occurred to her just now that this was probably the first time they were talking without shouting at each other or making accusations, but rather calmly and politely holding a conversation where both people involved could take their turn to speak.

JD stood at a distance, carefully examining her face. Megan realized he was probably trying to see if she was being serious or setting him up.

"Look, none of us happy with it, but we are music partners now… At least until Mrs. Julian changes her mind about it, what I hope happens soon," the girl explained, looking into his eyes. "If we sit together without saying a word for two hours like we did today, it's obvious she is not going to cave," Megan wisely pointed out. She was well aware the teacher expected JD to make progress in music class and more than that, after the little scene they had made in their previous class, it was very likely the teacher kept them together at least until they proved that they could work as a team. "And to be honest, I think it's a horrible prospect to sit here in silence hating each other for the entire semester," the teenager added with a half-hearted smile. She didn't like him and they didn't have to be friends, but at least they should be partners to actually work their assignments or else they'd be at risk for getting a bad grade like their teacher had kindly reminded them. "You think that I judged you without hearing your side of the story," Megan finally got to the point, seeing on his face that he was intrigued. "I will never know if you don't tell me."

JD's first impulse was to tell her that it made no difference whatsoever if he explained to her his point of view. In fact, he wanted to say that he couldn't care less what she thought. But before he could control, he heard himself taking part in the conversation.

"Does it really matter?"

Megan didn't know why, but something in his defensive tone let her know she was being tested.

"Yes," she responded to his doubt with security. JD had accused her of being unfair to him. Megan seriously doubted he could somehow justify his nasty behavior, especially when it concerned her friend, but since they were going to have to work together, she was kind of hoping he at least had a conscience or something that resembled a redeeming quality.

JD seemed to ponder whether or not to take that conversation forward but ultimately took a deep breath, slowly letting it out to finally answer her question.

"I never made your friend any promises," he explained. "I was very honest with her, from the start." On his first week in Seattle, his grandmother's neighbor had introduced him to her granddaughter and after finding out they were going to the same school, the girl had quickly supposed they could spend time together. "We talked and hung out for a few days since I didn't really know anyone in town yet…" Megan knew he was telling the truth because it was exactly what her friend had told her. "Marianne was the one who asked me out," he added, looking Megan deeply in the eyes. "I told her I wasn't looking for a relationship, I told her I didn't want anything serious, with her or anyone else," JD recalled, thinking about the disappointment in the girl's eyes after he said the words, "it was obvious it wasn't what she truly wanted but she told me it was fine. That we could just keep it casual and fun."

"But still you…" Megan tried to think of words to express her discontentment with the situation, noticing he had stopped talking to give her the chance to speak her mind. "How is that being nice to her? You knew she was at risk for getting hurt and still you accepted to keep it going when it was obvious she was going to have her heart broken."

"I never lied to her," JD raised his eyebrows as if Megan was accusing him of something that didn't make sense. "She is nice and I enjoyed going out with her, but to me that was it, I was clear about that. When Marianne started to act like it was more than it really was," JD added, thinking about how clingy the girl had become, calling him and showing up when he was hanging out with his friends, "that's when I had to be firm with her. So I ended it," JD wished he had stopped talking then, but against his will, the words kept firing from his mouth. "How is that being disrespectful, exactly?"

"But you…" Megan sighed heavily. The scenario he was exposing didn't surprise her that much, because it'd become obvious from the start to anyone who was paying closer attention that Marianne had been more involved with their brief relationship than JD had ever seemed to be. Megan remembered seeing how excited her friend always was whenever he was around, and how his façade often gave the opposite impression. When Megan had first seen the guy, he and Marianne had already been together for a few weeks. The girl supposed it was just when things had started to progress differently for each part involved.

But that wasn't what bothered Megan the most, though. Even though she supposed JD could have been a little nicer on his attempts to stop Marianne's advances, what had really annoyed the teenage girl was the fact that he had slept with her friend and then treated her like the moment had had absolutely no significance.

Just like Marianne, Megan was also inexperienced when it came to sex. And she just knew that if she'd lost her virginity to the guy she was in love with and he had coldly cast her aside only days after, she would have been devastated.

And very, _very_ angry. Which was why she could relate to her friend's plight at the moment.

Megan didn't want to bring up the topic to discuss with him though because she believed she had no place exposing her friend's personal life like that. Megan had known Marianne for a while now, and they were close. The girl recalled the way her friend had naively imagined that just because she was in love with the guy, JD would treat her the way she deserved to be treated. But he had ended things with her right after her first time, breaking her heart in the process.

"But I what?" JD rolled his eyes, impatiently. Why had he been stupid enough to even consider that the little hothead proudly standing up to him could somehow be any different from everyone else? "Stop looking for reasons to hate me, Megan. You probably heard things about me, decided I am this big villain and now you are desperately trying to hold onto that concept. I get it," he raised his hands and added before turning around to walk away, "I know you are a spoiled little princess who's used to having your way but it's clear on your face you know that you know I did the right thing by being honest with your friend about the way I felt. But believe what you want to believe, I don't care."

Megan watched as he left the room. She knew she probably shouldn't care. The guy was a rude, selfish human being who obviously didn't care about anyone's feelings.

"Yeah… I know you don't… But you just had to sleep with her first, right?"

He still had his back turned to her, but Megan could hear his impatient sigh. He stopped walking and after a while of hesitation, finally turned around to look at her.

"What?" he impatiently asked.

"Before you decided to gallantly offer her your honesty, I mean," Megan asked with a mix sarcasm and disapproval. "You just had to take her to bed and make her feel humiliated to be ignored afterwards, right?"

Megan knew she should be furious. She knew she should hate how he'd called her spoiled. But they had exchanged so many indelicacies for the past few weeks that it didn't even bother her nearly as much as his unfeeling attitude towards her friend did.

"I didn't lie to her to have sex with her," JD rolled his eyes, censoring himself for not having already walked away like he normally would. "Marianne told me herself she thought we should do it," he added, looking at Megan with a loathing scowl. "You are so full of yourself, aren't you?" he asked in a low tone. "So much that you think you're doing your friend a big favor by fighting her own battles for her when you're really just labeling her as unfit to make her own decisions," JD fired, seeing the look of shock on Megan's face at his accusations. "You think you're helping Marianne but you are not. How are you respecting her, really?" he leaned over the girl, looking straight into her eyes. "How are you being respectful if you encourage Marianne to act like I somehow owe her anything just because we had sex? She wanted it, I wanted it and we did it. Then I didn't want it anymore because she was suffocating me after. I never made her any promises, I never signed a contract… On the contrary. I said I wasn't looking for anything serious."

"She was hoping that if she slept with you that would make you want to be with her, you stupid jerk!" Megan read the situation clearly now. "Is that really so hard to see?" she asked with a mix or irony and fury. "Couldn't you just have gone for someone who wasn't blindly seduced by your stupid act?"

JD took a deep breath, determined not to fight with her again.

"Marianne is a big girl, Megan. Don't coddle her and act like she was a victim to her own decisions," he looked into her eyes, seeing his words were infuriating her. "Of course I saw she was into me more than I was with her. But from the moment I told her I wasn't interested in being her boyfriend and she agreed to keep it casual, why should I be blamed because she didn't keep her word?"

"Because she didn't know any better and you should have!" Megan furiously strode towards him, proudly standing up to the guy who annoyingly seemed to have an answer for every one of her arguments. "She was in love with you, how did you ever consider she could have had her better judgment at the time?"

JD saw the rosy color on her cheeks as she defied him, visibly worked up.

"You know… Have you ever thought that maybe you spent all this time convincing yourself and everyone else that Marianne was somehow a victim to me, but in reality, it's _you_ who constantly sees her as the victim?" JD raised his eyebrows suggestively. Megan had done something amazing by standing up for her friend when she was visibly in a fragile state, but up to this day the girl still seemed determined to apparently bring justice to a situation she wasn't really directly involved. "As the poor girl who deserves your help and can't speak for herself?" he added, taking Megan by surprise again. "Yeah, I figured you haven't," the boy answered his own question after seeing the look on her face, taking satisfaction in feeling like he'd won that battle against that daring hotheaded girl. "You are not helping Marianne by shielding her from things. Instead you should be helping her stand up for herself if she really thinks I screwed up."

Megan was alarmed by her own silence. What he was saying was absolutely despicable. It wasn't true, she knew. She indeed had stepped up for her friend the day of the party, but only because JD had put her in a horrible situation. And even though Megan was well aware she'd had all the best intentions, his accusation still got her thinking. Because it didn't prevent the girl from drowning in guilt for the way she really felt sorry for Marianne.

Maybe she just had felt too sorry?

Could it really be? Had Megan really acted like a super protective friend, shielding Marianne at all costs and perhaps only contributing to the girl's already low self-esteem?

No way, Megan realized, swallowing hard. Perhaps on the long run, Marianne would be able to fight her own battles, but right now, she was still too fragile. And Megan was only doing for her friend what she would have liked to have someone doing for her had she been in Marianne's shoes.

Maybe that was why it bothered Megan so much?

Just like Marianne, she didn't have a lot of experience. Megan didn't like to admit it very much, but that bothered her. When it came to relationships with boys, she felt too exposed and vulnerable. And because of it, she could totally empathize with her friend at the moment. One day, Marianne might be fit to defend herself. Until that day came, Megan would make damn sure no one abused her fragility like that dumb jock had just done.

Megan had done what she'd done with the best intentions. She didn't regret it.

"Still, you walked away and told her nothing had happened," the girl recovered from the blow, absolutely determined not to let him walk away feeling like he was right. "You're an asshole and nothing you say can change that. I was there. I saw it."

JD saw the spark of fury in her eyes and he could tell she was fighting an internal battle. Instinctively, he realized that his words had deeply messed with her, enough to make her rethink her own attitude. But it was the way that her fiery, hot approach had been replaced by a broken, hurt speech that really got to him.

It felt like all of a sudden, an uncomfortable feeling made him sick to the stomach and he didn't even understand why. JD had seen girls act much worse when faced with his honesty before. Hell, he'd even seen them cry and it still, it hardly ever bothered him. Girls cried for no reason and they had an awful tendency of taking advantage of their fragility to get what they wanted.

But now, the impulsive girl with fiery blue eyes proudly stood her ground, apparently too caught up with her own emotions to remember his presence. JD also went silent as he thought about what Megan had said. It made sense, he knew. He wasn't a hypocrite to think everything he did was justifiable. Sometimes, for reasons he couldn't explain, his behavior tended to really hurt people. Enough that he avoided getting close to them as much as he could.

Maybe he should have exploded at Megan like that. But at the same time, it had unexpectedly bothered him that the girl whose loyal manners he'd admired and who he had initially believed to actually be different from everyone else had obviously jumped to conclusions about him without even giving him the benefit of the doubt.

He really thought Megan might have been different... How stupid of him, JD figured. After so many years of people making assumptions about him, he had grown used to it. It didn't bother him anymore and JD should have known better by now. Why would Megan be any different? She was in the most comfortable place, surrounded by people who really seemed to love and admire her. Why on Earth would she ever have a reason to think her opinion might have been biased, or that maybe, there might be a different version to a story than the one she wanted to believe in?

Girls like Megan were too used to having things done their way. They had the world on a string and more than enough people willing to give them absolutely everything they wanted. Like her boyfriend, for example, JD thought with a scoff. The guy pretty much worshipped the ground she walked on and if he was trying to hide that, he was doing an awful job so far.

Yes, he really shouldn't care. Megan was too spoiled for own good. She was probably one of those girls who deemed her opinion as the absolute truth, without even bothering to fact check first. JD knew her kind. They were high maintenance and abused the effect they had on guys to manipulate them into doing what they wanted. He was better off as further away from her as possible.

But still… JD couldn't really ignore the fact that that small brave girl had stood up to him to defend her friend in a way he'd never seen anyone do before. So even though Megan was probably self-centered and obnoxious, he had to admit she at least was a loyal friend.

People were usually intimidated by him, he had long ago noticed that. Yet Megan Hunt had been more than willing to let him have it. At first, he had been impressed and even satisfied. After watching her from a distance and seeing the way she was kind and generous to her friends, JD had to admit that had been how he expected her to be different. But then as Megan had obviously made up her mind about him based on something as despicable as rumors – and judging by her question about the knife she had heard them - JD had to confess he'd felt rather disappointed… But mostly at himself, for having high expectations of her in the first place.

Turning around after giving up making sense of the entire thing, JD hesitated one more time.

"You shouldn't believe everything you hear," he advised her.

Megan noticed the way he calmly stood with his hands inside his pockets. His emerald green eyes stared into her with such intensity that Megan felt like he was baring her soul.

"I still think you're a jackass for the way you treated my friend but..." Megan bit her lower lip, taking one step in his direction. "It was wrong of me to call you out in front of everyone like that," she admitted, letting out a heavy sigh. Even though the girl still though JD deserved the scrutiny for the way he'd treated Marianne, there had been several ways she could have handled it. Ways that didn't involve humiliating him in front of their peers and openly making fun of him for things she didn't even know might have personally touched a wound. Truth was, Megan didn't know the guy. And she wasn't interested in being friends with him. But that didn't give her the right to treat him in a way she didn't want anyone to be treated. "I was angry with you that you had hurt my friend and I fought fire with fire. That wasn't very nice of me," she belatedly realized. A mistake didn't justify another. It didn't matter if she thought JD owed Marianne an apology or not. She knew she was only responsible for her own actions. "I am sorry for the way I talked to you… and for the horrible things I said."

Megan had seen him surprised a few times that afternoon, but just as she apologized, for the first time she thought the boy looked lost, as if he really didn't know what to say. And that impacted her, because so far, JD _always_ knew what to say.

The boy recovered from the unexpected action and held the Megan's gaze, studying her expression to see if she really meant it, almost as if he couldn't believe it. That went against everything he had decided she was. The way he had categorized her and made up his mind about the girl had just been unexpectedly challenged by her heartfelt apology.

"Okay," it was the only thing he could mutter in response. She was still looking into his eyes and JD didn't notice how hard he was trying not to break that contact.

It was the first time Megan saw him with his guard low, seemingly unsure of what to do. JD always looked confident and on top of his game, but now he looked more confused than she'd ever seen. Taking advantage of the situation to try to understand the guy a little more, Megan kept looking into his eyes, trying to break past his defenses. Her skills at figuring people out didn't seem to work so well with him and that really bothered her.

"I have to go to practice now," he said, finally breaking eye contact with the girl after what it felt like forever.

"Oh, right, football," Megan reacted a little too quickly, instantly being brought back to reality as well. "Right. And I have to go to French class."

The girl noticed as he nodded his head affirmatively, looking as if he couldn't wait to get out of there. JD looked very uncomfortable. She was still trying to make sense of why things had gotten so awkward all of a sudden when, from across the hall, she heard his voice.

"Hey, Megan?"

The girl interrupted her thoughts to look up and once again meet his gaze.

"I didn't know until it was too late," JD sighed heavily, hating that he had the urge to tell her that, especially when he'd already decided he didn't care what she thought. It was beside her point, but he still felt compelled to share the truth, unaware of how important what he was about to say was. "I didn't know it was her first time," he explained after seeing the confusion on the girl's face. Instantly, Megan picked up on the fact he was speaking about Marianne and she was taken absolutely aback by the confession when JD added, "if she'd told me, I wouldn't have gone forward with it."

Before Megan could so much as open her mouth to reply, JD had already disappeared through the halls, leaving her only with several new doubts.

.

"Hey, Maggie," Amelia asked for her best friend's attention with a teasing voice. "Do you see that handsome man over there?" she pointed to the tall man with her eyes. "He's into me."

The two surgeons were standing next to the nurse station, both updating charts. Amelia had spoken loud enough so that only the two women and the guy approaching them could hear it.

Maggie chuckled with amusement at the same time Amelia received a look of pretend reprimand from her husband.

"What?" she openly flirted with him, biting her lower lip in a very tempting way, "I just called you handsome," she pointed out. "You have no reason to look at me like that."

"Right," Owen tried to keep a serious face but was having a hard time containing the smile that insisted on forming on his lips.

"You're into me," Amelia insisted, absolutely determined to pester him.

Owen noticed she kept staring at him as if undressing him with her eyes.

"I am married to you," he reminded her with his usual practicality.

"So?" Amelia blinked repeatedly as she approached him just enough to be able to whisper in his ear. "Have I told you that you look very hot with that tie?"

"What is it this time?" Maggie asked without taking her eyes off her chart. She and Amelia had been friends for years and she had grown used to the neurosurgeon's playful ways. "What is she after?"

"Christmas bonus for her department," Owen answered unaffectedly while checking lab results for the patient he was about to take to the OR. Even though they still had a few months before Christmas, he'd already notified his employees that whichever department showed the best performance during the semester would be granted a bonus check to invest in research at the end of the year.

"You know what I think," Amelia shamelessly kept her act. She was kidding and they both knew it. As long as she didn't resort to anything unprofessional such as speaking about their private life in front of colleagues or patients – and Amelia never did – she knew Owen enjoyed their playful banter as much as she did. "I think that Dr. Hunt is very interested in Neurosurgery."

"I am sure he is," Owen finally looked up to meet her flirtatious gaze and couldn't contain his laughter. Amelia was playing games with her words. Owen decided to believe she was talking about their son and he could see her sneaky, witty bribery. Sometimes, he could tell his wife was more interested in playing and winning a challenge than in the actual reward. This was one of the cases.

"Maggie, don't you think we owe it to the younger generations to make sure they get a good education?" Amelia asked her friend without breaking eye contact with Owen. It was now a game and whoever looked away first would lose.

"I think Tom would be much better off if he pursued a career in cardiothoracics," Maggie affirmed with conviction.

"You know what I think?" Owen stared into his wife's eyes, making a herculean effort to keep a straight face. She wouldn't stop tempting him and he could see her intentions so clearly that it made him want to be alone with her, just so he could kiss away that wicked smile off her lips. "I think Dr. Shepherd here has way too much free time on her hands. Maybe she should go back to work."

"You know what _I_ think?" Amelia failed at her resolution not to laugh and finally stopped with the silly act, having way too much fun with the conversation, "I think you're pretty cute."

"Thank you, Dr. Shepherd," Owen's voice sounded serious but his smile and the look on his face translated just what he wanted to say to her.

Amelia saw his loving expression and watched as her husband walked away. Before the elevator doors closed, Owen looked in her direction one more time and the moment their eyes met, both surgeons exchanged a happy, genuine smile.

"You guys are so annoying," Maggie teased with a sigh, looking from the elevator to her best friend. Owen and Amelia had one of the happiest and nicest relationships she'd ever seen and Maggie felt nothing but proud of her friend for it. "By the way, how are things with Tommy?"

"They're better," Amelia shared. Earlier that week, Owen had had an important conversation with their son and Thomas already seemed to be a little more comfortable in his shoes at work. "We haven't had the chance to sit down and discuss it yet but from what little Owen has been able to tell me, I think Tom really needed that talk."

"Good," Maggie was glad to heart it. Thomas was her godson and even though she loved all of Amelia's kids, she had always felt a special connection to the boy. "He's rotating in my service next week."

"Don't contaminate my son with your nasty specialty, please," Amelia smiled mischievously.

"I can't make any promises," Maggie laughed along. "And how is that thing with Megan and the new boyfriend?" the cardiothoracic surgeon asked with interest. Her daughter and Megan had grown up best friends all their lives and both girls were very close to their mothers. "Claire told me she is dating one of the guys in their group. Has she told Owen yet?"

"Not yet," Amelia confessed with a lighthearted tone. "Meg is taking him to Lucas' game on Saturday but she is going to introduce him to her dad and the boys as one of her friends," Amelia shared. She was the only one in the house who knew about her daughter's plan and honestly, she considered it a wise idea. If Owen and her sons met Megan's boyfriend without the heavy weight of what the position meant, maybe they would be able to form a little less biased opinion of the guy before the Hunt boys crucified him, which would invariably happen as soon as Megan told her father and brothers about their real relationship status. "I actually have plans to pick up Megan from school tomorrow. She asked me to go the market with her to buy lobster or something like that… For some reason she is cooking dinner every night this week," Amelia looked up and met her friend's eyes. "I think she is really trying to soften Owen before Saturday."

Maggie had fun with the plot.

"Are you sure she is really your kid?" the cardiothoracic surgeon asked with playful sarcasm. Amelia laughed, agreeing with head. Her daughter had the same sneaky manners as she. "Well, I guess as long as Megan is happy, neither Owen nor the boys have any right to meddle," Maggie pointed out.

"Agreed," Amelia replied with heartfelt contentment. "Now, who is going to help me convince them of that? Because that's a whole different story."

Maggie stopped what she was doing and processed the question for a moment.

"Good point…" the surgeon added, glad she wasn't in Amelia's shoes. "I honestly have no idea."


	11. Chapter 11

So, this chapter is focused entirely around 2 characters. It was originally a part of chapter 10, but it would make the chapter too long and exhausting, so I decided to make this a chapter of its own. I think this conversation was long overdue and maybe some answers will come out of it :) Enjoy it, guys! thanks for the support!

My Boys: Beyond the Horizon - Chapter 11

Emily took a deep breath before finally knocking on the large wooden door.

The journalist had promised Lucas that at least once, she would meet him to discuss the documents she'd prepared the previous week. The day to keep her word had come. He'd had a few days to look through everything and even though Emily knew he had a busy schedule with practices and sponsor meetings, she knew she'd given him enough time to be at least familiarized with everything.

"Hi," Lucas opened the door making way for her to come inside. It was a little past seven on a weeknight and he was pretty exhausted from training all day, but her presence made him feel instantly energized. "I am glad you could make it."

"Yeah, I wasn't sure I'd finish work on time," Emily replied with a shy smile, quietly following him to the living room. Now that she had been working in the sports newsroom for a while, her editor was giving her increasingly harder and more extensive assignments. Emily could only suppose that meant he was satisfied with her work.

"I am to take that things at the office are progressing well, then?" Lucas grinned, trying to keep a light atmosphere.

"There this is annoying local jock who is making his debut game on Saturday so my people have been busy with the coverage," Emily pestered him, hearing a delighted laugh in return. "Other than that, it's going well," she added to finally answer his question.

"I am glad things are working out for you here in Seattle," Lucas affirmed with honesty.

"I am too," Emily shrugged discreetly. She had finally gotten a hold of her sister the day before and now, more than ever, it seemed like they could finally sell the house. That would finalize things for Emily in her hometown, at last allowing the journalist to fly back to New York and hopefully resume her job there. "It's just a temporary position, though, so I am not keeping my hopes up."

"Right," Lucas agreed with a head nod. He already knew that Emily didn't plan to stick around for long and yet, every time he heard her say it, it hurt to think he was probably never going to see her again.

That was especially hard to convey when she stood in the middle of his apartment looking more fragile and vulnerable than he'd ever seen her. Lucas knew Emily was strong and driven. He'd witnessed first hand just how determined and hardworking she could be. But now, even though she obviously had her act together, Lucas could distinguish on her façade just how emotionally exhausted she should be after the intense events that had taken place in her life.

"So, I read your files," Lucas started, pointing to the glass table where he'd stacked all the documents she'd brought days before. "To be honest, I mostly listened," he corrected himself with a smile, pointing to a silver computer right in the middle of the paperwork. The fact Emily had cared enough to make an audio file just so he could have a better chance of understanding the proposals had really touched him. "But before we get to business, I was thinking maybe we could get something to eat?" he raised an eyebrow, not sure she'd accept his idea. "How about a pizza?"

Emily seemed to think about it for a moment before finally deciding.

"Okay," she smiled, seeing how he'd approved of her choice.

"You can choose the topping," Lucas teased her, already with the phone in hand. "Otherwise you're just going to complain about whichever one I pick."

"No, I won't," Emily scowled in protest.

"Can I choose whatever I want then?" Lucas raised an eyebrow as if testing her.

Emily looked from his eyes to the phone in his hands as she pondered, finally turning her face up again.

"Give that to me," the journalist grabbed the phone from his hand, looking over the many options. Not giving him the satisfaction to acknowledge he was right, Emily settled for a choice she knew they'd both like and immediately after suggested they got to business already.

For the following minutes, Emily patiently went over each business proposal she had suggested for him. The girl was especially clear on the fact that Lucas didn't have to decide anything at that very moment, since those were decisions that would affect him on the long run and therefore had to be carefully thought. Over the last five years, she had followed up Lucas' career from a distance, every now and then hearing on the TV how successful he had become. But even though she knew beforehand he was an accomplished athlete, never had she imagined that he would have so many resources at his disposal at such a young age.

After weeks covering sports, Emily had learned that majority of star athletes' incomes came from sponsors and with Lucas it was no different. After analyzing his professional contracts and studying his bank accounts, she'd learned that a big chunk of his earnings came from a leading sports manufacturer and a worldwide famous apparel company that had Lucas stamping quite a few of their campaigns.

Emily knew she hadn't really talked about the revelation she'd made last time they were together and honestly, the girl had no idea if that was a good or bad thing. She supposed it was probably for the best. They had no business having an opinion on each other's personal lives anymore and even if that sounded a bit harsh, it was just easier that way.

During the time she was sitting next to him carefully going through every detail of what he needed to know before investing his money, Lucas tried to ignore how adorably cute Emily looked with her elegant reading glasses. Her hair was tied up on a loose bun and since the journalist had gone there straight from work, she was still wearing her office clothes.

Lucas wondered how she was able to still look so sophisticated and charming after a full day. He couldn't help leaning in a bit closer when she started to explain the differences between short and long term outcomes for buying stock market actions, unconsciously attracted by the familiar scent of her hair.

Had her neck always been this slim and feminine? Lucas was so distracted by his own thoughts that he didn't hear a word of what she was saying. The way her auburn locks were held high on her head exposed the back of her neck entirely to him and Lucas wondered if her skin was still just as soft and delicate as…

"Are you listening to me?" Emily interrupted his thoughts just as they were about to get dangerously inviting. She saw the answer on his face and explained, "I asked if you're tired. It's okay to take a break if this is too much at once," she added after seeing the look of confusion on his face.

"Yeah, yeah," Lucas agreed instantly, suddenly being brought to reality by her unexpected interruption. He straightened his back to stretch his muscles, feeling them familiarly sore after a full day of practice.

"Are you fed up with all this talk yet?" Emily asked with a sympathetic nod. She could go on for hours on the subject, but she knew Lucas felt differently about it. Over the years, Emily had come to learn that very few people found discussing financial plans as fascinating as she did.

"Oh, no, I love the stock market," Lucas playfully replied, knowing it was obvious he was lying.

"I am sure you do," Emily replied, contaminated by his good mood. She was glad that some of the previous awkwardness of their encounter had dissipated and now they could act spontaneously around each other again. For a moment, it felt like she was back in time.

"Nothing is a bigger turn on than hearing the words Nasdaq and NYSE in the same sentence," Lucas teased while keeping a straight face, which only prompted her to laugh.

Emily was about to reply when the doorbell rang. Lucas went to get the pizza, instructing her where to go around in the kitchen to get them glasses and plates.

"Do you like red wine?" the boy chose a bottle from the small cellar he had by one corner of the fireplace.

"I don't really drink," Emily said with sincerity. Her father had been a heavy drinker and his condition had pretty much ruined her family, invariably giving the girl a certain aversion for anything alcoholic.

"Do you want to try a sip of this, though?" Lucas raised the bottle and brought it to the kitchen, placing the pizza and the wine on the isle between them. "This one was a gift from my godmother," he smiled fondly as he thought about Addison. "She's always had great taste for drinks."

"Okay, but just one sip," Emily agreed with a shy smile watching as he skillfully maneuvered a corkscrew. "How is she, by the way?" the journalist asked, accepting the sample Lucas was now offering in a glass. She'd met Lucas' godmother briefly only once, but Emily had already heard a great deal about her. Lucas had always had a special connection with her and from what little Emily had gathered, the feeling was mutual.

"I tried to get her here for Saturday but sadly for me, she is just too successful in her business and can't make it," Lucas explained with a sigh of conformation. If it were up to him, he would have everyone there on Saturday. There was nothing more enjoyable to him than having his entire family together. The more, the merrier.

"Are Danny and Robbie coming?" Emily asked before she carefully took a bite of her slice, watching as Lucas did the same. She knew his younger brothers were far away at a Military Academy but their presence would probably mean the world to him.

"Yeah, they're coming," Lucas replied with a big smile, touched that she had asked.

"So…" Emily bit her lower lip after taking a quick look around. "I know I said this before but you really have a nice place. It's very…" she pondered a bit, looking for the best word to describe it. "I don't know, it just has a homey kind of feeling to it."

"I know what you mean," Lucas replied with a smile. "It's what I intended when I set up the place, I guess… To be honest, I am just happy I haven't burned it to the ground yet," he added, making her laugh.

"I was just about to say that you living on your own is by itself a big accomplishment," Emily mocked him.

"I had to learn the hard way that dish soap and dish water detergent are two completely separate things, but I am managing," Lucas made fun of himself and his awful housework skills. "One giant wave of suds flooding the kitchen was enough to make me learn."

"I guess one is one too many," Emily laughed, having fun just imagining the scene.

Lucas couldn't think of a response to say because he was too busy admiring the soft lines on her face as she clearly had a good time. He tried not to think about how easily the conversation seemed to flow when they were together and just how happy he always felt whenever he made her smile. But none of that mattered now because Emily's smiles didn't belong to him anymore. Instead, they were promised to some other guy, the one who would probably be rewarded with the delicious sound of her laughter every night for the rest of their lives.

Emily noticed how the expression on his face subtly changed from friendly and warm to sullen and somewhat distant. Before she could think about it, he opened his mouth to talk.

"Does he make you laugh like that?"

Lucas' low, broken voice silenced the remainder of her chuckles, causing the girl to immediately straighten herself on the stool she sat on. This time, Emily could tell Lucas wasn't telling a joke or making a playful remark. She knew exactly whom he was talking about. The existence of her fiancé, although not discussed, was obviously the source of the tension lingering between them throughout the evening.

Emily thought about ways to dodge the question. But this was one of the rare occasions when her brilliant thinking mind fail her, completely obliterated by her feelings.

"He doesn't make me cry."

Lucas understood the meaning of the message in between the lines. The raw honesty of her confession broke his heart because he knew he'd been the one to cause those tears once, therefore earning the comparison. And to his own dismay, the boy wondered if he'd been the one to ultimately make Emily believe that the content of her answer alone was good enough.

"Point taken…" Lucas returned his glass to the kitchen isle, suddenly not inclined to drink anymore. He watched as Emily sat in silence, looking just as confused as he was but now that the long ago buried subject had been touched, Lucas thought it was best to quit pretending it didn't exist. "You know…" he hesitated before finally looking into her eyes, watching as Emily sustained his gaze, "When I was seventeen, I really thought I was going to marry you someday."

Lucas noticed the confusion on her face and wondered if her speechless reaction was due to discomfort to be talking about their past, or if his revelation had indeed touched her like it seemed.

"We were just kids back then, Luke…" Emily took a deep breath, making a big effort to keep her emotions in check. "There is no point beating ourselves up about what happened. It's in the past," Emily added, trying to convince herself just as much.

Lucas heard her words and registered them but he knew by the shaken up expression on her face that she was more affected than she wanted to show.

There were so many things he wanted to ask her… So many things he needed to apologize for. And she was leaving town soon. He might never get the chance to do it again… so even though his mind was telling him to simply let go and leave the past in the past, his heart desperately needed some answers to maybe finally start to heal.

"Why did you leave that day?"

Emily was taken aback by the straightforward question and everything it entailed. Her reaction became instantly clear on her face. The journalist was having a hard time dealing with the fact that he'd actually gone there, that Lucas indeed had dared to touch the subject they had spent the past years so determined to ignore.

"Why didn't you come after me?" she dodged the question back to him, unable to deal with the heartbreak and the pain she'd felt as a nineteen year old girl who'd had her heart unexpectedly shattered by the love of her life.

"What are you talking about?" Lucas frowned heavily, reminiscing about the events of that day. "You had made it very clear that you didn't want me to."

"Really?" Emily spoke in a louder tone and Lucas could tell his answer had bothered her. "You really thought it was better to just leave things like that?"

Her implied accusation made Lucas snap. And in a matter of seconds, he got angrier than he ever would have imagined.

" _What_?" he asked with outrage. "If I remember it correctly, _you_ were the one who broke things up with me, Spencer. _You_ were the one who thought it was best to quit before even trying, _you_ decided that and-"

"You agreed to it!" Emily interrupted him, belatedly realizing she had shouted the words. Taking a deep breath in a failed attempt to calm down, the girl added, wondering if this discussion really was worth it. "I broke up with you because we had to and you know that."

"No, I don't know that," Lucas turned his back on her and walked around the kitchen, regretting they had started that conversation to begin with.

Emily stayed silent for the next seconds, watching as he seemed unable to relax as well. While Lucas paced nervously, she held onto the marble counter and took a deep breath, incapable of going back to ignoring the many issues they had just begun exploring.

"How can you not know that? How can you even…?" Emily's voice trailed off. She remembered very well the day they'd found out Lucas had been accepted to the University of Washington. He had been granted a soccer scholarship at the same time she'd gotten accepted at Yale, on the exact opposite end of the country. On that same day, the girl had wisely pointed out that they shouldn't go to their respective universities with the pressure of maintaining their yet fragile relationship. She wasn't sure their young love would survive the long distance added to the many new experiences university life had to offer. Back then, Lucas had been reluctant to acknowledge it, but after carefully discussing it with him, Emily felt like she'd finally made him see what she did.

"You broke up with me, okay?" Lucas raised his voice in an accusing manner. "You broke up with me so you have no right to be mad at me for not knowing you wanted me to go after you…!" he turned around again and took large strides in her direction, casting a shadow on her face as he stood inches away from her. "Hell, you don't get to be mad at me for finding out I was seeing other people, you don't-"

"You were with two girls!" Emily exploded, interrupting him. "I called you and tried to reach you and just as I arrived expecting to see you, hoping you would be glad to see me, I found you weren't really missing me that much, were you?" she asked in a lower tone, feeling heavy tears pooling around her eyes. "Don't I get to be mad about that?"

Emily only realized she had confessed her feelings when her own thoughts were numbed by low sobs.

Lucas heard the distress in her voice but what really messed with him was the unmistakable pain contained in each of her words. He hated to be the one causing them, but at the same time, she couldn't really have been that much affected by the scene she'd witnessed considering it was Emily who had decided they'd better go separate ways.

"You weren't there…" he reminded her, hating that he was getting emotional too. "You weren't there when I got home and told my parents that I left school," he recalled the events of the day he had desperately tried to obliterate from his life. "You weren't there through the worst of it… So don't judge me. You can't," he breathed in and out, obviously uncomfortable with the subject. "You of all people can't."

Five years before, during his third semester in university, Lucas had been approached by an executive offering him a deal to play for the Los Angeles Galaxy. At the time, the boy had been on the verge of failing two of his classes for the second time. Even though he had made an amazing debut season playing for the university team, Lucas hadn't had the same success inside the classroom. The hours were long, the topics were exponentially more complex than the content he'd seen in school and it just felt like, no matter how much time he devoted to it, the academic life was simply something he wasn't cut out to do.

Lucas had never wanted to go to University to get a degree. He'd always wanted to play soccer. The sport was something he loved, something that he was actually good at. Going to University had been the compromise he'd found to please his parents, who he knew worried that he had a degree to guarantee a future career in case playing soccer didn't work out, all the while keeping up with the sport to hopefully play for a professional team some day.

When an opportunity had presented itself, Lucas hadn't thought much about it before taking it. He knew that if he'd taken the matter home to discuss with his parents first, he might have been dissuaded to quit school, which was something he needed to do in order to move to Los Angeles. For that reason, he'd only gone back home to talk to his parents after his deal was already signed.

Lucas could still remember the look of shock on his mother's face as he sat down to tell her and his dad. Amelia hadn't been able to hide her concern or deny just how betrayed she'd felt to see that her son had taken a huge decision without even discussing with his parents first. Now, at twenty-four, Lucas understood that she had been worried about him securing a future before jumping with both feet in a career that made no guarantees. But at the time, as an impulsive teenage boy, Lucas had judged her unsupportive of his decision, which only broke his heart.

He'd always known that he wouldn't be as academically successful as his siblings probably would. That alone was already hard enough, but Lucas also knew just how well educated and brilliant both his parents were. And even though he'd grown up being told and showed that he was loved exactly for who he was, it had never been enough to make Lucas feel like he really fit in like his siblings did. He loved his family with all his heart and they were everything to him, but none of them could ever really see things through his eyes. And on that day, years of built up feelings of insecurity had culminated with a big fight with his parents.

Once back to his university dorm, Lucas had acted out the way he knew how – by partying and hooking up with random girls. Unbeknownst to him, his mother had called Emily on the phone just hours after he'd left the house, hoping she would be able to reach out to him and hopefully make him rethink his decision to drop out of college and perhaps even sit down to talk to his parents about it before making such a life altering call on his own.

But much to Emily's own dismay, nothing had turned out the way she'd planned. On the day before Lucas had fought with his parents, she'd arrived after a long journey of connection flights hoping to surprise him and gently approach the subject she knew he was always very defensive about. Over the past year and a half, they had kept the decision to not be together, but that hadn't prevent both teenagers from talking to each other at least once a week and sharing everything that was going on in their respective lives.

Expecting to be welcomed by his warm smile and tight hug, Emily had opened the door to his room in college with a big smile on her face, only to lose it after finding him there with other girls instead.

Her reaction had been nothing but purely emotional. Even though Emily had rationally known they had made the right decision by putting their relationship on hold during the time they couldn't be together, she hadn't really been prepared to witness what she did that day. Her naïve dreams added to the many hours she and Lucas spent on the phone on a weekly basis catching up about each other's lives had somehow led her to neglect considering that he was in fact free to be with other girls and enjoy their company should he wish it.

And based on what she'd witnessed that day, it didn't look like he'd wasted too much time suffering that they were apart.

Emily had been so devastated by the discovery and the horrible way in which she'd made it that her only reaction had been to get out of his college house as fast as possible. Minutes later, Lucas had caught up with her still inside the campus. And after a horrible fight in which they said nothing but horrible things to each other, the girl had finally embarked on a plane to never again see Lucas.

Until that one day a few weeks before in which they'd met at a conference room.

It had been excruciatingly hard and painful, but Emily had moved on with her life. After that fateful day, the girl had gone back to Yale and slowly made a career for herself at the same time she rebuilt familiar walls around her heart. In the meantime, Lucas had gone to Los Angeles to live with his godmother. On his first years, he'd struggled and thought about quitting but the boy had ultimately made his way to finally become a young star on a first division professional soccer team.

And yet, five years later, there they were, finding themselves in the same place where everything had begun.

"Why are we even talking about this?" Emily asked, slowly nodding her head in denial. Her shoulders looked tinier than they were already were as she wrapped her arms around herself, desperate to get rid of that pain those memories were bringing. After many disagreements, she and Lucas had finally found a way to be civil around each other and she desperately didn't want that to change.

All of her family was gone now and for whatever it was worth, Lucas Hunt probably was the best chain to her past she had as of today. The journalist didn't want them to keep fighting and hating each other for the rest of their lives.

Lucas remained still, looking into her eyes with the same intensity he had been for the past minutes. When Emily thought he was finally going to drop the subject, he surprised her by saying:

"Because we really hurt each other and we never had the chance to actually explain why we did what we did," he gently tilted his head to the side, carefully examining her. It was obvious Emily was devastated. At the time, he'd been so blindly angry with her that he'd even considered she didn't care about him enough to actually sympathize with his feelings. Yet now, years later, he wondered if the shadow he saw in her eyes really was made of guilt and disappointment like it seemed. "I never really got why you left that day," he exposed, nodding his head as if silently asking her.

"You broke my heart, Luke," Emily finally admitted. He was exposing himself to her and the least she could do was to reciprocate his honesty.

"You didn't want to be with me," Lucas desperately clung to the notion. At the time, he had felt more left out than he ever had. Feeling like his parents were against his decision had been bad enough, but to find out that Emily had flown there to also try to change his mind had tasted like ultimate betrayal, because she had always been the one who had never failed to understand and fully support him. "I wasn't really thinking when I did what I did."

"I have always wanted to be with you," her voice sounded like a broken whisper, urging Lucas to come nearer. He noticed how his presence engulfing her frame frightened her, making the girl step back. "Why can't you just understand that if we had stayed together that would have been the end for us and…?"

"Damn it, Emily, staying apart _was_ the end for us!" Lucas abruptly interrupted her, wrapping his fingers around her arms to keep her near. When she broke down crying, he thought he wouldn't be able to take it anymore. "I really thought you couldn't be that surprised that I was with other girls… I mean… I tried to find you in every person that crossed my way and no matter how much I tried, I could never seem to… I just…" his voice trailed off. It felt too cliché to say that his reaction had been impulsive and immature. "I wasn't really thinking… I was just looking for the easy out to distract myself from the idea that we weren't together anymore," he struggled to make the confession because it pretty much exposed himself entirely. "I was never a careful planner like you... You know that."

Emily struggled with her own emotions, finally losing the battle to her heart.

"I never meant for you to feel like I didn't support your decision," she explained, not entirely aware of how much that meant to him. "Why would you think that… Why do you think I flew across the country for?"

Lucas couldn't really answer her question. Truth was, he had been so hurt and feeling so rejected at the time that he hadn't really thought about finding logic in the situation. Instead, he had acted out because it had felt like his entire support system had failed him that day.

"I thought you were just going to echo my parents' words to me…" he confessed emotionally. "When you said that my mom had called you, I just… I lost it, you know? Because I thought she'd played too low by plotting with you to try to convince me to stay in school."

"Luke… Your mom would never do that," Emily frowned, finally realizing just how lost and hurt he might have felt at the time. " _I_ would never do that," she reminded him. "She was worried about you and your dad was too… When they told me, I couldn't believe it either," Emily explained, feeling like they were taking heavy burdens out of their chests. "It wasn't like you to make such a huge decision without discussing things with your parents first, you never once did that… Why were you so surprised that they were that worried?"

"I wasn't surprised, I just saw what I wanted to see, I guess…" he confessed, swallowing hard.

At the time, Lucas had feared so much that everyone would be against his decision that he'd invariably created a defense mechanism to keep everyone out just so his dream wouldn't be threatened. Back then, he'd desperately wanted to make his mom and dad proud. Failing at school wasn't exactly the way to do that. He knew that signing with a team before getting a degree wasn't what he and his parents had planned for his future, not to mention it was a big risk but one he had been willing to take. And the decision had been too hard to make, especially after feeling like everyone was against him.

"Did you seriously think I was going to leave your side?" she tilted her head and her eyes had so many unshed tears that Lucas couldn't help keeping her in his arms. The evident answer on his face made Emily realize that he hadn't really acted carelessly because he didn't care but rather because he wanted too much to follow up with something and feared that no one would have his back. Lucas had feared it so much that he'd unconsciously caused it. "Jesus, Luke… I might have not agreed with your decision at the time, but I would never turn my back on you… ever…" she looked at him too upset that he'd dared to think otherwise. "And I would support you, even if I didn't think you were making the right call."

Now that Lucas thought about it, what Emily was saying was exactly what his parents had done. Owen and Amelia had made it clear they didn't think Lucas was making the right decision, but even though they'd proposed talking about it, not once had they emotionally blackmailed him, cut him out of their lives because he wasn't doing what they wished or made their son feel guilty about his decision, even when things had been pretty rough at the beginning. Lucas remembered very well how his mom had called every day right after he'd moved to Los Angeles, how she would often fly in to visit, at times bringing his siblings along. And as he thought about it, his blinding hurt slowly faded, giving place to the wonderful realization that every time his dad had reached him on the phone and asked about his day, it hadn't been to criticize Lucas's decision or gloat with _I told you so_ 's like he'd feared at the time. Instead, Owen had put himself available to listen to his son like he'd done all his life, and to get back at the boy with his usual amazing fatherly advices.

"I was an idiot, wasn't it?" Lucas breathed in and out, feeling suffocated by his imminent new understanding of the past. He closed his eyes and let out a heavy sigh, trying his best not to cry. When he opened them again, the boy found Emily standing in the exact same position, looking up at him with expectation in her warm, caring eyes. "You tried to be there for me and I hurt you… I hurt you even though I'd promised I'd never do it…" Lucas' hands traveled from her arms to then hold her face. He gently caressed her cheeks with his thumbs before whispering very close to her face. "I'm sorry, Emily… I am so sorry."

Emily closed her eyes with force at the same time she was pulled in to a tight embrace. The contact with his solid chest broke down her defenses completely, causing the girl to involuntarily wrap her arms around his neck too. She felt Lucas' fingers softly running through her hair as they slowly broke apart.

"I am sorry too," Emily whispered, her breath getting heavier by the second. She knew too well what it felt like being alone in the world, so she could understand why Lucas, who had grown up in such a loving and caring household, would quickly lose his head if he felt like no one he loved really got him. He had been so strong to stand up for himself and go after what he'd wanted… Even when, inside his head, all voices were telling him to wait. To hold back. Even so, Lucas had done what he always did… The boy had jumped in with both feet because that was who he was… Lucas always gave all of himself to what he loved and Emily had once closely experienced how amazing it felt like to be the object of his loyalty and selfless devotion. Lucas loved wholeheartedly, without any reservations. He put himself out there and took risks. And he'd been the one to teach her to do the same.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Lucas brushed his lips against her temple, unable to let go of her. Emily's fragile figure against his chest reminded him of how strong she really was and he hated himself for having caused her so much pain.

"Oh, I do…" Emily sniffed, gently pulling apart.

Lucas' eyes met hers and a rush of blood ran through her entire body. But before he could even lower his gaze to her lips, Emily already knew what he was about to do. And in as much as she desperately wanted for it happen, she knew she just couldn't.

"Luke, we can't…" Emily reluctantly pushed him away as delicately as she could. "I can't do this…" she broke eye contact with him to avoid temptation. "I am _engaged_ ," she reminded him.

Lucas held her face between his hands again and gently forced her to look into his eyes again.

"Do you love him?" he asked without hesitation, not making any moves to back off.

Emily frowned at his unexpected question, finding herself unable to respond to that.

"It's not a difficult question," he tipped her chin up, looking deeper into her eyes. "Just say yes or no," Lucas insisted. She could feel his warm breath so close and yet… "Do you love him, yes or no?"

"I…"

Emily realized the moment she opened her mouth to talk that she probably shouldn't have any doubts about the answer to that question. And just as Lucas intensely stared into her eyes, impatiently waiting for her to reply, the loud sound of the doorbell ringing brought them both back from the past to the present.

The girl noticed in his confused expression that Lucas had been just as surprised as she by the unexpected interference. Lucas frowned heavily, unwillingly breaking apart from her to get to the door. If the pizza guy had come back for whatever reason, interrupting him at exactly that moment, he could swear to God he would…

But as Lucas opened the door, it wasn't a man he found. Instead, a well known pair of delicate brown eyes stared back at him as the arms of a gorgeous woman unceremoniously wrapped around his neck when she jumped to hug him.

"Luke! I missed you SO much!"

Lucas had barely any time to figure out what was happening before he instinctively looked at Emily, finding her obviously confused expression, and then to the brunette beauty stubbornly clinging to his neck.

"Rachel," his voice was firm at the same time he tried not to sound as frustrated as he felt. Lucas only had time to swallow hard before asking the next question, not exactly eager to hear an answer. "What are you doing here?"


	12. Chapter 12

**My Boys: Beyond the Horizon – Chapter Twelve**

Amelia took a seat in the empty gallery, wrapping her white coat firmly around her body to fight the chilly temperature inside the OR. Not that outside it was any different. As the weeks progressed, fall had replaced summer and every day the weather would get colder. After so many years of living in Seattle, the neurosurgeon supposed she should have gotten used to it, but unfortunately, that wasn't the case.

At that moment, though, Amelia's mind was not on the thermostat, but rather on the scene playing out in front of her. It was every mother's wish to always see her children happy, but the marveled look on Thomas had really touched the neurosurgeon. She knew he wasn't having it easy the last few months, so to see him so dazzled really brought a large smile to her face.

"I don't know who looks happier," a deep male voice interrupted her thoughts. "You or him."

Amelia turned her head and met the eyes of the man who was responsible for a lot of her smiles.

"Probably me," she chuckled, promptly welcoming her husband on the empty seat beside her.

"It's hard to tell," Owen joked, giving her a kiss on her temple at the same time Amelia tugged his right elbow between her arms and comfortably rested her head against his shoulder. "You're hiding out here?"

"I don't want him to see me," Amelia justified why she'd sat so far back, away from the view of those inside the OR downstairs, including her son. "There is already too much pressure without Tom feeling like I am up here judging his work."

Owen nodded in agreement, grateful for her thoughtfulness.

"So, are you afraid you're losing him already?" he joked, pointing to Maggie with a discreet head tilt.

"No way," Amelia said with a scoff, but on her face, it became obvious she wasn't as confident as she wanted to make it sound. "There is absolutely no chance Tommy will change his mind about our specialty."

"Our?" Owen raised his eyebrows, clearly mocking her for already including their son in it.

Downstairs in the actual OR, Thomas was visibly satisfied to be scrubbing in with Maggie Pierce. They had a nine-day-old baby on the table undergoing heart surgery and the procedure was as complex as it was delicate.

"Is that Maggie's Jatene procedure?" Owen asked with interested, not taking his eyes off the field. "I saw it on the board earlier today."

"Yeah, I think she's halfway through it already," Amelia replied, also paying attention to the patient and the monitors.

"It seems to be going well," Owen commented, looking around. The gallery was empty and that was unusual for such an edgy surgery. He suspected it had everything to do with the pancreas transplant happening next door.

"It does," Amelia agreed with a head nod. "It has to go well… I mean, Tommy can use something good to hold on to," she commented. Both she and Owen knew that before his cardio rotation, Thomas had been on two cases with bad outcomes on consecutive days. First, a woman had developed a severe reaction to a medication during an elective hernia repair and died on the table, and a man had evolved with severe pancreatitis after an iatrogenic tear during a repair of his biliary duct. "You know, you haven't got around to tell me the details of your conversation with him earlier this week."

Owen looked around, making sure they were alone. He took a deep breath, recalling the evening he'd spent talking to Thomas in the kitchen of his house. After much insistence, his son had finally opened up and revealed some of the events of the previous year.

"I asked him what is happening between him and Kate," Owen started.

"Yeah, I spoke to Karev just last week," Amelia confessed with a sigh of resignation. "He told me she is still in London. Apparently, Kate really decided to take a gap year before starting her residency. But both Alex and Jo said she is doing well and enjoying herself. Last week she was visiting Zola in Paris, actually."

"Oh, that's nice," Owen replied with his eyes still on their son. "I really find it hard to believe that Tommy and Kate broke up," the trauma surgeon added with a sad tone. "I hope they haven't… that it's just a phase, really."

Amelia looked at him with a confused frown.

"What do you mean, you hope they haven't?" she asked with incredulity. "You don't know?" Amelia didn't realize she'd slightly raised her tone of voice. "Owen! I thought you'd talked to him!" the neurosurgeon shook her head. "What did he say?"

Owen took a deep breath, slowly exhaling it. Amelia was looking at him with a mix of disapproval and disbelief, which wasn't helping him at all.

"Well, I did," he justified. "And he told me he doesn't understand it either."

"Owen!"

"What?"

Amelia rolled her eyes. Her husband still had a look of perplexity on his face, as if he thought he was being unfairly accused of something.

"You were supposed to help him figure out," Amelia sighed impatiently. After so many years, she should have known better. "Okay, go through it with me," she took a breath, knowing the conversation would be long. "What exactly did Thomas tell you?"

Ever since their son had moved back to Seattle, Amelia had been waiting for the moment her son would explain why he and his girlfriend of a lifetime had grown apart. She'd asked a few times, but Thomas, who was if possible even more economic with words than his father, had simply told her that Kate was overseas enjoying some time off and he didn't know when she'd be back. Amelia had tried asking what that meant exactly for their relationship, but Thomas was never willing to talk about it. She'd noticed he looked confused and was absolutely sure that talking about it would help, but whenever he was too upset about something, Thomas would become even more rational than he already was, avoiding dealing with his feelings completely. Amelia knew that even though her son was sensitive and very good at picking up emotions, he wasn't exactly the best and processing and verbalizing them. And at the end of the day, it wasn't like she could force him to talk.

"He told me that things haven't been good since last year," Owen started, watching as his wife reacted to the information. "Tommy said he and Kate were incredibly busy and had to spend most of their time off doing projects and assignments," he added. Like him, Amelia knew his son had enrolled in an accelerated program when he'd been accepted in Harvard, prompting Kate to do the same since both teenagers wanted to be together throughout their college experience. "Thomas said that during their senior year, they had a lot of practice hours and very little time to study… and apparently, Kate wasn't handling it very well."

"What does that mean?" Amelia asked with a frown.

"He said that a few times Kate suggested they slowed it down a bit but he felt like the sooner they were done with everything, the better it would be." Owen shared. "To be honest, I think Tommy sounded a little regretful about that."

"Did he tell you that or are you assuming?"

"I'm assuming."

Amelia frowned, surprised.

"Ok, go on. What did you tell him?"

Owen saw in her eyes that she looked almost proud of him for his assumption, so he scowled at his wife, censoring her for silently teasing him.

"I said that it was perfectly normal for him to feel like that," Owen once again recalled the events of that evening. "And I also said that it was just as okay for Kate to feel differently… Because people are different, and they won't always have the same response to a particular situation," the surgeon shared, seeing how Amelia agreed with a nod. "Even so, Tom still seemed bothered about something, so I had to push him a little."

"How did that go?" Amelia asked with interest.

"At first, Tom focused on their University issues," Owen said and Amelia instantly picked up their son had probably tried to rationalize things at the time to postpone or even avoid exposing a situation in which he'd have to say how he felt. "He told me he and Kate started having disagreements about where to go for their residencies… he didn't exactly say it, but I had the feeling a part of the issue was that Kate wasn't sure she wanted a career in surgery."

"Really?" Amelia asked with legitimate surprise. Thomas and Kate had grown up and gone off to Harvard with a very specific plan in mind. The girl had absolutely every right to change her mind and pick a different specialty, but it would surely come as a shock to everyone, especially for her parents.

"Then Tom said Kate suggested they took some time off," Owen revealed. "His exact words were she said we are never going to be twenty-three again. I think she wanted to travel, enjoy life for a while."

"It makes every sense," Amelia analyzed the situation. "I know they are brilliant and everything, but they've been so focused on school during these past few years. And once residency starts, it's even worse. I think it's not absurd for Kate to suggest that, or feel like she could use a break."

"Yeah, I know," Owen confessed. Everyone had a rough time in med school and then residency, but since Thomas and Kate had enrolled in faster programs, they'd barely had any time off for the past years. "I thought the same thing. I told him that. And then Tom said that he also thought it made sense, but he couldn't wrap his head around the idea of breaking a plan he'd been holding onto for so long."

Amelia inhaled, pensively. She didn't want to say it out loud, but truth was that even though Thomas had inherited her gentle nature, intellectual skills and even some of her looks, sometimes his similarities with Owen baffled her.

"So they decided to each go their own way?" she asked, reaching the obvious conclusion.

"Yes, but that was not all there was to it," Owen said, watching from a distance as Maggie allowed Thomas to play a role in the surgery, which lit up his entire face with joy and excitement. "You know the apartment Tom and Kate shared with other med students?" he asked, turning his head to see his wife nodding in agreement. "Well, there was this girl who used to live with them who also happened to be Kate's rotation partner," Owen said, not quite sure how he would approach the delicate subject.

From her husband's tone of voice and distressed face, Amelia instantly became sure something tragic had happened.

"Yes?" she looked Owen deeply in the eyes, fearing what she'd hear next.

"Tom told me that this one girl went on a weekend trip to New York with them before the semester was over," Owen shared. "He described her as shy but generally nice, although quiet. Tom said they did some shopping around the city at the time and later went to watch a play. According to our son, nothing out of ordinary happened that weekend," Owen's voice became too solemn.

"But?" Amelia guessed bad news would follow that.

Owen's hesitation was a clear indication that the subject was probably more serious than the neurosurgeon had initially thought.

"Tom and Kate had a car and drove back to Boston, but the girl insisted on taking the train. They weren't exactly sure why, but later on the news they found out why."

"Owen, you're not saying that Thomas' friend…?" Amelia's voice trailed off, seeing in her husband's eyes the confirmation for the horrible news. "No… Oh my God."

"Yeah," Owen agreed, swallowing hard as he looked back at their son standing downstairs, looking absolutely focused on whatever it was Maggie was telling him. "As you can imagine, Tom and Kate were devastated. They did not see it coming."

Amelia took her time to process the information. The girl could not have been much older than her son.

"I just hate this," Amelia sighed, preoccupied and legitimately concerned. "Poor girl… What did Thomas say about it?"

"He didn't say it, but he obviously carries some guilt," Owen shared his impressions. "I figured he was feeling like he should have paid more attention, seen signs sooner… but really," the trauma surgeon took a deep breath. "Like I told him, it's not uncommon that people share only what they want others to think. Even for people who knew this girl, who hung out with her… If you are not exactly close to someone and they don't talk about it, it's hard to imagine they will do such a thing. Thomas said she got good grades, occasionally went out on dates, her family seemed alright too… there is probably no way they could have known."

"I can't believe he kept this to himself," Amelia said, feeling her heart constricted. Her son had gone through an awful, traumatic loss and she was just finding out about it. "So I guess now it makes more sense that Kate took a step back," the neurosurgeon looked at her husband, seeing he was following her line of thought. "If she was a closer friend to the girl than Thomas, she probably felt awful about it. It makes every sense she wouldn't want to go forward with a residency she isn't even sure of, judging by what Tom said."

"I guess," Owen sighed. "I think over the course of the semester they found out that this girl didn't really want to go to medical school in the first place, that her family was actually a lot less functional and supportive than she'd let it show and I think probably they were able to connect some of the dots," the trauma surgeon shared. "Her family confessed it wasn't the first time she attempted something like that. But still, it's something huge."

"God, why hasn't Thomas said anything?" Amelia closed her eyes and let out a long breath, trying to calm her heart.

"I asked him the same thing," Owen said. "He told me that Harvard made him, Kate and the other two kids at the apartment talk to a counselor during the rest of the semester. It might be just an impression, but I think Tommy feels like this hasn't affected him as much as it probably did. Which is why I think he didn't tell us."

"He could have taken a break," Amelia felt the start of a headache consuming her. She could clearly see how her logical, rational, kind-hearted son would probably want to spare she and Owen of worrying about him, just as much as she could see him telling himself he was fine and actually believing it. "You know, Tommy is so smart and so mature that sometimes I forget he is just a kid," Amelia bit her lower lip, nodding her head in denial. Her face made it clear she was disappointed in herself. "I forget that he is not in his late twenties like every other intern out there… That he spent such a big part of his teen years being so responsible that he didn't have the time to make mistakes and learn from them," Amelia's speech was filled with sorrow and regret. "You know, sometimes I wonder if we couldn't have done it better…"

"What do you mean?" Owen asked, preoccupied, seeing how distressed his wife seemed to be.

Amelia was feeling a lump in her throat. Her son had gone through something awful and Amelia knew how awful it could be because sadly, she'd experienced similar pain once. Her friend Michelle had passed away after months of suffering and at the time, the way she'd lose her friend had deeply impacted the neurosurgeon. So she definitely sympathized with Thomas, more than she could ever explain.

"See, we always told ourselves that we never pushed Tom to do anything, that this insane pressure he puts on himself has always been because he is exceedingly bright and just ambitious… But you know," she turned her head to look at her husband and Owen saw how teary her eyes had gotten. "Maybe the reason why things went that far with him is because we enabled it," Amelia added with guilty. "You know how we always talk about Luke and how we supported him in school through his battle with dyslexia? He was at the bottom. Everyone looks at the kids in the bottom," Amelia paused, feeling her throat clotting with her realization. "No one looks to the kids at the top. We just assume they're fine," she added, feeling a wave of guilt piercing her heart. She should have known better. Especially because she'd been in those shoes once. "Thomas always did remarkably well in school and even though we never pushed him to do it, we always praised it."

"Amelia," Owen frowned. "We have always been proud of him. Same goes for Luke, Dan, Rob and Megan," he reminded her. Their treatment of Thomas had not been any different. From a young age, their son had been taught and told he was loved for exactly who he was. "Tom is exceptionally gifted. These things were not a hardship to him. He always found school easy. What were we supposed to do?" the trauma surgeon asked with confusion, not quite getting her point. "Discourage him?"

"No," Amelia closed her eyes, letting out a heavy breath. All of a sudden, it just made sense to her why Thomas had responded to a horrible trauma by burying his face in one of the few things in his life he actually had some control of, especially after parting ways with Kate. And just why the idea of leaving to embark on something like a "gap year" would seem such a foreign concept to him. "But maybe we should have let him know that if he'd done something else and maybe not succeeded as much, that we would have been proud of him all the same."

The unexpected words hit Owen and on his face, Amelia noticed he was probably processing the same awful realization she was.

"We always told him we'd love them, no matter what," Owen reminded his wife, hating to see her hurting that much. "To all five of them. You're an amazing mom, Amelia. Our kids are a reflection of that. And they know it just as much."

"Yeah," Amelia agreed with a light sniff, knowing her husband was right. She clung tighter to his arm, trying to make amends with her conscience. Amelia had no doubt she was a good mother. She'd always put her children above and beyond anything and anyone else. And if she'd made mistakes, they'd been made with the best of intentions. Still, it was hard not to feel guilty and have her mind be assaulted by what ifs, especially when she figured her son was hurting more than she had initially predicted. And she'd failed to see it. "But I think sometimes we just don't remember that they each needed to hear it in a different way."

.

"So, why lobster?"

Megan turned around to meet Aaron's curious eyes. They were sitting side by side in the school's parking lot. The girl was waiting for her mother to come pick her up and her boyfriend was just keeping her company until Amelia arrived.

"Because it's delicious," Megan replied like the answer was obvious. She had just told Aaron that the reason why she hadn't driven to school that morning was that her mother was taking her to the market to buy fresh seafood for dinner. "Besides, it has some special meaning for my mom and dad… I think it's something they used to eat when they first started dating, or whatever," she shrugged off. Deep down, her whole point of cooking dinner every night of that week was to make her father's favorite dishes and leave him in the best mood possible for the upcoming Saturday, when he yet didn't know he'd meet Aaron.

"I think it's very sweet that you can cook," Aaron said with honesty. He looked into Megan's eyes and was dazzled by what he saw. "Is there anything you can't do?" he added, absolutely enchanted.

Megan felt her cheeks turning pink at the unexpected compliment.

"I am sure there are many things," she chuckled nervously.

"I can't think of one," Aaron said, leaning in.

Just when Megan closed her eyes, absolutely sure she was going to be kissed, they heard a loud thump coming from across the parking lot.

Both teenagers turned their heads and looked over their shoulders at the same time.

"Sorry," a tall male figure looked at them with a corner smile that showed he probably wasn't the least bit sorry. "I didn't mean to scare you guys."

Megan watched as Aaron rolled his eyes and quickly looked away, but she took a second longer to study the expression on JD Callaghan's face before finally giving her full attention back to her boyfriend.

Suddenly, Aaron didn't seem to be in such a good humor anymore.

"Where were we?" Megan joked, trying to bring the light atmosphere back. "Oh, that's right. We were just about to list my many, many faults," she smiled teasingly.

JD chose that exact moment to turn on his ridiculously expensive sports car, once again bothering the couple with the loud noise of a potent motor accelerating probably way more than it was necessary.

Megan let out a heavy sigh, turning around and staring at the insufferable boy with a scowl of disapproval. At her reaction, JD's smirk got wider. It was like he was proud to be pestering her and Megan hated him for it. The boy sustained her gaze until the girl finally looked away.

"That guy is an idiot," Aaron shook his head, irritated. "You have to be a real saint to put up with him during music class."

"It's not like I have a choice," Megan explained, surprised by how annoyed Aaron seemed to be. He was usually very serene and calm, but it was obvious JD got to him.

Not that it should be that much of a surprise, really. Long ago Megan had realized that JD usually had that effect on people. But Aaron did have a concrete reason to antagonize the other since it had been JD the one to give him a hit that had prevented Megan's boyfriend from practicing that week.

As Megan thought about it, she watched as the other boys on the football team slowly made their way from the field to the parking lot. It was obvious they were just done with practice and when some stopped by to say hello to Aaron and ask how he was feeling, she noticed her boyfriend kept looking at his wristwatch every two minutes.

"Do you have to go?" she asked, worried about him. Megan knew Aaron was scheduled for an appointment with his doctor to check the bruised rib he'd gotten earlier that week when JD Callaghan had tackled him.

"Hmm, it's okay, I still have time," Aaron lied. He was going to be late and he knew it.

"I don't want you to miss your appointment," Megan smiled. "If you have to go, it's okay. My mom will be here soon. She's probably just held back in surgery, that's all. You don't have to be here until she comes."

"I promised you I'd wait out here with you until she arrived."

"Yeah, but that was one hour ago, I thought she'd already left work" Megan reminded him, touched that he was being so considerate. "It's okay, Aaron, you shouldn't skip your consult," she smiled at him once again, letting him know she completely understood.

"My dad is going to kill me if I don't show up," he said, obviously not happy with the idea of leaving her.

"Go," Megan gave his hand a squeeze and then looked into his eyes. "Call me later, okay? I want to hear how your appointment was."

"I will," Aaron replied in a much better mood before leaning over to finally kiss the girl.

Seconds later, Megan was still watching the corner of the street, hoping she would see her mother's car. Instead, it was a Maserati GranTurismo she saw approaching and slowing down.

The driver's window rolled down and she wasn't surprised when JD's green eyes stared at her.

"Need a ride?"

"No, thank you," Megan replied unaffectedly. She thought he'd left minutes before, but JD had obviously stayed back catching up with the guys inside the parking lot until now.

"You sure?" he didn't break eye contact with her for a second. "It's kind of chilly out here."

Megan wanted to tell him to go home and mind his own business. But instead, she heard herself replying.

"I am waiting for my mom to pick me up."

JD remained silent, gave her an assertive head nod and pushed the gas pedal. Just when Megan thought she was finally getting rid of him, the boy parked the steel grey car in the next available parking spot.

"What are you doing?" she scowled at him the moment he closed the door to his car and came to sit beside her on the low fence wall surrounding the school lot.

"You guys are cute," JD said, obviously referring to Aaron. Megan was sure he was being sarcastic. "How is Softie doing?"

"Stop calling him that," Megan scolded the boy, getting a chuckle in response, which only served to irritate her. "I mean it."

"You're so scary," JD said with sarcasm. "Now you've convinced me."

The teenage girl took a deep breath, trying to control her temper. She was usually a calm and rational person. But that idiot seemed to make her lose her mind faster than she could control it.

"What are you even doing here?" Megan frowned heavily. She had no idea why JD was still there, let alone sitting by her side. "Go away."

"Rude," JD picked up a water bottle from his gym bag and took off the lid, taking a long sip right after. He handed it over as if offering it to Megan, but the girl simply scowled at him in refusal. "You're really adorable, you know," the teenage boy rolled his eyes at her ironically. "Such impeccable manners… Don't come pointing a finger at me in music class a couple of days from now, saying I am this or that… It's you who's being insufferable, not me."

Megan didn't dignify his provocation with a reply.

What was he even doing there, the girl wondered. Sure, they'd had a meaningful conversation the previous day. But that surely didn't mean they were close now or anything like that.

"I don't want to be your friend," she voiced out her thoughts very emphatically.

"I don't remember offering you that," JD replied without taking his eyes from the playbook he had just gotten from the gym bag.

Megan watched as he pretty much leaned over the low wall in an obviously relaxed pose. That completely contrasted with how annoyed she was feeling with his presence.

"Why are you always reading that thing?" the girl took out her frustration on the first random thing she found.

"I have to learn the plays," he answered like it was obvious, flipping through the pages. "I am new to the team, as you know," JD smiled provocatively at her. He knew he probably shouldn't, but he just couldn't resist tormenting her. "Since we can't count on Softie to lead a good offense, at least defense has to play well."

Megan glared at him.

"You're always reading that but you never want to read the damn music sheets like you are supposed to," she reminded him with frustration. Her task was to help out JD with music introduction and yet he seemed completely uninterested in it every time she'd tried. And she wasn't even going to acknowledge his comment about Aaron, otherwise, she was at risk for slapping the back of his head. "Don't come to me asking for help at the end of the semester, you can flunk music for all I care."

"Are you always like that?" JD finally turned up his eyes and at last sat up straight, looking at the girl with a mixture of disbelief and amusement. "Can't you just be quiet for five seconds or say something nice instead of questioning everything? Jesus."

"Why don't you just go home?" The girl asked, infuriated by his nonsense. "Why did you have to stay back just to piss me off?"

"Because I thought it was kind of pathetic the way you were sitting alone out here looking so sad and needy," JD said with a smile that betrayed his words. "I felt sorry for you. So I came."

Megan couldn't believe how awful he was. Especially when the brightness in his eyes completely betrayed his words.

"If you had any trace of kindness in that cold heart, you'd feel sorry for me that I have to endure your company," she replied with irony, holding the urge to stick out her tongue at him.

"Oh, so you can joke?" the corner of JD's lips twitched into a lazy, satisfied grin. He watched her face transform as the girl obviously wanted to smile but refused to. "Why is your mom coming to pick you up?"

"That's none of your business," Megan replied before she could hold it back.

JD raised his eyebrows in what she interpreted as amused surprise and focused his attention back on the playbook. He was so irritating that sometimes he made her act irrationally. Regretting her sudden fit of rudeness, Megan took a deep breath before finally answering.

"We are going to the market to buy things for dinner."

JD noticed the girl had kept her eyes turned to the corner of the street, absolutely refusing to look in his direction even though she'd given in to his question.

Megan fit the cliché, he thought. Cooking dinner with her mother was probably something she did on a weekly basis. The girl did look like she belonged in the typical suburban household. Her tidy clothes, clean look and classic haircut were highly suggestive of that.

Just as JD opened his mouth to tease her, a car pulled over in front of them. As the window rolled down, the teenage boy noticed the figure of a petite woman with brown hair, blue eyes and fair skin who was smiling at them.

"Hey mom," Megan got up and picked up her schoolbag, feeling like she'd never been more grateful for her mother's presence. The teenager just couldn't wait to get out of there.

Just as Megan took the passenger's seat, Amelia bent over, looking at the boy still sitting on the low wall. Her daughter had told her that her boyfriend would be keeping her company since Amelia had gotten held back at work. Grateful for his consideration, the neurosurgeon decided to try a friendly approach, since the boy probably had no idea what he was in for when he met the rest of the family.

"Thanks for staying with Megan until I arrived," she smiled at him. Megan had described Aaron as friendly and kind, but even though Amelia didn't see that in the guy at that exact moment, there was something about his confident attitude she approved of. "I guess we'll see you on Saturday."

"Saturday?" JD asked with a mischievous smile, unsure of what Megan's mom was talking about. He didn't know the first thing about the woman, except she was really attractive, but the honesty of her smile made him instantly like her.

"The game," Amelia said with a frown, looking from the boy to Megan, failing the see the look of horror on her daughter's face just as she looked at the guy again. "Megan told me you're coming."

"Oh, of course. The game," JD replied, seeing how scarlet red Megan's face turned. He instantly realized her mom was mistaking him for someone else, probably Aaron Cole, which only prompted him to torture the girl even more. So Megan Hunt hadn't introduced her boyfriend to her family yet. Interesting. Trying not to think of why that satisfied him, Aaron turned his attention back to the girl. After noticing her amazing blue eyes had a mix of fury and embarrassment, JD couldn't help provoking her. "I am definitely going to be there, Mrs. Hunt. Thank you for the invitation."

"No, no, you're not," Megan unceremoniously replied, watching as JD laughed in response. "Come on, mom, let's go."

"Megan!" Amelia reprimanded her daughter. It wasn't like her to treat people like that. "What are you-"

"That's not Aaron," Megan explained, seeing the look of surprise on her mother's face.

"Oh, I am sorry," Amelia said, looking from her daughter to the guy who was still standing near the opposite window, looking like he was having fun for some reason.

"Can we go now?" Megan refused to look in JD's direction, focusing her eyes on the road ahead.

Amelia found her daughter's attitude slightly suspicious but figured it was better for them to talk when they were alone. Gently nodding the boy on the sidewalk, she thanked him again for keeping her daughter company until she arrived and drove, curious to see what Megan had to say about the scene she'd just witnessed.

.

Thomas opened the door to the apartment he shared with his brother, longing for a full night of sleep. He didn't get many of those in his intern year so arriving home relatively early on a weeknight while being able to catch up on his sleep pretty much seemed like a dream.

It wasn't until he opened the door to his bedroom that Thomas's semi numbed brain became once again totally alert.

There was a woman in his bed.

A slim, brunette, semi naked woman.

In his bed.

Thomas' initial hope that it could be Kate was instantly shattered when he took a step closer to inspect the scene. Lying on her stomach while clinging to his pillow like it was her own, the stranger had clearly made herself comfortable.

The boy looked around, absolutely confused. That had to be Lucas' doing. He couldn't think of any other reason why he'd unexpectedly find himself in that awkward situation.

Thomas wasn't sure whether he should wake up the woman or not, but truth was, he was too tired to even rationalize about it at the moment. He really needed the bed. And there was no way he was going to lie on it with that total stranger.

Very carefully, Tom bent over and poked her naked shoulder as gently as he could. Maybe if she opened his eyes he could see her face more properly? God, he was going to kill Lucas. Why did he have to bring random women to the house at the most inconvenient times?

It was his own fault, Thomas thought. He had known this was bound to happen and yet he'd agreed to live with his older brother anyway.

With a heavy sigh, Thomas realized that the girl, whoever she was, was too deeply asleep to wake up. Tom reached into his pocket, searching for his car keys. If he went to his parents', he probably had better chances of getting some rest. His old childhood bedroom had never seemed more inviting than it did now.

Just as he turned around to leave, the brunette beauty moaned almost inaudibly, pulling Thomas' pillow closer to her naked chest and partially moved her head. Her familiar façade then caught the boy's attention. After three seconds of careful analysis, Thomas finally realized where he knew her from.

Storming to his brother's room, Tom unceremoniously swung the door opened, not really concerned that he might be interrupting anything.

"Why is there a naked woman in my bed?" he asked, making his displease very clear in his tone of voice.

Lucas calmly looked away from the window. He'd been staring outside into the emptiness with an untouched glass of wine in his hand. His unaffectedness with his brother's question enraged the youngest one even more.

"It's Rachel," Lucas said with a shrug of his shoulders as if that explained it. "She flew over straight from a party yesterday and hasn't slept in two days. She needed a place to crash."

"Well, obviously, but so did I," Thomas replied ironically. "Except I was working, not partying," he added, rolling his eyes. Sometimes, Lucas could be a real piece of work. "Why wasn't your bed good enough?"

Lucas' lack of witty response made Thomas realize something was wrong. Taking a deep breath to shift his focus from his impatience with the lack of sleep to the pressing matter his brother was obviously going through, Thomas felt his anger vanishing, giving place to concern instead.

"What happened? What's wrong?" he asked taking a seat on the edge of the bed, in a clear indication he didn't plan to go anywhere until that conversation was over.

Lucas looked around as he decided whether or not to answer that. After a heavy sigh, the athlete finally opted for sharing.

"Emily was here late last night."

"She was?"

Thomas' frown of confusion made it very clear he didn't understand what was going on. If Emily had been there with his brother, what did that mean?

And surely, that did _not_ explain the presence of the semi-stranger woman in Thomas' own bed.

"We had a conversation," Lucas started and by his tone, Tom could tell he was feeling tortured. "You're not going to believe the things she told me, Tommy… I thought…" he looked at his youngest brother with a mix of heartbreak and guilt in his eyes. "I was such an idiot, for so long," he sighed heavily. "Why did you let me be such an idiot?"

"Your idiocy was stronger than my capability to change it," Thomas showed no signs of affection for Lucas' attempt to pin it on him, although he could see his brother was sincere about his realizations and therefore felt sorry for the guy, at the same time he felt proud. "But really, Luke. If you talked to Emily, I would expect the two of you to at least work things out? At least end the night on a good note?" he raised his eyebrows in question, seeing his brother agreed.

"That's what happened. We talked," Lucas confessed. "Actually, we fought. Then we talked. She said things that totally changed my perspective."

"Then why the hell is there a woman only in her panties in my bed?"

"She is only in her panties?"

"That's not the point!"

"You're right," Lucas shook his head, trying to focus on what was more important. "Well, the thing is, Rachel showed up here announcement just as Emily and I were talking. I had no idea she was coming…"

"So you didn't sleep with Rachel?" Thomas straightforwardly asked.

"What do you think of me? That I'm a cheap whore?" Lucas chided, offended.

"I don't think you are a whore, I know," Thomas answered without the slightest sign of embarrassment. "Okay, so _that_ woman shows up on your doorstep and you don't sleep with her, something is seriously wrong with you," Tom realized. "Or maybe, you're _finally_ doing what's right, for a change?"

Lucas took a deep breath, trying to process his brother's words. Why did Thomas have to be so good at debates? All their lives, Lucas had never been able to beat him. Back in the day, while Tom came out with precise arguments as to why he should play a game first or be given a present before anyone else, Lucas could simply physically subdue him into giving it up.

"I miss the days when I could kick your ass," Lucas complained with a scowl.

"You probably still can, but you won't," Thomas grinned with satisfaction.

Lucas rolled his eyes with impatience and gave up trying to fight reality. Thomas might be annoying with his know-it-all attitude, but his brother was right. Something was seriously wrong with Lucas. And he knew exactly what it was.

Right after Rachel's arrival, Emily had quickly said her goodbyes and left. She had sounded very polite and neutral while doing so, but Lucas knew her too well to even imagine she hadn't walked out of that house as affected as he felt by their conversation. They still had a lot of T's to cross and they both knew it.

During the day, Lucas had tried, but he couldn't seem to stop thinking about her. He'd gone training and considering calling her a couple of times, unsure of what exactly to say. But there were no doubts he and Emily still needed to finish that conversation.

"I am sorry I sent Rach to your bedroom. You're never here, so I figured you were going to spend the night at the hospital as usual. I didn't think it would be an issue."

"Ah, that's okay," Thomas sighed. He was still very tired and desperately wanted to sleep, but he understood now why his brother had done it.

"Come on, we're leaving."

"What?" Thomas finally got up, confused by his brother's suddenly drastic attitude. "Where are you going?"

" _We_ are going to mom and dad's," Lucas informed him with authority. "Come on."

Thomas struggled for a second. That's where he was headed too, but if he went there with his brother and it turned out to be a family reunion – which he had no doubts it would –, chances of making a quiet escape to his bedroom upstairs would be potentially reduced.

"Come on, Tom, I am going to leave you behind if you stay there."

Thomas pondered about the situation for a while. He could stay and take Lucas' bed. But that would mean being alone in a penthouse apartment with the same woman who'd madly flirted with him while supposedly being something to his brother. And who, right now, lay naked in his own bed.

"Wait for me!" he said, grabbing his coat and following his brother to the living room. "Wait, what about your friend? Is she going to be okay alone here?"

"Yeah, she will be fine," Lucas replied with his signature mischievous smile. "Knowing Rachel, she probably won't be up until tomorrow at noon."

.

"Hey, babe, did you invite the boys over to dinner?" Owen asked as he approached his wife inside their bedroom.

Amelia took her eyes from the notebook on her lap and watched as Owen removed his wristwatch before entering the bathroom for a shower.

"Not that I can think of, why?"

"They're downstairs."

Amelia frowned, intrigued, but she quickly dismissed her computer aside, making her way to the bottom floor only to find her two oldest sons and daughter in the kitchen.

"Hey guys," she greeted them a wide smile, too please by their unexpected presence. "What are you–"

Amelia's words were suddenly silenced when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her body, pulling her against Lucas' solid body. Her son was holding her so tightly that Amelia struggled to breathe.

"Luke!" she tried to break free, wondering what the hell was going on. "What are you doing?" Amelia's voice sounded muffled against his shirt.

"I am sorry, mom," Lucas breathed out, feeling an immense relief for finally saying it. He showed no inclination to let her go and kept Amelia fiercely held inside his embrace. By now, Amelia had become far too used to her sons' engulfing hugs. "I didn't get it before, but I get it now."

"Lucas," Amelia struggled, finally managing to pull apart enough so she could breathe. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Even though Amelia wasn't fully surprised with the spontaneous way her son was apologizing to her, she still didn't have a clue what exactly he was sorry for.

Across the room, Megan had already handed over a knife and some vegetables for Thomas to slice, but the two of them looked just as confused as their mother.

"For too long I resented that I thought you and dad didn't think that I was good enough," Lucas confessed, looking his mother in the eyes with an embarrassed apologetic face. "But the truth is, it was _me_ who didn't think I was good enough. And I was so angry with that that I treated you and dad like you were betraying me… When in reality, you were just looking out for me. As always."

Amelia was completely taken aback by Lucas' honest and straightforward speech. She took her time processing it, but once his words sunk in, all she could do was to take a step forward, making the first move to initiate the hug this time.

"You're better than good enough," she reassured him with confidence. "I have always loved you and I always will. I wouldn't change a thing about you. Don't ever forget that again," she pulled apart and playfully gave him a reprimanding look just so that moment wouldn't turn into a deeply emotional one. "You hear me?"

Lucas smiled, but probably for one of the few times in his life, he didn't have a smartass, shameless comeback to that.

Once silence was installed in the kitchen, Thomas looked from his sister to his mother and finally, to his brother, apparently looking for answers.

"Oh, God, is that what you dragged me here for?" the boy broke the silence, looking from his mother to his brother with a raised eyebrow. "So you could say things we already know? We all know you're a dork. That's not news. Deal with it. I need to sleep," Thomas motioned getting up but Megan quickly held him back and looked at the vegetables very suggestively.

"Shut up, Tom," Lucas retorted, but his smile betrayed his pretend seriousness.

"What happened?" Amelia finally found the chance to ask. She was very pleased that her son had come to that realization because now, they could finally put behind them the fight that had happened five years before. But at the same time, she was extremely curious about what had made Lucas realize it.

Just as her son was about to explain, Owen entered the kitchen through the back stairs, glancing at each person in the room as if asking why there seemed to be a family reunion he wasn't aware of.

"Sit down, dad," Thomas advised him with a smile. "You're going to want to hear this," he teased, giving his brother what he hoped would be a look of support. "Go on."

"Five bucks that Emily is involved in this," Megan interrupted Lucas before he could even start.

"Make it ten," Owen replied as he reached the dinner table. He'd had no idea what was going on, but judging by his wife's happy façade and the mischief stamped on Thomas' and Megan's faces, something was going on with Lucas.

"I will make it twenty if you just tell me what's going on," Amelia bargained, too impatient to find out.

Lucas looked at each of his family members and began explaining, recapitulating the events of five years before and how he'd come to the conclusion he'd just shared with his mother. During the time he spoke, his parents carefully listened, just as his siblings who also kept busy preparing dinner and setting the table. By the time they sat down to eat, he'd already summarized everything enough that they could understand, but not as thoroughly that he'd shared more details of his discussion with Emily. That was something that pertained to the two of them, only.

Once dinner was over, Lucas stayed back to catch up with his sister but Thomas was way too defeated, choosing to go upstairs for his much needed rest.

"You should spend the night too," Owen offered a couple of hours later as he walked his son to his car outside.

"Ah, thanks, Dad, but I can't, I have practice early in the morning. You know, last one before the big game."

"Right," Owen agreed with a nod.

Lucas didn't want to mention the fact that Rachel had shown up unannounced on his doorstep. He'd left that detail out on purpose, because not only he saw her merely as a friend, but also because he figured it wouldn't be as easy for people on the outside to understand.

"You know, for all that's worth, I am glad you finally found some closure with your past," Owen said just as Lucas opened the door to the driver's seat of his car. He knew a lot had happened years before and as Lucas' father, Owen had seen the boy struggle once he and Emily had had to part ways and leave for different universities against his will. "But I don't think it's a coincidence that it's happened now," Owen said, holding his son's shoulder with a fierce grasp while looking into his eyes. "You're just starting a new chapter in your life and now you can focus entirely on it."

"What?" Lucas asked with confusion.

"You're finally playing for the team you've always dreamed of and…"

"No, I meant the closure," Lucas interrupted him. "Dad, there's been no closure."

"I don't understand," Owen frowned heavily. "Luke, you just said that you and Emily had a much needed conversation and finally let out in the open everything that's happened. I was under the impression you had forgiven her and she'd forgiven you and that now you both could move on with your lives."

"Yes, but that doesn't mean it's over," Lucas looked at his father as if Owen was talking absolute nonsense. Seeing on his dad's furrowed brows that he was still struggling to understand, Lucas's facial expression softened into a lazy grin. "You know what, Dad? Someone very wise once said to me that sometimes people need to go on separate paths so they can meet later in the future as their best versions," the boy recalled.

Owen instantly recognized his own words. Years before, he'd sat down with Lucas and talked to him for long minutes, explaining that even though things didn't seem right or fair sometimes, it was exactly those experiences that shaped a person and made them grow.

"I remember that," Owen chuckled, impressed that Lucas had really absorbed it. "I also remember you told me you wanted to be better," the trauma surgeon pointed out. "It seems like you've had some success with that too," he added with unmistakable pride.

"Things between Emily and I are far from getting closure," Lucas said with determination. "We met later in the future just like you said we might, Dad. But that doesn't mean it's over, right?"

"Lucas," Owen said very carefully as his son entered the car and turned on the engine. "You said she has a fiancé now. She is getting married to someone else." His father reminded him, worried that Lucas might do something stupid or worse, get too invested only to get his heart broken again.

But Owen wasn't exactly surprised with his son's reaction. He knew better by now. And the boy's shameless smile and fierce determination left no doubts about what his intentions were.

"She is not going to marry that guy," Lucas said as he pulled the car from the parking spot. "Emily belongs with me. And I am getting her back."


	13. Chapter 13

**My Boys: Beyond the Horizon – Chapter Thirteen**

Emily closed her eyes, trying to control the third wave of nausea that assaulted her that afternoon.

Gosh, something she'd eaten had not settled very well in her stomach.

Trying to push through whatever may be causing it, the journalist tried to focus on the exciting piece she'd read about the rise on the stock market in Manhattan, even though the news she was supposed to cover was about a baseball player who was planning to retire.

"Whomever you're thinking about… I hope it's not me."

Emily heard the deep, familiar male voice distracting her thoughts and turned around to find Lucas standing next to the doorway of her office building.

"What?"

He had been leaning against the wall with his hands inside his coat pockets but when their eyes met, Lucas' face lit up with a large smile at the same time he straightened up, taking a step in her direction with what looked like determination.

"I am just saying, you have that look on your face," he teased her. "You know… when you're planning to have someone executed, for example. So… I was just saying I hope it's not me."

Emily chuckled lightly.

"I am not planning to have anyone executed," she clarified, wrapping her scarf around her neck to protect herself from the wind. A few years away and she'd quickly forgotten how chilly Seattle could become when the sun would set. "I am just not feeling that well, that's all."

"I hope I don't have anything to do with that either," Lucas said with a flirtatious grin.

Emily picked up on his witty remark and didn't indulge him.

"Stop flattering yourself," she advised him with a harsh tone even though her expression was softer. "What are you doing here, anyway?"

Emily realized Lucas had just randomly shown up at her office. He obviously knew where she worked because he'd been interviewed by her once and could easily get the information, but it was his motivation to go there that intrigued her.

A couple of days before, just as they had been making amends with their past, a woman Emily had never seen had rung the doorbell to Lucas's penthouse apartment. At that moment, even though frustrating, the interruption had probably served to stop them from doing something very stupid.

It didn't matter what had happened between her and Lucas in the past. It was a great thing that they had been able to talk about their mistakes, apologize and open their hearts about what had happened between them, but that was as far as it should go and Emily knew it. If that bell hadn't rung, God knows what else could have happened, and Emily hated herself for it. She had a fiancé, she was not a cheater and Peter deserved better than this.

Emily forced herself to ignore the part with the strange woman she didn't know about because the situation was complicated enough as it was. As sad as it may be, seeing Lucas with other girls and suppressing what that made her feel was something she'd become quite an expert at over the years.

"I feel like we should talk about what happened the other night," Lucas replied with a relaxed smile. He didn't want to turn that conversation into a heavy one because they had been through enough drama already.

"I think we did enough talking already," Emily fired straight away and without waiting for his reply, turned around to leave.

Lucas easily caught up with her.

"Look, I know you're upset…"

"I am not upset."

"…And you have every reason to be because…"

"I don't and I am not."

"…It just feels like it is history repeating itself but I guarantee you, it is not."

Emily stopped and turned around on her heels, forcing him to stop too.

"Lucas," she looked him in the eye so he could see she meant it. "I am not angry with you. I am not upset. I am not anything. I just…"

"Rachel is not my girlfriend," he interrupted her. "She is just a friend."

Emily took a deep breath and slowly exhaled it.

"It doesn't matter. You don't owe me any satisfactions."

"I am sure it doesn't," Lucas smiled, seeing the adorable wrinkle that scrunched her nose whenever she lied like that. "But that's not what I came here to say."

"It's not?" Emily raised both her eyebrows, obviously doubting him. "Are you sure?"

Lucas laughed.

"Don't flatter yourself," he repeated her words, making the girl easily crack up. When the sound of her delightful laughter had already subsided, the boy resumed. "I actually wanted to invite you over to my game tomorrow."

"Is it tomorrow already?" Emily blinked, surprised by how time was flying.

"You're supposed to know that," Lucas said in a playful tone, unable to stop smiling at her. "Aren't you a sports journalist now? You should cover my Seattle debut."

"I am a crappy sports journalist," Emily laughed at herself.

"You're never bad at anything you do, Spence," Lucas took a step forward and looked straight into her eyes without blinking.

Suddenly, he could tell that she was holding her breath too. Lucas couldn't resist the urge to touch her, so he used his index finger to trace the outline of her face in an agonizing slow caress. Emily tried to keep her eyes opened, but her effort was in vain. She was just about to lose balance and grab his elbow for support when he touched her chin, gently lifting her face, which forced the girl to open her lids and once again look into his greyish blue eyes.

"I'm looking forward to seeing you there tomorrow," he added with conviction, smiling at her with a mix of affection and something else she couldn't identify. "We always dreamed this moment would come and now it's finally here. It would mean a lot to me if you could be there too."

Emily's heart throbbed inside her chest and she felt her palms getting sweaty. Suddenly, her nausea wasn't her biggest problem anymore.

"Okay," she said, not planning for her voice to sound as faltering as it did. "I'll try."

Lucas knew the effect he was causing when he refused to break eye contact and kept intensely staring into her eyes.

"That's all I can ask for, I guess," the boy said, slowly rubbing his thumb on the smooth surface of her cheek before finally breaking apart. Lucas knew what he wanted but he also knew he couldn't come on too strong otherwise he'd just scare her away. "Good night, Spencer. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye," Emily managed to say, finally breaking the spell he'd cast on them and turning around, determined to get out of there as fast as possible before once again she got tempted to do something very stupid.

 **.**

Thomas got out of the shower and looked at his own image through the mirror.

Crystal blue eyes stared back at him as the young intern rubbed his palms on the sides of his face, looking for what should be a stubble but in reality was actually a clean, soft face.

"I always thought you looked too much like an angel to have a beard."

Thomas was surprised by the sultry voice and before he could figure out what was going on, he saw Rachel's image behind him through the mirror.

Quickly turning around on an automatic response, Tom nearly dropped a liquid soap bottle as he struggled to keep a white towel – the only thing he had on – to prevent him from getting completely exposed.

Was it really his impression or was Rachel trying to see more than he was willing to show?

Swallowing hard, Thomas lifted his eyes from her provocative cleavage to her beautiful, seductive eyes.

"I'm sure you're just being polite," he managed to say with a steady voice. "It's very kind of you to try to console me on my lack of facial hair," Thomas attempted to keep his words as distant as his body.

Rachel didn't reply. Instead, she kept staring at him while blinking very suggestively, a gesture Thomas supposed was carefully planned to have an expected effect on him.

He couldn't deny she was a very attractive woman. Thomas knew Rachel was older, maybe in her late twenties. Her body seemed to have a round curve in each exact perfect location and she seemed to be aware of it because she didn't have a problem exposing it. But it was the way she would stare into Thomas's eyes so straightforwardly that made him feel slightly uncomfortable in her presence.

"You're cute, Thomas," she laughed, noticing how awkward he was to be caught fresh out of the shower by her. Any guy in his position would have jumped to the next step without batting an eye and yet Thomas stood there, looking at her with calm serenity. It wasn't like he was shy, Rachel knew. He had never been the weird nerdy type, quite the contrary. He wasn't as cocky and all over the place like his brother, but somehow, Thomas's calm confidence and polite manners had always struck her as charming and absolutely sexy. "You've always been absolutely adorable with that quiet, mysterious, hard to break enigma type, haven't you?"

"Always?" Thomas lifted one eyebrow, suddenly intrigued by the familiarity with which he was being treated.

Rachel then smiled and her face transformed. It wasn't one of her seductive, provocative grins but rather a heartfelt smile that made her look at least a couple of years younger than she looked at that moment. Somewhere in the back of Thomas' mind, some connection formed. He'd seen that girlish smile before.

"You really don't recognize me?" the woman asked, the seductive grin back again.

"I know you from somewhere," Thomas realized, suddenly forgetting that he was naked in a bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist and a virtual stranger nearly harassing him. His brain was far too focused on figuring out where he knew her from. "Have we met previously to that time we saw each other in LA?"

Rachel took one step closer, seemingly _very_ satisfied with his answer. Thomas thought she was standing far too close and took a step back, but there was a sink on the way.

"You really don't remember me, Tommy?" she teasingly ran a finger on his chest, connecting the droplets of water with her fingertips. "Because I remember you."

Thomas frowned heavily, trying his hardest to recall it. Her face was standing inches from his and the proximity wasn't good for his taste, but he couldn't deny he was intrigued.

"I think I met you when I was a kid," he guessed, seeing on her face he was right. "That's it, I know your family, don't I? I just feel like I've seen you before but I don't remember where or when."

"Let me refresh your memory," Rachel took another small step forward, nearly grinding herself against his body, "I'm going to give you a little tip to help you figure out…" the sound of her warm breath touched Thomas's ear. "My sister is an architect. The best damned architect in Los Angeles. Her name is Carol," Rachel breathed out very slowly, knowing the effect it usually had on men. She briefly nipped his earlobe before adding, "my other sister, Gigi, is a CEO. She is the pride of our family," Rachel couldn't resist it and buried her hands on the back of his head, digging her fingers in his wet blond locks only to notice they were as soft as she'd imagined. "My brother nearly became a doctor but he realized in time it wasn't what he wanted so now he's a lawyer instead. You see, my mom and dad _clearly_ have a lot to be proud of," she fiercely pulled Thomas' against herself, looking into his eyes with reinvigorated desire. He had the most adorable masculine lips on that boyish face and she had full intention to take advantage of them. "I am, however, the most talented person in my family," Rachel said with conviction. "And you are about to figure out just why."

She had just closed her eyes and was leaning over when Thomas' voice interrupted her.

"I know who you are."

Rachel's lids opened to blink repeatedly before she met the realization in his eyes. Thomas looked joyous, almost proud of himself. That look of who had just figured out a charade wasn't at all what she was expected to instill in him with her seductive whispers.

"You're Rachel King Friedman!" Thomas realized with a sudden epiphany. He gently forced her to take a step back and looked at her with his eyes widened in shock. "Oh my God! I used to spend a few days of summer at your house when I was a kid," he remembered, thinking back about a time when his mom would take him and his siblings to their aunt Addison's for the summer. Occasionally, they would spend the night at her friend Charlotte and Cooper's household. They had four children: Mason and the triplets Caroline, Georgia and Rachel, who were all older than the Hunt children, but still young enough that they could do activities together. "Your mother is Charlotte King!" Thomas pointed out, baffled by the realization.

It made every sense now! How come he hadn't noticed it before? Rachel was the black sheep of the family because she was the only one of the four siblings who hadn't gone to college and didn't have a degree. He had heard about her a few times. No wonder why she'd grown so close to Lucas, to the point of going to live with him once.

"Is that why you won't kiss me?" Rachel stubbornly took a step forward, trapping Thomas between the sink and her body. She looked infuriated at the same time her voice was husky just enough to sound daring and provocative. The girl raised her eyes and looked into Thomas' with a tone of defiance. She wanted him and she wasn't used to hearing no. "Because my mother is Charlotte King?"

Thomas saw the way she was staring at him, with a mix of dare and contempt, as if the possibility of being turned down by him immediately diminished him in her eyes. Not intimidated by her seductive and predatory manners, Thomas got rid of her touch by holding her shoulders and politely pushing her apart.

"No," he clarified. "But because I have a girlfriend."

Rachel seemed confused for a moment.

Then she scoffed. Obviously, she'd chosen the contempt route to deal with his rejection.

"A girlfriend?" the girl raised one of her eyebrows in defiance. "Right…" she rolled her eyes, obviously not buying it. "You're always at work and in the little free time you have, you're always with your family. Where is this mysterious girlfriend?" Rachel asked in the most daring tone.

Thomas took his time studying her features. Rachel had beautiful feminine features but at that moment her lines of expression had the opposite effect she intended to instill in him. Some girls just couldn't take rejection and that was something he'd learned while being in a relationship during all of his college years.

"Or… Maybe you're gay," she hissed as if she was insulting him.

"Maybe I am," Thomas looked at her with indifference.

"Oh, so that's it, isn't it?" Rachel laughed with irony. "You're a closeted gay!"

Thomas raised an eyebrow.

"If your self esteem is so low that when a guy turns you down you need to tell yourself he doesn't like women to feel better about who you are, then yeah, I am gay," Thomas acidly replied, immediately regretting it. He sighed, angry with himself. He hated to lash out at people, especially when they had nothing to do with his own frustrations. Seeing on Rachel's face that she'd been really upset with his response, he apologized. "I am sorry, Rachel… this has nothing to do with you."

"Guys don't turn me down, you know?" she crossed her arms in front of her body, keeping her pride. "So something is obviously wrong with you," she pouted. "Don't pin it on me."

"It's got nothing to do with you," he tried to be nice. "It so happens that I am in love with someone else."

Rachel looked at him as if he was a foreign concept.

"You're definitely gay. It's okay, you know. The world has changed," she nodded emphatically. "I am sure your parents will be very supportive. Your brother will too. He loves Joey."

Thomas rolled his eyes, seeing that conversation wasn't going anywhere.

"Okay, I am sure I will find the strength to tell them soon," Thomas settled for saying, hoping that would make her give up pursuing him. "Do you mind excusing me now? I have to get dressed and I don't want to miss my brother's game."

He looked at the door very suggestively, but it took Rachel a while to accept that she was being dismissed. The way he had so easily accepted her claim had made the woman doubtful and she struggled to decide whether or not to continue pushing him. In the few seconds the girl firmly stood her ground before finally walking out the door, visibly furious, Thomas wondered if any guy had ever said no to her advances so straightforwardly like that.

He felt sorry that her ego was probably bruised but that was about it. He didn't regret having turned her down. It wasn't her actions that were bothering him now, though, but mostly her words.

Where was that mysterious girlfriend of his? Thomas probably shouldn't even have called her that. Either way, he just didn't feel like kissing another girl, no matter how much like Kate she looked.

With a heavy sigh, he opened his wardrobe and finished getting dressed, hoping that the prospect of seeing his brother's first ever professional game in Seattle would, at some point, serve to cheer him up.

.

Amelia rushed through the crowds that filled the ER on that particularly cold Saturday morning.

"Can you hurry up?" she glared at Alex Karev very impatiently. "My son has a game today and I would love not to miss it."

"I know," Alex replied without taking his eyes off the chart he was updating. "You've mentioned it only a dozen times," the pediatric surgeon added with sarcasm. He kept busy typing the information he wanted to add before finally saying, "I'll be just a minute, though. You can wrap it up then and I'll cover post op for you because I am this nice."

"Why, thank you," Amelia replied with a wide grin. It was still very early for her to actually miss Lucas's game, but her twin sons were flying in from the east coast and they were supposed to arrive around noon. Amelia couldn't wait to see them. And in order for that to happen, she just needed to finish that one last chart.

As it had been happening for the past years, the neurosurgeon and Alex had joined forces in a pediatric neurosurgical case. As she waited for Alex to finish adding his notes about the current status of the patient they had just performed surgery on, Amelia aimlessly looked around the ER, tapping her fingers on the nurses' station. She was just about to comment that the flu season was about to begin, hence why the busy influx of patients, when a familiar face stood out amidst the ER crowd.

"You finish up here, I'll be right back," she notified Alex, not even bothering to look over her shoulder as she made her eye towards a young woman with long locks of auburn hair. "Emily!" Amelia's smile got wider as her eyes got confirmation it really was her. "Oh, wow, I can't believe it's really you. Look at you!"

Emily was sitting down in the waiting area but the minute she heard the familiar voice, she got up and returned the smile and the hug she received.

"Hi, Dr. Shepherd," she shyly smiled, feeling embarrassed. It had been a few years since she'd last seen Lucas' mom and even though both she and his father had shown support when Emily's mother had passed away, it wasn't until now that Emily had actually gotten to see her. "I am sorry I haven't called you yet… I meant to, things have just been too… intense."

"No, I understand," Amelia gave her a hand squeeze, genuinely happy to see the young woman. Emily looked more grownup than the last time she'd seen her and that was to be expected, considering she wasn't a teenager anymore. "What are you doing here in the ER? Is everything okay?" Amelia noticed for the first time.

"Yeah, it's just a stomach bug," Emily shrugged off. She'd been feeling a little nauseous since the night before and now her lower abdomen was sore, but she was sure it was probably something bad she'd eaten.

"I'll get someone to see you," Amelia motioned to move away but Emily stopped her.

"No, no, there is no need to," the journalist thanked her with a smile. "I am sure the general physician will be here in a minute. It's probably just the stomach flu or something. And besides, you have Lucas's game today, right? You can't be late."

"Luke told you about the game?" Amelia asked looking into the girl's eyes.

"Yeah, he did," Emily sheepishly admitted. "He invited me, actually. I was hoping I could make it, but I just need to stop feeling like I am about to throw up before I can get to that."

Amelia squinted, studying Emily's features and expressions a little more carefully. Something was not right and she could feel it.

"I am getting someone to-"

"No, really, go," Emily interrupted her before she could become a burden to Lucas's mother. Everyone in his family was always helping her out in some way and she hated to feel like she was always getting in their way. "You're going to miss the game. I'll be fine. You should go, Dr. Shepherd, really. I'm getting checked. I am sure it's nothing," Emily assured her. "We still need to catch up, though. Maybe coffee next week if you're free?" she suggested, trying to sound convincing.

Amelia hesitated for a few seconds, reluctant to leave the girl there.

"Okay," she finally agreed.

When the two of them parted ways, the neurosurgeon took her time to approach the nearest ER physician and make sure that either she or Owen got informed in case something more serious than simple food poisoning was afflicting Emily. But even after she'd already exited the hospital, Amelia still couldn't get that feeling that something just wasn't quite right.

.

"What are you doing?"

Marianne turned around to meet her friend's curious voice with an embarrassed grin on her face.

"Don't judge me," the girl said a little too late. "I like it."

"Marianne, you added grape jelly to a hot dog," Megan smiled widely, unable to contain herself. "That can't possibly be good."

The two girls were standing inside one of the luxurious suites at the stadium where Lucas was about to make his debut game for the Seattle Sounders. A buffet service was doing an excellent job making sure everyone had their hands busy with snacks and drinks. Being a top player with the team, Lucas was entitled to seats for his family and closest friends, but at Megan's request, he'd got the biggest private suite so the girl could invite her own friends too. And Megan didn't exactly hide how proud she was of her oldest brother.

"It actually sounds interesting," a familiar voice came from behind Megan's back, attracted to the scene by the sound of laughter. "Do you mind if I try it?"

Megan looked over her shoulder to find one of her twin brothers taking a step forward while all her friend seemed able to do was nod yes with her head. Megan noticed that even though Marianne reached out her hand offering him the hot dog, Robbie kept staring into her eyes for much longer than he would have to before finally settling for taking a generous bite.

"It's delicious," Robbie gave his verdict after a couple of chews, looking from one girl to the other. Marianne involuntarily smiled widely with his approval. "I think the grape jelly adds an amazing smell to it and that makes the entire difference."

"You're just as silly as her," Megan reprimanded her brother with a chuckle, but all he did was give her a smartass smile in return. The girl was just about to suggest they went to join Claire, her boyfriend and Aaron on the seats near the glass windows when Marianne's cell phone rang and she excused herself to go answer it.

"OUCH!"

"Don't even think about that!" Megan censored Robbie right after pinching the side of his waist.

"Think what?" he gave her an innocent look, rubbing the sore skin of his belly.

"Marianne," Megan summed it up "Don't."

"She is adorable," Robbie informed her, not intimidated. "I was just saying that I like her culinary ability. What is so wrong with that?"

"You live across the country," Megan reminded him, ignoring his act of pretend innocence. "She's off limits to you. Don't even think about it."

"Why?" Robbie raised one eyebrow, intrigued by how defensive his sister was acting. Megan never liked it much when he and Danny hit on her friends but she was never that protective. "I just think she's cute. Why can't I think she is cute?"

Megan studied her brother for a few seconds, finally letting out her breath when she saw he really meant what he was saying.

"She's had her heart broken not too long ago and I don't want her to go through something similar again. So, please, don't do anything stupid," Megan looked her brother in the eye with a humbler approach.

Robbie noticed how much it meant to her. He looked in the opposite direction and saw Marianne nearly spill a glass of soda as she tried to hold her cell phone between her shoulder and ear while filling a couple of glasses at the same time.

"Whoever did that is an idiot," the boy decided, looking back at his sister after long seconds. "And your friend deserves better."

"Yes, she does," Megan smiled, feeling glad he'd understood.

"She _is_ cute, though," Robbie hid his smile of approval by turning his neck around, unable to stop looking.

"Rob…" Megan rolled her eyes, but she couldn't contain a smile either.

"What," Robbie tilted his head to the side much like his father would when he was appreciating something within sight. "I think she is very attractive," he admitted. Marianne wasn't the typical skinny girl whose hips were nearly as slim as their waist. He liked it that she had curves. "I do like to have something to fill my hands with."

"Oh, God," Megan censored him, unable to contain her laughter. Robbie was right, though. Marianne was indeed a very dazzling girl.

"Are you sure I can't ask her out to dinner?" he gave his sister a pleading look. "It's just for one night. I am leaving tomorrow," Robbie reminded her. "Maybe I am just the guy who can help her with her heartbreak. You know, like a rebound."

"Robbie…"

As Marianne approached them still trying to hold her balance with the sodas, Robbie noticed she was bringing three glasses. Which meant the girl had been considerate enough to bring him one for him too.

"You know what, Meg, I just realized I don't need your permission," the boy smiled mischievously at his sister as he took a step forward.

But when Megan noticed the way her brother offered to help her friend and the girl immediately blushed as he did so, she thought perhaps it wasn't such a bad idea after all.

.

Thomas served himself with another bottle of water. He'd very much like to share a beer with his dad, but since the hospital could page him, he'd better stay completely sober.

Looking around, he saw Rachel talking to some of Lucas' friends who had flown over from Los Angeles to also watch him. He was grateful that she wasn't making any more advances. He just didn't want to deal with that right now.

"Thirty minutes until kick off, right?" he asked, watching as the stadium filled with eager fans by each passing minute.

Owen nodded positively with his head.

"Do you remember when we used to come here back in the day?" the trauma surgeon asked pointing to the seats across from where they were.

"Of course," Thomas nodded emphatically with a wide smile. How could he not remember it? It had been such an important part of his childhood. He and his siblings had been great sports fans after their father and they would come to that same stadium nearly every Sunday. "Mom always insisted we sat there saying it had a better view when truth was, she just liked the milkshake stand behind that section."

"Did I hear milkshake?" Amelia joined the conversation.

Owen pulled her by the wrist and kissed her head, wrapping his wife's waist from behind so he could still keep his vision of the field over her shoulder. Together, they saw with amazement the great number of fans that had Lucas' jersey on with his number on the back.

"It seems like everyone is a Hunt today," Amelia joked. "Except we are all number 3," she realized. Back in the day, Owen would have all their children and even her dressed in his team's jersey from numbers one to seven in order of birth. Since his father and mother were number one and two, Lucas had been number 3 his entire life and coincidence or not, that was the number that soccer defense players used to wear on their jerseys.

A few meters from them, Megan's friends had noticed how the stadium was packed with Hunt fans too.

"Your brother is very popular," Aaron commented with a smile. He'd noticed that, throughout the entire time they'd been there, Megan hadn't stopped looking over her shoulder towards the entrance even though her closest friends were already present. "Are we expecting someone else?"

"What?" the girl distractedly looked back from the door to his direction.

"It's just that you keep looking at the entrance, I just figured you're waiting for someone else," he kindly explained.

They were occupying the seats right next to her family and even though Aaron had been introduced to her brothers and father as one of her friends, none of the Hunt men had stopped throwing speculative glances in his direction all afternoon, as if they doubted the nature of his _friendship_ with the girl.

"I am not," Megan cleared her throat, unsure whether she was lying or not.

She really hoped she wasn't, but truth was, the girl had no idea. But earlier that week her mother had mistakenly invited JD Callaghan for the event. Even though Megan had been uncharacteristically rude enough to make it clear she didn't want him there, the girl was well aware of JD's tendencies to antagonize her. He did everything within his power to irritate her so it wouldn't be a surprise if he actually showed up.

"Look, the game is just about to start and my dad is alone with my mom now," Megan noticed the two adults were standing on the farthest corner near the glass window. Her dad seemed very relaxed laughing at something his mother was saying while the neurosurgeon pointed to the field. "I think it's the perfect opportunity for us to talk to him because we will have to cut it short as soon as the game begins. Come on, let's go."

She got up without giving Aaron the chance to refute it. Megan also summoned Marianne to go with them. If she took Aaron alone, it would become too obvious she was introducing a boyfriend. And her father knew Claire too well already, so he would find it suspicious if his daughter brought the girl along.

"You're such a schemer," Aaron whispered in her ear, his eyes wide with alarm at the unexpected turn of events. Megan hadn't prepared him for it, but as she'd just pointed out, it was better this way.

"Hey, dad," the girl interrupted the conversation between her parents with a cheerful smile. "I don't think you've had the chance to properly meet my friends earlier when we arrived," she gave her father her most innocent smile. "This is Marianne. I've spoken about her before."

"Oh, hi, Marianne," Owen gave the girl a handshake and smiled back, figuring he'd seen his daughter in her company, even in his own house. "I only hear good things about you."

"Hi, Dr. Shepherd," Marianne gave Amelia a quick hug. She'd spent time with Megan's mother when the neurosurgeon would occasionally give her a ride from school.

"How are you doing, Marianne?" Amelia gave her a warm smile. "I am glad you came today. Luke will be happy when he comes here after the game and sees that you've made it."

Marianne blushed, feeling special and Megan took that time to add what she'd gone there to say.

"Mom, you've met him before… Dad, this is Aaron," she pointed to the boy with her eyes, making sure to not be touching him as she spoke. "Aaron Cole. He also goes to school with us."

Even though Megan had tried to sound as spontaneous as ever and introduce Aaron to her father with the same tone as if she was making a comment about the weather, he'd still furrowed an eyebrow, making eye contact with the boy.

"Hello, Dr. Hunt."

Owen's expressionless façade as he kept staring at the young guy wasn't rude, but it wasn't exactly friendly either. Since Aaron had said his piece, it was now up to Megan's dad to have the same courtesy.

But he didn't seem the least bit inclined to.

Amelia rolled her eyes, letting out a heavy sigh when she noticed her husband was staring at a seventeen year old boy with his most intimidating glare. She saw the look of panic on the poor boy's face and immediately felt sorry for him.

"Owen, Meg told me Aaron plays on the football team," she mediated, making the most of her diplomatic skills.

"He is actually the starting quarterback," Megan added, hoping the information would please her father.

"And he is going to graduate high school with honors," Marianne clumsily added, hoping she was doing her friend a favor.

That whole ass kissing in Aaron's favor backfired because it pretty much confirmed Owen's growing suspicion that the boy wasn't, in fact, only a _friend_. It served to increase the man's resolve to continue staring at the boy with a look that now seemed more like warning to run in the opposite direction that an indifferent glance.

Aaron seemed to notice it too. And he froze.

Amelia noticed the poor teenager looked terrified. The color had been drained from his face and even his lips looked pale. She was just about to say something else to do damage control when a loud roar took over the entire stadium the moment the loud speakers started to present the players and the event.

With a sigh of relief, Megan suggested that she and her friends returned to join the others, which was promptly accepted. Amelia waited until the teenagers were out of hearing range to then reprimand her husband.

"Seriously, Owen?" she stared at him with utter disbelief. He still looked as livid as he'd been ten seconds before. "You didn't have a word to say?"

The trauma surgeon looked at her with the same disapproval expression, only softened.

"That face is _not_ going to work with me," she informed him very seriously. "After this many years, I'm already immune to it," she said, hoping to sound more confident than she actually was. Owen's stern expressions had in fact grown even scarier over time.

Once again, Owen didn't bother opening his mouth, limiting himself to looking at his wife as if she'd committed an awful act of treason. During that brief exchange of words, it had become obvious Amelia had met the subject of Owen's wrath before and therefore knew about his existence. The fact she hadn't told him about the kid was irritating Owen nearly as much as the fact Aaron existed. And Amelia could clearly see it.

"Okay, I'll give it to you, I _could_ have said something sooner but Megan asked me not to. She knew you'd be all broody and judgmental and we just wanted you to meet the boy and have an unbiased opinion of him," she explained, not failing to noticed that the minute she said "we", her husband raised his eyebrow in a sarcastic, silent conclusion that the whole thing had been plotted behind his back. That didn't help Amelia's case at all. "Okay, babe, you're getting this all wrong," she chuckled, torn between irritation and amusement at how difficult Owen was being. "She is seventeen, Owen. This was bound to happen. You can't be mad."

Owen held her gaze for a fraction of second longer and as if rejecting what his wife was saying, turned around and focused his attention back on the game that was just starting. Sighing with frustration, Amelia settled for putting the subject at rest for now. At some point, Owen would have to calm down and accept it. But it obviously wasn't going to be any time soon.

For the following ninety minutes, she had a blast watching and cheering as the Seattle Sounders scored twice against their rivals, the Portland Timbers. Unsurprisingly, one of the goals was scored by Lucas after a free kick conversion, driving the crazy fans in the stadiums to go even louder screaming and cheering his name.

.

Once the game was over, Lucas tried to dodge as many reports as he could, but mostly without success. He longed to be with his family and friends to celebrate his amazing accomplishment, but for the time being, he knew he had obligations with the team. So for the following minutes, the athlete happily posed for pictures with fans, signed autographs and answered to the reporters that demanded his presence in the press conference area.

Nearly half an hour after the game was over, he made it to the locker room with the other players. After a quick shower, Lucas was finally cleared to join the common stadium area.

Throughout the past hour, Lucas had dealt with quite a few journalists, but the only one he really wanted to see wasn't downstairs in the field. He had no idea if Emily had been able to make it to his game, but Lucas was very aware that some of his anxiety to make it to the suite his guests were located in had everything to do with finding out if he would find her there or not.

"Oh, baby, you were so amazing today!"

Lucas wasn't surprised when his mother was the first one to welcome him with a tight hug, wrapping her arms around his neck very possessively as if she had the priority to go congratulate him, which the way he saw it, was very true.

"Thanks, mom," he kissed her forehead when they pulled apart, receiving greetings from his siblings and his friends.

Much to his dismay, he didn't find Emily among the small crowd, but Lucas tried not to let it kill his good mood. It had been amazing day for him and he had to celebrate it.

"I am sorry to cut this short, Luke, but I have to get going," Thomas glanced at his brother with an apologetic smile ten minutes after Lucas had arrived.

"What happened?" Owen inquired after seeing his son was checking his work phone.

"My Jatene baby," Thomas sighed heavily, looking from his dad to his mom with apprehension. Earlier that week, he had joined Maggie Pierce on a complicated procedure on a newborn baby with a cardiac defect.

"I thought that baby was doing fine," Amelia frowned, worried.

"She was," Thomas informed her. "But she evolved with severe pulmonary hypertension overnight and isn't responding well to treatment," the intern sighed, visibly bothered. "I have to go."

Amelia nodded, secretly hoping and praying that the baby would make it through. Thomas was just about to exit the suite when he turned around on his feet, looking from his mother to his father with a heavy frown on his face.

"Dad… did you get a call from work today?" he asked with a look of growing concern. "Did anyone call to inform you about a patient?"

"No, why?" Owen asked, immediately reaching for his phone to check it just in case he'd missed it.

Thomas breathed in, growing nervous by the second. He read the message on the screen one more time to be sure of what he was saying. At this point, his twin brothers, Megan and even Lucas had noticed something was up and all eyes were on him.

"My resident just messaged me to update about the cases I have to cover on the night shift because she is leaving work," he sighed, taking a step in his father's direction and flashing him the screen. One name stood out very clearly amongst the others, dreading Owen with alarm too. "Dad, there is an Emily Spencer being taken up to surgery right now."


	14. Chapter 14

**My Boys: Beyond the Horizon – Chapter Fourteen**

Emily opened her eyes, struggling to regain consciousness. But all she could see all around were flashing lights that nearly blinded her. And white walls. A lot of white everywhere.

She frantically tried to get up and move. What was happening? Why couldn't she move?

She had to get up and get out of wherever she was as fast as possible. But her body felt incapable of obeying a command and her lids felt heavier than they'd ever felt.

"Just try to relax, Emily," a serene, strange voice tried to calm her down. "It'll all be over before you know it."

When Emily finally made sense of what he was talking about and realized she'd just been comforted by an anesthesiologist. That was when she remembered that she had been taken to surgery.

The journalist had just started to panic for real when she felt something warm being injected through her IV line and instantly relaxed. And the last thing Emily remembered seeing before blacking out was a familiar pair of bright blue eyes who stared at her with all the reassurance in the world.

.

"What's going on, mom, why aren't they letting me in?"

"Lucas, you have to calm down," Amelia said in a firm but affectionate tone as she watched her son pacing back and forth in the hospital waiting area.

"But no one has said anything," he retorted, taking his hand to his lips and biting his nails nervously. "Why can't you go in there and find out?"

Amelia could see how distressed her son was and that added to the agony in her heart.

"Dad is already in there. They will come out and tell us as soon as they can. Just calm down, Luke, they are taking out her appendix. It should be a simple procedure. I am sure it will be over soon"

"But we've been here over an hour," Lucas chided, still pacing back and forth.

"We've been here ten minutes," Danny corrected him with a sympathetic smile.

Lucas finally stopped walking and looked back at the people staring at him.

Not half an hour before, they had found out through Thomas that Emily had been taken to surgery at the hospital where his parents worked. His first reaction had been to rush there and it didn't surprise him that everyone had tagged along. His father had immediately gotten up to speed on the case and scrubbed in on the surgery. In the meantime, his sister and her friends had gone to the cafeteria to get coffee for everyone while his twin brothers, Danny's girlfriend whom they've just met and his mother sat on the waiting room with him, anxiously waiting for an update.

Amelia took a deep breath, trying to figure out what was more pressing at the moment: calming Lucas down or going after information about Thomas' young patient who apparently wasn't doing very well either. It had been because of a page about that patient that they'd found about Emily being hospitalized. Even though Thomas seemed to be doing better in the past week, Amelia was still deeply worried about him. His streak of bad luck with patients at work following what Owen had dug up about his recent past still concerned her. She knew how invested he'd been in the case he'd operated on with Maggie. The surgery had been long and strenuous but absolutely successful and Thomas had been so excited about it that for a moment, Amelia had really believed that things would definitely start improving for him. But then the baby girl had come down with a nasty complication and it had become clear on Tom's expression the minute he found out about it how much that case's outcome would mean to him.

"Why did this happen?" Lucas asked his mother, bringing Amelia from her thoughts to the present. He wanted very much to sit down and stay calm, but it was very hard to stay still knowing that somewhere near, Emily was getting her abdomen cut open to get one of her organs removed.

"It's not preventable," Amelia explained, seeing how restless he was. "What happens is the appendix gets obstructed and then bacteria multiply inside it, which causes an infection. That's why it needs to be taken out. Your father said it was caught early before it got too advanced, so the prognosis is good. Do you remember when you guys were little and Tommy had his removed?" Amelia looked into Lucas's eyes. "He was four at the time. He was fine afterward. Emily will be fine too. I know you're dying to do something, but you just have to sit down and wait."

Lucas nodded, thankful for her explanation and support but he didn't take up on the offer to sit, settling for resuming his aimless pacing.

"I am going to get us some chips from the vending machine," Danny's girlfriend suggested, trying to be useful.

Amelia felt awful that she couldn't be giving the girl any more attention. So far, all she knew was that her name was Madison and that she was a student at West Point, just like her sons. But right now, it was awful timing.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Danny asked.

"No, you should stay with your brother," Madison said with consideration. "I'll be back soon."

The girl went in the direction of the corridor and took a turn. When they were again immersed in silence, Amelia heard Robbie's voice.

"Mom, is there anyone in the family we should call?" the twin wisely asked. "We know Emily's mom passed away a while ago but doesn't she have a sister or something?"

"Yeah, I think someone mentioned a fiancé once?" Danny added, sitting beside his girlfriend on the comfortable chairs in the waiting area.

Amelia looked at her sons and let out a heavy sigh. She hadn't even thought about that but they were absolutely right.

"I suppose her health insurance would have someone listed as her emergency contact, I am going to go to the front desk to check if they notified them," she got up, scratching her forehead in distress. "Will guys keep your brother company until I come back?"

"Sure," the twins replied in unison.

Amelia looked at the clock on one of the highest hospital walls. It was already past eight. But she knew the night was far from over.

.

"Emily," a gentle voice called her name insistently. "Emily, wake up. Open your eyes."

The young journalist did as told, realizing it took her one hell of an effort to do so. But when her vision finally became clear, she easily distinguished the same familiar eyes that had made her feel safe instants before she was knocked out for surgery.

"Hi, Dr. Hunt."

"Welcome back," he gave her hand a squeeze but kept staring into her eyes with an easy smile that made Emily sure that everything was going to be okay. They were still inside the OR area, but already in the recovery zone. Owen just needed her to wake up so the patient could be taken upstairs to a room. "How are you feeling?"

"Like you just cut out a part of me," the girl said with a weak voice, smiling at the same time she heard the hospital's Chief of Surgery letting out a chuckle.

"The good news is that I don't think you're going to miss it very much," Owen answered playfully, good to see her humor was intact. "Surgery went smoothly. Your appendix was very inflamed and I suspect if you'd waited a few more hours, you were at risk for rupture, so it's a good thing you came to the ER today," he informed her with a kind smile. "But we took it out on time and the cavity looked very clean. The bowel looks absolutely healthy," the surgeon added. "You should be good as new in no time. Just take it easy for a few weeks, ok?"

"Thank you," Emily hoped to express how grateful she really was. They had given her the diagnosis in the ER a few hours before and informed her she needed surgery right away. But the journalist really hadn't expected that the Chief of Surgery of the hospital would be informed and would actually scrub in on her procedure. To see someone she knew and deeply trusted taking care of her made Emily felt a lot safer, especially since she didn't have anyone with her throughout the process.

"I just spoke to Amelia to give everyone an update," he discreetly winked, indirectly letting her know there were people waiting to hear from her. "She told me she personally called your fiancé…" Owen trailed off, unsure about the guy's name.

"Peter," Emily informed him.

"Peter," Owen nodded, "and of course, he is very worried. But you had already made it out of surgery so he knows you're okay," the trauma surgeon added, answering her question before she could even ask it. "He is flying over as soon as he can," Owen repeated the words his wife had heard from the New York journalist.

"I really can't thank you enough," Emily smiled and moved upwards, trying to sit up straight as much as her post-anesthetic condition allowed her to.

"Lucas is outside too, of course," Owen answered another one of her unasked questions, not failing to notice how her previous pale face had instantly gained a pinkish tone. "Apparently, at some point he considered stealing his brother's intern tag so he could come here hold your hand during the procedure but I think he remembered in time how much he absolutely dreads hospitals and anything surgically related," Owen added with good mood, getting the largest smile from Emily so far.

"The shoemaker's son always goes barefoot," Emily pointed out in a good mood.

"I think Thomas didn't get that memo," Owen teased.

"Thomas is in a category of his own," Emily pointed out, noticing the pride stamped on his father's eyes.

"I suppose he is," Owen breathed out, happy to see the girl was doing well. "We're going to take you to a room right now and you'll get some rest overnight, ok? You'll get your IV and in the morning you'll be able to eat. If everything goes according to plan, you should be discharged no later than tomorrow. But Peter needs to be here to take you home. You can't go on your own."

"Alright," Emily agreed.

"Are you up for some visitors?" Owen asked with a raised eyebrow. "There are some people in my family who _might_ want to check on you," he said with a conformed voice. "But don't worry, I am kicking them out in twenty minutes so you can properly rest."

"Can you make it forty?" Emily bargained with a large grin, proving she was more than willing to see the Hunts.

.

Owen kept his word and a few minutes after Emily was settled in a patient's bed upstairs in the ward, he shooed everyone out of the room, claiming she needed the time and space to relax and recover from surgery.

Since her husband had to stay back to fill some paperwork on Emily's case, Amelia decided to stay and check on Thomas's patient too. She instructed Megan and the twins to take a cab home with Madison and told she'd join them as soon as possible. Even though the young baby was a cardio case, Amelia had taken a special interest ever since the day she'd watched the infant's surgery from the OR gallery.

The moment the neurosurgeon arrived at the nurses' station she noticed Maggie was standing next to the balcony with a defeated expression on her face while typing on a chart. Her star resident was going over something, flipping the pages of a notepad as if he couldn't accept whatever it was they were dealing with. And at a significant distance from them, Amelia spotted Thomas silently leaning against a corner wall, looking very lost in thought while staring at absolutely nothing.

It was very obvious what the looks on their faces meant and Amelia didn't even need to ask to find out what had happened. She instantly knew.

"The baby didn't make it?" she approached Maggie with discretion so they wouldn't be heard. The answer was clear on her best friend's face. "I am sorry, Maggie."

"It looked promising but sometimes we just get caught off guard," Maggie sighed, trying to accept it too. "My mortality rate for this procedure is very low and the patient had the best possible prognosis. I really thought she was going to easily make it… But she just had the worst postoperative response," the cardiothoracic surgeon said, trying to conform herself. "We couldn't have seen this coming. I feel terrible for the family," she added, still in denial. After a few seconds of silence, she looked again at Amelia. "You should check on Tommy too, I think this case really got to him… I tried talking but he keeps saying he is okay. I don't know what else to do."

"Yeah, he's been on a bad streak lately," Amelia shared, thinking about her son's latest cases. Thomas had lost a handful of supposedly low-risk patients lately and even though none of the times it had been his fault, the losses were definitely getting to him. "I was hoping this TGA baby would be the turning point for his unlucky start but I am sorry too it didn't work out."

"I want to keep him on my service, though," Maggie said decisively as she put her pen back on her white coat pocket after signing some orders. She nodded and smiled at her resident in polite but clear dismissal and as soon as the fifth year resident had walked away, the thoracic surgeon continued. "The family adored him and he was really good with them ever since we first took the case. When we broke the news just now, the mom cried in his arms for ten minutes," Maggie took a deep breath, knowing how hard that could be for such a young guy to handle. "He didn't even flinch once. Thomas really impressed me. Not because of tonight, of course, but his whole investment through this entire case and how he's behaved… I knew he had the talent," she pointed out. "But it was his humane, sensible side that really impressed me the most so I want to keep him a while longer to encourage that spark. I am afraid if he goes to other services, other attendings might invariably end up trying to annihilate that," Maggie knew chances of it happening were very real. "I have an elective aortic valve replacement on Monday which he's already studied for. A new day is always a new chance. We just have to believe tomorrow will be better," the thoracic surgeon smiled shyly. "That's what I told him."

"It's true," Amelia thanked her encouragement with a smile, very grateful for how Maggie was devoting attention to Thomas. She knew the situation was personal for Maggie too. Not only she was Thomas's godmother, but she had also been the youngest of her class all her life and she had been scrutinized for being sensitive and caring to a point some colleagues considered her too soft. It was only logical that she could relate to what Thomas was going through, tried to help and in a way, even coach him. "Night, Maggie."

As Maggie waved bye and left, Amelia took a few steps in the direction of her son, hoping she could convince him to go home and maybe just forget about that awful day for a while. Thomas looked expressionless, and Amelia knew him too well to figure out that whenever he behaved like that, it meant that he was devastated.

"Hey," she took a step in his direction. "I heard about what happened to your patient," she gave him a half-hearted smile, hoping to sound supportive. "I thought we could talk about it over a cup of coffee?"

"I am sorry, I am busy," Thomas blatantly lied, instantly pulling back from the wall and standing up so he could walk towards the nurses' station and grab the first patient's file he saw.

"Thomas," Amelia reprimanded him and followed her son.

It wasn't yet ten in the evening yet and a lot of hospital staff was coming and going as they grabbed charts to update, ran labs or sat down to pull back results. A few nurses were laughing on one corner while a group of people from radiology happily chatted on the back, apparently talking about a conference they'd soon attend in Hawaii. The surgical board occupied a huge chunk of space standing out in the middle of the room, as usual filled with names and scheduled procedures even though it was Saturday night.

"If that'll be all, Dr. Shepherd, I have some charts that I need to update," Thomas said with a firm voice and Amelia instantly got the message that he didn't want any kind of personal treatment at that moment. "Last time I failed to properly fill them I got in trouble, so…" he looked very suggestively at the tablet in his hands, as if telling his mother that from that moment on, it was perfectly justifiable for him not to talk anymore.

Amelia narrowed her eyes and studied him very closely. Her son's stubbornness to accept something that would only ultimately help him was already enough to irritate her. But even though Thomas had always been closed off, he'd always been affectionate and charismatic. His eyes were always warm and kind. This time, he looked disconnected, almost as if he was in another dimension. And that worried her deeply.

"You take your time updating your charts and I will wait," she informed him. He could take the time he needed but she wasn't giving up. Thomas couldn't continue pretending like he was okay and that nothing in the world was wrong while obliterating his feelings completely. At some point, they would all backfire and Amelia knew too well how wrong that could go.

"I don't know when I will be done," Thomas dismissed her, not bothering taking his eyes off the charts.

"I can wait."

"I don't want you to," Thomas finally lost his patience and slightly raised his voice at the same he turned his head over his shoulder to look at his mother. "You are my attending, not my babysitter," Thomas grunted in an unfamiliar aggressive, irritable tone.

"Thomas…" Amelia warned him, far too annoyed to care about crossing the line between their personal and professional relationship. She reached for the patient file in his hand and snatched it. "Then as your attending, I am telling you to go home."

"You can't be serious," he interrupted her, looking at her with steely blue eyes.

Amelia noticed for the first time how much built up anger his eyes had. She wondered when Thomas had last let it out. If ever.

"Go home," she ordered him.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Thomas asked with a faltered voice.

Amelia felt like something had just been ripped inside her chest. Thomas was so overwhelmed that he was actually thinking she was punishing him. The realization made her maternal heart swell with pain and she couldn't help herself.

"Tom," she took a step in his direction, on purpose calling him by his name and not his work title. She wasn't speaking to him as his boss but rather as his mother, who was very concerned about his well being at the moment. "I know what happened was awful. Maggie told me how close you got to the family," she gave him a sympathetic glance, hoping he'd see she was on his side and not against him. Amelia simply wanted for him to take a step back, go home and deal with what had happened without simply moving forward and pretending like nothing major had happened. He couldn't keep doing that. "I know it's a hard pill to swallow. You should talk about it. It's okay to talk about it," she assured him. "No one likes to lose a patient and when it happens to pediatric patients, it can get even tougher, I know," Amelia saw in his eyes that he was nearly breaking. "You couldn't have seen it coming. It wasn't your fault. And it's okay to be upset about it. It was a tragedy. But the important thing is that-"

Amelia could see she almost had him. For a moment, she was sure Thomas would finally lower his walls, let him in and talk to her. But the moment she was nearly done speaking, the neurosurgeon saw his face hardening again and a cold shiver ran through her spine the moment his eyes got their icy stare back.

"It wasn't a tragedy," Thomas said with conviction. His voice wasn't raised, but rather much serious. All around, a few people had stopped what they were doing to pay attention to the conversation unfolding between the intern and the head of neurosurgery, which was clearly not a casual one. "Patients die. It happens," Thomas added, his tone getting slightly more anxious as he realized little by little, more pairs of eyes were fixated on him. "You know, Mom, these things happen, they are not a tragedy!" he insisted, looking at her with a lot more emotion this time. Amelia noticed he was trying to sound unaffected but was failing miserably. "A young person leaves work in the afternoon and gets hit by a bus… A biopsy result says it is cancer… A baby who's just born has a cardiac defect and doesn't make it. It happens every day! And people say it's a tragedy," he shook his head in disagreement. "It's not! Life is just a bunch of chaos and coincidence and chance…" Thomas seemed lost in his own thoughts and feelings, tormented by them.

On one hand, Amelia felt awful to see him in so much pain but at least he was finally letting out some of it. She was just about to say something to comfort him when his voice resonated again.

"In one second you're here and then you're not… You know, to die, all it takes is being alive," he pointed out. "So dying isn't really a tragedy," Thomas' eyes started to fill with tears as his speech got more heated by the second. Amelia noticed it was getting more personal as each word left his mouth. "Not living is," he concluded with a broken voice, clogging Amelia's throat with the realization of how much pain he had obviously been holding back. "It's when you could be near the people you love but you're not… It's postponing everything," he swallowed hard, reprimanding himself, still lost in his own mind. "It's saying… One day I will take that trip... One day, I will volunteer on that project… One day, I will make my life more than my career… Hell, one day I will even marry that girl…! But then you blink and just like that…It's gone," Thomas sighed, exhausted and defeated. "It's like… It's like thinking that it's never going to happen to you… Until it does." he finally looked into his mother's eyes and Amelia was devastated to see how broken he looked. What he was saying made perfect sense and his pain was so real and raw that she just wished she could steal it all from him. "A tragedy is when people don't place worth in what they love until they lose it," he affirmed. "That was _not_ the case," Thomas added and Amelia wasn't sure if he was talking about himself, his patient or both. "Those parents loved that baby, alright? They loved her. So that was not a tragedy," he shook his head repeatedly, almost as if needing to convince his mother of his own words to find peace again. Amelia knew there was a lot more to it than just his patient, though. "Okay?"

"Okay," Amelia took a step closer. She understood very well the agony of losing a child and she felt immensely sorry that her young son had had to comfort someone who'd just been through that when he was barely a kid himself. The emotional baggage could be too much. Amelia was about to reach out to him when she heard the whispers around them abruptly died down.

While Thomas hadn't given into tears, it was obvious he was having a breakdown and people around them had been pointing and talking about it as if they weren't there. But when the sounds of mixed human voices ceased nearly all at once, Amelia figured something must have happened to cause that tension.

Turning around, the first face she saw was her husband's. That explained the sudden silence. Being the Chief of Surgery, Owen had the power to easily intimidate everyone into resuming their duties with his mere appearance sometimes, especially if people had been caught doing something wrong, like whispering and gossiping while at work.

But at that moment, it wasn't her husband's presence that held Amelia's attention.

Next to him, two of their closest friends stood side by side. Alex Karev and Jo Wilson had obviously been smiling widely, but after witnessing the scene Amelia had just been a part of, their smiles had been replaced by sheer concern.

And standing between them, their daughter looked like all her expectations to make a surprise had just been shattered to the floor in an intensified manner.

Kate had gone to the hospital accompanied by her parents, apparently with the purpose to see Thomas. Her eager smile might have vanished from her face once she'd encountered the unexpected scene playing out in front of her, but it was obvious the girl was still hoping for some kind of positive reaction from Thomas after seeing her.

Amelia took one step forward, immediately looking at her son to see if he was okay.

Thomas looked like he'd seen a ghost. He was pale and his entire body was rigid. The full situation had just caught up with him. Not only he'd just made a scene in front of the entire hospital, someone he did not expect to see apparently had witnessed it too.

Amelia had just parted her lips to say something when, to everyone's surprise, Thomas turned around and left, not only without saying a word but also without a single trace of hesitation.

The neurosurgeon was just about to leave and go after her son when Kate's steady voice resonated, contrasting with her fragile appearance.

"No, please," the girl moved forward between Alex and Jo before looking at Thomas' parents with a pleading look on her face. Kate knew she should be the one to talk to him and at that moment there was nothing she wanted more than to see Thomas and hold him again. Especially after the scene she'd just witnessed. "I got this."

.

Thomas arrived at the penthouse apartment he shared with his brother and dropped his keys on the first surface he could find, desperate to hide from the world. He knew Lucas was still hanging back at the hospital because of Emily, which at that moment made him happy since the young intern was really looking forward to being alone.

That day… It just felt like his heart had been ripped from his chest and everything had become a mess. Thomas wanted to disappear, to vanish from the world. One minute he was angry, furious. And the on the next, brown eyes had met his and they were filled with so many familiar emotions and the warmth of a lifetime that he couldn't bear it. It had become too much.

Thomas didn't want to see her. He didn't want to talk to her. She had left.

Kate had left.

She had made her decision and moved on with her life, invariably giving him no alternative other than doing the same. He'd respected her choice and picked up his pieces. So now Kate had no right to simply show up unannounced like that, at the worst possible moment.

A light turned on at the end of the hallway caught his attention, but before Thomas could even think about what it meant, he saw a different brunette coming in his direction dressed in a provocative tight black dress and a pair of indecently high suede pumps. She was accompanied by two other women dressed in the same fashion and the three of them were giggling about something. It became instantly clear to him that none of them was sober.

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked as she closed her Prada clutch bag, looking from her friends to Thomas with concern. "You look like you've just killed someone and have no idea where to hide the body."

Her sentence stirred up a round of laughter and one of the girls held open a bag as the other reapplied make up on her eye using a ridiculously small mirror. Rachel looked drunk but she was proudly standing in his way, checking him out without any reservations. Thomas wondered how in the world she managed to keep her balance in those shoes, let alone walk on them.

"Is that a joke you usually make to everyone or do you save it only for hospital workers?" he asked, unaffected. His mind was so numbed he wasn't really feeling anything anymore.

Rachel laughed, only now realizing what she'd just done.

"Oops, I am sorry," she said with honesty. "I actually don't hang out with a lot of doctors," she explained. "So I didn't realize it could actually _not_ be a joke in your case. But you didn't kill someone, did you?" she furrowed her eyebrows.

After her question, her girlfriends seemed to become much more interested in the conversation, both turning their eyes from their mirrors to stare at the boy.

Where had that people even come from, Thomas wondered impatiently. Gosh, sometimes he hated living with Lucas in what seemed like a freaking hostel.

"Both your parents are doctors," Thomas frowned, hoping the three women would get out of the apartment as soon as possible or else he would. He had totally forgotten Rachel was still staying there.

The woman widened her eyes as if his sentence had just proved her point and when Thomas showed no reaction, she studied him closely, growing suspicious.

"I am going out to Lucas's post game party," she explained. "He isn't coming for some reason but most of the other players are and I am definitely not missing out on it. Want to go? You look like you could use some fun."

"No, thanks," Thomas was grateful for her concern but couldn't wait to be on his own.

"Do you want me to hang around for one drink before I go?" Rachel offered, narrowing her eyes. The two girls on the back exchanged a meaningful glance but Tom was too busy trying to get away from Rachel's grasp.

"You should go to your party," the boy nodded briefly before heading toward his room.

"Wait," Rachel followed him. "Forget the drink, then. Do you want _me_ to hang around for the whole night, then?" she held the top button of his shirt while making intense eye contact with him. "Because I don't mind staying if you do."

Thomas felt her breathing get heavier. Even with her heels he had to turn his neck down to level their eyes. Her red lipstick surely was a distraction. And Gosh, he really could use a distraction from his haunting thoughts right now.

"I wouldn't mind having the drink," he said, making it clear which of the options she'd offered he preferred.

While one of Rachel's friends poured an amber liquid into four different glasses they'd gotten from the bar near the dining room, the group sat around the coffee table and Rachel turned on the stereo. When Thomas thought she was about to sit down and be quiet for once, he watched as the girl reached for her clutch bag and popped open a small container with tiny capsules in it.

"What are you doing?" he reacted immediately after identifying what those were.

"We're just having a little fun, that's all," Rachel looked at him with the most innocent eyes as she passed the container onto her friends after getting served.

"You really shouldn't mix that with alcohol," Thomas sighed, irritated, immediately regretting agreeing to that whole thing. He really didn't need another problem right now.

Rachel ignored him and popped the capsule, stubbornly swallowing it with a large shot of whisky right after. The way she smiled at him in defiance right after made Thomas realize it was very likely it wasn't the first time she did that.

"Someone is knocking on the door," one of Rachel's friends interrupted his thoughts.

Thomas took a few seconds longer than usual to concentrate and realize she was right. He got up and went to answer it, not bothering to check through the peephole who could be, considering they lived in a gated building and security informed them whenever a stranger tried to go upstairs. It was probably just a neighbor who'd come to complain about the loud music at that late hour.

He flung the door opened, only to meet Kate's brown eyes staring back at him with an overflow of affection. Seconds went by while they remained in silence. Only when Thomas broke eye contact, the girl took a step forward and greeted him with a smile.

"Are you just going to stand there without saying a word?"

Thomas reluctantly noticed she seemed really happy to see him. He wanted to be so angry with her that it was easier for him to ignore the girl. But whenever she smiled like that… it just became increasingly harder to do so.

"What do you want me to say?" he asked with a deep voice, struggling to keep himself together.

So far, ever since he'd gotten home, he'd been doing a remarkable job keeping it together. But then Kate had shown up and of course she wasn't going to cooperate with his resolution.

"How about, 'hi Kate, I missed you terribly," she hinted at making a move for his hand with hers, but Thomas slid his palms into his pants pockets. "You can also ask how my trip went," she added not so excitedly anymore, visibly discouraged by his initial response to shut down.

"I don't need to ask you to know the answer to that," Thomas turned his back on her and strode to the living room, where the music was still really loud. "It's clear on your face you've had a great time. You've never looked better than you do now."

Emily took the blow, thinking it was fair enough. She'd taken a cab there after getting the address and during the whole drive, she had convinced herself that this wasn't going to be easy. After all, she and Thomas hadn't exactly parted ways on a good note. He had been expecting her to join him before the summer was over and Kate had never made it back because she knew she just had to postpone the beginning of her residency.

Earlier that same day, the girl had arrived and after going to her parents, the first thing she'd wanted to do was to go see him. Her mother had tried to convince the girl to wait until the following morning because she'd heard that Thomas was at work, but Kate had insisted. She had to see him and be around him again and share with Thomas all the wonderful things she'd experienced during those two months she'd been gone. Kate also needed him to know how much she had wanted him there, every day. Her vacation had been amazing and Kate felt more rested than ever, but she had come back to let Thomas know that the trip had also made her realize she didn't wish to board a plane or explore a new city without him ever again. Because without him, everything felt pointless. And she had needed those two months away from everything to get her head straight and regain her health. As a result, she had come to know herself a lot better and realize a lot of things in the process.

"I did have a good time," Kate followed him to the living room, trying to input a positive approach in her voice. "But I missed you the whole time. Every day, I wished you were there with me. We can go back together, though, we can…"

"Oh, so _that_ is the mysterious girlfriend," a female voice interrupted Kate's speech just as the girl arrived in the living room. "She actually exists!" Rachel's laughter showed she had an altered mental status. "I thought she was a myth."

At the moment both brunettes' gazes met, Thomas thought that the animosity in the air became so thick that it was nearly palpable. Kate's smile immediately vanished, replaced by a much more serious expression. Rachel, on the other hand, seemed absolutely satisfied to take the conclusion that she was stirring up drama.

"Mysterious girlfriend?" Kate raised her eyebrows at Thomas with a mix of disbelief and annoyance.

Through their entire college life, they had dealt several times with guys hitting on her and girls hitting on him. Some more subtly, some more scandalously. In each of those times, Thomas and Kate had informed the other about it, either on a casual conversation over a coffee on campus or during a serious discussion. And in each of those moments, it had always made Kate smile to hear Thomas say that he'd never felt tempted to trade what they had for anyone or anything.

"But you are a mystery, Kate," Thomas looked into her eyes as he spoke, proudly standing up still with his hands in his pockets. "I don't know how, but you became one."

Thomas had no idea how the night had turned out like that but he really wasn't in the mood to talk or see anyone right now. He just wanted to be alone. Why did Kate have to be such a complex human being?

And why did he have to love her so damned much?

"You are too tense, mystery girl," Rachel stood up, wobbly reaching to turn up the music volume. "You should have a drink too. Just relax and have some fun."

"Okay, this has gone too far already," Kate decided, losing her last ounce of patience. She dropped her bad on the nearest table and started collecting all the empty glasses and the whisky bottle.

"What are you doing?" Rachel protested when her small container was snatched. "Leave that!"

Kate ignored her and took the plastic bag to the sink, where she flipped its content down the drain together with the leftover drink in the glasses.

Rachel's friends seemed scandalized but didn't dare say anything. Rachel, on the other hand, had gone from playful to absolutely furious.

"What do you think you're doing!" she went into Kate's direction as fast as her heels and tight dress allowed her to.

"We've only just met but I've had enough of you already," Kate sighed impatiently as if she was dealing with a child throwing a tantrum. She didn't even know who that estranged woman was but she didn't care either. "Get the hell out."

Kate's demeanor reminded Rachel too much of her mother's, which set her off completely. Her despise became instantly clear on her face.

"You can't just go off giving me orders like that, you little…!" her voice trailed off and Thomas had to contain her so she wouldn't physically go off on Kate. Rachel looked at the boy as if condemning him for not doing anything, but Thomas simply raised his eyebrows, letting her know she didn't have his support either. Turning her attention back to Kate, Rachel hissed furiously, "you can't kick me out, you don't even live here!"

"Neither do you," Kate pointed to the door. Her serenity with the situation irritated Rachel even more but she stopped trying to break free, allowing Thomas to finally release her hands.

"This is not over," Rachel idly informed her in what sounded very much like a threat. "You're lucky that I have a party to go to," she said, not wanting Thomas' nasty girlfriend to think that was leaving because she was somehow afraid.

"I am very lucky," Kate replied ironically, with her arms crossed in front of her body and her lips pressed together on a thin line.

At that moment, Thomas imagined that if he who was far too used to Kate's stern manners was feeling uneasy with her icy glare, Rachel was probably terrified.

Lucas' long time friend then looked at the other women and signaled with her head for them to follow her to the door.

Ten seconds later, Thomas found himself alone at the apartment with Kate as she finished washing the dishes and restoring the glasses back on the shelves. Thomas watched her sitting on one of the stools near the counter, her eyes examining every curve on her back no matter how much he tried to look away.

"How much did you have to drink?" she asked with her back turned to him.

"Not enough," he immediately replied but when Kate looked over her shoulder and glared at him, Thomas sighed heavily. "I had a glass," he got up too.

"Another one of Lucas' meaningful romances?" Kate asked sarcastically once her attention was back to the sink.

The subtleties in her voice didn't go unnoticed. As she applied excessive force on a dishcloth while drying the marble counter, Thomas instantly figured out she was struggling to hide the fact she was jealous. The realization both irritated and amused him.

"They are childhood sweethearts like us," Thomas joked and laughed at his own stupidity. But then he realized that Kate didn't know the full story of how they'd met Rachel and therefore couldn't understand his irony. Suddenly, his joke didn't seem so funny anymore. "She is his friend from LA," he informed her, taking a deep breath and exhaling it slowly.

Kate was finally done with every last droplet of water she could find and now, there weren't any distractions available for the two of them to avoid a conversation that none of them wanted to start but desperately needed to.

"Why are you here?" Thomas finally ended the agonizing silence because he couldn't bear it any longer.

"Tom," Kate reached out, desperate to finally get to him.

Once again, he got away from her touch and that destroyed her.

"I think you should go," Thomas informed her with a serious voice. "I am very tired, I had a very long day and all I want is to go to bed. Please."

"Tommy," Kate pleaded, knowing her eyes were about to be filled with tears. She knew she had pretty much disappeared for nearly two months but either she did that, or she wouldn't be standing where she was today with her mental health intact. "Don't do this. Don't send me away."

Thomas walked past her in the direction of the door. Very slowly, he opened it, gazing to the hall outside because he just couldn't bear looking into her eyes otherwise he wouldn't be able to do what he had to do.

Being without Kate had been the hardest thing Thomas had ever had to do. Her sudden appearance had reminded him of that. One look at her and it felt like all those feelings were choking him, intoxicating him all over again. Thomas couldn't stand it. Not today, not now. Not after the day he'd had.

"I never sent you away, Kate. It was you who chose to leave," he pointed to the exit with his eyes very suggestively. "Good night."

Kate let out a heavy sigh of conformation. There was clearly no debating with him that night. If she pushed him harder, chances of it backfiring against them were bigger than something good actually coming out of it. The best strategy at the moment was to wait until he was in a better state of mind so they could finally have a conversation.

"I am going," she informed Thomas, slowly walking past him. "But you know, Tom, some day soon, you'll stop to think about it and you'll realize that I never really left you," she said with certainty, looking straight into his eyes. For a split second, he let his guard down, showing his confusion. Kate raised her hand, using it to touch the left side of his chest and this time around he finally didn't pull away. "I always carried you with me."

Thomas noticed she was looking at him expectantly, almost as if hoping he would do something, but he couldn't. Once she realized he was out of words, Kate finally accepted that there was nothing left to be said and turned around, walking past him in absolute silence.

.

Emily slowly woke up, trying to adjust her eyes to the clarity. Some rays of sun were visible through the shades, letting her know it was morning already. And as the journalist tried to gently stretch out her sore muscles on the hospital mattress, she distinguished a very familiar figure completely knocked down on an armchair between her bed and the window.

Why was Lucas sleeping there, she wondered. He had come over with his brothers, his sister and their mother for a brief visit the night before but their father hadn't allowed the group to stay long, much for the patient's dismay. Truth was, Emily really liked his family and they had always been amazing to her during the entire time she had been a part of their lives.

"Hunt," Emily whispered, unsure she should wake him or not. "Hunt!" she raised her voice, getting him to finally open his eyes.

"I am up!" Lucas automatically jumped up, blinking three times before getting a hold of where and when he was situated. When he finally figured out, the athlete looked at her with a reinvigorated smile. "Hey," the boy then got up and gently walked in her direction, glad to see she seemed fine. "How are you feeling?"

"What are you doing here?" Emily reciprocated his smile, unable to help herself. "Did you spend the night?"

Lucas thought about lying but couldn't.

"I never left," he confessed. Emily seemed confused, so he explained. "After my dad threw us out I just hung around in the cafeteria for half an hour and made it back here. You were already asleep," Lucas hurried to say. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I hated the thought of you being alone here through the night so I stayed…. You know… just you case you needed something."

"Hunt," Emily smiled widely at him, absolutely grateful. "I can't thank you enough for your kindness, but you know they have nurses in here, don't you?" she asked with a teasing voice.

"But what if you needed ice cream at three in the morning? Or pudding?" Lucas used a very serious voice even though his playful facial expression betrayed his words. "I'd like to see you try the nurses then."

"I have an IV," Emily stuck out her arm and flashed it to him. "I am pretty sure I am not cleared to eat anything yet. Much less ice cream," she retorted with a chuckle.

"I know," he shook his head, knowing he was being silly. "But I decided to stay anyway… Just in case."

"I feel bad that you slept on that armchair," Emily confessed, looking at the object. It wasn't uncomfortable for a person to sit down, but it wasn't exactly overnight material. "I am sorry about that."

"I am sorry about _this_ ," he gently sat on the edge of her bed and pointed to her abdomen with his eyes. Emily still had her patient gown on so they couldn't see her surgical wounds, but since her appendectomy had been done laparoscopically, she only had three small incisions that barely even hurt, only when she moved or forced her abdominal muscles. "I knew you weren't okay the moment I saw you on Friday," Lucas affirmed, talking about the moment he'd surprised her outside of her workplace to invite her to his game.

At the time, Emily had confessed she was feeling nauseous and interpreted it as food poisoning. But back then, Lucas had already had a bad feeling about her symptoms.

"I am sorry I couldn't make it to your game," she said with honesty, looking into his eyes. "I want to hear all about it," Emily added, surprising even herself. Since when did she care about soccer?

Well, she didn't care about soccer. But she cared about him.

"Are you sure you want to hear about it or are you just trying to get the full exclusive report so you can write an article later for your newspaper?" Lucas snatched her hands in his and played with her fingers while he looked into her eyes, unable to stop smiling. "I can see right through you, Emily Spencer," he teased.

"Damn it, you ruined my plans," she embarked on his silly game, knowing that none of them believed that was actually her intention.

"I've specialized in doing that over the years," he raised his eyebrows in a playful remark, getting a light smack in reprimand. "The game was amazing… It was sold out. You're not going to believe how many people were in the stadium. I actually couldn't."

"I can," Emily said with conviction. She'd always believed in him. Lucas saw she meant it. "Did you score?" Emily smiled with anticipation.

"Don't be such a fangirl," Lucas playfully censored her. "I am a defensive player. My role is to guard the area and…"

"Did you or did you not…!" Emily impatiently pushed his shoulder with her hand. "Tell me!"

Lucas went silent for a few seconds, on purpose holding back the information while staring into her eyes. When he thought she couldn't bear the anxiety any longer, he finally admitted.

"Yes, yes, I scored," he laughed when she couldn't hide her excitement, celebrating his goal as if she'd been there all along and seen it live. "It was a free kick."

"Of course it was," Emily cheered. "If I remember it correctly, you've specialized in those too."

Lucas held her gaze. Was she flirting with him? He wanted for more than anything to think that she was, but soon enough, her fiancé was probably walking through that door and whatever they had going on would be paused. Lucas knew that if he had any chance of getting her back, he had to prove to Emily that what they had between them once was still there. That the feelings had resisted all those years, and that had to mean something.

Her eyes were so beautiful. She had the most amazing hazel eyes. He wanted to take her home and take care of her. Lucas didn't want for Emily to feel alone or abandoned ever again. If he could, he would climb on that bed with her right now, wrap one arm around her shoulders and make sure that she knew there would always be someone by her side, if only she wanted to…

The moment he opened his mouth to say anything, a nurse walked in and wished them good morning. Soon enough, she came to take Emily's vitals and help her shower and change clothes. Even though that could be Lucas' cue to leave, he patiently waited. Truth was, he was having a good time. The athlete supposed he could hang around for a while longer.

Her fiancé was probably arriving soon but while the guy didn't, Lucas would make sure to enjoy having Emily's company all to himself while he still could.

.

"So, Madison, how are you enjoying the Academy?" Owen asked with genuine interest while serving himself with a generous portion of meat.

"I like it very much, sir," Danny's girlfriend smiled, happy to see that everyone was being so nice to her. She'd heard from the twins that their father had served the army too, which wasn't uncommon at their university. A lot of students came from military families. "It can be hard sometimes but it pays off. It's a huge honor."

It was Sunday and the twins and Madison were leaving back to West Point soon. Since the weekend had been so rushed, Amelia had suggested that the least they could do was have lunch with their sons to get to know Danny's girlfriend a little better. Megan of course hadn't passed up the opportunity to absolutely dig up everything she could about the new girl.

"So you're a cadet too, Madison?" Megan asked, trying to be friendly. Cadets were how West Point students were usually referred to. The girl didn't look much older than her and she seemed to be genuinely harmless.

"I am a plebe," Madison explained with a smile. "That means I am a first year."

"Oh, so you're a rookie," Megan showed her sympathy. "It must be tough being a girl in a Military Academy. Are there many girls at school?" she asked, looking from Madison to her brothers.

"There are a few," Robbie answered. "But there are still more guys than girls. I think in our year we have, what?" he looked at Danny for aid. "Maybe a quarter of all cadets are girls?"

"Yeah, about that," Danny agreed.

"In my year too," Madison added.

"Oh, I thought it was way worse than that," Megan confessed.

"It used to be close to zero," Madison shared. "But over the last decade, more girls are admitted each year. Are you thinking about applying there?" the girl asked with enthusiasm.

"God, no," Megan chuckled, realizing her answer had been a little too blunt. "I mean, not that there is anything wrong with it, of course," she smiled adorably, letting Madison know she wasn't trying to imply anything. "I am just not cut out for the whole military thing, that's all."

"What she means is that she is too spoiled," Danny intervened with a smartass smirk.

Megan flashed him her tongue and scrunched up her nose at the same time her parents and Robbie agreed with her brother.

As Amelia went on asking Madison questions about her family, Megan noticed the girl and Danny kept busy engaged in conversation with both her mom and dad. She was distracted with the food on her plate when she noticed a silly smile on the corner of Robbie's lips as he sneakily checked his phone under the table.

"What do you have there?" the girl asked with a mischievous smile.

"None of your business," he replied with the same teasing expression.

"I want to see it," Megan tried to reach out without drawing attention.

"Back off, brat," Robbie easily contained her attempts to get it while pestering her in return. He ended up flashing her the screen anyway. "It's a text from Marianne," the boy revealed, unable to stop smiling. "You're not going to believe this…" Robbie whispered, too enchanted. "I got her phone number at the game yesterday and we've been talking ever since. I asked her out and suggested next time I am in the city we go for a movie or something," he said with incredulity. "Do you know what she said to me?"

"What?" Megan asked with curiosity.

"That we should do a _Lord of the Rings_ marathon," Robbie's eyes were gleaming, as if he'd just discovered a pot of gold under his bed. "With the extended editions!" the boy added as if that was the cherry on top. "Can you seriously believe that?" he asked, looking almost bewitched.

"I actually can't," Megan replied with playful sarcasm while messing with the vegetables on her plate. She had no idea why anyone in their right minds would volunteer to watch a movie that was already long enough, let alone suggest the extended version.

"Why were you hiding her from me all this whole time?" Robbie held his fork and playfully pointed it at Megan. "Huh?"

"Exactly because I didn't want to hear about things like _Lord of the Rings_ marathon," Megan joked, knowing how much her twin brothers loved those movies. "Oh God, please don't introduce her to any Star Wars movies," the girl groaned with the idea, thinking she was at serious risk for losing her friend to a dangerous thing called fandom. "You're going to convert her into a fanatic like you. Please, don't do that," Megan massaged her temple playfully.

Robbie got his cutting knife and aiming for what Megan considered the worst impression of all times, brought together both objects on his plate until they collided.

"You. Shall. Not. Pass."

"Oh, God…"

After lunch, it was decided that Owen would drive to the hospital to go check on Emily while Amelia drove the twins and Madison to the airport. Megan had a pile of homework to do, but she happily insisted to go to work with her dad, hoping that she could at least give Emily a hug and see if the journalist was doing better.

.

"Do you remember living such a luxury life?" Lucas joked, handing her some crackers to go with the apple juice. So far, it was the only kind of food Emily was allowed to have.

"This is definitely a high point," Emily laughed and immediately scowled, being painfully reminded of how sore her abdomen could get when she applied pressure to it by doing simple movements such as laughing. "Hey, Hunt," once the discomfort was gone, she drew his attention with genuine concern. "I just want you to know that I really appreciate what you're doing. You didn't have to stay here during the day too."

"Nonsense," Lucas shrugged off.

"I am serious," Emily tried to express her gratitude. "You're spending your free Sunday by a hospital bedside and I just want you to know that I really appreciate it. But I know that you probably also have places to be so if you have to go, I-"

"I don't" Lucas interrupted her with a smile.

Truth was, Lucas had several invitations for different activities that day. From a teammate's daughter's baptism to an old friend's birthday barbecue, he could pick from at least a dozen options. But nothing was more tempting than spending the day next to Emily. Even if it meant staying inside a hospital room.

"I am sure you won't have to be here long, though," Emily tried to reassure him, worried that Lucas might be staying there strictly out of moral obligation. She felt terrible that she didn't have anyone in the city who could even help her out at a time of need, to the point where her ex-boyfriend felt like he had to keep her company. "If I get discharged today, I can go home."

"Not alone, you can't," Lucas reminded her.

"I am sure Peter will arrive at any moment," Emily affirmed, looking at her cell phone almost as if expecting it to ring.

The journalist had called her fiancé a couple of times and it had gone straight to voice mail. She supposed it meant he was on a plane. But it was already the afternoon and Amelia Shepherd had gotten a hold of him the night before. Even if he couldn't have embarked on the next flight to Seattle from New York, surely he'd had enough time to at least purchase a ticket and inform her?

As Emily thought about it, she was surprised to see Lucas' father walking into her room after knocking on her door. He was quickly chased by Megan with her signature smile. Emily was very happy to see both.

"Hey, Emily" Owen greeted her with a smile. "How are you feeling today?"

"Oh, wow!" Lucas joked, looking at the patient with excitement just as his sister gave the journalist a quick hug and sat on the armchair next to him. "The Chief of Surgery visiting your room on a Sunday. You must be really special."

"What are you doing here?" Owen asked Lucas with a mix of a grin and a scowl.

"I could ask you the same."

"This is my surgical floor," Owen reminded him.

"This is my," Lucas hesitated, suddenly compelled to filtered his thoughts as he talked about Emily. "Financial adviser."

"Right," Owen chuckled, looking from his son to the patient, who looked like she was making a good recovery. "So, I checked with the nurses and everything looks good. I am going to check your incision and do a quick exam and if all checks out, you're clear to go home as soon as someone can take you, ok?"

"Alright," Emily tried to sound more positive than she felt.

It was already bad enough being at a hospital recovering from surgery. But feeling abandoned there at a time of need was worst than anything she could have possibly imagined. But even so, it was better than calling her sister and asking for help, Emily thought. She was absolutely grateful for Lucas and for his entire family and their generosity. There had been a moment of her life when her biggest dream had been to become one of them. But that was in the past and Emily had to accept the reality of her present.

Despite Megan's protests to stay a while longer, Owen left with the girl after filling out Emily's discharge paperwork and instructing the nurses to only let Emily go after someone in her family had come to take her because she couldn't go home alone. It was already mid afternoon when the journalist sat by the edge of the bed, furiously typing on the phone message after message.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Lucas noticed her distress. "My dad said you should take short walks every couple of hours to stimulate bowel movement. Doctor's orders."

Emily looked up from her lap to him. He was obviously making an effort to help and that deeply touched her.

"Okay," she agreed, immediately being escorted up.

Lucas offered her his arm for support and very slowly, guided her through the hall of the corridor. He'd noticed she was upset, probably because of the fiancé who wasn't picking up his phone and tried to cheer her up.

"Hey," he whispered at her ear, pointing at a station where doctors and nurses kept busy writing on charts. "Do you see that guy in the black shirt? What do you think he is here for?"

"I don't know," Emily frowned, unsure of what he was talking about.

"Just take a guess," he proposed, letting her know it was a game. "I think he accidentally ate a can of worms when he went out fishing on the lake. That's why he looks so nauseous."

"Why would he eat worms?" Emily asked, turning her neck to the side and gazing up at him with a smile.

"Because," Lucas said, glad to see his plot to distract her had worked. "He thought they were noodles. Your turn now," he looked in the opposite direction of the room, invariably making her walk like she was supposed to while they were at it. "Do the lady in the red dress."

They spent the next fifteen minutes playing Lucas' silly game and Emily didn't notice time passing because she was actually entertained. When they finally returned to her room, she found a beautiful bouquet of a dozen bright yellow roses on a cute glass jar near the window. Next to it, there was a handwritten card.

Emily looked at Lucas with suspicion and when he denied with his head, she felt her mood cheering up a bit. Peter was probably stuck on a plane but at least he'd been kind enough to send her flowers and a card.

Feeling like maybe she wasn't really that alone and abandoned by the people who were supposed to be beside her in a time of need, Emily recharged her heart with hope, reaching for the card with a wide smile.

 _Dear Emily,_

 _We are so sorry you had to eat that awful hospital food. We hope the operation went smoothly and that Dad remembered to put everything back into place once he was done. Sorry we couldn't be there today to visit you as we would have liked, but we have a plane to catch back to school. Get well soon!_

 _Best wishes,_

 _Danny and Robbie._

Emily read the card twice and bit her lower lip to hold back her mixed emotions.

"What is it?" Lucas asked the moment he identified she looked about to cry, instead of happy, like he'd expected. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong," she answered showing him the note. At the same time Emily was disappointed she still hadn't heard from Peter, she was also deeply touched by the twins' sweet gesture. "Your brothers are two sweethearts."

Lucas instantly realized what was bothering her and couldn't take any more of it. On a whim, he decided:

"You know what, we're leaving," Lucas grabbed a handful of her personal belongings and threw them in a bag. "I am taking you home."

"What?" Emily chuckled, thinking he couldn't be serious.

"You're not going to stay here," he said very decisively. "These beige walls are too depressing. This plant is pissing me off," he pointed to the first wall he found, which didn't even have a plant. "You are discharged. You don't need to be in a hospital," Lucas zipped the bag closed and looked into her eyes as if he was making absolute sense. "You can come to my place. I will take care of you."

It was the way he had said the last sentence that made Emily believe he meant every word.

"Lucas," she whispered, unable to break eye contact with him. "You don't have to do this," she shyly smiled and tilted her head, doing her very best to hold her tears. At this point, Emily had already lost track whether she was crying because of her current pathetic situation, or because what Lucas was doing was messing entirely with her emotions. "I know you are very sweet and you want to help but you don't have to feel obliged to take me to your house just because I can't reach Peter. I can stay here, it's not a big deal. I am sure he will come soon."

"I am not doing this because I feel sorry for you," Lucas read her with such precision that Emily had to look away or else she'd give in to tears. "I am doing it because I care about you," he said. Lucas knew it was more than that. His feelings for her entailed way more than simply _caring_. But if he confessed that, she would most likely point out that they shouldn't spend time together and that was the last thing he wanted to convince her of. "Look, I am sure that if the situation was reversed, you'd do the same. Just think about it," he added like it was very simple. "If I were alone in New York and just out of surgery, I am sure you'd take me in too. We may not be…" Lucas trailed off, looking for the best word to define what he was trying to say, "…what we used to be," he settled, seeing he'd made the right choice when she nodded in acceptance, "but I still care a lot about you and our past still means something to me. I'd like to think that if anything, we could be friends."

Emily felt her heart beating faster inside her chest. Could she ever be friend with him? Involuntarily, her hand slid on the covers of the bed, finding his. Lucas felt the tight grasp of her fingers and held her in return, hoping he'd give her all the reassurance she could need at that moment.

That damn fiancé of hers… Who the hell did he think he was to put Emily in such an awful situation? If _he_ was engaged to her, Lucas had no doubt he would board the first plane half away across the world if he heard something was wrong with her. Family always came first. And that jackass apparently hadn't heard of that.

Just as Emily was about to say she agreed to stay with Lucas for a few hours until Peter arrived, her cell phone started to buzz. Her fiancé's name popped on the screen, immediately drowning the girl in a sensation of relief.

At that moment, Emily didn't stop to analyze why she wasn't feeling happy and comforted to hear from him, but rather, relieved. It just hurt really badly to feel like she didn't have anyone officially hers to count on so when Peter's call came in, she answered immediately.

"Hey," her voice sounded neutral. She was still very upset with him for his disappearance and apparent lack of interest.

"Hey, honey, how are you?" Peter's voice sounded distant, as if he was in the middle of a crowd. "I called the hospital earlier this morning to get an update on you, they said you were still sleeping but everything was okay. Are you feeling better?"

"Peter, where are you?" Emily tried not to sound desperate. "I've been trying to call you all day."

"I am sorry, I had to turn off my phone," from a distance, Emily heard the unmistakable sound of a honk, which could only mean he was in traffic. She looked at the clock in the room. It was a little past three in the afternoon. Which meant it was past six in the evening in New York. "That's why I called earlier this morning but I didn't want to wake you up."

"But when are you coming?" Emily tried not to sound desperate. She was starting to really hate that situation.

"Yeah, about that…"

"Peter, I am the hospital!" she raised her voice, getting seriously worked up. He couldn't be serious. "I just had _surgery_ ," the journalist hissed, annoyed. "How am I supposed to leave and fend for myself at home? You know I am on my own here!"

"I am getting there as soon as I can," Peter promised. Emily heard as he took in a deep breath and slowly exhaled, as if carefully measuring what he was going to say next. "Listen, honey, I know the situation is awful and if I could be there right now I would, trust me, okay? I would, there is nothing more I would like than being there. I am worried sick about you," he added, hoping she would believe him. "But Em, I just made editor a couple of months ago and weeks after my promotion I already took a couple of days' leave to get to your mother's funeral. I am in the middle of closing this month's edition of the magazine. I really can't simply drop everything and get on a plane to Seattle again so soon after, I am sorry," he sighed, obviously distressed. "When I first heard you were in surgery I panicked, but then I heard you were out of the woods and actually already in recovery, so I figured you could hang in there for a while longer without me? I wish I could be there and I wish you could be here, but this situation is unfortunate."

"Yeah, it is," Emily agreed. She was deeply annoyed and didn't even know what to tell him in return.

"I am sending Helen over, how does that sound?" Peter proposed, trying to sound cheerful.

"Jesus, no," Emily immediately refused it. She didn't want his fifty something year old secretary who was more robotic than a machine getting anywhere near her personal life. "I will figure something out. I will make other arrangements."

"I am really sorry, Em," Peter said with a somber voice. He really meant it. "I will try to get there as soon as the edition is finalized. I promise."

"Yeah, fine," Emily felt guilty that she was pissed off about him because rationally, she didn't think she could demand anything from Peter. They were adults. They both had careers. She'd met him in New York and back there, both of them had their jobs at the center of their lives. That was their arrangement and they were both comfortable that way. She couldn't really expect him to just radically change the rules of their relationship overnight just because she'd gone to Seattle to fix a messy family situation that was already dragging far too long. "I will see you, then."

"See you, love. Take care."

When Emily hung up, she looked up and met Lucas' eyes.

For some reason, he looked furious.

"Is this guy actually serious?" he asked. He tried to sound indifferent but Emily noticed by the clenched muscle on his jaw that he was already too worked up.

"What do you mean?" she frowned, unsure of where all that anger was coming from.

"You are in a freaking hospital bed and he is worried about his stupid magazine?" Lucas asked with utter disgust, not even bothering trying to pretend he hadn't heard the entire conversation. "What the hell is wrong with him?"

Emily found his annoyance rather intriguing.

"It's not like I am dying," she pointed out, telling herself it didn't matter anyway. "Besides, if coming here is going to cost him his job, then I don't want him to," Emily meant it.

"Well, if you _were_ dying, at this rate he would probably miss your funeral," Lucas got up, irritated.

His grumpiness made Emily smile.

"Peter has just made editor in the magazine he works for," the girl explained, thinking Lucas needed the whole picture to fully understand the situation. "Imagine if you'd just been promoted or hired by the Sounders and on your first game you had to take a leave of absence to be across the country," she tried to draw a parallel, but quickly gave up, unwilling to think about that.

With a heavy sigh, Emily tried to pass the entire situation off as unimportant. Maybe she was overreacting and being too sensitive for nothing. It wasn't like she was an invalid. Her surgery had been minimally invasive and she was already eating and walking. Emily would be fine on her own.

She always had been. And it wasn't going to be any different this time around.

"He sounds like a douchebag."

Lucas' uncalled attack on Peter made the journalist get even more annoyed at her confused emotions. At the same time she was upset and hurt to be left alone, Emily was struggling with a lot of guilt for feeling like that.

"Because he is acting like a grown up?" Emily sighed. She was frustrated that he couldn't come but it wasn't like it was the end of the world either. "Peter is actually a very responsible guy," Emily gave Lucas a censoring look. Her fiancé had always treated her with respect and honesty. He'd never deceived her, or broken her heart. She owed him at least as much. "He works hard, he wants a serious commitment, he is…"

"You don't have to convince me, I am not the one marrying him," Lucas interrupted her with a scowl, clearly unwilling to hear any more compliments about her fiancé.

Emily realized that the previous light atmosphere they'd been immersed in had suddenly been replaced by a tense one.

"It's okay, Hunt, really," she bit her lower lip, trying to assure Lucas that she was going to be okay. She supposed that's what he was worried about. "I can go home. I will be fine."

"You can't leave without anyone taking you home," Lucas said very seriously.

"We both know I am already medically discharged," Emily let out a heavy sigh. She hated to think that he was feeling sorry for her. "They can't keep me at the hospital against my will. I will sign whatever form I have to sign and I'll just go home and take it easy for a few days."

Lucas gave her a stern look.

"You're coming with me," he said, void of his previous tension. "There is no way I am letting you stay alone one day after you'd just had surgery. That's nonsense," he added, gathering Emily's bag before helping her out of bed. After that, Lucas went to ask for a wheelchair so they could move on with her discharge and finally go to his place. "And by the way, if you were mine, I wouldn't care if the franchise had to return every single ticket sold to my debut game. I wouldn't care even if it cost me my contract. I would never be able to play knowing you were having surgery, let alone in another city."

Thankfully for Emily, Lucas was too busy setting the wheelchair while he spoke, so he didn't see the look on her face when he made the abrupt confession. With a smile of pride after successfully completing the task, Lucas finally turned around to meet her eyes, unaware of the impact his words had just caused in her already confused emotions, and how things were radically about to change after what he had just said.

"So… Are you ready to go?"


	15. Chapter 15

**My Boys: Beyond the Horizon – Chapter Fifteen**

Owen flipped through the channels on the television, trying to find something to distract his mind from the busy couple of days he'd had. Even though it was customary for him to cook, he was feeling too tired to do so that grey Monday night.

"Hey," Amelia's wide smile as she arrived home was a sight for sore eyes. "You're here early."

His wife's clear pleasure to unexpectedly find him at the house was exactly what Owen needed to lift his spirits.

"Yeah," Owen couldn't stop looking at her as she closed the door from the inside and dropped her keys on the nearest counter. "I still had some paperwork to fill out but to be honest I just couldn't deal with any more bureaucracy today. My morning meetings were already enough. So I ditched it and came home."

"Oh, you look awful," Amelia teased, approaching him to give Owen a quick kiss before she could head upstairs. "Is Meg home?"

"She is at Claire's but I am picking her up after dinner," Owen informed her.

"Okay, I will go take a shower because I still have to review a paper one of my fellows is working on," Amelia informed him, not too excited about that.

Thirty minutes later, Owen watched as his wife came down the stairs with a computer in her hands and a few printed pages. Her hair was tied up in a messy bun and she was casually dressed in loose pajama pants and a dark green tank top.

Amelia had just given him a censoring look for putting his feet on the coffee table and gotten herself comfortable on the opposite couch, ready to begin her work when Owen interrupted her.

"Hey, babe," he gazed at her, hoping that whatever she was doing could wait. Her legs were adorably folded beneath her body and her eyes were already focused on the material she was reading. "Come here."

"What?" Amelia raised her eyes from the screen to meet his.

"Come here sit with me."

Owen's suggestion didn't exactly surprise Amelia, but the tone in his voice did. It was obvious he wanted her attention, but he didn't sound like he was trying to seduce her or even have a serious conversation. One look at him and she realized he looked very tired.

"Are you okay?" she asked, already putting the prints aside. "What's going on?"

Owen tried to think about an excuse to give. He really didn't have one. So instead, he settled for saying the truth.

"Nothing is," he shrugged, smiling at her with a mix of embarrassment and guilt for interrupting her. "I just miss you, that's all."

Amelia's dimples became visible when she dropped what she was doing and joined him on the couch in front of the TV, near the coffee table. As soon as she got within his reach, Owen pulled her near, wrapping one arm around her back as Amelia nestled against him with her legs on the couch.

"Well, you sound preoccupied," Amelia read him like a book.

"How about if just for one night we forget all about preoccupations," Owen suggested with a warm smile, "and we just sit here, order some food and you watch TV with me until it's time for me to go pick up Megan?"

Amelia looked up to meet his eyes like his proposal couldn't be refused and answered with a peck on his lips.

"I'd love that."

.

Megan opened her case of pens, carefully going through the colorful set in search of the most appropriate one to draw the notes on her music sheet. The class had started ten minutes before and that afternoon they were supposed to be practicing what they had been working on with their teammates over the course of the last couple of weeks. The fact JD hadn't shown up to class didn't particularly bother her considering even if he had the decency to be there they still wouldn't have anything to present considering how reluctant he had been to devote any of their time together to actually studying music.

Even though it was unfair since she had been against being partners with him, Megan had accepted that they'd probably flunk that assignment. She wasn't used to getting bad grades in school and hated that feeling like she wasn't doing her best. But at the same time, the girl knew it was out of her control. She couldn't really force JD to be a good partner, so she'd done what was up to her, which was to practice with the music sheets from the previous year, just like her teacher had instructed. During the entire time they'd spent together in music class, the boy would either settle for reading that stupid booklet about football plays, watch videos on his phone or even occasionally take a nap. Megan had long before given up on him.

In a way, even though it was bad for their grade, Megan was kind of glad JD hadn't showed up. He hadn't made it to her brother's game on Saturday, which by itself had been a surprise and Megan had no idea why, since he didn't miss out on a chance to torment her. The girl simply hoped he had decided to leave her alone for good this time around.

"Hey, sorry I am late."

Megan heard the sound of a schoolbag being dumped on the floor next to her chair before a six feet tall teenager sat next to her, looking bored out of his mind.

"What happened, is everything okay?" she asked, looking at him with legitimate concern. "Why are you so late?"

"Yeah, nothing has happened," JD grinned at her. "I just didn't want to come."

Megan's concern was instantly replaced by annoyance and she sighed heavily, turning her neck to look away from him at the same time their teacher approached and reprimanded JD for showing up fifteen minutes after time. Mrs. Julian spent the following half hour going from group to group, checking their progress as the other teams rehearsed what they'd practiced together so far.

"So I was thinking…" JD initiated the conversation realizing that after thirty minutes of silence, it was obvious that Megan was determined to ignore him as usual. "Do you like Pink?"

She turned her eyes from her music sheets and what he considered an indecently big case with colorful pens and frowned hard.

"It's not my favorite color, but I guess," she replied after a few seconds, obviously finding his question strange.

"No, I meant the singer, not the color," JD chuckled.

Megan noticed that whenever he wasn't smirking or giving her one of his annoying arrogant looks, he had one hell of a beautiful smile. His eyes had a very particular shade of green, a kind she'd never seen on anyone before. Whenever he smiled, showing perfectly straight teeth, somehow he appeared more tangible and human than he ever did when he was being mysteriously silent or his usual arrogant self.

"Oh," Megan felt her cheeks blushing from mild embarrassment. "I guess so. Why?" she inquired, even more curious about the question.

"I was thinking that we could do her for our assignment," he said with simplicity. "I think it would suit your voice."

Megan was taken by surprise. So far, he'd shown absolutely no interest in their assignment or even catching up with what she was supposed to help him learn. Why was he making suggestions now?

"I have prepared something else," she weaved a music sheet that contained the project she'd been working on her own for the past week, since he'd refused to participate.

JD peeked at the paper and immediately dismissed it with a head nod.

"No," he said very decisively. "Do Pink. Trust me."

Megan frowned, looking at him with a thousand questions in her eyes, but JD got up and got one of the guitars that were available to the students inside the music classroom. As Mrs. Julian moved around, he took a few seconds apparently tuning the instrument. Megan looked at him, even more confused, but just as she was about to ask, their teacher approached their desk.

"So, Megan, JD… Let's see what you guys have been working on," the teacher proposed with an encouraging smile. "Has Megan been helping you learn the basic notes?"

JD looked at her with a lazy, confident smile that was much more like him than Megan would care to admit. She was still unsure what to do when his fingers sneakily started to move on the chords, prompting the girl to initiate the song as soon as she recognized it.

"Oh that's lovely, JD, what a progress," Mrs. Julian cheerfully approved, looking from one teenager to another as soon as the song was over. She failed to see the shock on Megan's face. "Well, it's obvious you are not as oblivious to music as you led us to think, huh?" she playfully reprimanded him. "I will keep you and Megan together, though, it's working out very well. You could become really good if you practice more," Mrs. Julian said, looking at the boy with honesty. "Megan, I loved it how raw you sounded. As if you were improvising. It felt very real," the teacher said, absolutely unaware that Megan's performance hadn't in fact been rehearsed.

As soon as the teacher moved onto the next group, Megan looked at the guy with a mix of curiosity and shock. The fact he'd quickly moved on from their class assignment to once again watching football videos on his cell phone didn't surprise her, but it sure as hell irritated her.

"What was that all about?"

JD looked at the girl, seeing that she was worked up about the stunt he'd pulled. He wasn't shocked, though. She had every right to be annoyed, considering how much she'd tried to engage him in being a part of that class he'd never signed up for and yet had been forced to be a part of.

"I thought you'd be happy that we made a good impression," he grinned. "Mrs. Julian thinks _we are working_ ," he said, more to provoke her than anything else.

Megan ignored his lighthearted tone.

"You let me think you didn't know how to play the guitar or anything else about music for the matter," she complained. "You actually let me waste my time trying to teach you something and lied to me."

"I didn't lie to you," JD immediately answered. Megan realized he didn't seem to care much whenever she accused him of things, but the moment she'd called him a liar, he'd gotten worked up. "I actually said I didn't want you as my partner, remember?" he looked into her eyes and smiled, completely catching Megan off guard.

She didn't know what to do with his response. JD had layer on top of layer and it was very exhausting. Megan just couldn't make sense of who he was, or what he was up to and she desperately wanted to ignore him, but for some reason, she just had to know.

"You could have mentioned that you knew the things I was trying to teach you, for instance," she said, looking into his eyes. "It would have saved me a lot of worry and time."

It was JD's time to be caught off guard.

Had Megan just admitted that she'd been worried about him?

He did not expect that confession and for some reason, hearing her say it pleased him very much. In his personal experience, girls like Megan didn't do anything without selfish motivation. But in that case, he just really wanted to believe that she was actually being honest.

"I am sorry," he said after a moment of hesitation. "I had no idea you were this invested," the boy added with a much humbler tone.

"I have been trying to get you to read these sheets since this class began and all you do is ignore me," Megan reminded him, unable to believe him.

JD went silent for a moment, thinking about what she was saying. He had a vague memory of her pestering him about the content of classes while he mostly focused on something else.

"I thought you were just trying to piss me off," he confessed, expecting her to get even more annoyed.

But when Megan's eyes met his, her face transformed into a beautiful smile that evolved into a contagious laughter. JD was amused at first, but after a few seconds of listening to the delightful sound of her laughter, he was enchanted.

"Oh my God, I seriously can't believe this," Megan shook her head in denial, trying to make sense of the situation. "We spend so much time hating each other and trying to make each other's life hell that we just assume that that's what the other is up to," she took a deep breath, slowly letting it out to get her composure back as her laughter slowly subsided. She noticed he agreed with what she'd said and continued. "I was absolutely sure you'd show up on my brother's game on Saturday just to get on my nerves."

JD's relaxed posture on the desk turned a little stiffer as he straightened on the seat and kept looking at the girl.

Megan expected him to laugh and shrug it off, possibly make a witty comeback as to why he hadn't ultimately gone. She supposed he would say he had better things to do with his time, or more interesting people to see or even insult Aaron just to tease her. But his silence on the matter proved to be more difficult to deal with than his provocation.

"Why didn't you go?" she insisted.

JD looked at her, unsure if she was serious or not.

"You didn't want me to," he pointed out, not a trace of malice in his voice.

Megan pondered about it. Yeah, when her mother had mistaken him for Aaron and invited JD to the game thinking he was her boyfriend, she'd said he wasn't supposed to go, but since when did he listen to her?

And most of all, since when did he actually care about it or not? As far as she knew it, he actually took pleasure in annoying her. Lately it seemed like JD made it his life purpose.

"I didn't want to ruin your weekend with your family," JD looked at her as if Megan was insane to believe he might actually do that. Her surprise left him intrigued. "I know I am a jackass, but I am not that much of a jackass," he smirked, making the girl roll her eyes in a lighthearted manner.

The silence that followed was more comfortable than awkward and Megan tried to put her thoughts in order. Was it possible that JD Callaghan might actually turn out to be an actual slightly decent human being?

Megan had always taken pride in being particularly good at reading people. The feeling he might push people away on purpose was starting to grow on her.

"I was thinking maybe we started everything on the wrong foot," the girl broke the silence, instantly catching his attention.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I think you're awful and you think I am hateful too," she said with such practicality that it made him laugh. "How about we actually try to give each other a chance and I get to know you, you get to know me, and who knows, maybe I'll see that you're not a complete jerk but rather just a little bit of a jerk?" she couldn't help provoking him.

JD understood she was proposing a truce. Usually, he wouldn't care about it. But something in her smile made him embark on the proposal.

Yes, he wanted to get to know her better. He wanted to know absolutely everything about her.

"Okay," he agreed to it with a corner smile, still suspicious.

"So…?" she raised her eyebrows expectantly.

"So what?" he frowned in confusion.

"This is the part where you say something," Megan said as if it should have been obvious. "Oh my God, haven't you ever made friends before?" she shook her head. "Oh God, you haven't."

"Of course I have."

"No, you haven't."

"Yes, I have."

"That's why you're so bitter, isn't it?" Megan couldn't help her lighthearted bantering. "You're so awful that no one wants to be friends with you."

"I thought the whole purpose of this conversation was to _stop_ being mean at each other," JD reminded with a stern voice even though it was obvious on his face he wasn't seriously angry.

"Alright, I am sorry," Megan bit her lower lip. "Of course. Okay, go on, then. Say something about yourself."

JD hesitated.

"What should I say?"

At first, Megan thought he was trying to set her up. But then she noticed he actually had no idea where to begin.

She wondered how often JD spoke about himself and what exactly he got to share. The girl looked straight into his eyes, trying to decipher him and on an impulse, said the first thing that came to her mind.

"Just anything! Tell me something about you that you are embarrassed about."

JD heard her unexpected and bold proposition. The minute the words left her mouth, Megan regretted them, thinking he would immediately turn her down and go back to whatever it was that he always did whenever they were in class together, and all the peace and progress they'd just made would go down the drain. But instead, JD bravely held her gaze and replied without breaking eye contact.

"You do it first."

The intensity of his stare made Megan feel like her soul was being stripped bare. Feeling a mix of apprehension and nervousness that didn't quite have to do with discomfort, she cleared her throat.

"Okay," the girl said, automatically biting her lower lip again. It was very intimidating to expose herself in front of someone she wasn't entirely sure she could trust. But since she had been the one to propose that he did it, it was only fair that she led the way by showing him he had nothing to be afraid of. "Well…hmm… Sometimes I wonder if maybe I am too spoiled," Megan shyly admitted. "I mean, I try not to be too hard on people but I often get the impression that they think things come a little too easily for me. And sometimes I wonder if it isn't true," Megan said with honesty. "If I really am not over privileged and take it for granted."

JD listened to her with an assertive nod, processing her words.

"How do you take it for granted?" he asked, actually surprised that she had shared an honest insecurity and even more impressed that she obviously meant what she said.

"I don't know… I mean," Megan hesitated. "I know that I am very, very lucky," the girl smiled widely. "I grew up with an amazing family and I always had everything I could possibly need. I went to good schools, I traveled… I have the most wonderful parents who always supported me and taught me to think for myself, and brothers who I know would do anything for me. And most people don't even get to have a fraction of that," she explained. "So from time to time I wonder if perhaps I am not too quick to judge people in general when I don't know even their circumstances."

"It doesn't sound to me like you take what you have for granted," JD affirmed with conviction. "You just acknowledged you know how lucky you are," he reasoned. "It does however sound like you're too hard on yourself and don't settle for anything less than perfection."

Megan sustained his gaze, overwhelmed by the raw truth his words contained.

"That's why you're such an annoying little beast, aren't you?" JD leaned forward, smiling into her eyes as he stared at her with a mischievous look. "Because you're neurotic about being perfect," he summed up. Despite his playful tone, JD sympathized with her plight. A constant strive for perfection could only be frustrating, to say the least.

"I don't try to be perfect," Megan defensively crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Perfection is boring."

"Yeah, it is," JD agreed.

Ever since their first encounter it had become clear to him that Megan was most likely an overachiever. She was a well articulate, popular, top of her class, engaged in all kinds of social activities… It wasn't exactly a surprise that deep down, all that pressure made her feel some level of anxiety and self-consciousness.

"You're not getting away with that sleek confidence," Megan warned him, determined to be done about her so they could focus on him. "It's your turn now."

JD playfully rolled his eyes as if disapproving of her stubbornness but when Megan kept staring at him, demanding that he returned her courtesy and proved he wasn't a careless idiot, the boy finally felt compelled enough to share something personal about himself.

After seconds of careful thinking and hesitation, JD opened his mouth to talk. He was just about to share with her something he had never told anyone before. That could get a little disconcerting.

"I don't like my name."

Megan frowned, not expecting to hear that. And at the same time she wanted to laugh at how silly his confession seemed to be, she realized she didn't really know what his name was.

"You know, I actually don't know what JD stands for," she confessed with a teasing grin. "I always thought it meant Joyless Douchebag."

"That's exactly what it means," JD replied with a smirk, unable to hide the fact he was amused with her. "That's what I hate it so much," he added, causing her to laugh harder. When Megan finally stopped to catch her breath, the boy finally shared the information. "It's Justin David."

He was already waiting for the next round of teasing and provocation when he heard Megan's honest question.

"And why don't you like it?"

JD remained silent for seconds, looking at her with the urge to change subjects. He had never admitted out loud what he'd just said and now that he had, it was to be expected he provided a reason for it, which was something he also didn't want to do.

"Because it's my father's name," he ultimately decided to continue being honest.

Megan had quite a few friends who had complicated relationships with their moms and dads. But she didn't remember any of them referring to a parent with such disregard and coldness before.

"What's wrong with your father?" she asked, genuinely interested.

"He is not a very good person," JD replied with a neutral face.

"That's a very generic answer," Megan criticized.

JD smirked, amused by her response.

"He works with oil," the boy clarified. "Pretty much owns half of the gas stations in the state of Pennsylvania."

"But that's not a crime," Megan pointed out with a shrug. "What does he do that makes him so bad?"

JD chuckled at the way she functioned. Megan had never met or even heard about his father before but it made every sense that she rejected such an awful description of him without actual proof of the accusation he was making.

"You're just going to have to trust me on that one," he said matter-of-factly, as if the conversation ended there.

But Megan looked like she was elaborating the next plausible argument to convince him to explain more. Picking up on it, JD immediately tried to distract her.

"What about your dad?" he asked, sneakily throwing the ball to her corner. "What does he do?"

The mention of her father caused a total opposite reaction on the girl compared to his. Megan instantly smiled and her eyes shone with pride as she shared:

"My dad is the Chief of Surgery in the biggest hospital in the city," she was gleaming as she spoke and JD found her loyalty enchanting. "He is the best dad in the world and no man can ever be as good, kind or amazing as my father."

JD looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"It seems like once again you've just set up another impossible standard for perfection," he joked, looking at the girl with a provocative smug smile. "I never thought I'd say this, but I actually feel sorry for Softie now."

"Don't call him that," Megan automatically reprimanded him. JD had an annoying habit of making fun of Aaron.

"Is that why you haven't introduced him to your parents yet?" the boy asked with a daring tone.

"Who says I haven't?" Megan proudly contradicted him.

"Your mom mistook me for your boyfriend," JD explained with serenity. "So it's obvious up until that day she didn't know who he was," the boy added with such perfect logic that it annoyed Megan. "But now you're very confident that they know each other, which means you might have introduced them recently… I'd say probably on your brother's game?" he leaned in, forcing eye contact with her once noticing she was blushing. "That's why you didn't want me there, right?" he laughed, mercilessly pestering her. "You thought I was going to wreck it by making fun of your precious Softie… How did that go, by the way? Did he survive being evaluated by Mr. Perfect?"

Megan took a deep breath and exhaled it slowly, looking to the side with her eyes just so she wouldn't have to admit JD was right. God, he could be so annoying.

"My mom was alright but my dad wasn't exactly easy on him."

"Oh, really?" JD couldn't resist provoking her. The way he widened his eyes, almost as if asking _are you sure your dad is as good and kind as you say?_ made Megan sigh with frustration. "Maybe we've just found out your dad isn't as perfect, after all. I, for one, am glad that such impossible standard for manhood is discarded completely."

"You are detestable," Megan reminded him. "This is exactly why no one is friends with you."

JD chuckled, loving to see the wrinkles on her nose and the way her blue eyes sparkled with fury whenever she got worked up like that.

"But you want to be friends with me," he couldn't help himself, amazed that he'd found someone whose wit and intelligence could actually challenge and amuse him. "And for what is worth your mom seems very nice," the boy flipped the pages of the music sheets, uninterested in their content. "Is she a stay at home mom?" JD asked just to keep the conversation going.

He was surprised by how much he was actually enjoying talking to the girl.

"A stay at home mom?" Megan chuckled, caught off guard by the unexpected answer. "No, she is a surgeon too," the girl shared, just as proud. "A freaking good surgeon, I have to say. She even has a Harper Avery Award."

"What's that?" JD was positively surprised. Judging by what he'd seen briefly on the car and how Megan acted, he had really come to believe that the girl's mother was one of those typical suburban soccer moms.

"It's like an Oscar for surgeons or something like that," Megan smiled.

"Do you want to be a surgeon too?" JD asked. Judging by what little he knew about Megan, it was very clear that she would be damned successful in whatever she decided to do. So he wouldn't be surprised if she was aiming high for something like medical school.

"I don't know, maybe," the girl replied. She was just about to ask JD what he intended to do with his life when their teacher called out everyone's attention.

Mrs. Julian went on to give the students a few instructions about what she expected from them for their next class and before Megan could make sense of it, everyone was dismissed.

She watched as JD returned the guitar back to its place, giving her a discreet head nod before walking out. The girl wondered if he really had hesitated before turning around to leave, but she supposed it was only a product of her imagination. The only thing Megan was sure of was that she'd made quite a few discoveries that afternoon, starting with the fact that JD Callaghan not only wasn't as easy to read as she would have liked, but he was actually proving to be a lot better at reading _her_ than she would care to admit.

.

Emily fidgeted on the couch, anxiously waiting for the moment the door would click. She was bored out of her mind and desperately eager for something to do.

Earlier that week, she had notified the Seattle Times about her surgery and formally submitted her letter of resignation. Her career as a sports journalist had been as short as it had been eventful. Now that Emily had finally been able to get a hold of her sister, their mother's house was already listed on the market. A competent real estate agent could take care of things from now on and it just made no sense postponing the inevitable. She knew her days working for the company were counted and she really didn't feel good about taking a sick leave when she had no intention of coming back to work in that specific newsroom once she was cleared to resume her job.

So while Emily was unfit to make the move back to New York, she recovered from the surgery by doing what she was mostly passionate about: working with finances. After Lucas went to practice on Monday, she spent the entire afternoon going through the folders she had once studied for him. With a little more time in her hands, instead of a few drafted plans, Emily had come up with an entire new proposal for applications which included not only business proposals but also trust funds, insurances, safe investments and a generous charity fund that he could set out to help out kids who would greatly benefit from the aid and on top of that, would invariably give him a massive tax cut.

Lucas had been so impressed by what she'd done in such a short amount of time that he'd briefly commented with a few teammates at practice. The next day, when he came home, the athlete was carrying large folders for new business proposals for Emily to look at.

When asked about it, Lucas had told her that his teammates confessed to be in desperate need of financial advice just as much as he'd been. Those athletes might not know Emily, but they knew Lucas and said that if he trusted her, so did they. Emily hadn't planned to make something out of that hobby, much less a career, considering how much she enjoyed the job she had back in New York, but she was enjoying having something to fill her afternoons with while Lucas went to the soccer stadium to practice.

And then he would arrive at night and they would chat for hours at a time. Emily would actually be surprised how easily it could get for her to forget everything about how messed up her life was during those moments. It was as if for three or four hours, only the two of them existed in a parallel world and they would talk about anything: his day at the team facilities, what show she had watched on TV that afternoon, what his experience at the Olympics had been like, what they were enjoying the most about being back on Seattle after being away for a few years…

Once, Thomas had sat down to eat dinner with them and Emily had a great time catching up with him too. For some reason, Lucas' younger brother seemed sadder than she had always remembered him. Even though Tom had always been a reserved, quiet guy, Emily always saw him as an empathetic, cheerful person. Now, even when he smiled it was like there was a lingering shadow of sorrow on the back of his eyes. The journalist supposed it had a lot to do with the fact he was working a lot of hours. She honestly didn't know he did it. Thomas lived in the apartment too, but she barely saw him there, be it day or night.

The opening of the front door interrupted her thoughts. And the huge smile on Emily's face the moment he arrived didn't go unnoticed to Lucas.

The idea that he wouldn't mind being welcomed home like that every night overwhelmed even him, but the young athlete put himself back together in time to return her facial expression.

"Hey," he dropped his gym back on the couch before unceremoniously making himself comfortable on it. "You look like you were having fun today," he pointed at the many folders on the coffee table.

"I was, but now I am bored," Emily confessed, even though she was smiling.

"Did you take your meds?" Lucas asked, even though he knew the answer would be affirmative.

"I did," Emily playfully gave him a condescending look, as if he was asking a much too stupid question.

"Are you hungry?" Lucas got up, thinking he wouldn't mind having something to eat. "Do you want dinner?"

"No, thank you, I just had a snack not an hour ago," Emily shared. He was later than usual that night and she wasn't sure when he would arrive, so she'd gone on and helped herself with some fruits and a cup of yoghurt.

"Well, that's too bad," Lucas playfully smiled at her. The minute Emily identified the signature flirtatious smile on his face she could tell he was up to something. "I was about to set up a date for us."

"A date?" she playfully rolled her eyes, knowing he didn't really mean it. The girl turned her attention back to the TV while his voice resonated in the background as he made his way to the kitchen.

"Yeah, you know," Lucas teased, loving how she was embarrassed but was trying her hardest to keep a cool façade. That only inspired him to torment her even more. "I was thinking we could have dinner together… and then maybe coffee, or ice cream… or a shower. Up to you, really."

Emily immediately stopped watching the movie that was playing and looked over her shoulder to meet his shameless expression.

"I was just kidding."

"You have some nerve," Emily reprimanded him, shaking her head.

"Why?" Lucas finished making a sandwich and tipped his hip on the corner of the kitchen isle while looking at her with his most confident smile. "Were you tempted to say yes?"

"I am not going to dignify that with an answer," Emily turned her attention back to the screen, not only to hide the fact she had blushed but also to avoid his confident smirk.

During the time she'd been spending in Lucas' company, not once he had crossed the line or attempted anything with her. But he was Lucas. He flirted. _A lot_. And Emily had to admit she wasn't as immune to it as she would like.

He probably did it with everyone, she thought. Emily had grown up with him. It was one of his most memorable traits. Lucas had flirted his way through life and even though he was loyal and caring, she couldn't exactly take his flirtation seriously.

Those thoughts took Emily back to the moment they shared when leaving the hospital. Back then, Lucas had affirmed with conviction that if they were together, he wouldn't hesitate to drop everything and be there for her in the way that Peter hadn't done.

Emily had to admit that while the confession had been very sweet and romantic, she wasn't sure how much she should take from it. Lucas was impulsive, he always had been. It was a part of his nature. He was just as passionate as he was loyal and of course that prompted him to do things for the people he cared about acting with his emotions rather than reason. It was just who he was and she admired that in him.

But the concept was very foreign to Emily because all her life, she'd had to rely solely on her logic to actually get somewhere. Her sister had failed to do so and her propensity to fall in and out of love and let her emotions dictate her actions had actually caused her to drop out of high school and have two failed marriages before the age of twenty-three.

From a very young age, Emily had followed the much safer course of reason and it had paid off a lot more. It had been thanks to her focus and determination that the girl had gotten out of a toxic household, pursued a degree in a prestigious university and followed a career that she was proud of. No one had ever given Emily anything. She had always had to fight for her space and accomplishments. And the best part was that because of that, no one could take anything from her now.

Her cell phone rang, interrupting her thoughts. Emily saw on the screen it was her fiancé and excused herself to go take the call. It was past ten in the evening in New York, so she supposed Peter was probably done with work for the day. When Lucas sat down with three sandwiches on a plate, he gave her a look of curiosity the moment she stepped away from the noise of the TV with her phone in hand.

"Does he know you're staying here?" Lucas asked once Emily returned, a few minutes later.

She stared at him as if she couldn't believe he was asking that.

"Of course he does," she frowned. "What kind of person do you think I am?"

"Well, is he okay with it?" Lucas asked, justifying why he'd asked in the first place. "It's not every guy who would be thrilled to find out his fiancée is staying with her ex boyfriend. That's why I asked."

"Well, he didn't come here so he doesn't get to be mad about the arrangements I made," Emily said, trying to remain calm but Lucas could tell she was struggling to contain the displeasure in her voice. It was obvious what her fiancé had done deeply bothered her, even if Emily tried to pass it off as unimportant. "I think I am going to bed, I had a long day and I am tired."

"Are you sure?" Lucas couldn't hide his disappointment. He had been looking forward to her company all afternoon. "It's not even eight yet, grandma."

Emily tried to be mad at him for his unfortunate joke, but she couldn't hold back a chuckle.

"I have a consult with your dad tomorrow, remember?"

"Yeah, but it's at like… what? Ten in the morning?" Lucas frowned. "Do you need to sleep for fourteen hours?" he teased her. "I was hoping we could start season two of Game of Thrones tonight. You seemed to have liked season one."

"Yeah, it was pretty cool," Emily bounced on her heels, too tempted. "But I was thinking I could use some time to read tonight," the girl said with a heavy sigh. During the entire day, Emily had been longing for his return so they could spend time together but after realizing that perhaps she had been _too_ eager, Emily had decided to put a stop to it once for all. If Owen Hunt cleared her for traveling, she should go back to New York the next couple of days and get back to her life as soon as possible. Whatever it was that they were doing, it just wasn't right. "I will make pancakes for us in the morning, okay?" she tried to settle, wishing the situation could somehow be easier. "Good night, Hunt."

"Night, Spence."

Trying to ignore the look of dismay on Lucas' face, Emily went to the guest bedroom Lucas had set up for her just a few hours after she'd come to his apartment the past weekend.

Emily had on purpose refrained from asking what exactly it meant that his friend from Los Angeles had been staying with him for a few days and never got the same treatment while only hours of being there had already granted Emily full hospitality. Emily had long ago made a vow to herself not to ask Lucas about the women in his life, but Thomas hadn't refrained from his curiosity about where Rachel was and Lucas' answer had been that after a supposed incident with Kate Karev that Emily still wasn't quite sure about, Rachel had decided not to spend time at the penthouse anymore but rather to go stay with someone else who also played in his team.

Trying to ignore those thoughts completely, Emily got comfortable in bed with a book. She also tried not to think about the fact Lucas was alone and available in the living room. He was probably craving her company as much as she craved his, but staying apart was the smartest thing to do.

Having to say goodbye to him once had been the hardest thing she'd ever had to do and Emily wasn't about to risk letting her heart venture through the same road again. As usual, it was better to stick through the safe path of reason and that was what she was determined to do because if there was one thing life had taught her was that whenever emotions got in the way, she usually had a lot more to lose than to gain.

.

"Alright, these sutures are looking nice and clean," Owen said with a look of approval as he examined Emily's surgical wounds. The patient was lying on a gurney and she seemed to be in a very good shape just a few days after surgery. "Are you experiencing any symptoms?"

"It just hurts a little when I get up but that's about it," Emily said with sincerity.

"Are you taking it easy?" the surgeon asked with a mix of care and firmness.

"Yes, I am," Emily showed her gratitude with a smile.

"Okay, then," Owen seemed satisfied. "I will prescribe you something lighter for the pain and you take it only if you need," he instructed her.

As the trauma surgeon scribbled a prescription on the pad, Emily got up and put on her shirt, glad to see that everything seemed to be working out well.

"Hmm, Dr. Hunt, I know it might be a little too soon for this, but do you have any idea when I'll be cleared to be on a flight?"

Owen raised his head from the small desk inside the consult room to meet the young journalist's restless expression.

"Is there any particular reason you need to be on a plane right now?" Owen asked, trying not to sound judgmental.

Emily looked around. It was very hard not to think of Owen Hunt like a command figure. Whenever he asked a question looking straight into her eyes like that, Emily felt like she was a kid facing the school principal again. Even though he was her doctor.

"It's not urgent," she explained. "But I just finished doing what I came to Seattle to do and I really need to go back to my life now."

"I see," Owen nodded. He could see why she was feeling like that. "I understand you're staying with Luke," he commented, seeing on her face it was true. The information could only mean that her fiancé hadn't come to the city like initially planned. "Is everything okay at home?" he asked with careful consideration.

Emily took a fraction of second longer than usual to figure out what exactly he was asking.

"Oh, yeah," she nodded, a little too effusively. "I mean, yeah. Everything is fine," the journalist tried to sound convincing. "Why do you ask?" the girl frowned, suddenly intrigued by his concern.

Owen was caught off guard by her rebuttal.

"It's just that I…" the trauma surgeon sighed. "It's needless to say how Amelia and I like you and care about you, Emily," Owen stated, bringing a smile to the girl's face. "So, we worry about you. We just want to make sure you the people in your life are doing right by you."

"I am not sure I understand," Emily replied with a shy smile. She was very touched by Dr. Hunt's words and the display of worry he'd shown, but she was confused by what exactly he meant.

"Well," Owen tore the sheet of paper from the pad and handed it to her, putting away the pen before getting up and following her to the door. "You know I run this surgical floor, right?"

"Yes," Emily replied with a proud smile.

"I work a lot of hours," Owen shared. "I have on average about three to four meetings a week. I am responsible for the jobs of about two hundred people. We have a patient influx of three thousand surgical consults a month and three hundred and fifty procedures, on average."

"That's quite impressive," Emily said with honesty.

"Yeah, it is," Owen agreed, glad they were on the same page. Because that was exactly his point. "But you see, what I am trying to say is that even with all this," the surgeon gestured towards them, pointing with his eyes to the surgical board and the units. "If my wife was sick," Owen turned his attention back at Emily. "I wouldn't hesitate for a second before hopping on the first flight to go see her. Even if it meant leaving all of this behind," Owen smiled gently, nodding with encouragement.

He saw the exact moment his words had the desire effect on Emily because her expression changed. The girl went from serene to suddenly immersed in her own thoughts.

"I will see you in a few days to get those stitches removed, okay?" Owen gave her a gentle pat on the arm. "Take a cab home or else I will find out," he added with good humor.

"Thank you, Dr. Hunt," Emily nodded, certain that he'd invariably helped her with a lot more than just her physical health that morning. Unbeknownst to him, the surgeon had just confused Emily a whole lot more. But ultimately, it would only serve to help her get out of her comfort zone and rethink some of her decisions. "I'm actually having lunch with your wife in a few," the journalist shared. "So I won't be getting in a cab right now but I will later."

"Oh yeah?" Owen smiled approvingly.

"Yeah, I suggested we had a cup of coffee to catch up when I first came here to the ER the day of my surgery, but when I called to invite her she said we might as well make it lunch," Emily explained with a chuckle.

"Amelia doesn't think small," the trauma surgeon affirmed with a proud smile.

"Well, I like the way she thinks," Emily looked at her surgeon and gently waved goodbye.

"So do I," Owen replied, opening the door to see her off. "I will see you around," he added, unaware that he actually wasn't going to see much more of Emily any time soon.

.

"So…" Owen sneaked up behind his wife, on purpose startling her. He never grew tired of doing that. "I heard you had a lunch date today. How did that go?"

Amelia censored him with a heavy glare at the same time she put a patient's file back and reached for another one.

"Are you engaging in gossip now, Chief?" she asked with a mischievous smile.

"I always did, didn't you know?" Owen joked. "I like to know everything that's going on in my floor," he exaggerated, making Amelia laugh. Once she recovered, he explained. "Emily came here to see me this morning."

"Yeah, she told me all about it over lunch," his wife smiled adorably at him before focusing on her charts again. Amelia added an order to a patient's file before casually adding. "Poor girl, I think she really needed someone to talk to. I am glad she called me and we saw each other today."

"How so?" Owen asked, confused but genuinely interested.

Amelia finished typing so she could give her husband her full attention.

"She asked me how I was sure that I wanted to marry you," Amelia confessed while looking into her husband's eyes with a loving smile. She let Owen process the information for a while before explaining. "I think what you said was the last straw to really mess with her head for real."

"What I said?" Owen frowned, even more confused. "What do you mean?"

"Are you done here?" Amelia asked, finally finishing her orders and putting the tablet back on the counter. "Can we go somewhere private?"

"Yeah, let's go to my office," Owen suggested.

He led the way to the elevators and asked his wife if she was going home. Amelia was already done with work for the day, but Owen still had a late night meeting with the direction board and probably wouldn't be home anytime soon. He definitely didn't want to wait to hear the rest of that conversation.

"So, what did I say?" the trauma surgeon asked with a mix of guilt, apprehension and curiosity the minute he closed the door behind them.

Amelia waited until her husband had sat on his chair and went to him, casually sitting on his legs and wrapping both arms around his neck before she met his eyes to finally enlighten him on the situation.

"It was what you said about being there for me, babe," the neurosurgeon smiled lovingly, thinking about what Emily had told her. She adored that man with all that heart. "The comment you made to Emily about dropping everything and flying across the country to be with me if need be… It really messed with her head in a way she didn't see coming. I don't think she realized it, to be honest," Amelia confessed. "But I did, because I am that awesome."

Owen frowned heavily.

"This is not making any sense to you, is it?" Amelia chuckled, amused at how lost her husband still seemed.

"I am glad we are finally agreeing on something," Owen said with good humor.

"Okay, follow up with me," Amelia smiled, taking a deep breath before explaining. "I spent nearly two hours with Emily at lunch," she confessed. "You know this girl as well as I do, Owen... You know how tough and determined and absolutely smart and incredible she is," Amelia affirmed, watching her husband immediately agree with a head nod.

"Exactly. Emily is amazing. Which is why I was so appalled that she would settle to be with a guy that…"

"Just hear me out, okay," Amelia interrupted him. "Don't be so quick to judge because this is exactly my point," the neurosurgeon tried to be as thorough as possible. "Just think about it. Can you really blame her? Emily is someone who came from a very harsh background. From a very young age she really couldn't count on anyone, but herself. All her life, she couldn't rely on a single person. Not even on her family, who should be the ones to support her. Do you remember how they turned their backs on her when she wanted to go to Yale and actually got in?"

"Yes," Owen replied, still outraged by that. "I still don't believe how they were against it. I remember her father actually tried to convince her not to go saying it was a waste of time and money…"

"Do you have any idea how much strength and character it takes to defy all odds and go after what you want at seventeen? Especially when no one has your back like that? When the people who were supposed to encourage you are actually the ones to boo you?" Amelia took a deep breath, genuinely amazed by how strong Emily was. "This girl has fought and conquered so much. She has always been alone. I mean, she had a mom and a sister who were there, at least physically up until now… But in reality she has always been alone. She really can't risk anything. So I don't think the fact she chose a guy who is just as career driven as her is at all a coincidence."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, think about it, Owen," Amelia bit her bottom lip, trying to make him see the situation as she saw it. "The only other serious boyfriend Emily had other than this guy she is with now was Lucas and I know because she told me. They had these sweet plans to graduate college and be together once they were done. But they broke each other's hearts somewhere along the way and she vowed to herself that she would never go through anything like that ever again… that she would never allow anyone to get anywhere near again to be a threat."

"I see," Owen analyzed the situation. He knew Emily came from a neglecting family and she'd never really been able to count on them. "I figure it's hard for her to trust people as well considering she's never been able to trust anyone before."

"Exactly," Amelia agreed, happy to see he was following. "She told me about this guy. This one she is engaged to…"

"Peter," Owen completed the sentence for her, apparently too proud to have remembered the fiancé's name.

Amelia picked up on it and smiled, amused by his reaction.

"Yes," she gently ran her fingers on the back of head and caressed him. "He seems to be an okay guy. I mean, there is nothing seriously wrong about him," the neurosurgeon added. "But it so happens that he is just very career oriented. He probably comes from the same kind of background as her. That is just who he is. So it doesn't come as a surprise that he wouldn't drop everything and fly here to be with Emily when she's just had surgery. Especially considering not long ago he came for her mom's funeral."

"Oh," Owen analyzed the new information.

"And you know what else?" Amelia once again looked her husband in the eye. "Emily told me that the day she found out Peter wasn't coming, just when Luke invited her to stay with him, he told her the same thing you did," Amelia smiled. "Lucas said that if Emily was his fiancée, it wouldn't matter where he was or what he had going on. He would drop everything in a heartbeat and get to her."

"Well, that isn't exactly a surprise, is it?" Owen asked, unable to hide how proud he felt. They had raised their children to be exactly like that.

"No, it isn't," Amelia affirmed, feeling just as content with their son. "And I don't think Emily was that surprised that he said that," the neurosurgeon added. "At least, that was the impression I had," she confessed. "I mean, just think about it… Lucas is loyal, he is worried, he is caring… he is definitely impulsive. No one would be surprised if he did that," Amelia affirmed, seeing in her husband's face he agreed. "But you are not."

"I'm not what?" Owen frowned.

"You are not impulsive." Amelia affirmed with a smiled, looking at her husband with a mix of delight and joy.

"Yeah… so?" Owen's frown got heavier.

"And Emily knows that."

"Yeah…?"

"And she knows, just as I know, that you are a balanced, rational, righteous person," Amelia said, unable to contain her admiration. "And if a person who has such a huge success at work, a person who is so levelheaded and responsible would still drop everything to be with a person they love at the expense of their career," Amelia closed her eyes and touched her forehead to her husband's. "I can see how it would make a lost, young girl reevaluate all her life's decisions and wonder what the hell she's doing... I can see how it would make her ask herself if she's happy… if the choices she is making are the right ones and the things she is prioritizing really are what she legitimately prioritizes in her heart," Amelia whispered, brushing her nose against his in a caress. "Or if what she told herself all her life that matters actually doesn't all that much and the only reason she did it was to protect herself against heartbreak and further pain… You know," she kissed the side of his face. "I can see how those words coming from you would inspire all those doubts and that confusion."

Owen closed his eyes too, touched by her words. Up until now, he'd had absolutely no idea his words might have affected Emily this much. His only hope was that it would ultimately serve to help her.

"I had no idea I was going to cause this much uproar," Owen said with sincerity. "I didn't mean to turn her life upside down like that. I was just trying to help her see that she can have more if she wants. That she deserves to have more."

"Yeah, I know, babe," Amelia tightened her embraced around him, knowing in her heart Owen had the best intentions. "It's just that I think maybe the problem is that she is scared to want to have more, you know? Considering so far, it hasn't worked out very well for her," Amelia wisely pointed out. "But maybe you were just the push that she needed," Amelia said, pulling away gently as she rubbed her hand on her husband's chest to comfort him. Owen hadn't really done any harm and shouldn't feel guilty.

"How come you always know everything?" he took one hand to her face and pulled one stubborn lock of brown hair before looking at her lips, with the obvious intention to kiss her. "How did you get this smart?"

Amelia was just about to lean over him to promptly welcome his kiss when her cell phone rang, interrupting them. She was going to ignore it but the number on the screen made her take the call.

Owen watched as his wife promptly picked up the phone and answered it with a heavy frown. The tone on her voice was a worried one and thirty seconds later when she hung up, he knew something had happened. But Owen didn't even need to ask, because Amelia promptly explained.

"It was Megan's school. Apparently, she got into some kind of trouble and is now at the Principal's office. They are asking me to go pick her up right away."


	16. Chapter 16

**My Boys: Beyond the Horizon – Chapter 16**

" _It was Megan's school. Apparently, she got into some kind of trouble and is now at the Principal's office. They are asking me to go pick her up right away."_

 _ **Two hours before**_

Megan playfully made an escape from the other girls while laughing with them at physical education class. Usually, Megan didn't appreciate being so small and slim, but at the moment, she couldn't complain. Girls like Claire, who had full breasts and hips were regarded as much more attractive, but at least during gym class being a little shorter and more petite than everyone else paid off because Megan was having the time of her life sneakily outrunning everyone.

When the warm ups were over, their teacher organized the class to run sprints on the school's track field and Megan watched as the boys on football team practiced close to them. At a distance, Aaron winked and waved at her. The girl paid attention as he trained passes and soon enough, found herself playfully running with the receivers. Even though she didn't stand a chance at actually outrunning either of them, the guys let her have her way and catch the ball. Whenever she caught one of his passes, Aaron would make a fuss, celebrating it as if he'd just thrown the best pass of the season.

When she was summoned to return to the track field by her PE teacher, Megan noticed that most of the guys who played defense for the football team had already finished their practice and instead of hitting the showers, had remained on the field talking to the girls who were still on the course of their class. The girl wasn't shocked to notice that JD was among them and it was even less surprising that he was surrounded by a handful of girls who seemed devoted to catching his attention.

For a split second, their gazes met and Megan could swear she saw a glimpse of playfulness in his very green eyes. Almost immediately after, he turned to look back to the small group around him. Megan couldn't quite tell why, but she felt like she was being provoked by JD's audacious resolve to ignore her just seconds after their gazes had met. A girl she recognized from junior year said something that made everyone laugh and as the teenagers caught their breaths, Megan couldn't take her eyes away from the scene, watching as the brunette girl touched JD's arm with her hand very suggestively.

Megan just couldn't help but shake away that feeling that JD was at the same time, deeply incredible and potentially dangerous. One more look and she noticed the girl was now smiling at him. From now on, she would call him Justin, Megan decided, unaware of the disapproving scowl she had on her face.

But it didn't go unnoticed to Claire. Her best friend was just about to ask Megan what was bothering her to earn such a scornful expression when their teacher called the girls and asked them to line up for another round of sprints.

Megan knew she had gone from feeling blissfully happy after throwing a football with Aaron to inexplicably grumpy in a matter of minutes. And what frustrated her the most was the confusion of it all. She rejected that sentiment with all her heart, adding to her anger and fueling her already competitive nature.

Megan had grown up in a household with four older brothers. Either she learned to adapt in a hostile environment or they'd easily obliterate every aspect of her personality by enforcing their preferences on everything. From a young age, the girl had shown to be resourceful and intelligent when dealing with situations in which she was likely to be outplayed. That had only served to make her like winning even more. So when Megan ran the first sprints beside the other girls, even though in theory it wasn't a competition, she couldn't help but turn it into one.

Soon enough, the boys who had just minutes before been playfully engaging in flirtation and talks with some of the girls joined the fun. A few of them would let the girls have a head start and easily beat them. Others would run with their backs turned, encouraging the students who invariably got left behind. Megan noticed how even JD showed support to a fellow classmate once, running beside the girl until she finished her lap even though she was one of the slowest runners in the group.

When it was time for the last lap, Megan turned her head and looked at the football field a few yards away from where she was. Aaron was still training passes, but he did not look satisfied with what he was doing. Every few seconds, he would turn his eyes to where the girl was standing, invariably searching for her. Megan could tell he was tense and she wished Aaron would know how amazing he was. If anxiety didn't get the best of him, he could probably be the best passing quarterback in the league.

But when the teacher blew her whistle, urging everyone to start their laps, everything happened so fast that by the time Megan made sense of it, the damage was already done.

As she tried to return her attention to the track field, her eyes landed on JD and the way he was smugly leaning over a hurdle while smiling at the same group of people who had been idolizing him just minutes before. The memory of how he'd tackled Aaron not too long ago also came to Megan's mind and she felt her blood boiling inside her veins. Before her brain could process anything, her feet were already taking action. JD was so full of himself that instead of running on the field, Megan found herself running towards him. All of a sudden, it didn't matter that much to her that JD was ten inches taller or fifty pounds heavier. Megan pushed the boy against the hurdle to knock him down on the muddy grass as if she were a professional football player.

When the reality of what she'd done finally caught up with her, Megan's alarm became clear on her face. His green eyes met hers and even though they contained confusion, the girl could tell he was also instantly infuriated.

That was also the minute Megan discovered she broke her own record at sprinting. Feeling a sudden urge to return to the track field, the girl resumed her running, passing a couple of people on the way. She didn't dare to look back for she knew what was about to come.

JD was in the football team. Not only that, but he played as a free safety. Which meant he ran fast.

Very fast.

In a matter of seconds, Megan felt a shadow engulfing her back and when she realized what was about to happen, the girl panicked.

He couldn't be serious, could he? JD couldn't _actually_ be about to tackle her to the ground? Surely that was an insane idea, even for someone as reckless and inconsequent as him?

Just as Megan thought she was about to most likely suffer a concussion or even a brain bleed, she turned around and saw that demon's perverse emerald gaze shining with satisfaction as he jumped in her direction and easily grabbed her. Megan closed her eyes, preparing for the fall and her imminent doom. She had never before been tackled but she had watched many football games. It looked like it hurt _a lot_.

But to her surprise, when she finally landed on the ground, her body collided with something soft and warm.

Maybe she had broken every bone in her body and that's why it didn't hurt so much yet?

Very slowly, she dared to open her eyes, keeping her entire body stiff, waiting for the agonizing moment when her limbs would start protesting in pain. But to her surprise, she found herself lying on top of the same jackass who had dared to knock her to the ground.

JD was looking at her with that annoying obnoxious smirk on his face, apparently too satisfied with himself. He'd obviously flipped on the last second, crashing on the floor to avoid knocking down Megan and falling on top of her. The girl hated the breath of relief she drew at the realization that he wasn't that much stupid after all.

There wasn't anything remotely chivalrous about what he'd done, Megan had to remind herself. She hated having to convince herself even more.

"You're the worst at this," JD tilted his head, looking at the girl with a mix of provocation and admiration. "If you had to be a football player to support yourself, you'd probably starve to death."

Megan replied to his uncalled insult and smug smile by grabbing a handful of murky water and mud from the grass field beneath them and shoving it against his mouth. JD didn't seem at all pleased with her retaliation. Very easily, he rolled over her, immobilizing the girl with one hand as he used the other to do to her the same thing Megan had just done to him.

"I hate you!" the girl spat mud at the same she forcefully shoved a handful of grassroots against his face.

"You're gouging my eye!" he complained, taking his hands to his face. "Argh! Hey…!" JD contained her. "You're not playing fair!"

"I am not playing you, I am fighting you," Megan warned him, struggling to break free.

"First you pushed me to the mud, then you fed it to me and now you are trying to blind me," JD tried to hide his amusement as the girl wouldn't stop trying to subdue him, even though it was obvious their size and strength difference couldn't be compared and she was in for a massive loss. Still, Megan refused to be intimidated and that was exactly what JD admired the most in that unusual situation. "You are the devil."

"You tackled my boyfriend and then…"

"Oh, so _that_ is what this is all about, then?" the teenager interrupted her with a much more heated speech, contrasting with the playful tones he'd used so far. "You're defending his honor?"

Megan blushed, hating to be caught in such vulnerable position. She'd spoken the words without really thinking them through. Truth was, she wasn't exactly sure what had prompted that fiery attack on him but surely his uncalled and constant provocation on Aaron annoyed the hell out of her.

JD's entire façade was tense now, as if he the rules of the game had changed for him with that one simple comment the girl had made.

"His honor?" Megan tried making fun of him as a distraction. "What is this, the nineteen hundreds?" she eloquently defied him, raising her stubborn chin. "Who even talks like that nowadays?"

JD saw right through her plot and smiled at how sneakily she was turning the table on him. That only boosted his resolve to keep her fiercely trapped under his body.

Megan spent the following seconds struggling to break free, showering him with every offense she could think of. When he was finally satisfied and absolutely convinced he'd won, JD finally released her hands, listening one more time how much of a jackass he actually was.

"What are you so proud of?" Megan provoked him as he got up. "You tackled a girl. Big deal. That doesn't make you a winner, it makes you an idiot if you ask me," the girl added, refusing to accept defeat.

"You take delight in vexing me," JD replied with an easy smile, looking at her with unmistakable pride at his "victory", knowing that would annoy the girl even more. Her comment about the nineteen hundreds had amused him and he had to tease her back. "You have no compassion for my poor nerves."

When the boy finally let go of her completely, Megan found herself unable to get up. She had a heavy frown on her forehead and kept staring at him with utter disbelief as JD tried to unsuccessfully removed the mud from his hair and clothes.

"Did you just seriously quote Jane Austen?"

"No."

Megan started to laugh, noticing he was blushing with sheer embarrassment. It was obvious he had not expected her to catch the reference. The girl had just prepared the first of the many teasing remarks to throw in his direction when the physical education teacher finally caught up with them.

"Hunt, Callaghan! What are the hell are you two doing!"

Both teenagers started talking at the same time. JD pointed a finger at Megan, while the girl shoved him away once again. But when the coach finally saw the state both teenagers were in, covered in mud from head to toe while arguing incessantly, she didn't think twice before making her decision.

"Principal's Office, the two of you. Now."

.

Kate tapped two fingers on her cup of latte, anxiously waiting in the hospital reception. With her legs crossed and her hair tied up in a casual ponytail, the young medical graduate didn't look anything like a doctor but at that moment, it didn't bother her one bit. There was a reason why Kate hadn't shown up in Seattle after her graduation to immediately start her residency and no matter how much Thomas like to pretend they were fine, she knew that ignoring the trauma they'd gone through was now catching up with him in the worst possible way.

When the object of her thoughts finally materialized coming down the elevator area, she quickly got up and followed him to the parking lot, giving Thomas no chance to ignore her.

"Are you going to keep pretending I am not here and nothing has happened?" Kate had to hurry her pace to catch up with him. Damn the Hunts and their heights and long legs. "You're just going to go on like everything is the same?"

"Isn't that what you did?" Thomas asked as he searched for his car keys inside his bag without even bothering to look at her.

Kate drew a long breath of frustration, trying her hardest to keep her patience and tolerance. She wasn't very good at that. It was Thomas the one who was always the levelheaded of the two of them. She was much better at being the explosive, fiery one. When they reserved roles like that, she had to struggle really hard to find some common ground.

"Look, I get it that you're mad, okay?" she swiftly got between him and the door to the driver's seat, forcing the boy to make eye contact with her. "I understand why you're angry and I think you have to let it all out," Kate sighed, doing her very best at compromising. "So even though I hate this passive aggressive thing you do, I am going to take it, at least for a while," she notified him with a charming smile. It seemed to have partially worked, at least to break some of his defenses because Thomas didn't look so reluctant anymore. She could almost see him relax a little. "And when you're done being a little diva and you're ready to talk, we will talk. And you can cry if you want," she added, knowing some teasing wouldn't hurt.

Thomas raised an eyebrow, looking at her with mixed emotions but most of all, disbelief.

"I am not going to cry," he said very decisively, gazing at Kate as if she'd just said something insane.

"You're going to weep," the girl crossed her arms behind her back as she leaned on the car, looking up to meet his blue eyes with expectation and longing. Gosh, she'd missed him so much. A few days before they'd seen each other for the first time after months and Kate hadn't even had a chance to hug him. "I missed you," she confessed, looking at him with nothing but honesty.

Thomas closed his eyes and drew a long, steadying breath. When he opened them again, he didn't flinch or avoid her stare.

Kate took it as remarkable progress.

"I missed you too."

Kate remained still, urging to reach out to him but at the same time unsure she should.

All her life, Thomas had been her safe haven, her trusted partner, her favorite company in the entire world. She felt closer to him than she did to anyone else and it was unsettling enough to feel like she had to control her actions around him. Kate and Tom had always been on the same side, and it hurt really badly to feel like they were standing opposite to each other now.

Unable to contain herself anymore, Kate took a step forward and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling Thomas for a tight hug. To her immense relief, his instant response was to hold her just as firmly. And when she felt the warmth of his embrace once again, after so long, Kate finally relaxed enough to draw the breath she didn't know she'd been holding.

"I know you're upset and I know you don't want to talk," Kate mumbled against his neck, gently caressing the hair on the back of his head as she spoke in a soothing caress. "I can wait until you're ready. Just please, don't cut me out anymore."

"Kate," Thomas pulled apart just enough to look at her and the girl saw the heartbreak stamped in his eyes. It felt like her heart was being stabbed too. "You disappeared for months and now you're asking me to welcome you back with open arms? How is that fair?"

"I didn't disappear, Tom… I was traveling, you know that. I asked you to join me, I wanted you to," Kate gently ran her fingers through his smooth hair, loving to feel the familiarity of that touch. "You didn't want to go and I get why you didn't. But I never ran away from you or us."

That had probably been what he'd told himself had happened to be able to cope with the pain, Kate thought. It was classic him. Tom would avoid dealing with pain by simply moving on and assuming he could leave the past in the past, and it would never catch up with him.

Thomas opened his mouth to refute her but he closed it again. Kate contained her smile when she realized how adorable he looked when he was struggling with words like that.

"So, you're not leaving again?"

The almost imperceptible tone of insecurity in his voice could go unnoticed to most people, but not to Kate. With a light chuckle, she wrapped her arms around his torso and touched her cheek to his chest, giving him a nonverbal answer as well.

"I am not going anywhere, I promise."

Even though they still had a thousand things left to be said, for the night Thomas would settle for holding onto that promise. It was all he needed after the stressful week he'd endured. And despite all the ups and downs of late, nothing would make him happier than having Kate there, even if they still weren't quite on the same page yet.

Once, years before, Thomas had said to Kate that if his life were a book, she would be the leading character of it. He still meant every word. And for the time being, he was absolutely happy to have his protagonist back.

"Come on," he finally opened the door to his car. "Let's go home."

.

Amelia parked her car at her daughter's school exactly fifteen minutes after she'd received the call summoning her to the Principal's office.

Megan was seventeen years old and even though during her school time she'd been involved in a few situations here and there with other kids, never before had her parents been actually asked to pick her up at school for disciplinary reasons. Amelia knew her daughter could be a hothead sometimes but it wasn't like Megan to get involved in a fight, unless she was very bothered by something. The neurosurgeon knew the girl could become quite inquisitive sometimes, especially when standing up to her friends. If this was one of those situations, Amelia could already anticipate a long conversation.

Much to her surprise, instead of finding her daughter heatedly engaged in a debate with some other student about a cause like she expected, Amelia found Megan covered in mud from head to toe. Her blue eyes stood out on her guilty face as she stepped on a piece of newspaper by a corner of the room, looking extremely embarrassed. Beside her, a tall dark haired boy looked just as messy still dressed in football clothes and unsurprisingly, covered in dry mud.

Amelia recognized him as the one she'd mistaken for Aaron the week before when she'd come to give her daughter a ride and tilted her head, puzzled by the expression of sheer boredom on the guy's face. While her daughter looked mortified to be in such a compromising position in the Principal's office, her fellow perpetrator looked as if today was just another day at the office.

"Hello, Dr. Shepherd," the Principal quickly stood up when Amelia walked in. All her five children had gone to the same private school so the neurosurgeon was already familiar with the gray haired man. "As you can see, we have a bit of a situation here."

For the following minutes, the Principal allowed Megan and JD to explain what had happened. The girl immediately jumped up to the task, making up a detailed scheme of how she'd tripped and fallen on the guy while running on the track field. According to Megan, everything had been entirely her fault. The girls were having physical education class and just as some of the guys were done with football practice, they had joined them, JD included. Her tale conveniently left out the part where her track coach had added that she and JD had been quarreling and disputing over God knew what, but when the Principal raised his eyes looking for a complementation of Megan's story from the boy, he simply remained in silence, as if confirming her entire version.

Amelia was absolutely sure her daughter was lying but she preferred to deal with that in the privacy of her home rather than in a room with a strange man who looked like he had enough problems already and therefore could do without two impulsive teenagers arguing in his office.

"So, even though Megan disrupted class and created a disturbance, since she has a stellar record and has already apologized to the teacher, we are willing to let this go without it becoming a thing," the Principal stated matter-of-factly.

The girl thanked him with a head nod, looking at her mom to find an inquisitive look in return.

"As for you, Mr. Callaghan, you are suspended for the rest of the week."

Amelia couldn't help but immediately frown at the seeming unfairness of the situation.

"Wait, what's going on?"

The Principal cleared his throat before looking from the young man covered in mud standing on a newspaper to the prestigious neurosurgeon whose reputation he had been familiar with for years.

"This is not the first time Justin has a discipline problem," the man with grayish hair gave the teenager a stern look. "In fact, I wish I could say it was merely the second. And to be honest, he doesn't seem that much sorry to me."

"I didn't create chaos in physical education class," JD replied with practicality. "As a matter of fact, I wasn't even participating in that class."

Amelia looked from the boy to her daughter and the look of guilt on her face started to make even more sense.

"Was any real harm done?" she asked the Principal, hoping he would reconsider his decision.

Megan wondered if anyone was going to notice that beneath all the mud, JD's left eye looked like it was getting a weird purple tone. But she supposed it wasn't going to help anyone involved if she pointed that out. Her mom could probably assess that later, once they were out of there.

The man seemed surprised by the question, but after a few seconds of carefully processing it, he finally came up with an answer.

"Well, no, but…"

"Then, it's settled, then," Amelia sneakily interrupted him with a smile. She'd quickly picked up on the fact that Megan was more to blame than the boy for the incident occurred and yet due to his reputation, he was invariably about to get a stricter punishment. "I am so sorry my irresponsible daughter and her clueless friend interrupted your day, Principal, We all know you are a very busy man," Amelia sweet-talked him with charisma. Manipulating Principals, directors and even board members into doing what she wanted without them even realizing it had become a specialty she'd mastered over time. "How can we get this awful situation resolved so you can go back to your duties?"

Amelia's attempt at flattering the guy seemed to work because he was at once willing to let the whole situation go without any more thought.

"You can take Megan. I am going to need Justin's guardian to come pick him up," the Principal then looked at the door, apparently in search of his secretary. After not finding the woman, he gave up and once again turned his head at JD. "We've been trying to contact your grandmother for the past hour but she is not picking up her phone."

Amelia didn't fail to notice the exact moment when the teenage boy closed his eyes and sighed with impatience, almost as if he was frustrated about having to deal with an unwelcome situation. The fact he didn't seem at all worried about his grandmother's apparent unavailability caught her attention.

"She is not going to pick up her phone because she is not in the city," he explained, unwillingly giving out the information. After three pairs of eyes focused on him, at once JD confessed. "She went to Vegas with her friends for the week. They won't be back until Sunday night."

The school Principal once again cleared his throat, obviously in a sign of nervousness in face of the unusual situation. He flipped through a file, probably looking for another phone contact for that particular student. Amelia noticed how tense the atmosphere in the room was getting, not only because her daughter seemed even more uncomfortable, but also because other than bored, her teenage nemesis now looked annoyed.

"How about this," Amelia stepped forward, trying to handle the situation with grace and make it easier for everyone involved. "I will sign whatever paper Justin's grandmother would have to sign," she proposed, looking at the boy with firmness but kindness. "And I'll drive him home after he and Megan get rid of this nasty mud. In the mean time, the school can focus on locating his responsible adult to inform them of today's incident."

"I am seventeen, I don't need a responsible adult," JD chided.

"You do the listening and I will do the talking," Amelia shushed him with a firm warning.

For a fraction of a second, the rebellious teenager looked like he was about to refute her but on a second thought, he retreated and accepted her conditions, reluctantly coming to terms with a strange woman who was oddly trying to help him.

After hesitating, as soon as Amelia pointed out that JD had been staying alone at his house for the past days and that was probably a recurring situation, the Principal agreed to let Amelia give him a ride while committing to getting in touch with his grandmother or his parents. After all, the senior guy knew he couldn't keep the boy there overnight if he couldn't reach anyone in the family and perhaps it really was for the best if he didn't have that problem to deal with.

Soon after, Megan and JD were sent to their respective locker rooms to shower and change. At that point, the mud had already dried on their skin, hair and even eyelashes, demanding a lot of effort and soap to finally get them in a presentable situation again.

When Amelia finally saw them, thirty minutes later, she had already finished dealing with the Principal and was under the impression the guy was actually happy to see them go. Just as both teenagers joined her on the school's main entrance, Amelia instantly realized that while her daughter still looked uneasy, which was unusual considering how confident and relaxed Megan usually was, her male counterpart still seemed as unaffected as when the neurosurgeon had first walked to find both students in such unusual situation.

She expected both or at least one of them to start offering a plausible explanation for this afternoon's incident, but since both kids remained in silence, Amelia opened the doors and led to the way to the parking lot. When JD raised his eyebrows in what could be interpreted as a mix of "thanks" and "see you" at the same time he reached his pocket for his keys, Amelia stopped him at his tracks.

"Where do you think you're going?"

The teenager looked at the strange woman with renewed curiosity. He was kind of beginning to understand where Megan got her bossy manners from.

Apparently, it was a family trait to be that small and yet speak so eloquently.

"I am going home," he hesitated, looking at the woman in front of him as if the answer should be obvious.

Amelia took a deep breath, trying hard to remain patient. She'd raised five teenagers and honestly she wondered what would go on in the head of someone to actually _want_ to work in a place like a high school, where they had to deal with teenagers all day.

"I told the Principal that I would drive you home as a part of our bargain and I intend to keep my word," she stated, as if he had no choice in the matter. JD looked at his car and almost as if anticipating his question, Amelia added, "you leave the car overnight and in the morning I can give you a ride too if you're still alone by then. Megan also isn't taking her car. I am the only one driving tonight."

JD took his time pondering about that. She didn't look like she was proposing but rather stating. He could ignore her if he wanted to but something about the warmth in her eyes and the way she genuinely seemed to care about what was going on made him cave.

"Okay."

As they walked to her car, parked opposite to them, Amelia noticed that the boy's left eye was getting reddish and swollen, but he didn't seem bothered by it.

"You know what," the neurosurgeon turned on the car and looked at her daughter on the passenger seat. "Dad has some kind of meeting with the board tonight and probably won't be home anytime soon. Are you guys hungry?" she looked from Megan to the boy sitting on the back through the rearview mirror. "How about some pizza?"

Megan, who had been mostly silent until then didn't fail to pick up on her mother's scheme. Since the moment in the Principal's office, the girl firmly believed her mom was just waiting for the right moment to grill her and demand the truth about what had happened. Apparently, she wasn't willing to wait until they went home to find out, which only added to Megan's mortification. She knew she had thrown the first punch by pushing JD on an uncalled attack and that was already embarrassing enough. Megan was aware she had screwed up and therefore deserved to be grounded. She couldn't argue with that. What she wasn't willing to do, however, was to prolong that incident and its ramifications any longer. It was better if JD simply went home and she did the same, so her mom could decide what her punishment would be and for once they could go on with life as if her momentary loss of control that afternoon had never existed.

"Sorry, mom, I have algebra homework," the girl said in an apologetic tone.

"It's only due next week," JD intervened, more to pester her than because he actually wanted to go to dinner with Megan and her impressive mother. "I am sure you'll have a lot of time to work on it during the weeknights you'll spend grounded in your room after what you did to me."

As soon as he finished his sentence, the boy looked at Amelia very suggestively, as if hoping for her to give Megan's verdict right there and then.

The neurosurgeon didn't fail to notice the daring tone in his voice as the young boy turned his eyes back to her daughter with a wicked, victorious grin on his lips, most likely waiting for the neurosurgeon to confirm that Megan would indeed be grounded. She had to suppress a chuckle at the unusual situation. Amelia didn't yet know the full extent of what was going on there but it had already become obvious that whoever that kid was, he and Megan absolutely antagonized each other.

And Amelia had a feeling it was because they were a lot more alike than they would ever care to admit.

"Okay, so, pizza," Amelia noticed the heavy frown on her daughter's face and put out the spark before it could ignite the fire.

JD crossed his arms and relaxed on the back seat. He had no idea why he was agreeing to that stupid arrangement.

Well, actually he did.

Even though Megan Hunt was annoying, petulant, nosy and impertinent about ninety percent of the time, JD had seen her mother only twice and in both times, the woman had been extremely kind to him. First, when she'd mistaken him for Megan's boyfriend, she had invited him to a family event and even after Megan had firmly corrected her, the woman had still treated him with kindness and respect. And today, if it hadn't been for her stepping in to correct an injustice even after Megan had already admitted to having caused the incident during class, JD was going to get suspended merely because of his bad disciplinary record.

When the neurosurgeon had first invited him to an event, JD felt like he'd had to turn down the invitation since Megan had expressively stated she didn't want him there. And now, the girl's mother was kindly extending another invitation. He felt rude to simply walk out on her again, especially after what she'd done for him that afternoon.

As they entered the pizza place of Megan's choice, one that had too many colors for JD's taste, he noticed how she sat opposite to him, next to her mom and kept a sullen expression on her face from the moment they were seated until their drinks arrived at the table.

Even though she was detestable – and JD had already decided not to like her, despite their attempt at a truce – he had to admit the girl was actually pretty cute when she pouted. Actually, when she got angry too, because then she would frown and her nose would get these funny wrinkles that were absolutely adorable. To be fair, Megan was nearly always angry with him, so that was basically the face he got from her, all the time.

She had a cute girly laugh too, and he definitely wouldn't mind hearing it more often. But that probably wasn't going to happen, anyway. Megan was exactly the type of the girl he didn't like, the spoiled, overindulged, self-centered kind of person who…

But she hadn't even hesitated to come forward and take responsibility for the disturbance caused in class that afternoon, quickly stepping up to make sure he didn't get any of the blame. Even though JD hadn't exactly caused it, he had enabled her by provoking her and yet she hadn't thrown any accusations his way, making everything seem like it had been an accident.

And earlier that week, when they'd been talking in music class and she'd lowered her walls, he'd been under the legitimate impression that she her concern for others and the way she behaved selflessly looking out for her friends wasn't an act like he'd initially come to believe but rather her actual true personality.

"Do you guys know what you want to order?" Amelia asked, interrupting his thoughts.

JD stopped aimlessly reading the menu and looked back at the woman, nodding.

"Whatever you two decide, I am good with."

"Let's have a cheesecake," Megan proposed, smiling for the first time while focusing her attention solely on her mother.

Amelia chuckled and gently snatched the menu from her hand.

"Stop looking at desserts and check the pizza toppings first," she tried to sound strict but failed. "Jesus, okay, let's just go with plain cheese because everyone likes that and then we can have dessert," Amelia placed the menus back on the table. Just as the waiter left with their order she looked from her daughter to the boy across from them in the restaurant booth and then again at Megan. "So, are we ever going to get the full version of what happened today?"

Exactly as the neurosurgeon expected, her words were followed by silence. Using a technique she'd learned by watching Owen put it in action, Amelia widened her eyes, as if reinforcing her question. It seemed to have worked, because even though JD didn't seem inclined to talk, Megan looked to be struggling with guilt.

"I didn't accidentally bump on him… I actually pushed JD during gym class," Megan confessed with a low voice while she sunk into her seat.

Amelia was obviously surprised with the information.

"Why on Earth would you do that?" the neurosurgeon asked with a mix of curiosity and disbelief. Megan had never been the kind to physically fight her battles, much on the contrary. Amelia actually couldn't think of a time her daughter had even pushed another kid in her kindergarten days. It was only curious that she'd started doing that on her senior year in high school.

"Because he was annoying me," Megan reluctantly admitted, looking at JD with renewed anger. But then, almost as if to avoid the question that surely was about to come as to why he annoyed her, the girl added. "But then he tackled me and that's when it really became a thing… so we argued, the class got interrupted and that's why this whole thing started. We apologized to the teacher and it's all good now."

But Amelia was hardly paying attention to the rest of the tale anymore.

"You _tackled_ her?" the neurosurgeon looked at JD with shock and horror.

"Don't worry, mom, I didn't get hurt," it was Megan's turn to smile with vengeful devilishness. Her teasing tone was present in each of her words as she continued, "JD tackles like a toddler. It could barely hurt a fly," Megan didn't waste the opportunity to provoke him on a topic she knew he cared about: his football skills. It was very much true that JD was an excellent defensive player and she knew the only reason why she hadn't gotten hurt was that he had turned around and taken the hit on the ground after he'd unexpectedly went after her. But it didn't take away her satisfaction to torment him.

"Well, it seems that it only takes tackling _like a toddler_ to get Softie on the bench, then," JD narrowed his eyes and looked deeply into Megan's, his emerald globes sparkling with satisfaction and provocation as he fired back. "We all remember what happened to him when he played against me, right? Who would think you're tougher than him… It seems I was right, huh… he really is terrified of taking a hit. More than his girlfriend who is half his size…tsk, embarrassing," JD nodded with an eye-roll, obviously pushing it to set Megan off. "Who would have guessed..."

"This is not going to work anymore," the girl spoke, trying to sound serene and calm even though she was boiling with fury on the inside.

"Who is Softie?" Amelia asked.

When her daughter glared at her and JD gloated, the neurosurgeon realized perhaps she'd asked the wrong question.

"It's a product of his psychopathic imagination," Megan replied acidly, belittling JD's manners.

"It's dreamy Aaron Cole and his soft manners," JD smiled widely, encouraged by the spark of amusement he'd identified in Megan's mom's eyes before it quickly disappeared.

"He is such a sweet kid, though," Amelia commented, trying her best to be diplomatic. "And I agree he is dreamy. Did you know your uncle used to be called McDreamy, Meg?" Amelia turned to her daughter and smiled with camaraderie.

"I didn't know that," Megan smiled widely. "I like it. McDreamy…" then the girl turned her face to JD and her smile quickly vanished, being replaced by an ironic grin. "Thanks for the suggestion, I love how the nickname suits him."

"I still vote for Softie," JD smirked, seeing she was refusing to succumb to provocation.

Ten seconds later, Megan mumbled something about going to the restroom before their pizza arrived, leaving JD alone with her mother for the first time. He figured it would be uncomfortable, but never would he be prepared for the quick question she fired soon after.

"So, what is it that bothers you about poor Aaron?" Amelia looked into JD's eyes and asked with a lighthearted but firm approach. "Is it a football thing? Do you guys compete for the same spot or what?" she took a sip from her glass. "Or is this entire animosity merely about Megan?"

JD raised an eyebrow, intrigued by the unexpected curiosity and how straightforward her questions had been.

"He plays offense, I am defense," he clarified. There was absolutely no competition between the two players on the field for a spot on the team. And about the other thing… "There is no animosity and it's definitely not about Megan."

"Oh, so there is nothing there," Amelia repeated, watching as he confirmed it with a quick nod. "But what _isn't_ there, definitely _isn't_ about Megan," she played him, instantly watching as the boy's clenched jaw showed his displease at his own lack of a proper response. "I see."

"No offense, I can tell you are a good person but your daughter is just…" JD hesitated, trying not to be offensive. Since when did he measure his words? "I don't doubt Megan has a nice heart but she is just too much work. She is not at all the kind of person I hang out with and vice versa. We don't like each other. I think that's kind of hard to miss."

"Yes," Amelia once again had to hold back her laughter. "I know just how much Megan can be… I did raise her, you know," she added with a playful tone. And then because the neurosurgeon knew exactly how teenagers worked, she added, just before Megan left the restroom to join them again on the table. "But don't worry, though. The thing is that Megan is very social and outgoing, and I can tell you are more of a quiet, silent type. I think you're right… You two have absolutely nothing in common. It's just silly to think you could even be friends."

Amelia knew her affirmation had the desired effect when, instead of agreeing with her right away, JD found himself processing it. Shortly after, Megan joined them again and at least for the rest of the evening, even though they tried, Amelia refused to let the teenagers engage in yet another discussion.

During the meal, they talked about random topics and Megan noticed how JD didn't exactly elaborate any answers, even when directly asked about something. It was almost as if he was refusing to share any more details and no matter how much Megan tried not to care or simply forget about it, she saw her curiosity growing with each passing minute.

"So, I'll drive by to pick you up in the morning before school and if that eye gets any worse you call me, understand?" Amelia instructed JD just as she pulled up in front of the house he lived with his grandmother. Megan was surprised to find out it wasn't very far from her own residence.

"Yeah, okay," he thanked her with a nod and grabbed his bag. After throwing a glance and an assertive head nod in Amelia's direction, the boy's eyes met Megan's and for a split second, he found himself awkwardly not knowing what to say.

"See you," the girl said, sparing him from having to make the first move.

"Bye," JD finally left, still not over how crazy that day had turned out to be.

The night was over for him, but when Amelia pushed the gas pedal and drove home, Megan could tell hers was barely beginning. Judging by the expression on her mother's face, a long conversation would surely take place the minute they got home. Once again sinking into her seat, Megan let out a deep breath, wishing that she could somehow dodge that bullet too.

.

Lucas reached for his keys inside the gym bag, carefully making sure not to shift his weight on his left foot. Earlier that afternoon, just as he was warming up for practice, the athlete had accidentally stepped on a piece of equipment left on the field.

Alarmed by the possibility of having his million dollar player injured, the team managers had promptly gotten the orthopedist to cheek his ankle but after a thorough check up, it had become clear Lucas had suffered nothing but a light sprain. A couple of hours of ice packing and some rest should do the trick. He'd played through much worse and he knew he had to be in shape for the upcoming game that weekend, so they had sent him home earlier that afternoon to speed up his recovery. The team was flying out to Dallas for an away game that evening and he still had to pack.

Lucas expected to find Emily quietly reading or probably watching TV inside the apartment. She seemed to be doing a lot better now and pretty much had no post op symptoms. But to his surprise, he found the journalist in the guest bedroom, organizing the same duffel bag she'd carried with her on the day she'd come with him from the hospital.

"Hey," he unceremoniously entered the room, frowning at the scene playing out in front of him and what it obviously meant. "What is going on?"

Emily didn't expect him to be back that early in the day, but she greeted him with a warm smile.

"I am just packing, that's all."

"You going somewhere?" Lucas raised an eyebrow, trying to sound less suspicious than he actually felt at that moment. The possibility of Emily suddenly leaving was already bad enough, but if she actually planned to leave without so much as informing him, then Lucas wasn't sure what to make of that.

"Not right away, but I have to go back home at some point, right?" Emily tried to sound cheerful and positive as she folded the last one of her sweaters and added it to the pile of clothes inside the bag.

"Do you?" Lucas charmingly dodged the question back at her, tilting his head to the side as he maintained intense eye contact with her.

"Well, how long exactly did you expect me to stay?" Emily replied lightheartedly, hoping that a playful tone wouldn't turn that situation into something else. She shifted her attention back to the bag, looking for a distraction to keep her hands busy with. "I really couldn't-"

"Stay forever."

The firm way Lucas interrupted her speech and the confidence with which he said the words, as if he had no doubts about what he was proposing made the journalist feel like her hands had gone idle. Suddenly, she couldn't be functional anymore.

"You're not seriously suggesting that," Emily dared to turn around and face him again, seeing that the look on his face contradicted her words. "You know I can't."

"You can do anything you want, Emily," Lucas took a step closer, knowing he was well into her personal space. "That's the beauty of having come this far... You are absolutely entitled to deciding what you want to do. All you have to do is make the decision."

Lucas' words were followed by a heavy silence in which he could tell she was processing everything he'd just said. He could almost see the battle between her mind and her heart as they fought for dominance, both absolutely disturbed by the heavy physical tension lingering between their bodies.

"So… Do it," Lucas took another step forward, getting too close now. "Decide," he added, with a seductive whisper.

When he was done saying the words, his eyes traveled from her gaze to her lips. Emily felt like she was watching a movie in slow motion, as Lucas leaned over with very clear intentions.

His breath was hovering over her now. Gosh, it was like some sort of fire was igniting and rapidly spreading inside every cell of her body. Those sensations had long before been put to rest and Emily had imagined they were gone for good, but she'd just found out they were still very much alive, hiding somewhere deep inside of her for all those years.

When Lucas held her face between his hands and his nose touched hers, Emily felt a massive blood flow going straight to her belly. The way her body responded with such lack of control overwhelmed and awed her.

"I can't do this," Emily placed both hands on his shoulders and gently pushed him away. She looked nearly as frustrated as he did, but also very confused and tormented. "I am not a cheater."

Lucas looked deeply into her eyes, studying them. She looked well shaken up. Her pupils were dilated, her breathing was heavy and her face was blushed. Emily was affected and it was obvious she wanted the same thing he did.

"I know you're not," he kept a hold of her face with one hand, gently caressing her cheek with his thumb. "And I don't want to make you one either," Lucas affirmed with conviction. He used his free hand to encircle her waist, pulling her closer even though that was hardly appropriate. Her hazel eyes were studying him with so much vulnerability at the same time she exhaled determination and strength that it only made Lucas fall even harder for the magical combination she had always been. "Do you remember when we were talking about what happened the night we had a fight back in college?" he changed subjects drastically. "Do you remember what I asked you?"

Emily felt her body being pulled against his in a gentle but firm, possessive manner. She had to stand on the tip of her toes to keep up with his intensity, unable to break apart from his grasp and his gaze.

Of course she remembered what he'd asked. How could she forget? Just seconds before his friend Rachel had rung the doorbell interrupting them, Lucas had asked a question that although very simple, had proved to be a lot more complex to answer than Emily would ever have imagined.

 _Did she love Peter?_

Back then, the answer to that didn't seem nearly as important as it did now after the events of the past few weeks.

Emily knew she loved Peter, but whether or not she was in love with him didn't strike her as an important issue. After all, she wasn't marrying him because they were in love, but rather because they liked each other, admired each other, respected each other and wanted the same things for their future.

Right?

Just like her, Peter knew and valued hard work and dedication. He knew the importance her job had in her life and he probably wouldn't ever try to compete with it or try to be the center of Emily's universe.

The only problem was that now, after having gone through the loss of a parent and surgery all the while reliving a lot of the feelings that had been well dug into her past, Emily wasn't exactly sure if _she_ wanted that as a priority for herself anymore.

The journalist had grown up with the simple principle of making her career the center of her life because it had always been the one thing to give her stability and validation. Things like family, partnership and a sense of belonging were a farfetched dream that one in a million people got to have. Emily knew that because she'd seen it briefly during her younger years. Lucas' family had pretty much been the only example of that she'd ever come to know. Then, when she'd gone to Yale and then to New York, where people were more career driven than she'd ever imagined possible, the girl had realized that she'd been right all along.

She and Peter planned to marry each other. He was a nice guy who treated her with respect and consideration. Peter was the obvious, safe choice because he wasn't a threat. He couldn't and wouldn't ever hurt her. Maybe he would make her angry or disappoint her from time to time, but he didn't have the power to make her cry or absolutely break her heart like a blue-eyed, tall jock with the most shameless smile could.

But then, at the same time, Peter had failed to make her feel supported, safe and taken care of. And Emily had just realized that no matter how independent and strong she was, to be in a relationship with someone, she wanted these things. Her conversation with Lucas' mother had made her realize that what she'd been building with her fiancé so far had been a mere convenience for both, a way for none of them to feel lonely in a city where everyone was surrounded by a million people but not really connected to anyone.

And for the first time in a long time, Emily was able to acknowledge that she didn't want that anymore. The journalist wasn't sure exactly what was it that she wanted, that was true. Emily was well aware she had issues and wasn't the easiest person to deal with. She wasn't exactly very good at letting people in and opening her heart. But she had just found out over the past week that a relationship that didn't come with at least some level of emotional connection wasn't enough for her either.

So even though her engagement was doomed and she only needed to formally sit down with Peter to discuss their imminent breakup, she still hadn't done it and therefore wasn't officially single. But most of all, even if she were, that didn't mean she and Lucas could simply pick up things where they'd left off.

He was still the biggest threat to her heart and knowing that someone else had this much power over her, even if just to mess with her emotions, was overwhelming enough to make Emily want to run in the opposite direction. Especially considering their history together.

"I do remember what you asked me," she replied firmly, looking into his eyes. "And the answer is irrelevant because that's not why I am going home."

"Then why are you?" Lucas frowned, trying to make sense of the situation.

"Because it's my life, Lucas," Emily took a deep breath and slowly exhaled it, hoping he understood it. "It's my life and I have to live it."

Lucas released the grasp around her waist but didn't let go completely. He watched as Emily went back to her normal standing position and had to look down to level their eyes.

"You seem pretty decided already," he declared, unable to hide the discontentment in his voice.

"I am not cleared to fly yet, but I probably will be some time next week," she explained. Suddenly taken over by gratitude and affection by everything he'd selflessly done for her, Emily grasped his shoulders while looking at him. "Thanks for taking me in. I will never forget what you did," she affirmed, smiling shyly amongst that heavy wave of emotions.

"You don't have to thank me," Lucas replied, disappointed that she seemed so resolute to leave. He knew that if Emily returned to New York, chances of them seeing each other and making another attempt at ever being together again would reduce drastically. And after finding out their entire break up had been based on a huge misunderstanding, Lucas wanted more than anything to have another shot with her again.

His heart still beat twice as fast for her than it did for anyone else.

It was still only Emily who could do that. It had always been.

"Listen, I have an away game this weekend and I have to travel tonight," he couldn't resist it and grabbed her hand, planting a kiss on her open palm before taking her in his arms again. "I know you have a thousand things running through your head right now and you don't want to make any rash decisions," the athlete stated, impressing her with the accuracy of his words. "You don't have to, I don't want to pressure you into doing anything you don't want to, but just promise me this," Lucas touched his forehead to hers, closing his eyes to prevent him from giving into the urge of kissing her. "Just be here when I come back. Don't fly to New York just yet."

"Lucas…"

"I know you've made up your mind and you want to go back to the city where you live, to the job you have…" Lucas once again nailed what she was feeling. "But, Spence, once before you made the decision to break up with me and leave, and I said yes because I understood it was the best decision," he affirmed with a smile that was so like him that Emily couldn't contain a chuckle. "This time around I am asking you to please just wait a little longer."

"Except I am _not_ breaking up with you," Emily reminded him with a smile.

Lucas opened his eyes and loved the warmth he found in hers.

"But it kind of feels like you are," he joked, rolling his eyes playfully. "It's okay, though," Lucas assured her with a mix of flirtation and affection. "If you really beg, I might consider taking you back."

"Idiot," Emily laughed, playfully pushing him away with a smile. "You never take anything seriously, do you?"

"I have to go pack too," he checked the time on his watch and looked back at her one last time. "Don't go anywhere. Wait for me."

"I will think about it."

"I will follow you to New York and put you on a plane back if you don't," Lucas informed her just as he exited the room.

"Jesus…"

"And you gotta break up with that guy," he raised his voice from across the hall to make sure she heard him.

"Don't push your luck!" Emily shouted back with a censoring tone, even though she was secretly smiling.

"I am not pushing it, I am counting on it," Lucas informed her with the same playful tone before he finally closed the door to his bedroom.


	17. Chapter 17

**My Boys: Beyond the Horizon – Chapter Seventeen**

"Oh, so there is my sweatshirt! I was looking all morning for it!"

Amelia turned around while holding a mug of coffee in one hand and the newspaper in another and met the censoring eyes of her husband who looked at her trying to hide his smile.

Owen noticed how the sleeves of his old gray sweatshirt engulfed his wife's tiny frame, covering her hands and ending in folds. The hem nearly reached her knees, and her slim shoulders would look even more feminine disappearing beneath the soft, fluffy fabric she loved so much.

"You mean, _my_ sweatshirt?" Amelia bit her lower lip before taking a sip of her coffee, on purpose looking up at him from behind the mug with her best seductive eyes.

"Oh, it's yours now?" Owen approached her, seeing right through her plot. Amelia's eyes always had the most amazing greyish blue shade in the morning and he could never get enough of it. Leaning closer, he kissed her on the head before reaching for a mug on the cabinet above them. "It says _Army_ on it."

"You gave it to me, silly," Amelia reminded him. Many years before, when they weren't even married yet, Owen had given her that sweatshirt when he still lived in a trailer outside her brother's house. Amelia particularly remembered about the night she'd cried herself to sleep wearing it when Owen was deployed to a war zone and she thought she might never see him again. The memory did not make her happy.

"You've always looked better in it than I ever did, anyway," Owen shrugged, knowing it was true. He sat on a kitchen stool next to her, leveling their heights and playfully stole a big chunk of the newspaper she was reading.

"I was reading that!" Amelia chided, glowering at him.

"Even the sports section, really?" Owen provoked her. His wife was looking particularly delightful on that cold Saturday morning with her fresh looks, healthy glow _and_ his clothes. He loved it when she wore his stuff because it made him feel even more connected to her. Owen couldn't resist the urge to pester her because when Amelia reacted, it only made her look even more adorable.

"Well, not _that_ part," she reluctantly relinquished it, immediately being captured by the grasp of a strong arm that pulled her against a solid male chest. "I thought you were going to read your precious sports section," she looked Owen in the eyes while speaking with a very incisive tone.

"You're too small to be this angry," Owen teased her, knowing she hated when he made fun of her size. "But there is a precise point in saying that the best things come in the smallest packages," he rubbed his nose against the side of her face, trying to initiate something while delighting himself with the smell of her hair.

Owen noticed how his wife plainly ignored him and as retaliation, stole the remaining piece of the newspaper she had left in her hands, at last demanding her attention.

"You're always complaining about how we hardly have time for each other anymore and when we do, you ignore me?" Owen couldn't contain a playful smile, knowing very well he was annoying her.

All his wife was trying to do was to have her breakfast in peace while reading a piece of news but from the moment Owen had come downstairs he'd disrupted her tranquility, first teasing her, then stealing her paper and now demanding that she spoke to him. And on top of it all, he kept her tightly held in his arms, unable to stop looking at her. It was in those moments that Owen realized just how much he missed spending time with her.

"I am going to bite you," Amelia warned him, knowing it was impossible to get rid of his grasp should Owen wish to keep her captive.

Owen laughed, looking at her with amusement in his eyes. The fact she didn't go on with her threat nor tried to retaliate was her way of acknowledging she knew he was just playing with her.

"I am not sure about a bite, but I'd love something else," Owen pulled her into his arms while sitting on the high stool. Amelia laughed when he leaned forward and kissed her. "And just for your information, being this tiny does have its advantages, you know."

"Oh, really?" Amelia relaxed in his arms while looking up at him, unable to hide her amusement.

"Yes," Owen said solemnly. "For example, you get to wear my clothes and you actually look absolutely cute in them. But just imagine the opposite."

Amelia narrowed her eyes, picturing the image in her head for the following seconds. Soon enough, her delicious laughter brought a smile to her husband's face.

"Yeah, point taken," she decided, getting cozier inside his embrace. Amelia rubbed her cheek against his chest, nestling close to him while she pulled a semi loose thread from the shirt he was wearing. "Why are you dressed, though? I thought we were staying home today, you, Megan and I. I was actually going to suggest we did something together, the three of us."

"Is she still grounded?" Owen asked. His wife had filled in a few days ago on the mess his daughter had made at school and together, they had decided to cut some of her privileges, like the car and going out with friends for the following weekend. Megan hadn't been exactly thrilled but she'd understood that her impulsive behavior must lead to consequences.

"Yup," Amelia nodded.

"I would love to do something just us three," Owen informed her with honesty. "But I can't stay at home today, I have something to take care of so I have to go to the hospital," he said, genuinely upset to leave her. Owen would soon share with his wife what he intended to do but first, he needed to make sure it worked. "But I promise I will try to make it back home in time for dinner with the two of you, okay?"

"Ah," Amelia complained with a playful pouty face, but she understood. It was their job and she knew her husband had obligations as Chief. "Bring something for me when you come back, then."

"What do you want?" Owen chuckled, thinking she sounded like a child asking for a toy as compensation for him not being there.

"I don't know, surprise me," Amelia proposed, finally standing up and giving him a quick kiss on the lips before focusing on breakfast again.

.

Owen strode through the relatively empty halls of Grey Sloan watching as the few medical staff moved around, making the place run as smoothly as a well-oiled machine. He knew there wasn't anything out of ordinary going on in his surgical floor that morning, much on the contrary. It was an unusually calm day. Not a lot of elective surgeries had been scheduled and the ER hadn't received a lot of casualties the night before. That was precisely why he'd chosen that particular morning to show up at the hospital and finally carry on with the intervention he'd been planning for a few weeks now.

It didn't take the trauma surgeon long to spot the person he was looking for. At the farthest end of the corridor that only contained patients' rooms, Thomas sat down on the floor hiding behind a vending machine with a candy bar in one hand while distractedly flipping the pages of what looked like a printed article with the other.

The familiarity of that scene brought a smile to Owen's face. He had watched it many times before, not only because Thomas was knowingly crazy about Reese's Peanut Butter Cups, but because just like his mother, Tom also seemed absolutely immersed in whatever it was he took upon to read. It was like the two of them were transported to a different dimension where only the topic of their reading existed and at least during the time they were at the task, it was all that mattered.

Perhaps that was what gave them ability to fully absorb the content of what they were studying, Owen thought. That was the impression he got most of the time. And just like Amelia, Thomas seemed equally fascinated by the object of his interest. Owen remembered how, when his son was younger, it was often very disappointing for him to find out that other people didn't seem as mesmerized or enchanted by the same ideas or discussions that he was. That had been particularly hard on Thomas at times, especially with kids his own age. But luckily for him, he'd had two parents who could very well keep up with his highly elaborated line of thought, logical sharp mind and raw emotional sense. The fact his childhood best friend was someone who was not only challenged by that, but also responded to it with similar excitement had also helped him strive for greatness in an organic, fun way.

Owen knew that life wasn't always kind to exceptionally gifted people. And he'd learned it mostly by observing his son interacting with the world.

Ever since Thomas had come home to start his internship at the hospital, it had become clear he wasn't doing very well. After reaching out and having his son open up a little, Owen had dug information about what had happened in his life the past year. But it hadn't been until Thomas' breakdown at the nurse station – a scene Owen had witnessed firsthand – that he'd really come to face the full reality of what was going on with his son.

At first, Owen had been reluctant to accept it. He'd fooled himself into thinking that whatever Thomas was going through wasn't serious enough to actually require an intervention, but rather close attention. However, the signs had been there all along: first the hyperactivity and his son's drive not to stop working regardless of whether he was actually on call or not, then exhaustion, withdrawal from everything else, culminating with a mild verbally aggressive behavior that wasn't at all like Thomas typically talked to people and finally a breakdown that had at last led Owen to believe his son was suffering from a typical case of Burnout.

Owen understood mental illness fairly well, considering he'd had to deal with PTSD for the majority of his life. Up to this day, even though it was under control, the trauma surgeon knew he had to make sure he was taking care of his health. So he should have known better. But like any devoted parent, he'd been too heartbroken to actually consider Thomas could be suffering that much. He knew what he'd gone through when his PTSD was at its worse. And even though a Burnout syndrome couldn't be compared to a post traumatic disorder, Owen still didn't wish for his son to experience anything remotely similar to what he'd been through.

But now, after connecting all the dots, it made perfect sense. Thomas had studied and worked hard non stop. He'd gone to Harvard and enrolled in an accelerated program, studying in fewer years what usually took regular students a lot more time to go through. And right upon graduation, just after he'd tragically lost a friend, the boy had chosen to come back to Seattle and start his residency. It wasn't the academic part of the process that had overwhelmed him. But it had been exactly his capability of so easily handling school pressure that had overshadowed his emotional response, reducing it to the background for years in a row.

When Owen had spent a night awake thinking about all this, he'd wondered when it had been the last time his son had taken a day off just to have some fun and be a regular kid. And then he'd wondered if Thomas actually knew _how_ to take a day off, after all. He'd never been particularly good at those.

At first, Owen thought about taking immediate action. But in the recent aftermath of Thomas' breakdown in front of colleagues at the hospital and Kate's return, his emotional status seemed too fragile to take on a fierce approach. The trauma surgeon knew he was a lot better at improvising actions and doing what needed to be done than carefully coming up with a plan, but in that situation, he forced himself to be patient and wait.

During the following days, Thomas had relaxed a little and he seemed more opened and more approachable. Today, it looked like the perfect setting for Owen to do what he needed to do in a way that would be less traumatizing as possible for Thomas.

"Hey," Owen finally made himself seen to the young intern while putting a pen inside his coat pocket, on purpose trying to look busy. "Are you free, I need some help on a multiple harvesting call."

"A harvesting surgery? Now? Really?" Thomas immediately jumped to his feet, his eyes shining with excitement as he discarded the wrapping paper of his eaten candy bar on the nearest trash can and followed his dad through the hall.

Owen had on purpose turned around and left, giving the boy to cue to come after him if he wanted. The point was to lure Thomas into coming along, even if he wasn't being fully honest.

"If you have any patients to discharge or any labs to check, I can get someone else… I can't promise to be back until tonight," Owen informed him, knowingly dangling the carrot.

"But it's not even nine yet," Thomas frowned. Apparently they were going somewhere far because those procedures didn't usually take all day.

"Well, if you are busy, I can find someone else," the trauma surgeon succeeded in sounding indifferent.

"No, no, I only have a post op to discharge at noon, I'll get someone to do it for me," Thomas contained himself not to run through the halls as he hurried his pace to get the task done in time to accompany his father in his mission. "I'll be with you in a minute!"

"I'll be at the ambulance bay waiting," Owen informed him, sneakily hiding his smile.

.

"Why are we here?"

Owen struggled not to laugh at his son's mixed expression of shock and confusion when they got out of one of the hospital's cars and encountered nothing but a full stretch of green grass, large boulders and a peaceful, quiet lake surrounded by woods at a distance.

The boy looked at his father with a suspicious expression. Thomas had found it very weird that instead of riding an ambulance or even a helicopter, his father had taken one of the hospital cars and driven it himself. The intern had asked if anyone else was joining them, but the chief's response had been "we already have everything we need on location."

Thomas figured they would be going to a smaller hospital or medical facility that had everything but a skilled surgeon to scrub in on an organ harvesting procedure. Clearly, he'd been wrong.

"Dad, what's going on?" he asked, hurrying his pace to catch with his father, who had already left the car and strode to a clearing area a few years from him. "What is this place?"

Owen took a few more strides until he was exactly at the location he'd been looking for. The many years passed since Owen had moved out hadn't been enough to completely vanish from the ground the signs that a huge trailer had been there once. The full wood deck, despite aged by time and missing a few parts was still hanging in there, bringing a smile to the trauma surgeon's face as he reminisced about the many memories he'd created at that place.

"Whose property is this, dad?" Thomas frowned, looking at the vast land that looked very well kept but not really inhabited by anyone.

"It now belongs to Prosise," Owen informed him while pulling two bags from a small storage room near the deck. Just like his friend had promised, everything he needed was there.

"Prosise?" Thomas frowned, watching with surprise and confusion as his father pulled out rods, reels and baits from a bucket filled with something he couldn't quite identify. "The radiology guy?"

"Yeah, that one," Owen confirmed as he finished gathering the equipment and handed one over to Thomas. The loyal hospital employee who still ran the radiology department had long before bought the land from Meredith right after she'd sold the dream house.

"What are we doing here, Dad?" Thomas repeated his question with annoyance, impatiently waiting for answers. "I thought we were going on a harvesting procedure!"

"We are going to harvest," Owen smiled at him, trying to sound encouraging. "See those buckets and gloves down there, by the lake?" the surgeon pointed to the muddy ground. "We are going to harvest worms to use as bait."

Owen felt like laughing at the incredulous look his son gave him.

"Worms?" Thomas repeated, as if testing his father. "You got me out of the hospital and dragged me here so we could harvest _worms_?"

"If I remember it correctly, you had a pretty great time doing it once," Owen said with calm and practicality.

Thomas frowned harder.

"You don't remember it, do you?" Owen smiled as he approached his son with a kind expression on his face. Looking at the lake with nostalgia and then back at Thomas, he explained. "When mom was pregnant with the twins I brought you and Luke here to learn how to fish. You had a really good time playing with the baits to your mom's absolute horror."

"I didn't even know _you_ could fish," Thomas grumpily replied between his teeth, obviously not sharing his father's excitement.

"Well, your uncle taught me how to," Owen informed him with a positive attitude, hoping to cheer up his son. "This whole land actually belonged to him once."

Thomas knew that when his parents had first met, his dad was living in a trailer in his uncle's backyard. The idea was so farfetched that it was actually comical but the intern had heard many times about it.

"We didn't actually live here, did we?" he raised his eyebrows, at last accepting the rod his father was insistently handing out. Not that he was any pleased with the setup, but apparently unless his father decided it was time to go, he was trapped there in that location. "I mean I can't honestly see Mom hanging out here and being okay with it."

"She couldn't stand being out here for more than two hours at a time," Owen laughed, thinking about how Amelia had ultimately been the decisive factor to convince him to get rid of the trailer and buy an actual house. Not long after that, they'd gotten married and started their family. "You know Mom doesn't like being outdoors that much."

"I wonder why," Thomas faked a grin as he looked at the rod in his hand, knowing he wasn't being exactly pleasant, but at that moment he didn't care. He had been tricked into that field excursion and still couldn't see his father's motives behind such scheme. "Is that why we came all the way out here? So you could show me the place you used to live when you were single?"

"No," Owen answered with a smile, pointing to the edge of the lake with his head. "Come on."

Thomas followed him and since his father didn't say anything else, the boy settled for the staying quiet. At least he wasn't missing out on anything important at work, but he couldn't help feeling disappointed that there was no surgery happening.

Since his father didn't say anything else, Thomas also remained quiet. At the same time Owen was amazed by the lingering silence for the following three hours, he actually wasn't all that surprised. Fishing was a peaceful activity and that was mostly why it was so good to unwind and helped alleviate tension. It also didn't require a lot of concentration, but rather simply relaxation and being away from everything that was remotely stressful, which was precisely the reason Owen had taken Thomas to that lake.

"Is it normal to be here for all this time and not catch anything?" Thomas finally broke the silence. Owen turned his head to the side to meet his son's eyes, noticing how the fair skin on his face had become reddish as an effect of the cold breeze blowing on their faces. "Should we check the baits?"

Owen chuckled lightly.

"Yeah, we can reel them back in and check," he performed the task as he proposed it, showing his son how to handle the rods.

Unsurprisingly, Thomas proved to be a quick learner and five minutes later was already skillfully replacing his own baits with new ones.

"So, how does it feel to be out of the hospital for a change?" Owen asked, taking advantage of his distraction to finally initiate a conversation.

Thomas gave his father a quick glance before focusing his attention back on his fishing rod again.

"Good."

Owen waited for an elaboration that, of course, never came.

"Good? That's it?" he teased, trying to maintain a lighthearted tone as he kept his eyes on the water so Thomas wouldn't feel like he was being interrogated. "Surely you can do better than that."

Thomas adjusted the angle of his line with the surface of the lake, apparently processing what he was going to say.

"I have been out of the hospital on other occasions," he refuted, looking up to meet his father's eyes with confidence, as if his arguments were solid and valid. His dad was probably worried that he wasn't getting enough free time. "Just a while ago we went to Lucas' game, for example."

"Yeah, but that was about Lucas," Owen pointed out wisely. "Today it's about you. I am asking you how you feel doing something for yourself that doesn't involve work."

"I thought this was about _you_ ," Thomas looked over his shoulder with a playful smirk. "And some sort of life crisis about nostalgia and clinging to the past. I think you're getting too old, dad," Tom teased.

Owen laughed, happy to see that most of his son's annoyance from when they'd first arrived had already vanished.

"I might be," he retorted with the same lighthearted tone. "But maybe this is what this is all about… Me trying to teach you more about life and things that transcend the OR than about surgery."

As Thomas absorbed the meaning of his father's words, his expression went from relaxed to intrigued.

"You've taught me so much already, Dad," the boy assured Owen with a grateful smile. "I don't think you have to worry about that… Everything I know about being a good, decent man I owe to you."

Owen was touched by his son's words but he stayed focused on the point of that conversation.

"Tommy… I just want you to know that there's more to life than the walls of the hospital," Owen stated. "And residency, and academia and…"

"I know, dad," Thomas frowned, wondering what in the world his father was talking about. "Jesus, you're talking like I am some sort of workaholic freak who's never…"

"When was the last time you went out on vacation?" Owen interrupted him with a serious voice, easily identifying his son's defensiveness and intervening before Thomas put his walls up. "Or when was the last time you planned something that didn't have school or work as a priority?"

Thomas opened his mouth to reply but closed it the moment he realized his answer matched exactly with his father's narrative.

"Well, it's not fair to ask me that, dad, you know that since school I have been focused on getting a medical degree from Harvard and then getting into a surgical program," Thomas defensively chided. "Now you're pointing a finger at me because I am sticking to the plan?"

"I am not pointing a finger at you," Owen assured him, reaching out to grasp his shoulder with one hand. "I am on your side, don't ever forget that," the trauma surgeon affirmed very seriously while looking into his son's eyes. "I am just saying, Tom, getting a medical degree from Harvard is one thing. I know because I did it. It's hard enough as it is. But it's another thing entirely to get one in fewer years," Owen stated. He placed his rod on the ground support and after making sure it was properly held, focused his attention back on his son. "My point here is that just because you can do these remarkable things that maybe one person in a million can, it doesn't mean that you have to do them," Owen assured him, very empathically. "And just because you are extremely good at something, it also doesn't mean you have some kind of moral obligation to follow up with it as a career or a life choice," he added, noticing in his son's eyes how the words were getting to him.

"Yeah, I know…" Thomas scowled, obviously trying to dismiss the importance of the words he'd just heard so he wouldn't have to deal with the emotions they were causing.

"Do you, really?" Owen pushed him, knowing it was important at that moment that Thomas heard all that. "Because you have to know, Tommy, that if tomorrow you decided to quit being a surgeon and started selling milkshakes at Century Link Field for a living, I would be damned proud of you just the same, you know why?"

Owen could see his son's eyes were filling with tears that the stubborn, proud young man refused to shed.

"Because that's mom's favorite sector at the stadium?" Thomas joked, trying to break some of the emotional tension he was so bad at dealing with.

"Yeah," Owen chuckled, shaking his head with a mix of disapproval and amusement. "But also because even if you became a milkshake vendor you'd still be the kind, decent, strong man I raised you to be. And that's never going to change. Your essence isn't going to change regardless of what you do for a living. That's what makes you worthy and that's where your value resides… Not in your diploma or your achievements, okay? But in whom you are as a person… Because, son, that has always been my favorite thing about you," Owen smiled, holding him by the shoulders. It was true. Thomas's decent nature had always vastly overshadowed his wit, despite his brilliance. Because he was such a kind, good human being that at the end of the day, that stood out more than his intelligence. And Owen had always been able to point that out, ever since Tom had been a toddler. "And I am so sorry that I took so long to tell you this," the trauma surgeon squeezed his son's shoulder, watching as Thomas' blue eyes got wider and watery with each passing second.

"I know that," Tom looked at his father, struggling. "Of course I know all these things, Dad."

"I am glad you do," Owen tapped him gently. "But it doesn't hurt to be reminded of them, right?"

Thomas felt a constriction in his throat and knew that if he spoke, he would probably not be able to contain his emotions any longer.

"U-hum," he groaned in response.

Owen pulled him in for a hug and when he did, he felt his shirt getting wet as his son's face got crushed against his shoulder. Even then, Thomas resisted.

"Is that why you and Kate had a fight and parted ways?" Owen asked, making a lot more sense of the situation from that new perspective. "After what happened with that friend of yours… The two of you were already under a lot of stress completing this accelerated program on a pretty much back to back basis to get a medical degree," Owen stated. From a young age, Thomas and Kate had always challenged each other. While they'd been in school, that had served to their advantaged but perhaps once in university, that had actually been more harmful than helpful because it had invariably set the tone for them to rush with something that they could have taken their times with should they wish to. "The incident with your friend was the final straw, wasn't it?"

Thomas pulled apart just enough to look into his father's eyes. He sniffed, but had to resort to all his self-control not to give in to tears with the painful memories and the way his emotions were shaking up.

"I guess…" the boy tried to set his feelings in order. So much was going on in his head at the moment that he was having a hard time processing it all. "We were so tired. Kate and I… We were exhausted…" Thomas finally admitted with his eyes fixated on the ground. The reality of his words surprised even him and once he started talking, he couldn't contain his emotions any longer. "And then it happened… Our friend took her life because she couldn't deal with the pressure anymore and it was like we were lost… We were just lost, you know?" Thomas swallowed hard, looking up to meet his father's eyes while clinging to the rod until his knuckles turned white without him even realizing it. All his suppressed hurt, confusion and vulnerability were catching up with him and Thomas was finding out just how much he'd avoided. "It was like we'd lost purpose on everything and just couldn't make sense of things anymore. It hit Kate particularly hard because even though she didn't say it to me directly, I think she wasn't very sure if she wanted to start a surgical residency," Thomas confessed with a low voice.

"Is that why she went to Europe?" Owen asked, thinking it made sense.

"I don't know," Thomas closed his eyes, shaking his head as he was being assaulted by realization after realization. "Probably… I mean," he sighed, drowning in guilty and self-disdain. "She was in a lot of pain, I think… About what happened. She asked me to take a break and go with her. But I couldn't give up the plan because if I gave it up, I would lose _my_ sense of purpose," Thomas confessed, obviously tormented by the epiphany he'd just had. "But if…" his voice trailed off when Thomas looked down to the ground, unable to say it.

"But if _she_ carried on with the plan, it was Kate who would lose her sense of purpose," Owen completed the thought for him, watching as he seemed unable to say it out loud. "That's why she needed to take a break from everything."

Thomas agreed with a head nod. It became clear in that instant that he was having a hard time dealing with the fact he'd just understood the entire dynamics of how things had worked.

"She was too smart to see what I failed to see… she tried telling me but I refused to listen," he said with a broken whisper, looking up to meet Owen's gaze with his eyes shimmering with unshed tears. When he paused his breath, Owen knew he was drowning in guilt. "And people say I am the smart one…" Thomas added, shaking his head in self-disapproval.

"Tommy, look at me," Owen demanded. "Listen, I am going to say something and I need you to pay attention," he stated very firmly, waiting until his son was looking at him to continue his speech. "You were in pain," he stated matter-of-factly. "You were hurting and there is no way you could see things clearly as you see them now," Owen affirmed. "Don't ever feel guilty or unworthy for doing what you needed to do to cope with your pain," he assured the boy. "Kate did what she needed to do to take care of herself and you did what you needed to do to cope. If you'd left with her, maybe you wouldn't have understood what you get now and you would resent her for thinking she took you away from your dream…" Owen pointed out, knowing they'd never know that. But the hypothesis didn't matter. All that mattered was that both Thomas and Kate learned from that experience what was the best way for either of them to deal with their emotions. And that was something that no parent could teach, only life. "She is fine now and you will be too," Owen vowed.

Thomas realized the difference tenses his father had used to refer to his girlfriend and then to him. And then finally, after months of struggles and reluctance, he finally admitted what he'd been so long in denial about.

"I am not yet, though, am I?" Thomas raised his crystal blue eyes and met his father's. They looked so vulnerable that all Owen could see was the four year old little boy who had many times over asked to be picked up and comforted by his father whenever he was afraid of something. "I am not fine... Dad, I think I need help."

Thomas's broken voice touched Owen deeply, because he knew just well how hard it was to make an admission like that. It was the hardest and most important step. Thomas was on the right path now, he was sure. Looking at his son with affection and pride, the trauma surgeon promised:

"You're not fine now, but you are going to be, Tom," Owen held his son, once again helping drive away all fear. "I promise you are going to be."

.

When Lucas made it back home on Sunday morning after a tiring flight, he really hoped to find Emily still at the penthouse apartment. But when he opened the door and found an empty living room, even though his heart was crushed, he couldn't say he was all that surprised.

But Lucas's sullen mood didn't last very long because the minute he entered the kitchen, the first thing his eyes noticed was a brand new, sealed large box of Lucky Charms on top of the center marble isle. He frowned, intrigued, but the moment he noticed the small note under it, his face lit up with a smile.

 _I had to make a run to my mother's house to gather the rest of my things, but I am not leaving Seattle without saying goodbye. I hope you had a good game. Enjoy breakfast. – Emily._

The fact she'd bought him an insanely large box of his favorite brand of cereal was at the same time adorable and very considerate. Lucas knew Emily felt like she owed him, not only because he'd covered the expenses with her mother's hospital bill but also because he'd taken her in during a particularly rough moment in her life when the other people who should have been there for her had failed her. But that was not how Lucas felt at all. In fact, the only debt he'd like to collect from Emily was the last five years of their lives, which they'd spent apart.

After having his breakfast, Lucas tried talking to her on the phone but his call wasn't going through. He thought about maybe going to his parents to spend the day with his sister. He surely could use the distraction, and being around Megan was always entertaining. But when he got in the car, Lucas found himself invariably driving to the farthest suburban zone, exactly in the opposite direction of where his mother and father lived.

The black BMW contrasted violently with the much more modest cars parked around the neighborhood. Lucas felt at least half a dozen curious pairs of eyes studying him from head to toe as he moved from the sidewalk to the small residence that had been Emily's address during her childhood and teen years.

He had been there a few times as a teenager when he'd come to drop her off so the conditions of the poor neighborhood around didn't exactly surprise him. But Lucas had never actually gone inside the house before. Which was why the minute he rung the doorbell and a male figure came to answer the door, the athlete was absolutely surprised.

The guy was some good four inches shorter than him, with brown hair and a fatigued expression. If asked to describe him, Lucas would find it very hard, considering how average looking the man seemed. There was simply nothing that stood out on his face or on his overall appearance and the realization made Lucas feel an unusual lack of empathy for the guy.

"Emily, I think your ex-boyfriend is here," the stranger turned his head from Lucas and spoke into the living room.

Emily, who had just spent the best part of her morning having a long, difficult conversation with Peter after he'd surprisingly shown up at her door the night before instantly froze on her feet.

There were times in life when things felt like they couldn't get any more difficult. But then they did.

As if breaking up her engagement with her reluctant fiancée wasn't already complicated enough, having her ex-boyfriend who she had been accused of still being in love with showing up there wasn't at all going to help her predicament.

"So, you're not going to introduce us?" Peter's voice sounded bitter when Emily looked up to find both men standing on the last place on Earth she'd ever imagined they'd be together in. Without giving the journalist any time to respond, Peter turned to Lucas, "of course I heard all about you," he added with an unfriendly expression.

"I am sorry I can't say the same," Lucas unapologetically replied from a distance, noticing the guy seemed disturbed about something.

Peter opened his mouth to fire back but on a second thought, held back his words. Lucas noticed as the guy studied him from head to toe with a judgmental look, as if looking for any flaws, only to ultimately shake his head in either denial or frustration.

It didn't escape Emily's attention the way Peter was probably comparing himself to Lucas and she felt even worse to have just broken up with him. The night before, Peter had called her on the phone surprising the journalist with the news he was in Seattle.

Emily had been absolutely shocked, since she did not expect to see him there. The journalist was nearly recovered from her surgery and planned to fly to New York in a couple of days to get back on track with her life. Ending her relationship with Peter was a part of the plan, but since she wanted to tell him that in person and not over the phone, he had still been oblivious to her decision when he'd first showed up there, apparently determined to cheer up. According to him, Peter had caught the first flight he could after a full day of work on Saturday just so he could see Emily that evening. He knew things hadn't exactly been good between them during the past weeks and showing up unannounced, even if just for one night, had been his way of trying to salvage their already fragile relationship. Which was why when his effort was met with rejection, he had not taken it very well.

Emily had spent the majority of the past evening awake discussing their relationship with Peter. She had only gotten a couple of hours of sleep in her mother's old bedroom while he'd crashed on the couch. This morning, he'd woken up and insisted on making them coffee before once again trying to persuade her to change her mind about their breakup, even though Emily had been very incisive that she just didn't see a future for them anymore.

After that, Peter had unsurprisingly cornered Emily with questions about Lucas, at times even insinuating that while he was in New York working hard to make sure they had a future, she had been cheating on him with her ex. As expected, Emily didn't take the accusations very well, leading to another round of arguments and endless discussions. After a few hours, Peter was once again crying and asking Emily for a second chance, whereas she just couldn't wait to get closure on everything and return to the safety of her old life, more certain than ever that she'd made the right call.

And now, even though she should be mad at Peter for the things they'd fought about, Emily couldn't help but feel a little sorry for him as he stood looking at her ex-boyfriend, obviously comparing himself to the guy.

The journalist hadn't lied or kept things during the conversation they'd had the previous night. He already knew the significance Lucas had once had in her life, but she had also told Peter about how she found out that Lucas had been the one to cover the expenses of her mother's bill. Peter also knew she'd stayed at her ex's penthouse apartment during her recovery from surgery. And now that he had finally met Lucas in person, Emily could see why her ex-fiancé would be even more disturbed.

Peter was competitive, she knew. And he placed a lot of value in his career and his success. Those were things that gave him validation and made him feel worthy. Even though he wasn't unattractive, he wasn't particularly outstanding either, but Emily had never cared about that. His physical appearance wasn't the reason she'd started dating him. But the journalist could nearly spot the anger building up in her ex-fiancée's eyes as he stared at her ex-boyfriend, who he now firmly believed she was still in love with.

Not only was Lucas taller than Peter, he also had the physique and muscular structure of the professional athlete he was. Lucas' masculinity was a lot more evident in his every look and movement, and Emily could see how Peter would feel bothered by it. After a quick peek outside, it didn't take the editor long to find out what kind of car Lucas drove. The charismatic, attractive soccer player who covered pages of Calvin Klein ads and dedicated days to fulfill Make-a-Wish dreams of hospitalized little kids had also been able to easily cover a massive hospital bill like he was leaving a tip at a coffee shop. Emily supposed that that was exactly the type of thing that drove her ex-fiancée insane with jealousy. The fact Lucas wasn't nearly as half as graduated as Peter, but probably twenty times richer definitely was something her ex-fiancé wouldn't easily deal with. Which was why his following comment didn't surprise her.

"You know, Hunt, Emily told me what you did for her mother," Peter said with a smile that didn't fool Lucas for a moment. The athlete knew it came disguised with warmth and casualty, but in reality the gesture was heavily loaded with contempt. "I am pretty sure at this point you already know we work on Wall Street, right?" Peter asked with his chin up, knowing that this was probably the guy's soft spot. Every jock he knew was as dumb as a doornail, so this was probably the one thing the other didn't stand a chance winning him at. "You know, we graduated Yale and we know a lot about how to invest money and what to do with our income, things like that," Peter added and his subtle sarcasm didn't go unnoticed to Lucas. What the guy was trying to imply so obvious that anyone could see it. "But even with all my knowledge I have to say that even I was surprised," the corners of Peter's mouth turned up as he asked, considering his plot to belittle Lucas a success. "Who would have thought that kicking a ball on the grass would be so profitable?"

A heavy silence lingered in the air as Lucas processed the intentions behind the words of what that guy was saying.

"Me."

Emily held her breath at the exchange of words and the heavy atmosphere that soon followed. It had become clear that Peter had just tried to insult Lucas. But her ex-boyfriend had not only refused to be intimidated, he now gazed back at Peter with such a relaxed, confident pose that made it evident that he wasn't the least bit interested in backing out of whatever kind of debacle their interaction was turning out to be.

"Lucas, what are you doing here?" Emily intervened, foreseeing the impending disaster that conversation could quickly become.

"Yes, what are you doing here?" Peter reinforced Emily's question, looking at the athlete as if he was an undesirable service boy.

"I could ask you the same thing," Lucas asked the other guy with his hands inside his pockets. He'd gone there to talk to Emily, but her fiancée had nothing to do with it and he wasn't about to include the guy in the conversation.

"Well, I came here yesterday," Peter took a step forward, apparently having found something he could use to his advantage to finally intimidate the other guy and make him leave. Emily nearly saw sparks flying in the air as the editor approached Lucas. "I spent last night with Emily."

It was the moment she should have intervened, Emily later realized.

But she barely had any time to catch her breath when the expression on Lucas' face suddenly changed. The athlete clenched his jaw with force and closed his fists on the sides of his body while looking down at the guy in front of him with a provocative glare.

"And I spent the first," Lucas said a little more heatedly than his previously relaxed tones. The moment the words left his mouth, he knew he had crossed a line, but Lucas couldn't help himself. So far, he'd done a good job keeping his emotions in check because he hadn't felt intimidated, but the mere insinuation that Emily might have spent the night in the arms of another man drove him mad. The girl noticed Lucas' body language as he looked down on Peter imposing his physical superiority and irrationally added, fueled by blinding jealousy. "I was a great teacher and she, an excellent student."

"You son of a bitch…!"

When Peter made a move to close the distance between him and Lucas, the athlete barely moved, pretty much humiliating the other guy even more by blatantly refusing to acknowledge him as a physical threat. But before the heated debate could actually turn into a fight, Emily finally intervened, looking from one to another with fury and disbelief.

"Get out of my house," she demanded with a cool voice that contrasted with how worked up she seemed. Lucas instantly regretted having made the comment he'd just said moments ago, because it was obvious it had set her off. "The two of you, out," Emily nearly shouted, already on the verge of her patience. She wasn't some prize the two men could dispute. The last place she wanted to be was between their egos.

Peter had a flight to catch to New York in less than two hours. And even though she hadn't yet allowed Lucas to say what he'd gone there to say, after his childish comment, she didn't exactly want his company.

"Emily, I…"

"I am not interested in hearing it," she cut Lucas short the moment he started talking. Seeing Peter was about to justify himself as well, she anticipated his comment. "We'll talk more when I go back to the city in a few days. But I am not changing my mind, Pete, I am sorry."

Lucas looked from one to another, wondering what Emily was talking about, but he didn't have a lot of time to dwell on it because soon enough, she was pretty much shoving both guys out the door. It was obvious she had become extremely irritated with the discussion and underlying tension present in her living room displayed by both guys, and of course she had every reason to. Lucas had failed to notice exactly when, but at some point the heated conversation had become a dispute and she had every right to feel offended.

With no alternative left other than getting in his car to drive back home, Lucas cursed himself and his impulsivity, wondering why on Earth he couldn't filter his thoughts just in the moments when he needed to the most.

.

"So, do you think they're coming home for the holiday?"

Megan had to focus really hard to pay attention to what Marianne was saying.

"What?"

"Would you get off your phone and listen to me?" the teenage girl censored her but Marianne couldn't keep her act much longer. With a smile, she patiently explained. "I was asking you if you know whether or not your brothers are coming home for Thanksgiving."

Megan locked her phone after checking it for the second time that afternoon to see if Aaron had read the text message she'd sent him early that morning.

"I don't know, but I suppose they will," she answered with an encouraging grin. The holiday was just a few days away and her twin brothers usually came home to spend time with the family for the extended weekend. "I don't even need to ask why you're so interested in knowing that, do I?"

Just as Marianne pretended to have no idea what Megan was insinuating, the girl saw Aaron approaching them in the grass field.

"Hey," she greeted him with a smile, happy to finally catch up with her boyfriend. "I was trying to call you all weekend, are you okay?" Megan made room for him to sit beside her, but instead Aaron took the seat next to Marianne, opposite to her.

It wasn't the first time over the course of the last days few days Megan had the impression Aaron was distant from her and the confirmation of her suspicion made her unsure and more confused.

"Yeah, I am," Aaron replied with a grin but Megan couldn't help but think it lacked his usual warmth. Or maybe she was just getting paranoid? "I just got your text. Sorry I didn't call you back on the weekend, I was visiting some family in Tacoma and only saw your call when I returned home late last night."

"Yeah, well, as you know I am grounded so I couldn't do anything anyway," Megan crossed her arms and sighed, still bummed about her boring weekend but much more interested in her boyfriend's unusual behavior.

"I think I left my notebook in the library this morning," Marianne found her cue when she noticed the dynamics of the interaction between Megan and Aaron wasn't what it usually was and they probably could use the privacy. "Meg, will you call me later?"

"Sure."

"Marianne, wait," Aaron called her out just as she got up. When the girl turned around, he handed her an object she'd just accidentally left on the table as she left. "You forgot this."

Marianne suppressed a chuckle before getting the notebook that gave away her lie and then disappeared among the mass of students.

"So, what is going on with you?" Megan didn't wait much longer to start the conversation. Seeing as Aaron reacted with confusion to her question, she added. "It seems like you've been avoiding me lately," she explained, truly hurt by his unexpected attitude. "I really don't know why, so I am asking you in case there is something I need to apologize for."

Aaron took in her words and processed them. It was obvious on his façade that he was surprised by what she'd just said.

The teenage boy had gone to the girl with a resolution in mind, but Megan's words had impressed him, making Aaron second-guess what he was just about to do.

"I am not avoiding you," he replied, even though it was a lie. Ever since the day he'd seen Megan on the football field while she was having physical education class, the boy hadn't exactly reached back to her. "I was just kind of waiting for the moment when you would come say something to me."

"Say something to you?" Megan frowned, really lost. She had tried calling him several times over the weekend and even on Friday prior to that and Aaron had simply disappeared. What else did he expect? "What were expecting me to say?"

"An explanation for what you did would be nice," Aaron started out, looking her in the eyes without being able to pretend he was okay with the situation any longer.

"What I did?" Megan was getting more confused. "Would you stop talking in riddles and simply tell me what's going on?" she retorted a bit more harshly, losing her patience at his resoluteness.

"I don't know, Megan, why don't you tell me what's going on," the boy lost his patience too. "I don't like to be made a fool of while my girlfriend rolls around in the mud with another guy," Aaron finally enlightened Megan on what was really bothering him. "So I'd really like to know what's up with you and that guy."

"Are you actually serious?" Megan frowned, thinking his claim was ridiculous. "Is _that_ why you are so worked up about?" she scoffed. "Because I had an argument with JD Callaghan during PE class?"

"An argument?" Aaron scowled. "You attacked him, I saw it, I was there too," he accused her. Megan knew Aaron had been practicing throws on the football field next to them when she and JD had started fighting, but he hadn't said anything about it and since it didn't involve him, she hadn't brought it up. There was also the fact that pretty much ever since the incident Aaron wasn't exactly answering her calls. "I was and everyone else was," the boy added.

Aaron could still remember the humiliating way his football teammates had made fun of him in the locker room, insinuating that JD Callaghan, the insufferable new guy on defense who had already benched him earlier in the season might actually be stealing his girlfriend as well.

"Everyone else, who?" Megan retorted.

"It doesn't matter," Aaron restlessly avoided talking about it. "You still haven't answered my question, Megan," he once again put the focus on her. "Why is it that when anyone else says any kind of idiocy you respond to it with nothing but grace and elegance, but when this jackass barely moves a finger, you feel the need to physically attack him?" Aaron questioned the Megan had been debating with for the last few weeks. "You're always worked up about him… When we're having lunch with our friends you complain about him, after school when we're together all you talk about is how he annoys you in music class, when we go out together he is often the topic of our conversations…" Aaron listed, visibly annoyed. "Why does he set you off so easily when no one else does?"

"I was defending you!" Megan replied with irritation and frustration. Partially, it was true. The fact JD was constantly harassing Aaron and making fun of him really annoyed her, but Megan knew that had it been anyone else doing it, she probably wouldn't be so heated about it.

But as for the rest of the question… The reason JD seemed to get to her much more easily than other people remained a mystery and the fact she wasn't capable of figuring it out only made her more anxious and angry.

"I don't you to defend me, you are my girlfriend," Aaron snapped, unaware that driven by insecurity and pressure, he also wasn't seeing the situation very clearly.

"That's exactly why I was defending you," Megan raised her eyebrows, unable to believe him. "Because I am your girlfriend."

"Well, maybe you shouldn't be my girlfriend anymore."

The heavy silence that followed Aaron's words left Megan in one of the first few situations she could remember when she didn't know what to say.

The boy seemed to have picked up on her perplexity because he nervously ran a hand through his hair, taking a deep breath before finally making eye contact with her again.

"I hope you didn't mean that," Megan finally recomposed herself and admitted sheepishly. She was very angry with Aaron but at that moment, she still a clear mind to know that much.

Aaron seemed to struggle with his own thoughts and feelings before finally admitting:

"I was thinking about this over the weekend," the boy paused his speech, uncertain of how to continue. "And I confess there were moments I was very sure, then there were moments I was torn and then I tried thinking clearly…" he narrated his experiences, unknowingly justifying his distance over the last few days. "But I have to say that now more than ever I am not sure of anything anymore…"

"We are having a fight, Aaron," Megan tried to control her emotions. They were sitting outside in one of the tables near a tree on the school patio. Even though there wasn't an audience, it was still a public place and Megan didn't want to make a scene if she could help it. "People fight sometimes… And they make up later and everything is okay again," she said, far too accustomed to brawls and silly quarrels with her brothers at that point in her life. "And sometimes we say hurtful things but it's because we like the people are fighting with… right? Otherwise we wouldn't be this invested in fixing this," she tried to point it out.

Aaron looked at her, trying to read her expression. As usual, Megan seemed absolutely honest. Even though he often felt like maybe she didn't like him the way he wished she would, the way a girlfriend should, it was very hard to look at her right now and think she was on purpose lying to him. It was obvious Megan was invested in making their relationship work as much as he was. Aaron was acting like a massive jerk, he thought.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," the boy embarrassingly admitted, taking a deep breath before reaching out for her hand and giving it a kiss and a tight squeeze. "I am so sorry, I was jealous and…"

"It's okay, I am sorry too," Megan was relieved that he wasn't as stubborn as he'd been minutes before anymore. Now Aaron was talking and acting like the guy she knew and liked. "We could have talked about this before, but I had no idea it was bothering you this much."

"What exactly happened?"

Megan raised one eyebrow, looking at him with a mix of outrage and amusement.

"Oh, I thought you said you'd seen everything," she replied ironically, but her tone was more lighthearted than bitter. "Don't you already know all the details just by looking?" she provoked.

Aaron looked at her with a reinvigorated disposition.

"I guess I deserved that," he humbly admitted, playfully rolling his eyes.

When Aaron came from the bench opposite to hers and sat next to her, Megan smiled with relief and started to slowly narrate the events of that afternoon, telling her boyfriend about the argument she'd had with JD, the way things had gotten out of control when they'd started fighting, later culminating with both being sent to the Principal's office, only to have her mother rescuing them both.

"So, as you can see, it wasn't embarrassing enough to be covered in mud from head to toe," Megan joked, hoping to lighten the atmosphere even more. "They also had to call my Mom to pick me up."

The girl looked up to meet Aaron's brown eyes, hoping he would be able to laugh about it with her, but his previously relaxed expression had once again gone from strangely… doubtful.

"Wait, so you're saying your mom took you guys out to dinner after the whole mud thing?" he asked with a serious, impersonal voice, much different than the warm tone he'd just been using.

"Yeah, like I said, his grandmother wasn't in town and our Principal was about to blame JD for a fight that _I_ initiated, so she was able to get us both out and later we went for some pizza," Megan smiled, trying to sound positive. "Of course I got punished when I got home, which is why I spent the whole weekend…"

"Let me get this straight," Aaron interrupted her with a cynical expression on his face. Megan noticed that he'd distanced himself from her before looking into her eyes and firing the question. "When I go meet your parents, your dad barely says a word to me and treats me like I am invisible," Aaron drew a parallel that could only be seen from his perspective. "But when this guy gets to meet your family, he gets to be taken out to dinner? Wow," the boy said with sheer sarcasm before getting up and taking another step back.

"You're twisting the situation," Megan frowned, alarmed by his unexpected reaction. "This is not at all what happened and you know it."

"Oh, it's not?" Aaron shook his head, way past beyond the point of caring if he was being fair or not, or if he was making sense or not. His heart was hurting so badly that he couldn't care about anything other than his pain at that moment. During the minutes Megan had spent narrating the events of the previous week, the answer to his suspicion had become very evident on her face and tone of voice. It was like the answer had been there all along, but Aaron had just been in denial because he didn't want to see it. "Because it's exactly what it looks like to me."

"You're blind, Aaron," Megan tried to convince him not to do anything radical, even though deep down something told her that they had just gotten past that point.

The boy breathed in and exhaled slowly, trying to contain his emotions. He shook his head once again, unsure of what else to add.

Maybe all words had already been said. The important ones, at least.

Turning around, Aaron grabbed his school bag and looked at the girl who earlier that year had stolen his heart with the most dazzling smile and captivating charisma he'd ever seen.

"You're the smartest girl I know, but for some reason you're failing to see the obvious, Megan," he said with so much certainty as he walked away that she couldn't help be alarmed by his words. "I hate to break this to you but I am not the one who's blind."


	18. Chapter 18

**My Boys: Beyond the Horizon – Chapter Eighteen**

JD tried to pay attention as two junior girls did their best to hold his attention with small talk and flattery as the group waited next to a vending machine in the school external patio, but all his eyes could focus on was the way Megan Hunt was nearly smashing something that resembled a label maker as she organized three stacks of paper and properly tagged them using the tool she had.

For some reason, the prospect of teasing her and invariably get into yet another discussion with Megan excited the boy more than listening to two girls shower him with compliments in order to hold his attention. Excusing himself, JD nonchalantly left both juniors behind and walked towards the table Megan was occupying.

The outdoor area was nearly empty at that early hour in the morning, with only a few students hanging back to finish a cup of coffee or chocolate before the first class. It was unusual to see Megan without her parade of best friends and fans all around her, which was also why JD couldn't let the opportunity pass. He supposed that the people who usually hung out with the girl had already gone to their classrooms whilst she had stayed back, which was uncommon as well considering how she was often one of the first ones to arrive to class, sometimes even twenty minutes before it was set to begin.

As he approached the girl, JD could tell she was tenser than usual, which could explain the way she was violently handling the object in hand. This time around, he couldn't think of something he might have done to set her off like that, but it was better to be careful anyway.

"Are you trying to label your fingers?" JD smirked as he took the seat in front of her without the need for an invitation. "Because you're one step away from gluing them to those papers."

He watched as Megan smashed the object a few times more, properly labeling whatever it was she was organizing before taking a breath and then finally bringing up her eyes to look at him. JD had noticed that organizing things was a way for her to deal with stress and he found it quite amusing.

"What do you want?"

Her dry remark sounded more resentful than he would usually associate with the girl, but JD took it as a wrong impression. After all, nothing out of the ordinary had happened between them over the last few days.

"You're skipping first period?" he asked with curiosity. It was very much like him to cut class or be late for it, but not Megan.

Since the girl didn't answer his question, settling instead for resuming her task, JD could only assume he had indeed done something to get to her nerves. He was just having a hard time remembering what exactly.

Megan remained in silence, hoping that her response would make him go away. JD Callaghan, his provocations and the way he was always trying to set her off had already cost her too much. It had been a couple of days and she still didn't understand why Aaron was so jealous of the guy, considering how much she _didn't_ like him.

"What is it? You're unusually quiet today," he pointed out with a pestering grin. "You're not going bite me back? Are you sick?" JD asked with a silly smirk, finding her behavior very unusual. "Oh, I know! Did you have a fight with Softie? Is that why you're acting so weird?"

He noticed he'd hit the right nail on the head when Megan immediately raised her eyes and furiously looked back at him.

"Don't you dare talk about Aaron," she demanded.

JD noticed that her reaction seemed exaggerated for the comment he'd just made. The boy had made fun of her boyfriend several times before and even though it had always bothered Megan, reason why he kept doing it, never had it earned such an icy, resentful response.

The teenage boy narrowed his eyes, trying to think through the situation. It was obvious something had happened between Megan and the guy, or else she wouldn't be so upset. And she seemed especially angry with _him_ , so there was a good chance his name had been involved as well.

Almost instantly, JD thought back about the week before and the teasing in the locker room. He'd heard that after his incident with Megan in the mud, some of the guys in the football team had made fun of their quarterback by insinuating that his girlfriend might be changing offense for defense. Usually, JD would add fuel to the fire but he knew that if he went through with the provocation, it would probably make things worse or even really upset Megan. So he'd asked his teammates to stop, but it was very likely Aaron Cole hadn't been pleased with the situation from the very beginning.

Some guys had even gone as far as to say that Aaron was jealous of JD because he was a more successful player and got more attention from others.

Yet now, looking at the blue-eyed girl with a thunderous expression on her face and that cute stubborn nose, JD realized that Aaron had to be a damned fool to actually believe he was a runner up at something that really mattered.

It was Aaron who was the lucky one and he had to be an idiot not to know it.

"You know what, why don't you go back to your girlfriends and leave me alone?" Megan asked, feeling her throat constricted. She'd noticed that both girls who'd been with JD before were sitting on a table across the patio, but wouldn't stop throwing glances in their direction. Megan didn't want to deal with him right now because everything he represented and had caused was too confusing and too painful. JD had already cost her relationship with Aaron and that had left her heartbroken. She didn't need him to cause any more problems.

"You're being especially sour today, but I know you're craving my company," JD flashed a smile, knowing he was provoking her.

Megan saw the way his green eyes sparkled as he smiled and she hated herself for noticing it. JD rarely smiled, for he was always teasing and torturing her. But whenever he did, she couldn't help but think he had one of the most beautiful smiles she'd ever seen and the realization tormented her, drowning Megan in a spiral of guilt and self shame she didn't know how to get out of.

"I am craving your company?" she heard herself saying in a bitter tone, one she didn't remember ever using before. Megan was tired of people accusing her of that. She rejected the idea with every fiber of her being. "You are insufferable! That's why no one is friends with you," Megan exploded, irrationally taking out on him all her built up anger and confusing at her unresolved and much too strong feelings. "If even your parents didn't want you around, why would I?"

The words left her mouth before Megan could think them through, but the moment she heard her voice, the girl instantly regretted having said them.

The shock was stamped on her face and Megan grew paler. It was as if she couldn't believe what she'd just said, but at the same time the girl was so scandalized that she froze, unable to rectify herself.

"JD, I am sorry, I didn't…"

"You're right," the boy replied as he got up. Megan noticed he didn't seem furious as she expected him to be, but rather merely disappointed. The realization made her loathe herself and her cruel attitude even more. "I am sorry I bothered you."

"JD, wait, I didn't mean to…" Megan tried to follow him, but the minute she left the table, the loud bell announcing the beginning of the first morning term rang, giving Megan no choice other than gathering her things while hoping that JD would show up at music class later that day.

.

Thomas knocked on the familiar suburban door, anxiously checking his wristwatch. It was very early in the day, but since it was a weekday and the lights on the kitchen were on, he knew people in it were probably up and getting ready for work.

"Tom, hey," Jo Wilson seemed surprised to find the young man standing on her doorway at eight in the morning but that didn't prevent her from smiling at his unexpected appearance. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything is good," Thomas replied with a relaxed smile. Jo could tell by the serenity in his eyes that he was doing a lot better than during their last encounters. "I know it's not exactly the best moment of the day, but is there any chance I can see Kate?"

"She is sleeping in her bedroom, but go ahead and make yourself at home," Jo cleared the way for him to get inside the house. Thomas had knocked on her door looking for her daughter so many times before in a lifetime that she didn't feel the need to guide him inside. "Alex and I are leaving for work but she will be happy to see you."

"Say hi to Dr. Karev for me," Thomas nodded as Jo Wilson left, glad she wasn't asking him any questions about why he wasn't at the hospital performing his duties as an intern like he was supposed to.

Thomas waited on purpose until he heard a car noise leaving the garage and made his way to the upper floor of the house. Very silently, he opened the door to Kate's childhood bedroom.

The lights were off but from the little he could see, Thomas noticed that just like he remembered, everything was decorated in gentle tones of lavender and white. Next to Kate's study desk, a pin board was still hanging on the wall, except now it had several more pictures and notes added to it than last time the boy had been there.

And on the opposite end of the room, snuggled between a pillow and a teddy bear Thomas identified as one he'd given her for a random Valentine's Day, Kate slept peacefully in her old bed.

Unable to contain a smile, Tom approached her, carefully inspecting every detail on her face. Kate was always so energetic and relentless during the day that sometimes he forgot how knocked down by sleep she could get – and how radically her features would change then. Looking at her now, she seemed almost ordinary, but only Thomas could attest how much of a true force of nature the girl could become whenever she set her mind to something. Kate was her own person and she made no apologies for it. And that was one of the reasons why he'd been in love with her forever.

Not really planning what he was doing, Thomas took off his jacket and shoes and joined her in bed, gently sliding on the covers.

A sharp mind drifted between consciousness and sleep as chestnut eyes struggled to open, ultimately remaining wide alert to look back at him.

"I am sorry," Thomas mumbled against her shoulder as he wrapped one arm around Kate's waist, being promptly held back. There were probably a thousand ways he could start that conversation but right now, those words seemed the most fitting. "I didn't get it before but I get it now," he affirmed, holding her so tightly in his arms almost as if afraid he would lose her again.

Kate ran a hand through the soft locks of his silver blonde hair and smiled with a mix of satisfaction, happiness and love. She had definitely been caught off guard and was still trying to regain all her senses, so the girl couldn't understand exactly what was going on. But whatever had happened to prompt that change in Thomas, she definitely approved of.

"I know," she turned her face in the darkness and kissed his forehead longingly, yearning just the same to have him near again.

Thomas stayed in silence for the next minutes, enjoying the soothing touch of her fingertips on his head as Kate caressed his hair. The side of his face was resting on her chest because everything about Kate, from her smell to her warmth was so familiar and just damn amazing that he didn't want to let go.

"Kate," Thomas finally gathered the strength to partially raise his head and meet her eyes with his. His voice faltered a bit as he obviously hesitated, but ultimately, the intern finally managed to say it, "I talked to my dad yesterday."

"Yeah?" Kate smiled positively, instantly picking up that said conversation had probably been the game changer in his behavior. Instead of acting defensively and pushing her away, this time around, Thomas had come looking for her and he was obviously interested in making things work between them again. Moreover, his expression seemed less uptight and in a way, even his smile was more relaxed, reminding her of the same old Thomas who she'd known and loved all her life.

"He's helped me see things," Thomas summed up. Reaching out for Kate's hand, he gave it a squeeze before kissing it and bringing it against his chest. "I am so sorry that you left without me," he breathed out slowly. Kate knew he was talking about her trip to Europe. "But I couldn't go with you."

Kate noticed that at the moment he spoke the words, a single tear started to form in his eyes.

"Oh, sweetheart, I know," she said, taking both hands to the sides of his face and gently stroking his hair. "I know that…"

"I wrote you an email every day," Thomas confessed, feeling a clog forming in his throat when confronted with her understanding. He wasn't lying, he had indeed written a bunch of emails. "But I never sent them."

Kate frowned, processing the information.

"Why didn't you?"

Thomas slowly got up, sitting on the bed against the bedframe as Kate did the same. He needed to take a couple of deep breaths before continuing with his explanation.

"I don't know, Katie… I guess… I guess I thought you were maybe doing too well without me and I wasn't," he finally met her eyes again. "I wasn't doing well at all alone in Boston, but then I got your emails and your postcards and I thought… Well, maybe you are good without me," he shrugged, confused. "Perhaps, even better? I don't know…" Thomas shook his head, still confused. "And I think I was so mad at you for so long because of that that I failed to notice the obvious, you see?"

"I was a mess, Tommy," Kate shared, amused with his adorable awkwardness. "I cried every day of the trip for the first two weeks," she confessed. "Once in Amsterdam, I actually had to leave a pub because I saw a guy playing the bass guitar and he reminded me too much of you," she shared with a smile, happy that she could laugh about it now.

"Then why did you stay there?" Thomas asked her, holding her hand with loyalty. He didn't want to imagine Kate crying every night, longing to be home. They had been through a tough time but never for a moment had it been about _their_ relationship. The two of them had always been fine but when their careers had mixed with some traumatizing personal events, Thomas and Kate had taken different views on how to deal with a turning point and that had caused a split. But they had never officially broken up, which had made their separation even more complicated and difficult to deal with. "Why didn't you come back?"

"Because I felt like I needed to survive on my own first," Kate informed him with caring eyes, knowing that while for Thomas that could be a difficult concept to grasp, for her it made more sense. "And you did too. We needed to be fine on our own first."

Thomas smiled sheepishly, chucking her under the chin to make Kate look back at him.

"Are you saying that because everyone is always nagging us about how we pretty much never dated other people, we…"

"No," Kate interrupted him with lighthearted contentment. "Not because of other people," she corrected him. "Because of _us_. Tom, think about it," she proposed. "We are together _all the time_ ," Kate pointed out. "There were times I was finding it hard to figure out who I was and what parts of me were really just an extension of you," she teased, watching him smile because it was obvious he felt the same way. Over the years, their individuality had fallen to the background because everything had slowly turned out to be about them as a couple. "I think no matter how painful this whole experience was, it ultimately served to remind us that we are not two halves of something but rather a single individual and that we can, and should have different responses to things if we want to," she explained. "But what it showed to me is that regardless of how differently we might see things sometimes, it doesn't mean that we don't want to be with each other."

"We can be fine on our own," Thomas smiled, making sense of her point. He agreed entirely with what Kate was saying. "We just don't have to," he leaned over and touched her forehead with his.

"Well, I don't want to," Kate wrapped her arms around his neck as she climbed on his lap. "But it's good to know that I can."

Thomas laughed with enchantment and pulled her closer, finally kissing her lips to seal their newest agreement. It made perfect sense that they could live life without one another while simply choosing not to.

After that, he went on to explain to Kate the arrangement he'd made with his father. After agreeing to stick to the hours of his contract and not extend his workload any longer by staying extra time, even in the moments when the opportunity might seem incredible, Thomas shared that Owen had also set up a weekly meeting for him with a medical counsel who would guide him as he got his life back on track.

Once he was done giving his testimonial, Thomas noticed that Kate bit her bottom lip nervously, as if unsure whether or not to share something of her own.

"So, as you can see, I have it all figure out now," Thomas playfully exaggerated as he played with her fingers between his. The fact he was making jokes about it showed how at ease he was with the new turn things had taken and Kate loved seeing it.

"Yeah, about that…" the girl hesitated, clearly not as comfortable or decided about that aspect of her life as she was about mostly everything else.

"What is it?" Thomas asked gently, rubbing her back in support.

"I know I have postponed my residency, but I am not sure I want to start the surgical program next year," Kate confessed, looking at him almost as if apologizing. She didn't notice she avoided his gaze and looked down as she continued, "I was thinking and maybe I…"

"You want to apply to a different program, don't you?" Thomas read her with an understanding smile. "Dermatology, is it?"

Kate looked appalled.

"How do you know?" she asked, torn between relief and shock.

Thomas chuckled, kissing the tip of her nose.

"I've known you all my life," he pointed out. "I was there with you while we were getting our education. I think I can safely say I have a good grasp on what makes you happy," he explained understandingly. "I think surgery isn't one of those things."

It was clear on Thomas' tone that he didn't mind it one bit and Kate picked up on it too.

"Katie, the idea of you choosing your own medical specialty seems perfectly reasonable to me. I know we made plans all our life to become surgeons, but plans change, we saw that. You don't have to be worried about disappointing me," he looked into her eyes, knowing that even though Kate hadn't said it, she was probably bothered with the idea. He hoped that since they'd already covered him, they were finally getting to the bottom of what had been bothering her too for the last few months. "And now that we've made it clear it clear I won't love you any less if you become a dermatologist," he teased her, nudging his nose against her face. Kate could foresee the many jokes and teasing remarks that would invariably come for the rest of her life if she chose that specialty. "I think it's time that _you_ are comfortable with discarding surgery from your life too," Thomas wisely added, pulling her in for quiet, comforting hug that was truly all the support Kate needed to go on with her decision.

.

When music class began, Megan was anxiously waiting at her seat hoping that JD wouldn't skip it. She wanted to apologize for the uncalled cruel attack in his direction earlier that morning, which had only served to make the girl feel even worse about herself.

As Megan tried to get her feelings in order, she watched as the boy at last arrived and took his usual seat opposite to her. She expected JD to be mad, or even to plainly ignore her, making it more difficult for the girl to reach out to him. But to her surprise, he treated her with courteous simplicity throughout the period, asking Megan to please pass him the folder with the music sheets as Mrs. Julian happily explained a few notes using a whiteboard and then even thanked her when Megan picked from the floor the pencil he'd accidentally dropped as they were gathering their stuff to leave.

More perplexed than ever, the girl tried to study his expression but JD's closed off façade reminded her of the way he used to act when they'd first met. It was as if he had distanced himself from the world and nothing could get to him anymore.

What Megan had said about his parents rejecting him had been a cruel, absolutely dreadful attack and she knew it. Especially because the girl had no idea why JD had really been sent to live with his grandma in the first place. The mere idea of her own parents rejecting her made Megan sick to her stomach and she hated herself for using something about JD's past against him, especially when she didn't even know what was true or not. The notion that his current behavior, shutting down again in what felt like a step back might have everything to do with him being hurt by her words filled Megan with shame.

"Are you okay?"

His question was Megan's undoing and for a moment, she forgot about the other students who were on a hurry to leave the classroom or even about the teacher, who was still picking up her things from her desk.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Megan had to bit her lower lip to control her emotions. She had never felt guiltier in her life than she did now. "I was horrible to you. I don't deserve it."

JD seemed surprised by her question, but not really affected. He shrugged with disregard before simply stating as he put the guitar he'd used back in its place.

"I am not being nice to you," he explained. JD was doing his best to keep it civil but he had stopped trying to hold a conversation with Megan, or even pester her anymore. "I am pretty sure you said what you said in an attempt to get to me," he made eye contact with her as he spoke. "But it doesn't mean that it is any less true," JD added. He admired the fact that Megan spoke her mind, unlike most people. At least she was honest, so he had to respect that. No matter how awful the truth was. "So I am respecting your wishes and from now on, I won't bother you anymore."

At that point, everyone else had left the classroom and Megan found herself alone with the boy.

"Surely you don't believe that," she blocked the way, stopping him from exiting. "It's not true, really!" Megan insisted, watching as he tried to go around her to get to the door. "I didn't mean what I said! You can't honestly think it's true," Megan's breathing got heavier as she grew horrified with the idea of him actually believing it.

JD stopped at his tracks and looked deeply into her eyes, studying her expression. He was starting to believe that his demise bothered Megan more than it bothered him, but he didn't want to fool himself into once again think she was actually any different from anyone else he'd ever met.

"Why do you care, anyway," JD shook his head, too fed up with everyone to have any energy to deal with it. "Please, get out of the way, I don't want to push you," he added unable to disguise his irritation.

Megan stood up to the guy, frantically trying to make him listen and most of all, believe her.

"JD," she held him by the arm when he tried to go around her. "You have to believe me," Megan insisted. "I don't mean what I said."

The boy hesitated for a moment, but took a deep breath, regaining control.

"Which part?"

His question surprised Megan and she frowned, visibly confused with his unexpected comeback. The girl had spoken about his parents not wanting him around and then about herself sharing the same desire. It was very important for JD to know which part exactly she hadn't meant.

"What do you mean, which part?" the girl tried to process what he was saying. "Any of it, I didn't mean any of what I said."

JD studied her blue eyes, defensively looking for hints of why he shouldn't trust her or believe anything she was saying. But Megan seemed honest and the realization bothered and infuriated him because it would just be easier to hate her than to process what he was feeling right now.

"Yes, you are right, Megan, they didn't want me around," JD furiously hissed, building every wall around his heart that Megan had somehow managed to overcome without him knowing. "Is that what you wanted to know? That my father kicked me out after my mother died because he couldn't stand me? Is that what you meant? Because like always, you were right, Miss Perfect," JD's jaw was clenched as he looked at Megan with so much built up anger and hurt that for a moment she was actually afraid he might say or do something irreversibly stupid. "But you know what, that's fine. I am fine. I am through with him. I can live with that, alright?" the boy glared at her, hating to feel so vulnerable at her every movement. JD had long before decided not to let anyone else have this kind of power over him but before he could control or contain it, Megan Hunt had developed the ability to hurt his feelings and the notion infuriated him. He didn't even know how she had managed to do it, but there the girl was, getting under his skin. "But don't bullshit me, okay? Not you," he looked deeply into her eyes, leaning over the girl with an intimidating glance that only made Megan realize the full extent of his pain. "Don't come to me saying one thing and then say you didn't mean any of it just because you have a guilty conscience," JD pushed it, firing every word. "It only makes me lose my respect for your honesty. I don't want and I don't need your pity," he looked deeply into her eyes, watching as Megan was shocked with each word that left his mouth.

The girl's face showed just how shocked she was. Megan felt her heart aching in her chest, hating that she had so many times been so horrible to him. His entire behavior made so much more sense now… How he kept everyone at a safe distance, the way he pushed people away the moment they got too close. Megan had once called him a cliché and yet she had been the one who'd failed to see the obvious.

"I didn't know that," Megan kept on trying to make him stay, knowing that the more she pushed it, the more he would probably get angry and snap. "I didn't know about your dad or your mom… I am so sorry," the girl added.

JD shook his head, as if disregarding her words.

"Yeah, like I said, I don't need your pity," he scowled and forcefully got out of her grasp, walking into the hallway despite Megan's attempts to make him stay.

It felt like her heart was breaking in tiny pieces when Megan lost control over the situation and had to watch him walk away, knowing that there was a big chance he might never speak to her again. The notion devastated her. JD was annoying and frustrating, but Megan had just found out how much she really cared about him.

The boy was already half way through the corridor when muffled sobs reached his ears.

Usually, the sound of a girl crying wasn't enough to invoke any feeling in him other than annoyance mixed with impatience. But strangely enough, despite his best effort to think Megan's display of emotion was fake, JD couldn't believe it in his heart that she was actually making a scene or pretending to feel something she didn't, especially when she had no idea she could be heard.

Megan was still curled up on her seat with her face buried between her legs trying to contain the sound of her cries when she felt a warm hand rubbing her back in a soothing caress. When the girl brought her face up, it was with shock that she found intense green eyes staring back at her.

"Don't cry," JD pleaded, feeling his heart constrict by the sight of her face drowning in tears. Seeing her hurting affected him more than he thought it ever could. "You can call me names and tell me to go to go hell or whatever but please, just don't cry."

Megan slowly raised her head and noticed he had his eyes closed as he said the words, in an attempt to get control of his emotions. Once again, they had had a big fight, possibly the worst one they'd ever had and even though she was the one to blame and the one who'd said the most hurtful things, it was JD who was trying to comfort her.

Grabbing his hand to stop him from walking away again in the eventuality he might try, Megan decided to ignore all her confusion and opened her heart.

"I was very angry with you when I said all those horrible things, but it had nothing do with you," she confessed, using her free hand to dry her eyes. "It wasn't your fault. Truth is… Aaron dumped me," the girl tilted her head to the side and shrugged, helpless in face of the situation. "And I blamed you for it because he blamed you for it," Megan tried to make sense of things. "It was wrong of me and I shouldn't have done it. I shouldn't have let you get to my head again. You didn't deserve it. I am sorry."

JD nodded his head, accepting her apology but it was the content of her confession that caught his attention the most, rather than the apology.

"I am sorry that he gave you up," JD smiled, using his knuckles to wipe a remaining tear from her face. When Megan stared back at him with those big blue eyes that resembled two moons, he smiled with amusement. "I always thought he was too insecure for you, anyway," the boy teased out of habit and because he didn't know how else to deal with the impending avalanche of emotions that followed the information Megan had just shared. "I'll tell you what… If you're okay with my company now, I will consider buying you ice cream."

"Don't joke about that," Megan censored him, still feeling horrible about what she'd said, even though she had already clarified she hadn't meant it.

"You also have to do something about that face because you look horrible," JD smirked, much more comfortable with teasing and provoking her, especially now that she was slowly getting back to acting like herself once he'd criticized her appearance. "I don't want to be seen around you if you look like that," JD added, putting both hands inside his jacket pockets while throwing Megan a side glance to hide his smile.

"You're an asshole," Megan decided, smoothing her hair in an attempt to fix her looks. "It's me who should be buying you ice cream, you know, _Justin_ , because since you have no friends, you…"

"Shut up," JD interrupted her with a chuckle.

He waited until the girl gathered her things and then finally opened the door to what he hoped wasn't only the exit to the music classroom, but also the start of a better relationship with Megan.

.

Emily felt the first thin droplets of the rain hitting her face and wrapped her coat tightly around her body. The cold weather in November wasn't unusual in Seattle, but something about the open field next to the Stadium area made it seem like the wind was chillier than ever.

Or maybe the way she was shivering had more to do with the conversation she was about to have than with the air temperature.

When Lucas left the training area inside the stadium towards the parking lot, he immediately noticed the short woman standing next to his car. His teammates kept talking about their upcoming match on the weekend, but Lucas wasn't listening to them anymore. His eyes were focused on the auburn haired girl who looked more adorable than ever nearly disappearing beneath a caramel cashmere scarf and an elegant knitted hat.

After saying goodbye to the other athletes, Lucas went in her direction, noticing how she rubbed her gloved hands together after blowing on them, trying to get warm. There had to be a reason why Emily was waiting for him outside and with one peek, he could figure out why.

Next to her, he saw on the floor a small carry-on wheeled piece of luggage and a matching handbag. It was obvious she was going somewhere and Lucas didn't have to think very hard to know where.

"I've been trying to call you," he finally stopped walking in her direction and stood a few feet away from the journalist, facing her. Despite his serious tone, Lucas' expression was friendly.

"Yeah, I know."

"You didn't give me a chance to apologize for what I did."

"I know," Emily repeated, this time with an apologetic nod. For the past couple of days, ever since Lucas' childish discussion with Peter in her mother's house she had been ignoring his attempts to get in touch with her. Her ex-fiancé had left to New York just hours after the incident, but it wasn't until today that Emily was finally going back to the city too. "I am sorry I didn't call you back."

"What's changed?" Lucas asked, looking from the depth of her eyes to the bags and then to the girl again.

Emily seemed hesitant and even a little guilty before she opened her mouth to explain.

"I came to say goodbye."

It wasn't all there was to it and Emily knew it. Truth was, if she'd allowed herself to answer one of Lucas' calls or even agree to see him before she left, she wasn't so sure anymore that she'd go on with her resolution to leave with such determination, or at least so much certainty.

The journalist was still very angry at the way Lucas had discussed with Peter, and even more upset at how he'd spoken about their first time together as if using that to compete with the guy. But after cooling her head and processing the whole situation, Emily couldn't help but realize that it hadn't been until Peter had wrongfully given the impression they had spent the night together that Lucas had turned into a dick.

Lucas had expressed his desire that Emily didn't leave, but she knew that even though his intentions were the best, there were simply no guarantees about anything. The only thing concrete was that he was experiencing amazing success playing for his childhood team, the one he'd always dreamed of playing for, whilst Emily's source of stability and solidness remained in New York, the place where she had a steady job and a career of her own. Other than that, every other line was too blurry to risk anything.

And yet, Lucas still didn't know that she had called off her engagement. Even though she had her mind made up about leaving, Emily wanted to be good terms with him and hopefully keep in touch if possible. And she also couldn't get herself to leave Seattle, quite possibly for good this time around, without so much as saying goodbye.

Judging by the look on his face, the confession that she'd come to say goodbye seemed to hit him pretty hard and the realization made Emily want to give in to tears.

"I am so proud of you," she heard her own voice and involuntarily reached for his hand, grasping it between hers with a mix of affection and joy. Lucas saw through the tears that were now building up on her eyes, but it was her genuine smile that touched him the most. "You've made it so far and I…." Emily's voice faltered as she embraced his hand against her chest, sniffing soundly. "I never doubted you would," the girl raised her hazel eyes to meet his and smiled between tears. "I always knew."

Lucas noticed how much she was struggling. The context they were in was so bittersweet that it made his heart pound inside his chest. That moment felt too much like a goodbye and in as much as he hated to think it might be the last time he would see Emily, he couldn't help but feel touched by the meaning of what she was saying.

Emily had always believed in him. When very few people had… when he himself hadn't. Back when they were seventeen, with all her strength and bright light, Emily had made Lucas discover his own worth and believe that he could take control of his life. As a result, he'd followed his dreams and five years later there he was living the life he'd always thought about having.

Except Emily wasn't in it.

"You're not doing too bad yourself, you know," Lucas couldn't contain a smile and teased her when Emily gave in to tears and hid her face on his chest. He wrapped both arms around her tightly before whispering against the soft fabric of her knitted hat. "The exception is that no one is surprised," he added with a mischievous voice.

"Don't berate yourself," Emily censored him disapprovingly.

"Don't use words like _berate_ ," Lucas replied in a lighthearted tone, smiling with affection at how clearly emotional she was. It was obvious Emily was having a hard time leaving, but he didn't plan to make it any easier for her.

The sound of her sheepish laughter filled his heart with love and Lucas took both his hands to the sides of her face, rubbing her cheeks with his thumbs as he gently forced eye contact with the girl.

"I am sorry about what I said to your fiancé," he said to his dismay. Lucas hated relinquishing Emily, but he also didn't want her to stay if she wanted to be with another guy. As painful as it was, he would just have to learn to deal with the rejection. "I didn't mean to be such an asshole."

"You were ridiculous," Emily rolled her eyes, thinking back about his childish demeanor. Even though Lucas had done something as scandalous as saying to her ex-fiancé that he had been the first guy in her life in the middle of what should have been a civil conversation, the fact he'd pulled that stunt also didn't surprise her. "And Peter is not my fiancé anymore," she finally confessed. "I called off my engagement."

Lucas took in the information, waiting for her to say something more while he analyzed whether or not he'd heard it correctly.

"You're not marrying that guy anymore?" he asked with a frown, trying to process what it meant not just for Emily, but for them as well. "What happened?"

Emily seemed to read his mind because she splayed both hands on his chest and looked deeply into his eyes.

"I realized so many things," she smiled between tears. "It feels as if… As if once again, you walked into my life and you helped me see the light," the journalist closed her eyes with force, struggling not to give into tears. "I wasn't happy and when you asked me that question, it really made me think and find out the truth."

Lucas smoothed a few loose locks of hair from her face and placed them behind her shoulder.

"And now you are?" he asked with genuine interest. "Now you're happy?"

"I am trying to be," Emily nodded, determined to chase that resolution. "It feels like I am getting there, anyway… I am trying to figure out what to do and the first thing was cutting out of my life the things that are _not_ making me happy," she explained. "My engagement was one of them. Now I have to get back to the job I love and have stability in my career again," the journalist added. The uncertainty of not having a steady job was really unsettling for her and knowing about her background and the family she had been raised in, Lucas could easily guess why.

"Don't leave," the athlete wrapped both his arms around her waist, desperately trying to get her to stay. "I know you have a job and I know it might feel like I am asking for too much, but don't go… We can be happy here. We should be together," he tried to convince her. "It's you and I, Emily. It has always been," Lucas reminded her. Through all the ups and downs, they always found themselves in the same place. "You can go back and forth all you want but you're always going to end up right here," Lucas smiled with his eyes closed as he touched his forehead to hers. "And we can figure out together what your happy means."

Emily sniffed, genuinely torn. God, why did it have to be so hard… so damn near impossible?

On one hand, there was stability, the prospect of going back to a job she really loved and the safety of an apartment she had made for herself. On another, there was the risk of staying and giving up everything that was certain for the prospect of being happy with Lucas.

And even though being happy _with_ him represented and was worth a whole lot more to Emily than everything else combined, it was exactly the _risk_ of it all that scared the hell out of her. Sometimes it was better to have what was certain than to risk everything and end up with nothing at all. Life had taught her that the hardest of ways.

"You have made me so happy already," Emily smiled and touched the side of his face, rubbing it affectionately. It was true. No one had made her happier in a lifetime. "I love you. I have always loved you and I always will," the girl noticed how Lucas' eyes sparkled with her confession. He was right. It didn't matter how much she avoided it or tried to deny it. He was the one and probably would always be. Even if they weren't meant to be together. Unable to help herself, Emily stood on the tip of her toes and kissed him on the lips longingly. "But I can't stay."

When she pulled apart, Lucas searched in her eyes for an answer but found only heartbreak and something that resembled regret. Emily had always been rational, too much for her own good. Sometimes, it was better not to think about things but rather just to feel them.

Encouraged by that thought, Lucas once again rubbed his lips against hers in what began as a gentle caress but quickly became a deep kiss as soon as Emily relaxed in his arms. He felt the tight grasp of her hands around his neck as Emily stood on the tip of her toes to mold her body to his when Lucas pulled her against him.

Emily knew that letting Lucas kiss her like that wasn't a good idea and would probably only make it harder for her to leave. But how on Earth was she supposed to resist it when all she wanted was to kiss him back with the same passion?

And God, how long had it been since all her senses had been ignited like that? One kiss… that was all it had taken… Just one kiss and it felt like Emily had found her happy place again.

The thin droplets of rain slowly became thicker and before they had the time to make sense of things, a heavy shower was pouring on their heads. Lucas looked around and noticed most cars in the parking lot had already left, which meant they'd been there for a while now.

"I am not going back to New York because of my job," Emily affirmed with conviction as she reluctantly pulled apart. She hoped that he at least knew that much. Maybe someday she would be able to reconsider turning her life around but right now, she needed the stability she could only find back in the city she had built her life in. It was getting late and she should probably get going to the airport if she didn't want to miss her flight. They were soaking wet now and her teeth were chattering from the cold. "I hope you know that."

"I am not sure I am in any condition to rightfully think through anything right now," Lucas confessed honestly, running a hand through his hair with frustration, noticing how wet he was.

He wanted very much to believe Emily and he supposed deep down he did, but it just hurt so much to accept that she wasn't going to stay that Lucas had to hold onto to some kind of excuse not feel like he was really being left behind.

"And I didn't sleep with Peter."

At her random confession, Lucas raised his head, making eye contact with the girl. Emily read the question on his face and explained.

"I know it's not relevant for my decision to leave but…" Emily hesitated, embarrassed. "I just thought you should know that."

Even though he was still devastated about her inevitable departure, Lucas was very satisfied to learn that Emily hadn't spent the night in her ex-fiancé's arms. Like he'd suspected and hoped, ever since they'd reconnected, their feelings had come to surface and just like him, she probably hadn't felt the desire to be with anyone else ever since.

"You know, I don't get it," Lucas said as he watched Emily hailing a cab on the street next to them. As the first yellow cab pulled over, the journalist stacked her luggage inside of it, making Lucas' heart shatter all over again when he realized it really was goodbye. "You said you broke things off with that guy but you're going to New York anyway… And I know you have a life there and it is a lot more than just him," Lucas explained, nodding his head in denial. A mix of jealousy, disappointment and heartbreak was getting the best of him but it was the lack of control over the situation that really made him feel powerless and deeply hurt. "After everything we've been through this past couple of months… It just feels like you are choosing him," Lucas added, hating himself for thinking that since Emily was going back to the same city as the guy, he was going to have the chance to maybe reconnect with her while Lucas was getting left behind.

"I am not choosing him, Luke," Emily affirmed with conviction before she kissed him on the lips one more time and got into a cab to finally board a plane to New York. Her eyes were still filled with tears and apprehension when she added with the fierce determination that was so typical of her. "I am choosing me."


	19. Chapter 19

Hey everyone, we've come to our last chapter. Before we go any further, I just wanted to make some considerations that are important to the chapter.

\- 30 degrees Fahrenheit is about –1,0 Celsius

\- The quote Kate and Thomas are talking about is the one from EE Cumings that has been repeatedly brought up throughout their history together. _I carry your heart with me. I carry it in my heart._

\- I have images of both the sweater Robbie is wearing and the Doll figures Megan gives out as presents but they can't be posted here since we are not allowed to add any media files to this website. If anyone is interested in checking them out, you can easily see them on my tumblr page (jordan202).

Thanks for the continued support with this story and this universe! Now let's get to it!

 **My Boys: Beyond the Horizon – Chapter Nineteen (Finale)**

"So, who is your Secret Santa?"

"I am not telling you."

Megan looked up to meet JD's insistent eyes, seeing the shadow of amusement on his face.

"It's not like I am participating in it, so it won't ruin the surprise if you tell me," he reasoned.

The girl stopped wiping the counter and sighed at the same time she playfully rolled her eyes. It was late afternoon and yet the two of them were held back in school after hours.

Earlier that week while quietly studying for a test in school, Megan had been given the scare of a lifetime when JD had on purpose lit up a couple of fireworks outside her window just to scare her. Enraged by his childish behavior and even more by his annoying unaffectedness when the girl had confronted him about it, Megan had then retaliated by tearing his math homework to pieces, hoping he would get mad. Instead, JD had laughed and teased her more and by the time a teacher had gotten a hold of them, Megan had already thrown a couple of whiteboard markers at him.

It was complicated for the girl to once again stand side by side with JD in front of the school Principal and explain why they had, not for the first time, gotten into a fight. This time around, none of them escaped punishment and therefore there they were tidying the school art studio after the classes were over.

"If you so much as think about throwing that paint in my direction you're doomed," Megan threatened him with fire in her eyes.

JD smiled wickedly and put the container back on the shelf after cleaning up. Over the past month, he and Megan had been spending a lot of time together, a big portion of which he devoted to annoying her. The breakup with Aaron hadn't been easy on the girl and JD was happy to offer a distraction, not only because he cared about her but also because it bothered him to think she was possibly hurting over that guy.

School was about to go on winter break and over the past week, JD had closely followed as Megan organized her week to use that afternoon to buy her family's Secret Santa present. Unfortunately for her, she now had to spend it in school instead.

"I won't tell you because knowing you, you're just going to end up spilling the beans just to get on my nerves," Megan raised an eyebrow. "Besides, what are your plans for Christmas?" she asked looking at him. "I have asked you already but you still haven't told me. Are you spending it with your grandma or are you flying back home to see your father?"

As usual, JD hesitated and avoided talking about his own life. But when Megan pushed him a little harder, he finally shared something about how he felt.

"I don't know what I am doing yet," the boy said after a deep breath. "I am not the biggest fan of Christmas."

In times like that, Megan wondered what could have possibly happened in his past that made JD so closed off to the world. When they were together and he was relaxed and acting spontaneously, Megan would get a glimpse of his truest nature. JD was amusing, optimistic and naturally positive when he wasn't paying attention to his manners. But whenever something threatened his balance, the boy immediately closed off and became skeptical and distant. She supposed only a lot of hurt could explain the way he functioned.

"Well, like I said, you're welcome to spend it with my family if you want," Megan told him. Lately, JD had been to her house a few times every week, first to work on their end of term music project but then it'd become a habit. He claimed it was easier for him to remember to do his homework if she was doing hers and since Megan actually had grown to enjoy his company, she actually invited him over sometimes.

"Aren't all of your brothers going to be there?" JD asked with a frown. "All week, you haven't shut up about the twins coming back to town. You should spend time with them. I'll be fine."

At the same time Megan tried not to push him, she wanted to make sure he was okay too. The thought of anyone spending Christmas alone devastated her. But knowing the little she did about JD's history and imagining him all by himself at that huge house he shared with his grandma only made her feel extremely sad.

"You can see the Secret Santa gift exchange," Megan tried to bargain, hoping he would be attracted by it. "I will tell you who mine is if you promise you'll come."

"If I come, I will figure out by myself and I won't need you to tell me," JD smirked at her while he resumed his work at the paint shelves.

"You're absolutely annoying," Megan informed him.

"I know," he retorted with a smile. "That's why you keep me around."

.

Owen managed to balance two cups of hot latte in one hand as he collected the change back from the cashier with the other.

Making his way through the crowded halls in the airport lounge, he quickly spotted Amelia standing out next to a senior woman who seemed to be chatting with his wife.

"Thank you," Amelia smiled at him when Owen handed her the hot beverage cup. After she delighted herself with its smell and took the first sip, she added while looking from her new friend to her husband, "Anne here was just telling me that she's waiting for her son too."

"Yes, he's in the Dallas flight," the older woman explained with a kind smile. "I haven't seen him in over a year so it'll be nice to have him for Christmas."

"Oh, I understand completely... My twin boys go to school in the east coast and I see so little of them now that I feel like I am missing out on them growing up," Amelia said with longing at the same time she felt Owen's hand on her lower back. She looked up to meet his eyes and saw the way he was smiling at her with judging eyes. "What?" she asked with a furrowed brow.

Owen was about to explain that by the way Amelia was talking, it sounded like their sons were twelve years old but at that exact moment, two tall identical blonde guys walked out of the arrival zone, catching their attention.

When the senior lady next to Amelia spotted the twins walking in their direction, she was struck by the exact same thoughts as Owen. But once the petite woman whom she'd just met hugged both sons at the same time, even though they were virtually strangers, she supposed Amelia probably did think of those twins as her little boys.

"How was your flight?" Amelia asked Danny once she pulled apart enough to allow him to breathe.

"It was great, I slept the entire time," he replied with a satisfied smile as he wrapped one arm around his mother's shoulders and walked beside her.

"Robbie, what are you wearing?" Owen asked with widened eyes.

As they made it to the parking lot, everyone turned their eyes to see what Owen was talking about and Amelia couldn't help laughing when she noticed the sweater her son had on. It was a knitted, navy blue with white polka dots piece that had a giant Yoda wearing a Santa hat on the front, right under the script _the season to be jolly it is_.

"You don't like it?" Robbie asked with a contagious smile as he touched the fabric of his own clothes. "I think it's awesome!"

"It would be more appropriate if it was your size," Owen tactfully replied, noticing the tight fit around Robbie's strong shoulders and arms. Even the sleeves didn't make it all the way to his wrists. "It's at least a couple of inches too short."

"That's what I told him at least half a dozen times," Danny bickered as they got in the car.

"Why the hell are you wearing that?" Amelia asked once she got a closer look, not bothering to be as delicate as Owen with her words.

"It was a gift," Robbie explained, apparently too happy to care about the way everyone was giving him a hard time about his choice of clothes. "Marianne knitted it for me."

"Marianne?" Owen frowned. "Megan's friend?" he looked at his son from the rearview mirror, the surprise stamped all over his face. "Why would Marianne send you a present?"

"Because I am awesome," Robbie winked.

"Because the poor girl was somehow fooled into thinking he was awesome," Danny pestered his brother with a teasing grin.

"You're just jealous because your girlfriend doesn't knit you a Yoda sweater," Robbie bragged, flashing the horrendous piece of clothing that he seemed to be so proud of. Madison, Danny's girlfriend, had also gone home from West Point to spend the holidays with her family, reason why she wasn't with them this time.

"Oh, so Marianne is your girlfriend?" Amelia asked with curiosity, turning her head from the front seat to look at the twins.

"I don't know," Robbie shrugged, confused. "I mean, we've been talking for weeks now and I saw her the last time I was here."

"Do you two talk every day?" Amelia couldn't hide a smile. She wondered how much Megan knew about that situation she'd just found out about.

"Yeah, we do," Robbie said with pretend cockiness. "I am going to a Christmas party with her tomorrow, which she invited me to, by the way," he bragged. "That's how awesome she thinks I am."

"I miss Christmas parties," Amelia said with a joyful sigh, thinking it had been a while since she didn't attend one. Looking at her husband, she added, "do you remember that year when we were at Karev's and Riggs made those eggnogs with the cheap rum that got everyone drunk and massively hungover?" Amelia laughed, thinking about it. Since she didn't drink, she hadn't fallen victim to it, but her husband had needed a full day to recover from the symptoms after merely a glass. "I don't know what he put in that drink because everyone was acting like they were high or something."

"What happened that night?" Danny asked with curiosity, supposing his mother's confession came with an exciting tale.

"Thomas did," Amelia smiled wickedly, laughing when she saw the look of censorship on her sons' faces after her disappointing response. "Lucas was just a few months old, I was breastfeeding and I didn't think that I'd get…"

"We don't need the details, mom," Robbie interrupted her with a scowl as Owen laughed in the driver's seat.

"Yeah, let's change the subject," Danny proposed with lighthearted disposition. "I can't wait to find out what I am getting from my Secret Santa," he added, noticing his parents shared his excitement.

If Danny had looked to the side, he would have noticed the slightly panicked look on Robbie's face as, at the mention of Secret Santa, the boy realized he'd forgotten at West Point the present he'd bought for his.

But as Owen drove through the streets both boys were so familiar with, Robbie tried to be objective and think of a plan. He could probably ask Marianne for her help in picking out a new gift. But judging by his family's reaction to his new sweater, it preferably had to be something that did not involve Yoda or any other Star Wars character, he thought with an amused smile.

.

"How is he doing?"

Danny opened the takeout bag with burgers and fries as he sat down with Thomas and Kate to watch a movie. His eyes were pointed at Lucas, who was lying on the opposite side of the room completely distanced from everyone else. Danny noticed the headphones in his ear as his oldest brother distractedly typed on a laptop computer, apparently too bored to care to exchange two words with anyone.

When he turned back to face the couple, the answer was obvious Kate and Thomas' sullen expressions.

"Yesterday, Megan told him he's worse than the seventeen year olds in her class," Thomas repeated, supposing that their sister had really meant it. "She's lost her patience with him."

"He hasn't been sleeping at home much," Kate confided. "I mean, I don't officially live at the penthouse apartment but I feel like I spend more nights there than he does lately. And Tommy has at least a couple of night shifts a week, so if you consider I am not there when he isn't…"

"Yeah, that's probably not a good sign. Does he say where he's been?"

"Does he need to?" Kate frowned, as if Danny was asking an absurd question. "Whoring around, of course."

"You know what concerns me the most?" the twin raised an eyebrow, legitimately worried. When he felt like he had the couple's full attention, Danny added, "there is a bag full of burgers and fries here and he hasn't moved a muscle to come get it. That's how I know he's really, really not okay," the boy frowned, looking at Lucas with inspective eyes as if to see whether or not he really was alive on the sofa in the other side of the living room. After flashing a large portion of fries, Danny tried one more time. "Luke, I have fries here," he said in a higher voice, hoping to engage his brother in an interaction.

Lucas couldn't hear him, but with the corner of his eyes, he sensed some movement around and turned his head to meet them. After staring for a few seconds, the athlete went back to ignoring the party of three and focused again on his computer.

"I told you he is not doing well," Kate said with a conformed voice, but the worry was visible on her face. "He's been insufferable for the past month."

"Has anyone talked to him?" Danny inquired.

"We tried," Thomas updated him. "Everyone did. He refuses to talk about it but we all know it has everything to do with Emily leaving."

"So it's worse than last time?" Danny asked right before taking a bite of his burger.

"It's a lot worse," Thomas confirmed with a headshake of disapproval right before doing the same.

.

Emily watched as a cold snowflake touched her nose and smiled for what felt like the first time in weeks.

Abandoning her resolve to take a cab home, the journalist opted for walking instead. It was wintertime in New York, which could only mean a chilly cold wind, but Emily didn't mind. She was dressed up for the nasty weather and after a full day of being locked up in her office reviewing figures and checking data, she could use seeing some human interaction and being outdoors for a change.

They were only a couple of days from Christmas and the holiday spirit could be seen anywhere now. As Emily left the Wall Street Journal building on 6th Avenue, she found herself unwilling to go back to her apartment. There wasn't anything slightly invitational about returning to the solitude of her place.

If on one hand, Emily was feeling great about taking charge of her life and reaffirming to herself that she was more than able to be on her own, she was also very aware that things that in the past were an infinite source of happiness such as her job and her career now weren't able to make her feel as fulfilled and joyful anymore.

Emily still adored what she did but every day she went to bed feeling like something was missing. In the past, Peter's presence had been able to distract her thoughts from it, or maybe she had indeed fooled herself to think he was going to fill that vacancy in her life and in her heart. But now that they weren't together anymore, Emily couldn't help but dread the idea that maybe the city she had come to love over the years somehow didn't feel like home anymore.

Supposing that having dinner at one of her favorite restaurants would cheer her up, Emily made her way through the busy 45th street, watching as people hurried back and forth to make it to Grand Central Station. They were probably trying to get home for the holidays, Emily thought with a bittersweet smile. A lot of co-workers in her office had taken time off to return to their hometowns so they could be with their families. As the journalist entered the lobby of the cozy small restaurant, the maître who often welcomed her whenever Emily had dinner at the place looked up from the stand to meet her familiar hazel eyes.

"Welcome back, Miss Spencer. It's good to see you. Do you have a reservation?"

"Hi. No, tonight I don't. Would you have a table available?"

"Yes, for you I always do. Is anyone joining you tonight?"

"No," Emily nodded, biting her lower lip to hide her reaction to the question. "Table for one, please."

Once again, the stabbing sensation of loneliness hit Emily really hard but she refused to let it ruin the spark of hope that the Christmas atmosphere around was instilling in her. For the past few weeks, it had become really hard to come to terms with the fact she pretty much had no family left now, and no roots either.

Growing up, Emily had always felt like Seattle was never really her home and for the majority of the time she'd spent there, it hadn't been. The journalist had projected in New York all her hopes and dreams of finding her place in the world someday and it was hard coming to terms with the realization that even after pursuing everything she'd established for herself and making it there, maybe she still didn't feel quite at home.

So if Seattle wasn't her home and New York wasn't either, where did that leave her?

With those haunting thoughts consuming her, Emily went home after barely touching her food, despite the Bolognese sauce being her favorite. It was simply too depressing eating alone in a restaurant in Manhattan surrounded by thousands of people knowing that the only person she wanted to be near was miles and miles away.

Thinking about Lucas made Emily's heart sink inside her chest and she wondered how he was doing. For the past weeks, he hadn't picked up any of her calls and even though it saddened her, in a way she understood. After all, it had been hers the decision to go back to New York.

And no matter how Emily loved the city and what she had there, after the distraction of the day was gone once she was done with her job, the way she would feel her heart break every night before bed made her constantly wonder if that decision had really been the right one.

Lucas' smile and comforting hug were everything she could wish for after a full day of work, but unfortunately, she would go back to an empty apartment.

The memories of the week she'd spent at his penthouse right after surgery assaulted Emily and she felt her throat clogging with the realization that those had probably been the happiest days she'd had in the past years. There was just something magical about being in an apartment knowing that at the end of the day, Lucas was coming home. Because somehow, with his presence, his charm and his humor, he was able to light up her surroundings and simply add meaning to everything. In a way that nothing else in her life seemed capable of right now.

The snow was falling in heavier flakes by the time Emily finally made it to her place. After dropping her purse and keys on the nearest counter, Emily proceeded to check the mail, unconsciously hoping for a card or envelope that might improve her mood.

Seeing there were only bills and a few folders mixed together, the journalist let out a heavy sigh and tried to control her thoughts from drifting back to her hometown.

She wondered what the Hunts would be doing at that time of the year and the thought warmed her heart. Now that both Lucas and Thomas were living in Seattle again, it was very likely they were spending Christmas together. Danny and Robbie were most likely flying in from West Point to spend the holidays at home, if they weren't already there. The journalist smiled to think how happy Megan probably was to have all four of her brothers there with her.

Emily also thought about their parents and decided that the following day, she would mail them a card. In the present time it was considered an old fashioned thing to do, but there was something special about handwritten cards that Emily just couldn't let go of. Owen and Amelia were both very special people to her and she cared about them very much. The girl could easily imagine how happy they must have been at the moment to have all five children spending Christmas with them and she knew that all the happiness in the world wasn't enough to match what that family deserved. She wished them the best and would make sure to mail them her Christmas wishes.

After easily finding an elegant Hallmark card from a folder where she kept a few new ones, Emily wrote down a nice message to all seven of them and placed it on a beautiful green envelope. Belatedly realizing she didn't have their address memorized, the journalist forced herself to stop thinking about Lucas as she made her way to her bedroom and dug into her closet looking for a box where she kept some of the things from her childhood and adolescence days.

Emily was originally looking for one of her old notebooks that she knew had phone numbers and addresses written down. She was pretty sure she had Lucas' house address marked down there somewhere.

But it was a faded envelope with pen ink stained by what Emily remembered had been a tear shed inside an airplane that caught her eyes the moment she opened the box of memories to her past.

And it didn't take Emily long to shed new tears.

There, in her hands, was the best link to her past she could ever hope for and the answer to the questions that had been haunting her for the past weeks.

The unmistakable scribbles of the seventeen-year-old Lucas had remained intact, well kept inside that rough envelope. Just like his message had remained the same, well kept inside Emily's soft heart despite her rough shell.

It was as if the teenage version of Lucas had somehow seen years ahead, because the words he'd written in the past were able to comfort Emily in a way that nothing else had over the past weeks. And to provide her with an answer, a sense and hope, all together in the perfect combo only him was capable of delivering.

After paragraphs that had served to tell Emily how she'd transformed his life and the way he felt after what they'd experienced together, Lucas had gone on to add what, six years later, was everything that Emily needed to hear.

" _..._

 _So you go and be great in Yale. I'll go my own way and who knows, maybe in a few years we'll find ourselves across each other in an interview room table. Or maybe, I'll come back from signing with a pro team and you're going to be there to celebrate it with me. Truth is, I have no idea what the future holds for us and that's scary. All I know is that you're going to achieve everything you've ever wanted. And if you ever, ever feel like you're running out of strength, no matter where in the world you are, just look back to Seattle and know that you'll always have a home to come back to._

 _Because I'll be your home. For as long as you want me to be._

 _Faithfully, devotedly and undeniably yours,_

 _Lucas Hunt."_

Emily heard the sound of her own nervous laughter mixing with her tears and without the hesitation that had long accompanied her during the past half year, she got up and picked the first bag she found in her closet.

There were no more doubts about where her place in the world was anymore. And she was finally ready to go home.

.

"Alright, alright, let's start…!" Amelia cheerfully said, raising her voice above the others so her kids and husband could be silent and pay attention to her.

They were gathered on the living room of their home, anxiously waiting for dinner on that Christmas Eve. But before they sat down to eat the delicious meal Owen and Megan had prepared together, it was traditional they exchanged their Secret Santa gifts, which usually came with a full round of teasing and bantering to make it extra special.

"Okay, so who wants to go first?" Amelia asked with a smile, gazing from the pile of presents that had been gathered under the tree to the cheerful eyes of her husband and children.

"Let's just grab the first present and see the name on the tag," Megan said with excitement, hurrying to pick up the wrapped box on the top of the pile when her mom accepted her suggestion. "This one is for you, Tommy."

Thomas grinned as he received a solid black box with a couple of red and green ribbons and a Santa sticker attaching them together.

"What is this?" he asked with curiosity and enthusiasm before shaking the box and hearing a metallic sound coming from the inside. More intrigued, Thomas proceeded to unwrap the gift, surprised to find a small instrument that came with a flashing light attached to a few lenses. "An ophthalmoscope?" he asked with a mirthful smile, looking from his mother to his father as he wondered which one of the two was responsible for the present. "This is actually pretty cool," Thomas cheered, thinking he probably hadn't seen one of those since his med school rotations.

"Merry Christmas," Amelia blew him a kiss from a distance, giving away that she was his Secret Santa. "You're the third Shepherd to own that scope, so you better take good care of it," the neurosurgeon smiled with a mix of pride and contentment. "Well, not _technically_ a Shepherd, but you know… the blood runs in your veins."

"What?" Thomas frowned in confusion, still fascinated by the object in his hand.

"That used to belong to your uncle Derek," Amelia shared. It had been too long since her brother had died but even though she'd learned how to manage his absence, that time of year always brought back memories. "When I started my residency, he knew I wanted to become a neurosurgeon too so he passed it on to me," Amelia explained the value of the object with a smile. "Now I am passing it onto you," she looked into her son's eyes, seeing how touched he was by her gesture. "My brother always talked about the demise of direct ophthalmoscopy and how properly examining a patient's eyes seems to be a dying art for young surgeons. He showed me the importance of it and that instrument helped me learn and gain experience. So even though it's old, it's still functional and I think you'll benefit a lot from it like I did," Amelia got up and gave her son a kiss on the top of the head at the same time he put the object back on the box very carefully, as if it was as fragile as crystal.

"Thank you, mom. I loved it," Thomas said with sincerity before giving her a hug.

"Awww," Danny said with exaggerated emotion, clearly making fun of the scene. "Nice try, mom. You went for the recycled gift hoping it would be a sentimental moment," he joked, making everyone laugh. "But it's obvious it was just a cheap move. Tom, I bet she got that in a garage sale for two dollars," the boy teased with good humor.

"It was a dollar and fifty, actually," Owen added to the provocation, soon after receiving a scowl from his wife and giving her a hug in retaliation.

"Who's next?" Amelia asked when all laughter had already subsided.

"This one is for you, smartass," Megan said, giving a larger package to Danny.

Danny eagerly unwrapped the box like a little boy would, tearing the paper apart completely until he found the newest model of a musical instrument he wanted.

"It's the new Fender bass guitar?" Danny's eyes were wide with a mix of disbelief and excitement as he ran his eyes through each member of the family, scanning who could be responsible for the gift. "Seriously, you guys didn't!"

"I did," Lucas replied with a solemn voice, but it was obvious in his eyes that he was very pleased with his brother's positive reaction to the gift.

"How did you know I wanted it?" Danny asked, unable to hide his happiness.

Lucas discreetly pointed to Robbie with a wink.

"He might have let it slip that you were saving to buy one of those," the athlete shared with amusement.

"See, mom, that's how you _don't_ do cheap," Danny teased Amelia one more time, getting a playful eye roll from his mother.

As the gift exchange moved on, Robbie nervously bit the nails of his right hand. He had accidentally forgotten the present he had bought back in his university dorm and the fact everyone was exchanging nice, thoughtful gifts wasn't helping his case at all.

At that point, his plan was very simple: he was going to sneakily steal one of the presents he knew his parents had bought for them from the large pile under the tree and later on, he would come clean once either his mother or father noticed it. As soon as he made it back to West Point, he could send the present through the mail and replace it.

But just as Megan handed out a beautifully wrapped box, the doorbell rang interrupting their game. The girl got up and went to get it, wondering if JD had at last decided to take up on her invitation. But when she opened the door, she was surprised to see a familiar feminine face standing on the doorway.

"Hey, Kate," Megan welcomed her warmly. "Come on in."

"Am I late for dinner?" Kate asked while unwrapping her scarf and following the girl inside.

"No, we're still exchanging Secret Santa gifts," Megan replied with an excited smile.

Kate joined the rest of the family in the living room and took a seat on the couch behind Thomas, who was sitting on the floor next to the coffee table. Megan then proceeded to give her father the present box she had been holding, revealing that she was his Secret Santa.

Owen was the only one who didn't find his daughter's joke funny when she gave him a pillbox containing heart medication and a mild tranquilizer, saying it was to prepare him for the next time she introduced him to a boyfriend. After that, the girl opened her own present to find out that her Secret Santa that year was Thomas. Robbie got a personalized army knife from Owen, which he found so awesome that for a moment it made him forget about his incident with the present he was supposed to give.

Right when Amelia had finished unwrapping her package and gave Danny a shower of kisses for the beautiful pair of earrings she'd gotten, the doorbell rang again. Everyone in the room quit laughing and talking at the same time they looked at each other, wondering who it could be, but once again it was Megan who went to get the door.

"You're here."

JD turned from the street to face the door and saw his own breath out in the cold air when he exhaled.

"Yeah, you invited me, so…" he replied a little awkwardly. His eyes met Megan's and he couldn't help smiling in return when he saw how happy she looked.

"Come in, you're going to freeze out there," she commanded with her typical bossy manner, reaching out to get his coat the moment he stepped inside.

JD wiped the few droplets of water from his hair before he turned in the direction of the living room and saw how many people were gathered there around a coffee table.

"What the hell, you really do have a lot of brothers."

"I told you I did," Megan replied with a proud smirk. Even though she'd told JD about the boys, he hadn't really met them before. "Come on, we are almost done with Secret Santa."

JD wasn't sure if he was going to fit in with that many people, to whom he was pretty much a stranger, but when Megan pulled his arm, he let her guide him. As her brothers laughed at something one of them had said, Megan's mother waved at him and JD saw in the sincerity of her smile that she wasn't just being polite. The realization made him feel really welcome, so the boy settled for sitting quietly in a corner watching as Megan interacted with her family during the rest of their game so she could properly introduce him to the others once it was over.

Just as the girl had once again sat down to accommodate herself, the bell rang for the third time that night.

Seeing that his sister had gone all the way across the room, Robbie got up to go get the door. He was the only one who hadn't given his present yet and this was a good opportunity for him to buy some time.

And just as Robbie wondered if more of Megan's friends were to arrive for dinner, he was in shock to see a pair of hazel eyes staring back at him on the other side of the door.

"Jesus Christ!"

"Emily Spencer, actually," the girl playfully corrected him with a sheepish smile, nervously trying to control her feelings.

Emily had flown from New York without a clue of whether or not Lucas would agree to see her. It was Christmas Eve and she was aware he was spending it with his family as he always did. The journalist didn't want to interrupt anything but she couldn't wait any longer to see him either.

Robbie laughed at her silly joke and his easy manners made Emily relax, even if just a little.

"Oh!" Robbie's entire face transformed, as if he had just been hit by an epiphany. "Hey, Emily, I know it's freezing outside and it's probably extremely rude of me to ask this, but do you mind waiting here for just a second?" he raised a finger and smiled at her with such camaraderie that it made Emily confused. "I swear, your timing is the best…" the boy added with a marveled expression as he made his way back to the living room before waiting for an answer.

Robbie found his family in the exact same configuration as he'd left them. Looking at his oldest brother, he held his head high and acted as if his plot had been orchestrated all along instead of improvised.

"Okay, I think it's pretty obvious I am your Secret Santa," he gave Lucas a smug smile. "The _best_ Secret Santa, by the way. You'll see why in just a bit."

"Robbie, what's going on?" Owen asked, looking from his son to the hall. "Who's at the door?"

"My present for you, Luke, is at the door," Robbie answered with a mix of excitement and pride. "You can thank me later. Merry Christmas."

Lucas raised an eyebrow, too intrigued, thinking he was in for another one of Robbie's infamous pranks. Getting up, he went to the hall, expecting to find something that would most likely give him a scare or trick him.

But when he finally opened the front door, never in a million years would he have guessed the surprise he was in for.

The look of shock was so evident on Lucas's face that it was up to Emily to say the first words.

"Hey," she started trying her best to ignore the cold wind that insisted on blowing hard that night. The girl found that even after the first word, it was very difficult to come up with something to say, especially when all she wanted was to wrap her arms around Lucas' neck, hold him tight and never let go. How stupid had she been to give up on him so easily. "I was just… I…" Emily noticed she wasn't making any progress and shook her head in self-disapproval, deciding to change the approach. "How are you?"

Lucas still looked too surprised to function properly, so he took longer than usual to open his mouth and give her a proper response.

"What are you doing here?" the boy asked without really answering her question.

"Well, you weren't answering any of my calls, so I came here to tell you a few things that I needed to tell you."

The journalist saw the spark of interest in his eyes, despite his apparent resolve to look neutral.

During the long flight from New York to Seattle, Emily had rehearsed countless times everything she wanted and needed to say. But calmly coming up with what she wanted to tell him and actually standing in front of him and being confronted with everything that had happened – not just the day before but during those past months – were two completely different things.

"My mother died," Emily only noticed her own voice was faltering because she heard herself speaking. Lucas' expression softened immediately when he caught up the distress in her voice, which only served to mess with her emotions even more. "She died."

"Yes, I know," Lucas nodded as he looked deeply into her eyes, trying to understand what was going on. He could clearly see she was distressed but he still didn't understand why she was at his door and what had led her there. "I am so sorry."

Emily thanked him with a shy smile and wrapped her own arms around her body, as if she needed to contain herself not to give in to her emotions. So much had happened that she'd never properly grieved the loss of her mother. As usual, after a loss, she couldn't afford to deal with her feelings and accept support because she'd taught herself that if she did that, things would just start crumbling around her. But now, Emily felt like either she learned how to let someone in for real or she was at risk for keeping everyone out all her life. And she didn't want just anyone. She wanted that person to be Lucas.

"Is it too late for me to tell you that I love you?" Emily bit her lower lip, feeling her eyes burning as she kept looking into his, watching as he struggled to keep his resolve and couldn't hide how her words affected him too. "That every night before I fall asleep, I lie awake in my bed for hours wondering why is it that I wasn't brave enough to do what I was supposed to do?" Emily took a step forward and felt the first stinging tear rolling down her cheek. "Because I have to tell you about my mistake," she said, sniffing as she desperately hoped for him to accept her apology, hold her and end that agony once for all. "I have to tell you how terribly sorry I am that I thought my life in New York would make me happier than being with you because having to make that stupid choice was my mistake to begin with… It should have never been a choice," Emily couldn't resist any longer and reached for his hand, holding it between hers. "Please, say something."

Lucas hesitated, too moved by her words to function properly.

During the past month, he had fought an internal battle in which he forced himself not to think about Emily or suffer because of her. But that was also a battle he lost every day. She had left to New York claiming she needed to put herself first and even though rationally he understood why she'd had to do it, internally his heart ached that she hadn't fought harder for them.

"How do I know you're not just saying all that?" he asked, struggling with his instant desire to believe her. For weeks, Lucas had dreamt awake that this exact scene would happen. That Emily would come back and say she had realized she was wrong and that she wanted them to have a real shot at being together now that nothing stood in their way. But he had to guard his own heart, because he wasn't sure he would survive another excruciating month like the one he'd just been through if she suddenly changed her mind. "How do I know you're not just sad because it's Christmas and you're feeling alone and you've returned to your puppet?" he pulled his hand from between hers. "Because I am not your toy, Emily. I am not your doll that you can play with and use and then discard when you're feeling fed up with."

"That's not how I feel about you, at all," Emily cried out, desperate to make him believe her. "You said so yourself, remember? I could bounce back and forth all I wanted but I am _always_ going to end up right here where I belong. With you," she said emphatically, hoping he would believe her.

Lucas looked deeply into her eyes, wondering if he felt like she was telling the truth because she indeed was or because he desperately wanted to believe her.

"And how do I know you're not going to change your mind and go back home?" he asked, hating to feel that insecure. But after Emily had left, it was only fair that he was allowed some kind of reassurance.

He expected her to grow defensive or even a little worked up. But instead, Emily smiled among her tears and pulled something out of her pocket.

"Because this is exactly what this is. It's me coming home," she said biting her lower lip as she handed an old handwritten letter to him and clung to his arms. "I am home now, Luke. I am here. And I am so sorry that it took me so long…!" the girl broke down crying as Lucas unwrapped the old page and recognized his own handwriting.

Once Lucas was done reading, he was finally reminded of the letter he'd written to her years in the past and without a second thought, he wrapped his arm around Emily and pulled her against his chest.

The athlete let the full impact of the moment sink in, finding it hard to believe that whatever was beyond their control had actually orchestrated to make them find their way to each other, just like they'd said it would happen at age seventeen. At that moment, Lucas was overtaken by an indescribable feeling of gratitude aimed at the universe.

"Damn it, Spencer, you always know how to convince me," he joked but in reality his eyes were stinging with tears too. Pulling her closer, he kissed her head while Emily buried her face in his chest, crying tears of built-up emotions and also relief. "Why took you so long?" he asked playfully, rubbing her back in a soothing caress.

"I am so sorry that I left," Emily sincerely said the moment she raised her head and looked into his eyes.

Lucas noticed how red the tip of her nose looked from the cold and smiled, anxious to get her rid of all that pain. He was done being sad and hurting. That belonged in the past now. From now on, they were going to be the happiest they'd been.

"Don't be," he replied, inspired. "You know… If you hadn't left, maybe you'd spend a lifetime thinking about what you should do, what makes you happy... Now at least you think you know."

"Now I am sure," Emily corrected him, knowing that she'd never again make the mistake to leave his side.

"Because I don't want you to quit your job for me," Lucas said with consideration. "You know, when I said we should be together, I understand if you can't move here. We can try, I can fly in and…"

Emily interrupted him with a kiss.

"You're not asking me to quit my job," she assured him. "I love my job but I love other jobs too," Emily stated with certainty. The time she'd spent in Lucas' penthouse during her recovery had introduced her to a whole new concept of working with the subject she loved so much, except that being a financial advisor for his friends was a lot more convenient because not only she could work from home, but also make up her own schedule instead of being bound to longer office hours. But that was just an idea. Emily didn't have to decide any of that right now.

She'd gone to New York thinking she'd find the foundation of her life there. And everything had crumbled when she hadn't.

Her foundation was right here now in Seattle and his presence made Emily feel more secure and happier than any job or career had ever been able to.

"Did you find your happy?" Lucas joked, making a reference to something Emily had said to him in their conversation right before her departure.

"I never lost it," Emily rubbed her nose against his as she smiled against his lips. "I just had a little trouble figuring out that it's been here all along," she added just as Lucas wrapped his arms around her waist to seal that newfound reality with a kiss.

.

Propped up on the couch, Kate watched the couple outside with a frown on her head.

"Is that Emily?" she whispered at Thomas, encouraging him to come join her and peek outside.

His parents had gone to the kitchen to finish dinner and the rest of the family was too entertained with their new gifts to be actually paying any attention to what was happening outside. But it hadn't slipped through Kate's sharp vision.

The young doctor tried to adjust his sight to the terrible weather outside but ultimately saw his girlfriend had a point. It really seemed like Lucas was standing outside with a girl who looked exactly like Emily.

"Wow, if it's her than Robbie definitely won Secret Santa."

"Since when is it a competition?" Kate asked with good mood.

"Excuse me, have you just met my mother and my siblings to actually be asking that?" Thomas asked with lighthearted irony.

Kate rolled her eyes playfully, censoring him. But when she noticed the couple outside was kissing, she smiled with enchantment, absolutely happy to think that there was a chance Lucas and Emily might be finding their way to each other again.

"Look, I think they're making up!"

"More like making out," Thomas mumbled with a smirk, receiving a glare in response. "Seriously, though, if it is what it looks like then I couldn't be happier for Luke. Imagine not putting up with his bad mood anymore. I love Christmas."

Kate couldn't censor him on that so she just smiled along.

"It makes me happy to see that they're happy," she confessed, making Thomas smile. Deep down, Kate was a romantic but she hardly ever let it show.

"It makes me happy to see that _you_ 're happy," he leaned over and kissed her on the shoulder before getting away from the window.

"I can totally relate to what they're feeling right now," Kate confessed, catching Thomas' attention once again. "You know, with Emily being away, returning, and the two of them having to deal with a bunch of stuff only to figure out they want to be together," she cited with a smile, knowing Thomas would understand what she was talking about.

"Oh yeah," he said with a mischievous smile. "Add a couple of therapy sessions to that and they should be fine, then," he said, teasing himself and the counseling he was getting for his Burnout disorder.

"You're the worst ever at keeping things romantic," Kate sighed hopelessly. "I am talking about love."

"So am I," Thomas provoked, knowing he was teasing her. "Emily and Lucas will get through this for the same reason you and I did when we had a crisis in our relationship."

"And what is that?" Kate raised an eyebrow, challenging him. Hearing Thomas analyzing a situation from an emotional point of view was definitely a new one and she was intrigued enough to actually buy it.

"Well, for starters I bet that when she was gone she wasn't fully gone, you know? Kind of like you with me," Thomas smiled adorably, knowing he was about to impress Kate. "Remember what you said about taking me with you all the time?" he smirked, approaching her. "That's what happened with Luke too. He was missing a piece and that is why he was so grumpy."

"And now he is whole?" Kate tilted her head, hesitant to buy his charming wit.

"She carried his heart with her," Thomas quoted, on purpose not speaking any names so Kate could decide if he was talking about her, Emily or both.

"I carried it in my heart," Kate made the choice, completing the quote that had once and would forever be theirs. "And I am never without it."

.

"I think it's the fourth time in less than a minute that your dad glares at me," JD confessed, throwing Megan an intrigued glance. "Should I be worried?"

"When it comes to my dad, you should always be worried," Megan laughed, looking in her father's direction and catching him in the act. They were about to have dinner and even though the surgeon was in the kitchen, he wouldn't stop looking in his daughter's direction. "But since he's seen you around here before and never made a fuss I would say it has something to do with the gift I gave him for my Secret Santa."

"What was it?" JD asked with a lighthearted smile.

"I made a silly joke to torment him about introducing him to a boyfriend and then you showed up for dinner and I think he's seeing it all wrong," Megan quickly clarified, belatedly realizing it felt uncomfortable to talk about that with him. "Anyway, I am glad you showed, by the way," she quickly changed topics. "Did you give up going to Philadelphia to see your father?"

JD stared at the girl pensively.

"I am never going back there, Megan."

His tone was so impersonal and so unaffected that it made Megan wonder what the hell could have happened in his past to instill such determined resolve.

"I suppose this time of year makes you think about your mom," she attempted at a personal conversation, supposing it probably wouldn't lead anywhere.

JD turned his head from the Christmas tree and looked at her, surprised by the thoughtful comment.

"Yeah, I guess," he shrugged, caught off guard by her kindness. Maybe one day soon he would share with her that the real reason he didn't care about the holiday was that his mother had suffered a tragic car accident exactly on Christmas Eve. But he wasn't ready to talk about that just yet.

"Can I ask you something?" Megan said, looking like she was struggling to find the right words. "I mean, I don't want you to get upset or anything because I believe we're past that," she smiled warmly. "I think you're a reckless idiot, you think I am spoiled and bossy, but we've learned how to co-exist, right?" Megan asked with a grin, well aware that he knew as much as she did that it went beyond co-existing. They had both grown to deeply care about each other, but were just too stubborn to admit it out loud. "So I don't want you to think I am doubting your character or anything like that," she made sure to clarify it. "But I just need to ask you about a situation that I heard about once right when I first met you and when I confronted you about it, not only you didn't deny it, you also said you did it. Now, I don't want you to think that I believe in rumors, especially now that I know you better, but you said you did it, so I…"

"You're the definition of beating about the bush, aren't you?" JD responded to her earlier provocation with more teasing. "Just stop measuring your words and ask me already," he indirectly gave her confirmation that she should ask whatever it was that she wanted to ask.

Megan took a deep breath and tried to phrase her question as better as possible.

"It's about when you took a knife to school. That's what you got you expelled from your previous school, wasn't it?" Megan asked carefully. "When I asked you about this months ago you said you'd done it."

"Oh, _this_ is what you're that worked up about?" JD scowled, nearly laughing at her exasperated expression. "You can relax, Megan, I didn't try to kill or hurt anyone if that's what you're concerned about," he found her outrage funny enough. "I did take a knife to school and it served to give me a bad reputation," JD sighed. Usually, he refused to talk about the issue because not only he didn't care what people thought, but the matter itself also enraged him. But since it was Megan, he would make an exception. For some reason, what she thought of him mattered. "Okay, so… it's a long story and I will make it short, okay? It's Christmas and I don't want to ruin the mood."

"You don't like Christmas," Megan raised an eyebrow.

"But you do."

"You don't like me," she reminded him with an adorable smile.

"That's debatable," JD gave in to the provocation and smiled back charmingly, unknowingly making Megan's heart flutter. But before he could lose sense of what he was thinking or feeling, the boy focused on the conversation. "Okay, so… Back at my other school, people weren't exactly nice," JD started, not really digging up on the football feuds. "I have always liked football but I wasn't very good at it when I was a kid. It wasn't until I was like, fourteen that I started growing up and really felt that maybe I could play, so I applied harder," he said. JD didn't mention that it was around the same time he dropped studying music for the reasons he didn't feel ready yet to share. "In my junior year, right before I came here, I had made it to Varsity football in my old school and a few of the guys didn't like it so we got into a fight," he summed it up, not mentioning how they had thrown provocations to his family in the mix. "The guy who played as Safety, the same position I play in, felt threatened and they started to really beat the shit out of me in practice with the hopes to intimidate me and things got more heated. So one day, after a nasty discussion, three of them said they would find me in the parking lot."

Megan's eye grew wide with horror.

"Why didn't you say anything?" she asked, shocked. "Did you take it to your coach? Or the school Principal? Your dad, I don't know…"

"I did," JD truthfully answered. His friends had also been backing him up but at the time, he felt like he couldn't take any chances. "And for a while they backed me up but the situation carried on for a long time and these guys continued to threaten me. I feared for my safety because I knew the moment they caught me alone I was at risk for getting beaten up or something. So I hid a knife in my bag," he confessed. "It wasn't the smartest thing to do, I know that, but it was all I could think about to protect myself. And when the day came and I pulled it out, even though I never used it against anyone, I got expelled and the boys got away with it. No questions asked," he shook his head in disapproval. "So yeah… I did take a knife to school. And it may not have been right. But I don't regret it."

Megan waited until he finished telling the story and processed it carefully. When she was done hearing it, all she could feel was relief. Reprimanding herself for ever doubting him, especially after seeing his good nature over the past few months, Megan grabbed his hand and forced JD to get up.

"Thank you for telling me the truth," she said with honesty and affection before walking towards the Christmas tree and crouching down near it.

JD didn't know how to respond to her comprehension, just as how he wasn't quite sure why it touched him so much that she'd bothered enough to ask about a topic that was long forgotten without judging him. For some reason, Megan had kept that lingering doubt, which could only mean she cared enough to want to know and the realization pleased him very much.

"Wait, I know I have something for you here," Megan confessed, digging through the presents under the tree in search of a specific one. "Ha, found it!" she got up with an excited smile as she handed him the small package.

JD seemed lost when she offered him the gift.

"You got me a present?" he asked, unable to believe it.

"Yeah," Megan confirmed like it was the most ordinary thing in the world. "It's Christmas, dummy. It's what people do."

"Yeah, but…" JD's voice trailed off. He couldn't carry on past that point because he wasn't sure it would make any sense. To her or even to him.

Seeing him so surprised and at the same time so obviously moved by her simple gesture made Megan wonder when had it been the last time that JD had gotten a present from anyone he cared about.

For a boy who seemingly had anything a seventeen year old could ever want in terms of material things, it really came as a surprise to her that he would be so touched with her present.

"It's nothing, really," Megan shrugged, hoping she hadn't made him uncomfortable. Thinking about him being alone at Christmas was already enough to devastate her. Now, thinking about him alone without anyone to exchange presents with or at least to give him a present was too much. "It's not even pretty," she said self-consciously as JD unwrapped the box.

The boy opened the gift to find a smiling object made out of plush that resembled a human organ.

"What's this?" he asked, smiling at the pinkish colors and cute little smile on the object.

"It's a rectum," Megan said like it was obvious. JD frowned, obviously confused to apparently be holding a piece of intestine made out of plush. "You know… because you're an ass," Megan said with a half serious voice, finally making sense of it for him.

JD threw his head back, unable to hold a fit of laughter at the way she never failed to amuse him.

"I also got one for my mom but it's a brain, not an ass," she explained. "But when I saw this, I thought about you and I couldn't help myself."

When his laughter finally died down, JD found himself unable to stop staring at her.

"Thank you, Megan," he couldn't describe how much it meant to him that she'd actually bothered enough to get him a present. Even if it was an ass entirely made of plush. "I loved it," he said with good mood. "You have no idea how badly I've been hoping for one of these," JD playfully added.

"Just don't go asking people if they want to see your rectum," Megan smiled mischievously.

"Don't give me ideas," JD responded to her bantering with a charming smile.

As Megan tried to steal the plush from his hands, JD easily stopped her, which promptly initiated a quarrel. Amelia came into the living room to summon everyone to the dinner table, right around the same time Emily and Lucas finally made it inside, surprising everyone with the amazing good news that she was back in town and they were together again.

When everyone was about to take their seats at the table, Owen came striding from the kitchen and without a second glance, he walked past JD.

"Come with me."

Since the rest of the family was already taking their seats at the table, only Megan and the boy were able to hear him. Megan was about to protest but before she could do it, she saw JD following her father in the direction of his study.

Over the past few years, Owen had grown an immense distaste for teenage boys, to the point of finding them absolutely insufferable and annoying, regardless of the fact that not long ago, he'd just raised four of them.

There was something in particular about this boy Megan had been hanging out with lately – who she'd assured him was only a friend, but Owen didn't buy it – that made the surgeon restless. Like any other teenage guy, this one could be subdued and intimidated, but the way he resisted to let it show made Owen ponder whether he hated or admired that about the kid.

With other boys who'd been drooling over his daughter, all it'd taken was a hard look and their knees would become weak in a second. At the same time Owen liked how easily they all responded to his intimidation, he couldn't help but feel like maybe they weren't good enough to be around his daughter exactly because of it.

This boy, however, showed respect and didn't seem to fool himself thinking he could measure forces with the surgeon, at the same time he was the first one who was actually capable of sustaining Owen's ice cold glares without looking like he was urging to run in the opposite direction. He was a tough kid. And Owen just had to make sure he was the right kind of tough.

When he finally closed the door to the study on the bottom floor after them, he turned to face the teenager.

"What makes you think you're good enough to be around my daughter?" Owen straightforwardly asked.

JD was surprised to find himself in that unexpected situation and was even more caught off guard by the question.

"I am probably not," he replied with honesty, surprising the man in front of him.

"You're not," Owen affirmed with conviction. "You have a long, long road to prove that you could potentially be," the surgeon added, speaking very seriously. "And be damned sure that I'll be watching you every step of the way," Owen glared at him. "Do you understand that?"

"Yes, sir."

"Every time you so much as think you could be doing something that might hurt my daughter, you think long and hard before doing it," Owen advised him, satisfied to be saying all he wanted to say. No one could accuse him of not warning the boy beforehand if something didn't go right in the near future. "Because if you hurt her, you don't want to know what I will do to you," Owen stated calmly and very clearly.

His confidence in his speech was more intimidating than his presence and physical dominance. JD knew that, even if only subconsciously.

The teenage boy swallowed hard but nodded affirmatively, looking the man in the eye as he said the words. The teenager had no idea what the hell was going on, but he supposed Megan's joke with her Secret Santa gift and his own presence at her house on Christmas Eve had triggered that reaction on her father.

"That being said," Owen said. "Come on. We are going for a walk."

Without waiting for a response, the trauma surgeon walked past the boy and reached for his coat on the hanger near the front door.

"Sir, it's thirty degrees outside," JD tried to reason while looking firmly into Owen's eyes.

"It wasn't an invitation," Owen informed him and without waiting for a response, left the house, pretty much demanding that the boy did the same.

JD went to get his coat and without a second thought, hurried to catch up with the man. Owen walked fast on purpose, dictating the rhythm. He wasn't about to make it any easier for the kid and the hardest part of that conversation was just about to begin.

.

"Where were you?" Amelia censored her husband with a frown when, twenty minutes later, he returned to the house. "We've been waiting for you guys to eat. Now everything is going to have to be heated again," she complained.

"Oh, no, no, no one is waiting any longer," Lucas protested, reaching out with his fork to finally get a bite off his plate.

"It's good to see your appetite is back," Danny commented with a smile.

"What's going on?" Amelia scowled at Owen when her husband took a seat next to her at the table. "You disappeared."

"I was taking care of something," Owen assured her with a smile and gave her a kiss on the forehead before they finally changed a conversation to a lighter topic.

.

"Hey, Marianne!" Megan welcomed her friend with a wide smile. "I am so glad you could make it tonight!"

The girl returned Megan's warm embrace and waved at JD from a distance, not really interested in having anything to do with him anymore. Truth was, she adored Megan but the real reason why she'd gone there that night was to see her brother.

"There you are," Robbie excitedly welcomed her with a bear hug that was very typical of him. "You took too long. Are you hungry? We had dinner already but there's plenty of food."

"No, thank you, I am okay," Marianne replied with a mesmerized smile, absolutely happy to be reunited with him. "Oh, by the way, I fixed your sweater," she said with a hopeful expression, getting the object from her purse.

When Robbie had gone to her house wearing the sweater she'd knitted for him, it'd become obvious Marianne had underestimated his size and shape. Now that he was there, however, it was a lot easier to take his measures and properly add more fabric to the piece of clothing.

"Oh, you shouldn't have," Robbie said with a smile of gratitude, getting the Yoda knit from her hands and holding it like it was a precious thing. "Did I tell you how much I liked this? You're the best," he said, giving her a quick peck on the cheek before proceeding to take off the light blue sweater he was wearing, obviously with the intention to put on Marianne's present for him.

The girl couldn't even disguise her reaction as Robbie stripped off his shirt. The once chubby young boy with a delicious load of baby fat that his mother loved to squeeze had grown into a fit, muscular West Point cadet and football player. His broad shoulders, strong arms and chest, and shaped abs invariably caught Marianne's attention.

"Oh my God," she took care not to look like she was drooling. "Did they Photoshop you in University?"

"I am going to take that as a compliment," Robbie said with a smirk, well aware it was one.

"And there are like, two of you," she frowned, looking from Robbie, who now had his Yoda sweater on to Danny, who was happily chatting with his brothers and their girlfriends in the next room. "How do people even tell you apart at West Point?" she asked with curiosity, noticing they had the exact same haircut and looked absolutely identical.

Robbie laughed. He got that question a lot.

"Well, for starters, the easiest way to tell is by watching us do things," he explained. "I am left handed and Danny is right handed. So that's a quick way to spot who is who," the boy listed. "I have a scar on my stomach that he doesn't," Robbie lifted his shirt, showing the telltale sign of his abdominal surgery from when he was thirteen. "I also only have a portion of my spleen and he has a whole one, but that you can't tell just by looking at us," he added with a teasing smile.

"I imagine you two together in class and how hard it must be for colleagues and professors to tell you apart," Marianne commented with good mood as she sat beside Robbie on the nearest couch.

"We don't take that many classes together, to be honest," Robbie informed her. "As you know, I am getting a major in Mechanical Engineering. Danny studies American Politics and International Relations. The only classes we have together are the mandatory ones."

"So, after school is over you're going separate ways?" Marianne asked with a disappointed face, sad for him that he was probably going to be apart from his twin brother for the first time in his life.

"I guess, yeah," Robbie shrugged. He tried not to think about it that much. "We're still going to have to do our military service but since we are in different fields we're probably not staying together."

"How would that work?" Marianne asked, intimidated to hear about him speak of military service.

"Well… With his degree, Dan is probably going to be working with NATO as the natural diplomat he is or something like that," Robbie smiled lightheartedly. "And with mine, I will probably be playing with Legos."

"Very funny," Marianne laughed, poking him. "I want to see you build me a Lego machine that makes me get to the east coast in no time to see you. How about you work on that."

"Consider it done," Robbie joked, loving how easily the conversation could flow with her.

"You _really_ are an asshole," Megan repeated, laughing at JD. "You let me think that you didn't know anything about music for weeks, then you pull that stunt in class, and now _this_?" she asked, shaking her head in disbelief. JD had just played a song on Danny's new bass guitar, absolutely impressing her.

"That makes me an asshole?" he replied with good humor. "Everything I do makes me an asshole to you," he rolled his eyes playfully. "You sound like your dad."

"Aren't you going to tell me what he said to you?" Megan asked, not for the first time that evening.

"I've told you, I promised him I wouldn't speak of it with anyone," JD repeated, honoring his words. "Stop being such a brat asking me the same questions a hundred times."

"Are you going to tell me how you learned how to play the guitar?" Megan leaned over, on purpose pestering him just because he'd asked her to stop repeating her questions. "Or the harmonica?" the girl widened her eyes with mirth. "Oh, I know! You're going to tell me how you know Jane Austen's Pride and Prejudice!"

JD laughed at her playful insistence. Somehow, Megan was adorable in everything she did.

"That's for another time. Perhaps another story," he proposed, looking into her eyes with warmth and contentment.

"You know what," Megan started with a teasing grin, obviously setting him up. " _From the very beginning – from the first moment I may almost say – of my acquaintance with you, your manners, impressing me with the fullest belief of your arrogance, your conceit, and your selfish disdain for the feelings of others, were such as to…"_

"Oh, Jesus!" JD rolled his eyes at the way she was quoting Jane Austen to provoke him. How dumb had he been for first doing it to her. Now he was in for a lifetime or provocation.

"It's like Jane Austen was describing you, you see?" Megan teased, her eyes sparkling with glee as she went on to tease him. She was absolutely determined to torment him and wasn't about to stop any time soon. _"I certainly have not the talent which some people possess of conversing easily with those I have not seen before. I cannot-"_

Megan's playful words were suddenly interrupted when, on an impulse, JD held her face between both his hands and shut her up with the touch of his lips to hers.

She felt the quick but soft brush of his kiss and couldn't help closing her eyes and kissing him back.

For the first time in her life, Megan understood what people meant when they said they had butterflies in their stomach.

The kiss was quick enough that nobody saw them. The moment they pulled apart, JD appeared to be in as much in shock as she was.

"I was just…" his voice trailed off. He was obviously more affected by the kiss than he had expected to be. "That was just to shut you up, you know that, right?"

"Duh, yeah," Megan gave him a pretend disdainful face, promptly agreeing with him.

"I just had to make you stop talking and that's why I did it, that's all," he insisted, seeing in her eyes that she was as tense as he was.

"Why else would you do it, right?" Megan asked nervously. "But don't ever do it again, idiot," she scowled at him.

But when her face lit up with again with a mix of mischief and happiness, JD figured out he was in for a long night of teasing.

" _May I ask whether these pleasing attentions proceed from the impulse of the moment or are they result of previous study?"_

"Oh, so you thought my kiss was pleasing," JD counter attacked, putting her against the wall. "By the way, did you memorize the entire book? You're starting to scare me."

"Am I?" the girl smiled widely. _"What a shame_ ," Megan quoted one final time before sticking out her tongue at him, absolutely blissful with how her Christmas had turned out to be. _"For I dearly love to laugh."_

JD chuckled, unable to believe her. Deep down, he urged to repeat his impulsive gesture and kiss her again. But for the time, sitting next to her while engaged in that stupid little bantering they were always getting on with seemed like the ideal way to spend the best Christmas he'd had in a long time.

.

Hours later, when everyone was retiring to their beds and the visitors had already left, Owen found himself alone with his wife in the comfort of their bedroom.

"I have to say, Megan's present to you was hilarious," Owen commented as he put down his reading glasses and got ready for bed.

"The plush brain?" Amelia smiled with contentment, flashing the object that she'd taken to their bed. "I loved it too," she said with honesty, studying the details of the toy with a happy expression. "But I have to say the best moment of the evening was Emily's surprise arrival. Who would have thought?"

"I was surprised too," Owen agreed.

"And now that it's just us you can tell me," Amelia sneakily slid on the bed after turning off her bedside lamp to snuggle next to her husband and her plush brain. "What were you doing with Megan's friend outside right before dinner?"

Owen knew he was going to be asked about it at some point, but it didn't mean he felt more or less inclined to answer the question.

"We just had a conversation, that's all. I made it clear to him what the rules are," the trauma surgeon tried not to make a fuss about it and kissed his wife's head reassuringly. "I promise you I didn't bully the kid or anything like that."

"Yeah, but what were you talking with him about that you had to go outside in the cold?"

Owen tilted his head, pondering on the question.

"That's a conversation that can only be had outside, in the cold," he sneakily answered her, watching as Amelia couldn't contain a heavy yawn. "Have I told you lately how much I love you?" Owen asked, amazed by her enchanting manners. After all that time, he found himself still unbelievably and hopelessly in love with his wife.

"No, how much?" Amelia asked with a large smile and eyes already closed.

"This much," Owen teased, rubbing his lips against hers as he gently rolled over to her top. "Too much," he said empathically, right before kissing her and making them forget everything prior to that moment.

.

 _ **Epilogue**_

After successfully starting a financial counseling company for athletes based in Seattle, Emily made enough money to pay Lucas back for the money he'd used to cover her mother's hospital bull in less than two years.

He didn't take her money and instead asked her to move in with him.

Emily said yes and donated the sum to help afford a scholarship in their old school, so that more kids from poor backgrounds like her could have a shot at actually getting a good quality education and a better future.

She named the grant after Lucas Hunt.

With Thomas' and her parents' support, Kate applied and was accepted in Grey Sloan's Dermatology Residence Program in the following year.

Everyone took her change of heart really well.

Over time, even Kate learned how to accept that she really didn't want to be a surgeon.

Thomas's decreased his workload and took his counseling sessions very seriously. As a result, his second year in the surgical residency program was stellar, which helped skyrocket his reputation as a potential neurosurgery star.

Over the course of that year, Tom Koracick tried stealing him from Amelia three consecutive times, claiming even that the boy was named after him and that Amelia had a historical debt to be paid by sending him a neurosurgeon in the making.

In all three times, Koracick failed.

Danny broke up with Madison six months later after finding out she was cheating on him. It was his first heartbreak and Robbie took him out for his first night of drinking, which made Danny miss a test in school and nearly fail a subject.

After seeing how loyal his brother was, Danny realized he would do it all over again with no hesitation.

Despite that one flunked test, Danny graduated top of his class in West Point.

Upon their graduation, both boys were sent to serve in the same intelligence unit. Amelia still has nightmares about them being deployed.

Robbie flies in to see Marianne every chance he has. On weekends, they either play videogames, watch movie marathons or go out on geeky programs. She still knits him the ugliest sweaters that everyone has ever seen, but he wears each one proudly.

Robbie is absolutely sure he is the luckiest guy in the world to have such an amazing girlfriend.

Megan got into Harvard's pre med program. She is the fourth Hunt in the family to do it and carries that with pride.

After finding out more about JD's past and his relationship with music, the girl helped him pursue his truest passion. A year later, JD got into Juilliard. They see each other every week.

Megan and JD are still bickering when they are not celebrating each other's victories. That makes up about fifty percent of the time.

Despite Megan's abiding insistence, JD never broke his promise and didn't reveal to her or anyone else the content of his conversation with her father out in the cold that Christmas Eve.

Owen and Amelia are the happiest they have ever been. Every day, they cherish how far their family has come. And not a day goes by when they take it for granted.

And it all started with the simple but meaningful and now solidified notion that they could rely on each other for absolutely everything.

 _Let me know if you need people. I am around._

And year after year, they were.

 **The end.**

thank you everyone who's stuck here with me until the very end. I hope you've had as much fun reading this as I had writing it :)


End file.
